Secrets
by airedalegirl1
Summary: There are many who have secrets. Some could be dangerous to know while others will kill you. What is the secret that is so secret no one even knows there is one and doesn't even see it coming? A collaboration with Katandjasper. Jasper/Bella as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Carlisle**

I had thought to come to Volterra was a good idea, I had heard so much about them, that they were patrons of the arts, sophisticated and learned, the very cream of the vampire world, its nobility. After meeting the savages that were the majority of vampires in the world, I was losing hope. I had fled my home city of London as too dangerous, the religious zeal with which my countrymen hunted down witches and demons made it far too dangerous a place to live and the sewers of the city were not the kinds of place I wanted to call home.

In France I met up with a pair of nomads who told me of the fabled Volturi and their home in the walled city of Volterra in Italy. I wondered if that's just what they were, a myth and for a number of years I wandered Europe picking up medical training as I did so. My diet made it possible for me to live among humans and I had long ago decided I would not become the monster I had seen in my sire's eyes before he bit me. Instead, I learned as much as I could and helped the humans I came upon knowing that there must be more that could be done to help them in times of sickness. I followed the route of the plague as it decimated cities, countries even, and alleviated the suffering where I could and finally I found myself in Pisa and heard of the city of Volterra where it was said rich men lived in a citadel and there was no crime and little poverty. Of course the townsfolk guarded their homes jealously but I was allowed in as a surgeon and got my first glimpse of the Volturi's home.

They soon noticed a strange vampire in their city and I was "invited" to join them by two huge guards dressed in black cloaks who were deferred to by everyone they passed. Inside the citadel which had been built back from a stone clock tower, I found a whole community of vampires living an extremely sophisticated lifestyle for the time.

They enjoyed the finer things of life, art, literature, the theater, music and they welcomed me with open arms the rulers introducing themselves as Aro, Caius, and Marcus the Volturi brothers who had wrestled control of our world from an earlier autocracy and ruled the vampire world with a rod of iron. There were few laws, but any breach of any of them would meet with a swift and deadly response. Their main concern was keeping our world a secret from the humans.

"What they do not understand they destroy."

Was the way Aro explained things to me. I found myself feeling truly at home for the first time since I had become a vampire. It was enjoyable to speak to Aro of history and science, to Caius of warfare, he was an avid student of the history of man's struggle to dominate the world, and to Marcus of art and music. The two wives, Athenadora, and Sulpicia were grace personified, charming and beautiful women although Marcus mate was long dead by the time I met him and I assumed his melancholy was a result. How he lived without his mate at all was a mystery for I knew if a mate died, usually the other soon joined them.

It was only later I discovered that the Volturi possessed gifted vampires who could bind a man to them, make him happy, torture him without needing to touch him or cut him off from the world and leave him as a statue, unseeing, unfeeling, for eternity if necessary. It took some time, at first I was blinded by the civilized way these vampires lived, but eventually I saw the other side of life here.

The power struggles, the sometimes corrupt ways that the brothers dealt with situations. Caius was cruel and lascivious, Aro greedy for material things and more power, Marcus was the only one who truly looked for no more, except perhaps a way to kill the murderer of his mate. Her own brother Aro Volturi but with his loyalty tied tightly to Aro by Chelsea there was nothing he could do. I was seen as something of an oddity by everyone I met due to my unusual diet. I explained my reasons for choosing to live on animal blood but the others merely listened and laughed discreetly into their lace handkerchiefs. They tried to tempt me but I refused every offer and always left the audience chamber before Heidi arrived with dinner, usually in the form of a group of unsuspecting visitors from overseas to Pisa.

Aro and I talked for months about our own philosophy for life, the way we would rule the world if given the chance and although our ideals were the same, peace and a way for vampires to live openly instead of hiding from sunlight and prejudice our ways of achieving this were entirely different. Mine were, of course, peaceful, but Aro would build a vampire army and achieve world domination! I think it was these differences that finally decided me on a new strategy. I informed the brothers that I was leaving Volterra to live among the humans again as a surgeon.

"Do you think you can educate humans to accept us by your kindness to a few of them Carlisle? Kindness never won a country."

"I don't want a country Aro, just a life I feel is useful."

I know he watched me with a certain amount of suspicion after that, but he had no need to worry, I wasn't interested in world domination, all I wanted was to feel I was useful and to hopefully find myself a mate one day. The one good thing about living in Volterra with the brothers was that I was never lonely and I had found my life so very lonely before that. I couldn't make friends with humans for long, they would notice I didn't age, so I was forced to keep moving every few years. I had no family, no home, nothing but my skills as a surgeon.

The brothers tried to talk me into staying, they offered me a seat on the ruling council which I declined with due thanks for the significance of the gesture. They offered me a hospital within the town walls so I could continue to treat sick humans and access to every scientific treatise on medicine held in the archives, which were extensive but somehow I began to feel hemmed in, choked by the proximity of so many of my kind who killed humans to feed.

I needed to get away and finally I made the break after a farewell concert where Heidi played the piano and we danced. I always loved dancing even as a young lad although the only music I heard in my youth was that of street singers who sold their songs on sheets as they sang and once an orchestra as the royal barge floated by on the Thames which enchanted me until my father clipped my ear for being a stupid fool.

"Music is for those of noble birth and street songs are for the corruption of the poor. The only music you should worry about is that sung in church."

I left the following morning on a ship bound for The America's a new land with hopefully new opportunities for one such as me.

 **Aro**

We watched Carlisle leave with mixed emotions, while I had enjoyed his company and keen wit, his wide education despite being the son of a poor churchman. However, Caius felt he was also ambitious despite his protestation that all he wanted was to live peacefully among the humans.

"Mark my words Aro, he will build up his own power base if we don't stop him and then try to take over our world. Don't let that meek exterior fool you, under it is an iron will and the greed all men feel."

"Not every man is made in your image Caius. Some of us really do want peace and quiet."

Caius looked dismissively at Marcus,

"No brother, most men are exactly like me. Man was created wanting power, it runs in our veins. It runs in his too."

"Well time will tell Caius if you are right but we will watch over our brother, just for his own safety of course. After all, I would hate anything to befall him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Carlisle**

I spent many more years alone honing my medical skills in the many wars that raged across the planet. Each decade, each century, bringing new innovations enabling surgeons and doctors to save more of their kind from terrible diseases and wounds that only a few years or a decade before, would have been an automatic death sentence. Man also used these discoveries to fashion more horrifying ways for their fellow humans to die and at times I despaired, but there was always enough good in the world to overcome the evil.

From time to time I heard from the Volturi, usually Marcus if he found a new document he thought I might be interested in. Aro invited me back, but I always refused, I'd had my fill of their way of life and wanted to live the way I chose. If only I had someone I could talk to, share my thoughts, my way of life with, but the nomads I met with very few exceptions wanted only to be left to hunt, kill, and travel. The lucky ones had found their mates and those I envied most of all, would I ever find someone who meant that much to me?

There were the odd vampires I met who became friends, Alistair from my home city of London although he could only stand being around other vampires for a very short time and was, of course, a human hunter. His intellect drew me to him and we would correspond but I preferred to stay away from London and its associations while he detested North America where I had made my home, among the first settlers in this new land. There was Garrett, a soldier from the American Revolution who actually despised the English but made an exception for me.

He had no time for my squeamishness as he saw it, but he appreciated my dedication to my way of life.

"You'll never found a dynasty of vegetarian vampires my friend."

He had labeled my diet vegetarian the very first time we met.

"I don't want a dynasty Garrett just a mate, and possibly a family one day."

"You need to be careful, the Volturi don't like large groups of vampires, they see a coven as a possible threat."

"Me? A threat? I have no desire for power Garrett they know that."

"You, my friend, are too trusting, you should be very careful. Aro may profess his friendship, but his greed for power and his determination to rule our world overrides everything."

Even with these two and other friends I had made over the centuries I was still basically alone. Eleazar whom I had met in Volterra while he worked for them contacted me again once he left their employ and asked me to visit and meet his mate Carmen. I admit I was envious, my loneliness grew and grew unto I was desperate which was when the great Influenza Epidemic hit America in the early 1900's. When Elizabeth Mason begged me to save her teenage son and then died in my arms I saw the opportunity to create a friend, a son, and I changed Edward before he died. My life from that day forward was totally different although not always easy. Like all teenagers, he had a rebellious streak and I lost him for a few years when he decided to try living on human blood much to my horror, but he finally came back much to my joy. The fact he was gifted hadn't become apparent until he woke as a vampire and as soon as Aro found out about that he came to visit. Of course the reason for his visit was an attempt to recruit Edward for the Volturi. I held my breath as he made his pitch for my son and the relief when Edward declined his invitation was overwhelming.

Esme, my mate, was the next to join our small family. Again I changed a dying human but this one I changed because I recognized her for what she meant to me. My Esme was beautiful, warm and tender, my partner in every way and although at first we had to contend with Edward's jealousy she won him over with her gentle warm nature and he regarded her as akin to a mother.

Rosalie was my next changeling, an abused and dying young woman I thought might make Edward's life less lonely. She was blonde and beautiful, but she and Edward just never hit it off. At first she was furious with me for saving her life. After being abused and beaten almost to death by her fiance shortly before they were due to be wed she had no reason to live but revenge gave her one and I suspect it was Edward who put the idea into her head after reading her thoughts.

Once she learned to control herself, adapting to an animal diet far easier than I expected, she disappeared for several weeks. Only when Edward handed me some newspaper clippings did I understand her absence. She had hunted down each of the young men who raped her and killed each one although she hadn't drained a single one of them, simply broke their necks. I fancy though that she terrorized them first. When it came to Royce King her fiance and the man who thought he had beaten her to death it was a different story. The newspaper article assumed that Royce had been the victim of a gang of bank robbers and when he refused to help them enter the vault of his father's bank they beat him, breaking almost every bone in his body before finally strangling him with bare hands.

Esme had been horrified to hear what Rosalie had done, but I had seen the grim determination in her eyes when she heard what she had become. Rosalie was no shrinking violet, she had been supremely confident of her place in the human world as a beautiful, if spoiled, young woman with a golden future ahead of her.

Becoming a vampire had given her a way of ensuring no man ever ruined another girl's life as Royce and his friends had ruined hers. I never approved of her choices in our world although I understood them. She became very interested in the sciences and at first I encouraged her, but Rosalie had an ulterior motive, one I was not privy to at first.

Every so often she would disappear without a word and I thought initially that she, like Edward, had decided to experiment with human blood, but I should have known better. Rosalie wasn't a killer, at least not an indiscriminate one. Esme became concerned at Rosalie's attitude on her return each time so I followed her and found her guilty secret.

I confronted her as she came back home expecting her to be ashamed or at least try to hide her actions, but she just stood there as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"So, you found me out."

"Rose, I didn't save you only for you become a murderer."

"Why did you save me Carlisle? As a mate for Edward? Well, that little idea didn't pan out. I think he's arrogant and he thinks I'm a cold heartless bitch. I guess we're both right."

"But killing like that..."

"It's an execution Carlisle, Every man I kill is a rapist or a wife beater and deserve to die horribly."

"So you use your knowledge of chemistry to formulate a poison that kills them slowly and painfully? Is that justice?"

"If their victim sees them suffering or hears about it then yes I'd call it justice Carlisle. I'm sorry I don't have your moral scruples, but I'm just a young girl who lost everything and is doing what she can to enable her to live with that fact."

When she went missing the final time I was beginning to think we might lose her for good, she hardly spoke to us, even Esme, and spent most of her time locked in her room reading or working on yet another new substance that would give more abusers a longer and even more terrible death. So when she returned carrying the bleeding and mangled body of a young man I thought she had finally lost it and become physically aggressive but then how had she avoided the temptation to drink from him with his blood all over her?

"Carlisle save him, please."

"What happened Rosalie?"

She looked up hearing my slightly accusatory tone,

"It was a bear, he was being attacked by a bear. I killed the bear but I didn't dare try to change him, Carlisle, please save him for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Esme**

We had both been terribly worried about Rosalie until that is, she brought home Emmett McCarty, the young man who had been mauled by a bear. She may not have understood why she felt the need to rescue him and save his life at the time, but it didn't take long for both of them to understand. Emmett was huge and incredibly strong but he was putty in Rosalie's hands and she had finally found her mate. No longer were we forced to endure her ill temper and moods, she became more the young girl she should have been, light-hearted and devoted to Emmett.

She never went back to her revenge mindset, instead she set everything aside to help Emmett adjust to his new life as a vampire. If not for her I think Emmett could have become unmanageable. He was more than Carlisle and I could manage, but Rose only had to snap her fingers and he would come running. I now had two sons and a daughter, my wish fulfilled and they allowed me to mother them although I wasn't that much older than they were.

As the years passed we still hoped for a mate for Edward but he didn't make it easy, he would insist on reading everyone's thoughts and discussing them, even thoughts that had been intended to remain private. It wasn't until Emmett snapped and ripped one of Edward's arms off when he mentioned that a surprise Emmett was hoping to give Rosalie was pathetic that Edward learned to keep his opinions to himself. Edward always assumed he had the upper hand because he could read everyone's thoughts, therefore, knowing what they were going to do before they acted.

However Emmett was not only very strong and incredibly fast, he could also manipulate time in some mysterious way. So Edward heard his thoughts sure enough but not until a few seconds after Emmett had thought them and this gave him the edge. As I pointed out to Carlisle we seemed to stumble over gifted humans who he then turned into vampires.

"We'll be as powerful as the Volturi soon."

Carlisle didn't like that although it was only said in jest. Even he who knew them and counted them among his friends was wary of the brothers.

 **Carlisle**

I guess I hadn't really thought about the fact I now had three talented vampires in my family although I doubted they would amount to much if set against the Volturi guard. My concern was the statement Garrett had made regarding the Volturi not liking other large groups of vampires. I was no threat, Aro surely knew that but even so I decided that Emmett would be the last member of the family and we would keep his gift a well-guarded secret. Rosalie understood the need for that and Emmett was happy to go along with her. Edward, the one person I thought might give me grief also agreed but then again he didn't want the fact that someone had a gift that could mitigate his broadcast.

He acknowledged the Volturi were more powerful, but that was as far as he was prepared to go. We moved from time to time as humans would notice the fact we didn't age if we were to stay in one place and I knew this unsettled the girls. Both Esme and Rosalie really wanted a home we could stay in so I looked around for one in a remote area, one we could call home and go back to from time to time. That's how I discovered Isle Esme which I bought for my mates wedding anniversary and we all spent four years there building the house and just being ourselves. Very few humans troubled us and those that did met a different member of the family each time so they had nothing to compare us against.

Eventually, though we had to return to the real world, I got a new job at a clinic in Port Angeles in Washington state while Esme played the role of dedicated doctor's wife. Edward although loathe initially soon settled into school in Forks. Personally I was delighted but Esme was of the opinion that he only enjoyed it because all the girls swooned over him and their thoughts stroked his inflated ego. I tried to chastise her for saying such a thing about our "son", but privately I had to concede she was probably right. Rose refused to return to school instead commuting to and from Seattle every day and attending college where she was taking a degree in biochemistry.

She was extremely bright and I knew she would pass her degree easily. Emmett meanwhile decided he didn't want to take part in any educational program and started studying at home, he was fascinated by computers, something that left me cold, they were a mystery to me, things just disappeared when I started tapping the keys! Emmett, on the other hand, was a genius with them.

Esme started up her own interior design business and did very well and with my salary as a doctor and the money I had put by over the centuries we were well provided for. Emmett was doing well as a software engineer although he built his own computers too and Rosalie, taking after me these days, started to research new cancer therapies having decided that the humans were not our enemies after all. We were careful to appear as human as possible, joining in the life of the towns we lived in although Forks was the easiest with its low amount of sunny days which meant we did not have to hide inconveniently when it came out. I really thought our life was complete, we even had a treaty with the local guardian tribe. In exchange for a solemn vow not to hunt or bite any humans, we would be left in peace to live our lives in Forks.

Unfortunately, life was never quite that simple which I should have known after all these years, there was always something waiting around the corner to change things and this was no exception. We were enjoying a late evening swim in the creek when Edward suddenly looked up,

"Someone is coming."

We hurriedly dried ourselves and grouped together as Edward added,

"A vampire, female although I think she's alone and her thoughts aren't hostile. She's looking for you, Carlisle."

A few seconds later a small dark haired girl sauntered out from the trees on the opposite bank and smiled over at us,

"Carlisle Cullen?"

"Speaking, who are you?"

"My name is Alice Brandon, I've been looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Can I come over? It's not easy to talk with the creek between us. I'm not a threat, but then Edward already told you that didn't he?"

She jumped neatly over the creek and landed catlike in front of me holding out her hand to shake mine.

"I heard all about you and how you found another way to live as a vampire. Without killing humans I mean, that's what I want to do but I need help. I've been on my own a long while and I hated every kill I made."

"Who told you about me?"

"A nomad called Garrett, we travelled together for a while, I liked him, but I was more interested in hearing about you and your family."

"I see well we weren't going to extend the family any further, the Volturi don't like large covens."

Her face fell, I could see how disappointed she was and one look at Esme's face told me she wanted to help Alice too.

"Well, I guess you could stay as a guest for a while."

Her smile was dazzling as she jumped for joy like a little girl,

"Wonderful. I knew you'd let me stay, or at least I was almost sure but nothing is certain is it? Even when you see...well anyway that's wonderful."

She turned to the others,

"Rosalie, Emmett, we're going to be good friends"

Then she spun to face Edward who was still looking at her warily,

"You too Edward, but no peeking into my brain, you might find things you don't like, after all I was locked in an asylum by my parents before I became a vampire and who knows, you might get caught in there and never get out. Wouldn't that be awful? Trapped in a crazy mind for eternity."

I thought it was more a warning for Edward to stay out than anything else, but we would see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Alice**

I always knew I was here for a reason I just didn't know what that reason was for a long time. My first goal was to find a way to live that I was comfortable with. Although I'd been left to work out my new life for myself I understood what I was almost immediately and vowed I wouldn't be a killer, a monster, but I needed a way to sustain myself without killing humans for food.

Then I saw in my visions a man who had found that alternate way of living, his food supply was animal blood and that was what I'd been looking for. I knew his name and where to find him so I started making my way there. I saw another vision, waiting in a human place, a diner maybe, for someone, but the vision died as quickly as it had appeared. I kept an eye out for that human, but I already sensed the vision was of a time and place in the future.

I saw another, a tall handsome vampire and for a second I thought perhaps he belonged in my life but again the vision disappeared and I knew without understanding why that he needed the Cullens as much if not more than I did. But when he faded out I also knew that something had altered, that it had led him to tread another path and I continued on alone.

When I finally met up with Carlisle Cullen and his family I felt I had found my place in this strange and sometimes confusing world. He and his wife welcomed me warmly after an initial reticence which I hadn't seen when I had the vision of them. I think they would have been happy to help any of our kind who wanted to follow a more peaceful existence if not for Carlisle's concerns about the Volturi, but I was in time allowed to join them.

The other three "children", all changed by Carlisle himself, were just as I had seen them in my visions. Emmett who took to me as a big brother would was huge but kind, gentle, and very funny. His wife or mate was a totally different proposition, much more reserved as if afraid I might put them in danger and as such it was a long time before Rosalie relaxed in my company, assured that I too was keen to keep our difference hidden from the humans whose world we inhabited.

Edward was different again, he was much more self-assured and because he could read minds very superior and arrogant, or at least he seemed so at first but I guess it was just me. I hated the fact someone else had as interesting a gift as mine and the thought of him trampling around in my mind was abhorrent to me. Too many human doctors had tried that while I was still one of them, and crazy in their eyes. After all who could see the future? In a different century, I would have been burned as a witch.

Once we found our level however Edward and I got on remarkably well in fact we were very close so it was him I told my ability, the visions I saw from time to time. I was afraid the family might ask me to leave, many people were scared when I told them I saw the future. The fact I chose Edward was down mainly due to the fact I had one that featured him. I saw him with a human girl but not just any human girl, this one was special to him in some way. She was also the face I had seen before early in another vision. I knew that much but not the way in which she was important. It was some years before the family moved back to Forks and I finally saw her in the flesh, Bella Swan the new girl in town.

We had moved to Forks a couple of years earlier and I felt a sense of anticipation as soon as we got here. Something momentous was coming, Something so exciting I could hardly contain my excitement. It wasn't until a few months later that she arrived, that I understood Edward was going to find himself attracted to her, her blood calling him like a siren. Up until this time Edward had kept my secret from the others, partly because he understood how nervous the others might be to have such a gift in the family but more I think because he liked the idea of knowing something the others didn't.

When the others eventually did find out, about my gift and what I had seen they called a family conference which turned into a huge row.

"Edward if you allow this girl into your life it risks exposing us all. You know what happened to Emmett's singers."

"Yes Rose I do, we were all threatened at the time if you remember but Alice says something will come from this meeting."

"Yes, our deaths at the hands of the humans or the Volturi. Carlisle make him see sense. we need to leave here before she arrives."

The argument went on for hours with no conclusion, Edward insisted he could handle the lure of her blood and Rose insisting equally as vehemently that he couldn't. This was despite my assurance that Edward wouldn't hurt her, all the time knowing that Edward would have his way, same as he always did. Besides I needed Bella to become acquainted with the family, I'd seen that much of her future.

The day before she arrived in Forks I found Edward scoping out the Swan house,

"You know if Rose finds out you're here she'll kick off again. Which is her room by the way?"

He looked at me suspiciously,

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just being friendly Edward don't be so defensive, remember it was me who told you about Bella Swan in the first place. Now you can't wait to see her can you?"

"As long as I can resist the lure of her blood we can be friends, I may even like her as a person."

"As opposed to a sack of food?"

"Alice!"

He sounded scandalized,

"Well it's true, she's no different from any other girl here apart from her blood but you've never shown any interest in any of them. Care to explain why? They all think you are drop dead gorgeous after all."

"They are stupid air headed girls only thinking of dating and dances, burger bars, and the movies."

"That's untrue and you know it. Some of the girls here are very intelligent, Jessica Stanley for a start and she thinks you are heavenly, Then there's Angela Webber, she likes you too, you just intimidate her. What makes you think Bella will be any different?"

He just shrugged

"Wishful thinking," I said as I ran off. I didn't want him to know that I was as curious and excited as him or there would be more questions, questions I had no intention of answering. It had taken a long time to teach myself to keep Edward out of my thoughts, his gift was quite powerful, but I could be stubborn and that was my biggest defence, so slowly I saw the puzzlement and annoyance on his face as he struggled even harder to read my thoughts. Eventually, he confronted me about it,

"Why are you so eager to hide your thoughts from me, Alice?"

"I think we're all eager for that Edward, it's just that I have more time to practice, being unattached."

"I think there's more to it than that."

"Really? Such as?"

"I don't know yet, but I will."

"Oh good, knock yourself out brother but I think you are going to be sidetracked by something more interesting soon."

I was right of course, by the time Bella arrived in Forks he was almost beside himself with excitement while in turn Rose watched him anxiously and Emmett watched her, unsure of her reaction should Edward do anything crazy.

 **Bella**

Arriving in Forks was nerve racking enough, I hated being the new kid in town despite the fact I had been just that too many times in the past as Renee and I travelled around the country. Something told me that this time would be different, that something good was waiting for me here.

Well, it was a much smaller town and school than I had been used to. The other kids were friendly enough, I think a newcomer was a novelty and I soon found myself in a group of students who were much more friendly than I could have imagined. They invited me to sit with them in the cafeteria and there I got my first glance of the fabled Cullen family.

Charlie had mentioned the doctor and his wife with their four foster kids and now I finally saw them. They were certainly different, extremely stunning to look at but so different, a huge guy with his arm around an icy blonde, who were pointed out to me as Emmett and Rosalie. A small dark elfin girl Alice who looked over and smiled at me causing a few comments and then I saw him, Edward Cullen, and felt my heart race in my chest, he was drop dead gorgeous! The others warned me that he wasn't interested in anyone here in Forks and I shrugged, even if he were it wasn't going to be me, guys like that dated the Prom Queen or the number one Cheerleader not a quiet little mouse who studied hard and shied away from serious relationships.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Edward**

There she was sitting with Angela and Jessica and as I entered she looked up and I felt it, the draw of her blood, I could smell it like an expensive vintage wine that had my mouth watering. Alice who had hung back with me took my arm and tugged,

"Come on Edward, you can't stand here with your tongue hanging out, people will talk. Are you OK?"

I nodded unable to speak for the venom that flooded my mouth but there was something else about her, not only her blood but everything about her had me transfixed, was I really going to fall for a human girl? Of course not, it was her blood that made me want her, nothing more.

I made sure to sit close to her wanting to submerge myself in the scent of her blood until I could speak without making a fool of myself or attack. Something told me that attacking her was something I would never do, I may not want her body, but I found myself wanting very much to get to know her as a friend. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie keeping a close eye on me whenever they could. I was listening to the thoughts of those around me when it suddenly occurred to me that I couldn't hear her thoughts, Bella's head was silent. How was that possible? She was a human and I could not only read all their minds but all vampires too with the exception of Alice and others of my family who had found their own ways to keep me out. Alice was the only one who could block me all the time and she worked hard at it but Bella Swan? There was certainly something extra special about her.

I know I made a fool of myself staring at her in our science class that afternoon. When she was seated next to me as the only chair left vacant I found myself tensing, could I really control my thirst that well? After the first fifteen minutes I began to relax as I found I was drawn as much to her as to the scent of her blood. Unfortunately, I happened to mention something about it when I got home and Rose jumped on me immediately complaining I was putting us all at risk, that I couldn't possibly be interested in a simple human girl.

"As a matter of fact I am Rose and I intend doing something about it tomorrow, I'm going to speak to Bella., I may even sit with her at lunch and there's nothing you can do about it so shut up and stop complaining."

Of course, I found myself on the rough edge of Esme's tongue for that and ended up going out to hunt alone, or at least that's what I told the others. In fact I made my way to Bella's house content to sit outside under the cover of trees and watch as she passed in front of the windows cooking dinner and washing up then I saw a bedroom light switched on and saw her as she pulled the window up a little as if in invitation.

I sat there until finally the drapes were pulled and the light went out around eleven before going in search of deer to quench my thirst. The nagging burning in my throat had been the worst thing about being a vampire, but now it had been eclipsed by another feeling, one I couldn't remember feeling before. The girl fascinated me because I couldn't hear her thoughts and had no way to understand why or what she thought about my family, and especially me.

I guess my pride took a hit when I wasn't able to bask in her instant admiration. It made her a mystery and I loved a good mystery. I wanted to speak to her, to understand how she felt about things as if her thoughts were somehow more important than any others. Alice found me still in a pensive mood sitting beside the creek at the bottom of the garden listening to the music of the waterfall and thinking about Bella.

"I see you have it bad Edward. When Rosalie finds out she's going to throw a fit."

"Another one, will we notice? I take it she hates Bella?"

"She hates anyone she sees as a threat and you have to admit getting involved with a human is dangerous."

"I am not getting involved, but I want to know why I can't read her thoughts."

"So she is special, I thought she was but I got it wrong. You aren't interested in her as a woman are you? But as a friend, a kind of human pet, now that is interesting. Still maybe we won't have to worry about that in the long term."

I turned to her suddenly wary,

"Why? Have you seen something?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I had a flash of her being hit by a truck, but it only lasted a second."

I was on my feet and pulling Alice up beside me in a second,

"Where did it happen Alice? Do you know the truck that hit her?"

She wasn't answering quickly enough and I shook her by the shoulders,

"Alice, tell me."

The thought this girl might die before I found out why I couldn't hear her thoughts was more than I could bear, now that was a mystery I just had to find a solution for.

Nothing happened for more than a month although Alice and I made sure we were in the school parking lot whenever Bella was figuring this was the most likely place for the accident Alice had seen. With each passing day we became closer to her and as my thirst became more manageable I understood that having Bella for a friend was interesting.

I was strong enough to withstand my thirst, stronger than Emmett had been although I still wanted to know why I couldn't read her mind. Carlisle theorized she could be one of those rare humans with latent gifts but it was impossible to say with any certainty unless she became one of us and no one wanted that so she remained an enigma.

The morning it happened Emmett was standing at my side looking concerned,

"What's up Edward? Are you still looking to play the hero? Remember you damn us all if you do, Alice saw that too don't forget. Besides it's been so long maybe things changed, they do sometimes, even Alice admits that."

"Just back off Emmett, I'll do what I think best."

He backed off, but I didn't think I'd heard the end of the matter, still for now I was worrying about Bella only and how our inaction could cost her life. Then I saw it, Tyler's truck sliding out of control into the car parking lot and aimed straight for Bella. I acted instinctively and the others gave a combined gasp as I ran across the lot to save her from being hurt or killed. I wasn't the only one though, Alice had come along with me and it was she who saved Bella. She pulled her away as I stopped the truck with my hand, luckily out of sight of the onlookers, causing a deep indentation in the bodywork.

I was furious with Alice but relieved at the same time and when Alice suggested Bella accompany us to the house where Carlisle who was off duty could check her over she agreed so the two of them came in my car while Rose and Emmett went on ahead to warn Carlisle and Esme. I could see Rosalie was beyond angry and knew we would pay for this later. Alice sat in the back with Bella who seemed happy enough although she had twisted her ankle badly.

"It was really brave of you to do that Alice."

"That's OK I have fast reflexes and I don't think Tyler would have hit you anyway. I probably did more damage knocking you out of the way."

"I'll forgive you."

I could see she was peering at me through the interior mirror and smiled encouragingly though the intensity of her scent in the confines of the car made life difficult for me until Alice rolled the window down when Bella said she felt a little sick after all.

Carlisle was waiting when we got home and helped Bella up the steps with Alice leaving me to park the car. By the time I got inside Bella was seated comfortably on the couch sipping hot coffee that Esme had waiting ready and watching as Carlisle examined her ankle which was now swelling and turning blue.

"Are you OK Bella?"

She smiled up at me amused by my concern,

"Yes thank you, I'm sure I don't deserve all this fuss, I feel embarrassed."

Carlisle looked up at her and nodded,

"Well, you'll live Bella but I will strap that ankle and I want you to stay off it for a few days at least. Do you have any painkillers at home because that is going to ache badly. A cold compress would help too."

"I'm not sure, I'll ask Cha….dad when I get back. Oh…...what about my truck?"

"Emmett is driving it home for you and he's let your father know what happened and where you are. If I'm not mistaken that's him now."

Emmett must have gone directly after speaking to Carlisle and run back to tell Chief Swan and drive Bella's truck home. There was a knock on the door and we heard Esme welcome Chief Swan in.

"Bella's fine, the children just thought it was easier to bring Bella here than drag her all the way to the clinic in Port Angeles. I hope you didn't mind Chief Swan."

"No, it was good of them, Could I see her?"

"Of course come up, I'll make fresh coffee for you."

The Chief came in and I could see him relax visibly as he saw Bella was OK but my attention soon went back to her and I strained for any sound from her thoughts, but there were none, just silence as before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

Dr. Cullen had been right, my ankle did throb and I was glad to rest it when Charlie drove me home, dropping me off and making sure I had some painkillers and a drink handy along with a book and the TV remote before going back to the station promising to be back with dinner a couple of hours later. As it was I took the tablets and lay down on the couch to sleep, pain meds always made me sleepy but my sleep wasn't peaceful. Instead, I saw Edward and Alice Cullen running over to save me from Tyler's truck and both of them moved so fast they were a blur, which was crazy, they weren't superman.

Then I could see Edward's face, his eyes watching me as if he were standing over me sleeping, his strange golden eyes fixed on my face and his nostrils flared as if he were breathing in my scent which again was weird. I only woke when my dad got in and I smelled pizza. I hadn't realized I was hungry, but I managed as much as Charlie this evening.

The next day I couldn't go to school, my ankle was a beautiful shade of purple and swollen to twice its size making any movement agony. Charlie was on duty, but he left me with cans of soda, snacks, and some magazines although hunting and fishing really didn't do it for me! Instead, I dozed until there was a knock on the window and I opened my eyes to see Alice Cullen peering in and waving a handful of magazines at me. I shouted to her that the door was unlocked thankful I had asked Charlie to leave it in case anyone called. She came in took one look at my foot and grimaced,

"Ouch, that looks painful. I'm really sorry Bella."

"Better my ankle than be crushed by the truck. I should be thanking you, Alice."

"No problem. I brought you some magazines though..."

She picked up those that Charlie had left and grinned,

"If I'd known you were the gun and rifle type I'd have chosen better."

"Please, Charlie tries but..."

"Esme sent me with lunch too."

She disappeared for a moment then returned with a covered tray containing hot bread rolls and home made soup.

I didn't speak again until I finished everything on the tray including the blueberry muffin.

"Please thank your mother Alice, I haven't had home cooked food in a while unless it's my own and it always tastes better if someone else cooks, especially when that person is an expert."

Alice found this hugely funny and when she finished laughing she handed over some papers,

"I thought you'd like to keep up with your school work. I have to go now, afternoon classes are about to start, but I'll be back after school. Tell Charlie he doesn't need to buy food, Esme is sending Edward over with dinner for both of you."

It was so kind, especially as we hadn't known each other long, but I wasn't going to refuse, not if dinner was anything like lunch!

The afternoon passed quickly although my ankle was throbbing and I began to wonder if I might have been better off squashed by the truck! My next visitor was Edward Cullen who called in with my afternoon class work and stayed to chat. I found myself after a while not thinking about his good looks so much as his words. He was intelligent sure but there was a hint of ego in everything he said and I decided while I might be happy to have him as a friend I wouldn't want to compete with that ego full time.

Not that he was outwardly bragging but everything we talked about he made sure I understood how well he understood or had picked up mistakes in what others said. I couldn't help laughing when he told me how all the girls in school had angled for a date with him at one time or another. Sure they did, he was the best-looking guy in the school, with just a hint of mystery about him, a foster child, a little exotic. When I pointed this out to him he actually laughed, the first time I saw him do that and suddenly the ego disappeared and I decided I liked him despite all his quirks.

He was still here when Charlie got home and following Charlie was Mrs. Cullen herself bearing a tray followed by Alice with another one.

"I hope you don't mind Chief Swan, I just thought as Bella can't get around you might like some home cooking. I wasn't sure what you liked so I did baked salmon and a chili with brown rice. Whatever you don't eat tonight you can finish tomorrow. Oh yes, there's an apple pie and homemade custard and a baked Alaska."

Never mind Charlie, my own mouth was watering and I was beginning to wish Esme was my mom. The Cullens all left together and dad and I sat down to eat after he helped me to hobble to the dining table. We were both so stuffed by the end of the meal we could hardly move but dad loaded the dishwasher, something I had insisted he buy when I moved up here, and then after helping me upstairs he probably fell asleep on the couch with the TV on.

I caught up with my school work then lay on my bed to ring my mom. I hadn't told her about the accident but decided I should because then I could tell her about the kindness of the Cullens. Of course, she was upset I hadn't told her right away but she was curious to hear about this "wonderful" family who were looking after me. When I finally got off the phone after hearing all about her latest craze, wind surfing, I was amazed. I could just imagine her on a surfboard of any kind, after all she could barely steer the car! Still her new husband Phil was into sports in a big way, he jogged, played soccer, liked cycling, kayaking, climbing and tennis to name but a few and mom loved him so she joined in most things although she drew the line at climbing, like me she didn't like heights.

As I fell asleep that night I wondered just how so many similar people had been brought together in one "family". It hadn't really occurred to me before, but all the Cullens had the same pale skin and strange golden eyes, now what were the chances of that happening? I guess because I had been thinking of them as I fell asleep I dreamed of the family but not as I knew them.

This family were doing all the things Renee and Phil got involved with but they were far better, stronger, faster, more agile as if they were all superhuman and I went back to the accident where Alice and Edward had appeared so suddenly to save me. At the time, it hadn't really sunk in but now I tried to work out how they reached me before Tyler's truck which was moving fast over the icy parking lot. I had seen them standing by Emmett's truck across the parking lot from where I had parked my own trusty truck yet within seconds Alice had pushed me away and Edward narrowly avoided being crushed.

Tyler had complained about the dent in his passenger door once he knew he hadn't hit me but how had the dent got there? The truck hadn't hit anything, there was nothing to hit. It came to a halt only a foot from Edward if that so the only thing it could have hit was him, yet he wasn't injured or even marked. In my dream though he had held out his hand and stopped the truck's progress, just like Superman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Aro**

Things had been quiet for some decades now, even the Romanians had gone to ground and most nomads understood how things worked, if they kept below the human radar and continued moving they would be left to their own devices. If however they brought the attention of the humans down on them we would act speedily and decisively. With the gifted vampires at our disposal we were invincible although that didn't mean we stopped looking for more, knowledge and ability to cover any eventuality meant power and we had no intention of allowing anyone to become as powerful as the Volturi.

Caius watched over the covens we felt were a possible threat while Felix was detailed to keep an eye on the Southern covens who were something of a thorn in our side but so long as we allowed their blood feuds they were kept occupied. Besides which their goals were so limited, each wanted only to govern the whole of Central and South America. There were too many and all fairly well matched so we had no real concerns about one of them becoming all powerful and turning its attentions outwards. Maria's was the most dangerous and greedy of the bunch and with her commander, The Major, she rarely lost a battle. If she became a threat then we would take control of her army, kill her and bring The Major back to join the guard.

Marcus who rarely made an appearance unless called on specifically did his own thing, usually watching those we considered no threat at all. The vampires we knew well and checked on occasionally while various spies circulated around the world calling in on any who had changed their habits. It didn't happen often, but we had learned early on that any change in the behavior of a coven usually meant trouble for us.

Only two never really gave me pause for concern, the Denali's and the Cullens. Eleazar had been a faithful member of the Volturi for a long time until he met his mate when he asked to be freed from his post. We allowed that with the proviso that he informed us of any gifted vampires he came across and he agreed. Caius had been doubtful but over the years Eleazar kept his word enabling us to recruit several useful vampires such as Heidi and Demetri.

He also befriended Carlisle, the leader of the other coven I never worried about, and showed his loyalty by informing us of Edward Cullen's gift. While it would have been nice to recruit him it soon became obvious his loyalty was to his sire and after much discussion we decided to leave Edward with Carlisle but we remembered him and should there come a time his gift became useful then he would join us, voluntarily or otherwise. Caius, who had never trusted Carlisle as I had, insisted that Marcus take the time to watch the Cullens as the coven started to grow. The strange thing was that for once Marcus and Caius were in agreement.

At first there were just Carlisle and Edward and life stayed much as it had always been, but then the coven began to grow more rapidly. First he changed his mate Esme which none of us saw as anything strange, every man needed a mate and as a woman with a lot of love having a "son" in Edward contented her. Then Rosalie joined them, a possible mate for Edward? If so it didn't turn out as Carlisle had envisaged, but the girl was so scared of being discovered for what she really was that we knew she wouldn't be causing any trouble.

It wasn't until some years later that Marcus commented on her abilities such as they were. We were discussing a new coven that had just formed by two sets of mates, four was as large as we were prepared to let them get without extremely good reason, as in the Denali's. The three sisters who clung to Eleazar and Carmen were safe enough, far too terrified of the Volturi to do anything other than live their lives as quietly as possible. Seeing our justice in action as their mother and little sister were executed for the crime of creating an Immortal Child they were frightened of us.

"Carlisle has reached the limit now Aro. He has Esme, Edward, and the new female Rosalie and I have to tell you I am uneasy already."

"Really Marcus why is that? Carlisle isn't doing anything differently is he?"

"No but he has three others in his coven and two are gifted, Edward who reads minds and Rosalie who has a way with chemicals, a very keen mind that sees chemical connections others don't."

"That's hardly a gift Marcus."

"Maybe not Caius but what if she stumbles across a way to reverse vampirism or create more gifted vampires by altering human brains before transforming them? Has that ever occurred to you?"

I wasn't sure what Marcus was getting at and from the look on his face neither was Caius.

"Make sense brother what are you talking about?"

"Genetic engineering. What if Rosalie found a way to force all vampires on to a diet of animal blood? What if she could turn vampires back into humans? How much control over our world would we then have? Carlisle is a pacifist we know that and perhaps he would gather a large following if he could promise a more settled life. There are plenty of nomads who would be only too happy to be able to settle down among humans."

"Is there any indication that she is working on such things? Or that Carlisle is encouraging her?"

"Not yet but that doesn't mean that he won't."

"I think you are jumping at shadows Marcus, Carlisle doesn't care for the vampire world, only for his "family".

Of course, we did start thinking when Marcus next brought up the subject some years later when Emmett became the next member of the Cullen coven.

"He's an oaf Marcus, Rosalie's mate, I will concede that he is big, possibly a fighter, although I think once his newborn phase is over he may well settle down and under Carlisle's influence become a pussy cat."

"That doesn't necessarily follow, but I am more interested and concerned about his gift."

Caius and I looked at each other,

"Emmett has a gift?"

"Yes, I heard from Eleazar yesterday, Carlisle asked his opinion on Emmett's abilities. I think he was rather concerned that Emmett might be a threat to his coven."

"So what did Eleazar discover?"

"Merely that Emmett Cullen is a fighter and it would be extremely difficult to beat in battle."

"Strength and speed are good of course, but they are no match for the likes of Jane or Alec for example."

"True Caius but he has another trick up his sleeve. Emmett can manipulate time. Not for long admittedly but long enough to give him an advantage. He sees what's coming in slow motion and has time to make his move first."

Now he had our attention, a gift like that allied with strength and speed was interesting indeed, one that the Volturi could utilize.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Eleazar is never wrong but it isn't his gift in particular that concerns me."

"Then what is it, Marcus? Come on, spit it out brother."

Marcus glared at Caius, but I broke in,

"Please Caius, this is interesting and potentially worrying. What does concern you Marcus?"

"How many covens do you know with a gift?"

"Not many but there are some, Maria has The Major, the Fraternidad have Estella with her gift of luring men in."

"Yes, as you say not many, and no coven that has more than one gift yet Carlisle has three, possibly four, or five even if you count his own."

Caius laughed out loud,

"I hardly think Carlisle could defeat us with compassion Marcus, you really are losing it."

"Wait, Caius, go on Marcus, what are you thinking?"

"That Carlisle seems to lure gifts to him, he has Edward and we all know about his gift, Rosalie's I told you about, Emmett's that we have just learned of and possibly Esme too although Eleazar has never mentioned her as being gifted. Doesn't that worry you at all?"

Of course it did, we didn't want any covens with a lot of gifts, it could lead to temptation and that could lead to war but I still couldn't see Carlisle fighting us for domination of the vampire world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Bella**

After my ankle healed and I went back to school Alice, Edward, and I became close friends much to the surprise of my other friends who said they found the Cullens standoffish and cold. I had to admit that when I first saw them I got that feeling too but they were just reserved until they got to know you or as Jessica Stanley put it,

"Until they decide you are worth their time and effort but they never did find anyone who did so until you came along Bella."

Lauren was more jealous and spiteful as a result,

"Obviously they see something in you, Bella, that they don't see in the rest of us. I guess it might have something to do with your dad being the Police Chief. Still the rest of us are happy to be below them, I can't stand those spooky gold eyes anyway, they look like mutants."

"Well, I guess you'd know all about mutants Lauren wouldn't you?"

I had thought the golden eyes beautiful, but then anyone who ignored Lauren did so at their peril, Angela Webber had warned me that she could be really nasty if provoked and I guess I provoked her by my friendship with Edward and Alice and my question because I began to have problems. Nothing too awful but my locker was vandalized, the contents covered in ink, including the homework that was due to be handed in which got me a lecture from my English tutor and, of course, the job of rewriting it all.

I found one tire of my truck flat the next day but luckily Edward was there to help me change it watched by Alice. After this and a few missing items that reappeared once I didn't need them any longer I guess Lauren got bored because everything settled down again.

I went to the beach barbecue with Angela and Mike, both Alice and Edward having other obligations which was a shame. Still I enjoyed myself at La Push even if I did bump into dad's friend's son Jacob Black. He was becoming a bit of a pest always turning up at the house and asking me out or bringing things his sister had cooked for Charlie and myself. Of course, this beach was on reservation land so I guess I could hardly complain.

"He likes you a lot."

I looked at Angela who was watching Jake watch me.

"Well I'm not interested and I have tried to make myself clear to him."

"Why don't you tell him you and Edward Cullen are an item? It would stop him following you around."

"But I'm not, we're just friends."

"I know Bella, but he doesn't does he?"

When Jake cornered me later at the food table I decided to try Angela's suggestion, especially when he asked me to go to a reservation barbecue the following Saturday.

"I can't Jake I'm already going out with someone."

"Oh, who? She can come with you."

Now that annoyed me, why should he suppose that if I were going out it had to be with another girl?

"Actually it's not a girlfriend, I'm going with Edward Cullen."

His face, usually so brown, became white as a ghost and he grabbed my arm dragging me away from the table into the shadows.

"Are you mad? Stay away from the Cullens, they're dangerous Bella."

I wrenched my arm free,

"Actually at the moment you appear to be more dangerous Jake, you hurt me."

He closed his eyes and I could see he was struggling to keep his cool. Not waiting for him to open them again I started to walk away but he grabbed me again looking round to see if anyone else were close by.

"Bella, they aren't what they seem, you need to stay away from that family."

"Yeah I got the message the first time Jake now let go."

I left soon after that, Jake had ruined the day for me and I was really pissed. Charlie noticed my bad mood when I came in earlier than planned.

"Something wrong Bells?"

I shook my head initially then decided to tell him after all,

"Yes as a matter of fact, Jacob Black. He decided to spend the evening shadowing me and telling me to stay away from the Cullens."

"Oh, right. I guess I should have told you, the Quileutes have this thing about the Cullens. Billy and Harry both warned me that they were unwanted when they first turned up. I asked for more information, but all I got was knowing glances and insinuations. The tribe won't use the clinic where Dr. Cullen works and they won't let him practice on the reservation either. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen them in the same room together for more than a couple of minutes. I wouldn't take any notice, it's just some strange superstition that the Cullens bring bad luck to the town. Anyone would think they've been here before to hear Billy talk."

The next day Alice called in to see if I wanted to go to Port Angeles with her to pick up a parcel for Esme. On the way, I told her about the barbecue and Jacob Black's weird behaviour expecting her to laugh out loud but she looked deadly serious,

"Is that all he told you?"

"He didn't tell me anything Alice, he just whispered silly innuendos like some cheap horror flick, you know the ones I mean,

"Don't go into that old house. No one who goes in ever comes out alive."

But when you ask them who they saw go in they can't answer you. It was so stupid it was childish."

She nodded and changed the subject, telling me they were going swimming in the creek the following evening if I wanted to join them.

"You mean you and Edward?"

"Rosalie and Emmett will be there too but don't worry, they're getting used to you now."

"Right well OK then thank you I'd like that very much."

The following day after school I went home to deposit my books and pick up my swimwear and a towel only to find Jake and his father there talking to Charlie. I was polite but disappeared upstairs as quickly as I could, planning on getting out again without having to speak to either of them. Unfortunately, Jake caught me as I came back downstairs and I rolled my eyes,

"Not again Jake please."

"Why won't you listen to me? If you had any idea what they were you'd stay away."

"Well, why don't you tell me, Jacob, then I can make an informed choice. Or tell my dad. After all, he's the Chief of Police and if there is something dangerous about the family he should know. Did you know he checked them out because of your dad's insinuations? He didn't find anything, not even an outstanding parking ticket."

He laughed at that,

"Parking tickets? Oh, I'm sure the Cullens are squeaky clean."

I heard a beep from outside and looked out the window to see Alice waiting for me.

"Well Jake it was lovely listening to your paranoid rantings but I really have to go now."

He peered out scowling as he recognized my ride.

"You'll regret getting involved with them Bella, if you survive at all."

Now I burst out laughing, he really had gone over the top this time.

"Right, well I'll do my best not to get into trouble Jake. If I see the Godfather or Frankenstein I'll be sure to walk the other way."

He was furious at the levity with which I answered his comment but really! I shouted bye to Charlie and ran out to Alice's car getting in with a sigh of relief."

"Trouble Bella?"

"Jacob Black again. Only this time he really went O.T.T, he told me I might not survive if I get involved with your family."

She smiled brightly as if this were funny to her and shrugged,

"I promise you no one will try to eat you today Bella, or drown you although Emmett does like dive bombing so you might want to look out for that, after all he isn't exactly a lightweight."

As it was I thoroughly enjoyed my evening and even Rosalie managed a few friendly words although her demeanour told me she would rather I wasn't there. Emmett and Edward were both friendly enough and I was quite surprised to find that Esme and Carlisle joined us although they didn't actually go in the water. Instead, Esme presided over a beautiful picnic although I seemed to be the only person who got round to eating and what was left she packed up for me to take home to Charlie. All in all a lovely evening and I hadn't lost a single drop of blood, let alone my life!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Alice**

I explained Jacob Black's warnings to Bella to Carlisle who said he would speak to the Quileute elders, but neither of us thought they would take any notice. They were friends of Chief Swan and probably thought as such he deserved to know we were dangerous although they couldn't say anything concrete without breaking the treaty. The family got together for one of our meetings, these being held whenever there was anything that affected us all.

I told them what Bella had said to me and Carlisle then recounted his conversation with the Quileute elders.

"I didn't really expect to speak to anyone, but it seemed they were as eager as I to talk about the relationship between Bella Swan and our family. In the end I spoke to Quil Ateara who was extremely concerned as Chief Swan was a close friend of the tribal elders. I explained that Bella was a friend, no more and that she was in no danger which he could hardly argue with as she has been seen coming back and forth to the house.

I then went on to complain at Jacob Black's insinuations regarding us to Bella and to her father although that particular topic has been spoken of before and an agreement reached.

"We have done nothing to break the treaty we made with you yet at least one of your tribe is getting extremely close to breaking it from your end."

"He is concerned for Isabella's safety as are we all."

"Only if you have evidence that we are breaking our pledge to you and no one has attempted to bite Bella or endanger her in any way. If Jacob Black breaks the treaty the Volturi will find out and you know how they treat those who lie to them."

"Do not threaten me. Carlisle Cullen, we are well able to defend ourselves should it come to that."

"Oh, I know you are and it's not a threat. Just an observation because if they send the guard to Forks there will be human casualties and they will be down to your tribe, not my family."

"Do you think he will tell Jacob to stop?"

"Yes I do, if the tribe causes the Volturi to become interested in Forks then any deaths as a result. will be down to them and their leader Johnny H will not be happy. He doesn't want our kind to be exposed any more than he wants the guardian tribes to be discovered, but it might be as well if you saw Bella away from the house, just for now,"

 **Quil Ateara**

After speaking to Cullen I decided that a meeting of the elders along with the pack would be necessary and arranged one for the next evening which gave me time to speak with both Billy and Johnny H. If I didn't inform him of what was going on and anything happened the tribe could find themselves without any protection from the leeches at all. He was concerned, to say the least,

"I did warn you that making a treaty with the Cullens was a bad idea and now it is bringing conflict to your town. What have you decided to do? I know of Carlisle Cullen and his ideas and I know he would not want any conflict, that's why he spoke to you about Jacob Black's actions."

"I have called a meeting for this evening of the elders and the pack. I think Sam will have to give the pack an Alpha command, Jacob is very stubborn and feels as we all do that Bella's friendship with the leeches is dangerous."

"True but as Cullen pointed out it has been going on for some time and the girl has not been threatened or harmed in any way. The peace accord you have with these leeches is important and we do not want trouble with the Volturi, it would mean danger to the humans in the vicinity, even the girl herself. If Jacob is unable to see this then perhaps he should be removed from the situation."

"Removed?"

"Yes, I know his father is reliant on him, but I will not have him jeopardize the fragile peace you have with these leeches or cause conflict so if he refuses to do as the elders command then I will send for him. Spending some time here would show him that there is a chain of command and he is at the very bottom of it."

Everyone attended the council meeting, most of the tribe who were able had made a point of being there after hearing of possible danger with the Cullen leeches. Billy sat at my side stony faced knowing his son was responsible for the necessity to hold the meeting in the first place. I told them of my words with Carlisle Cullen first and asked for any comments. There were a few but most waited to hear what action I had already taken and what the elders proposed to do. Of course, Jacob was incensed that Carlisle had spoken to me at all, especially to complain about his actions.

"He should tell the rest of the leeches to stay away from the humans, Bella Swan especially. We all know where it will lead."

"Do we Jacob? Are you so sure? Have any of the Cullens done anything to make you think they are not going to keep to the treaty?"

"Well no but they are leeches, killers by nature and getting close to Bella can only lead to an attack, murder even, it's inevitable."

"I see, so the fact they lived here before, under the same treaty conditions and harmed no one doesn't matter?"

He scowled but did not answer the question.

"Your actions are endangering not only this tribe but the humans around us, some of who are as you pointed out already friends. We have spoken about this and decided that there must be no further accusations or insinuations to Bella Swan or anyone else."

"But that means..."

I cut across him,

"No more, do you understand Jacob?"

He shook his head angry and frustrated at my words,

"We want your word as a pack member Jacob."

"No, it's not right that we stand by and watch humans endangered by leeches we know about."

Sam stood up,

"Jake, it's been decided by the elders you have no choice. If you refuse then you will leave Forks for Denali."

"Denali?"

"Yes, this is a direct order from Johnny H."

"Is he going soft on the leeches too?"

There was a deathly silence at this remark and even Billy shook his head.

 **Jake**

As I finished the accusation I could see I had gone too far. To accuse our leader of going soft was a serious accusation and one everyone would remember yet I was only interested in keeping Bella safe which meant keeping her away from the leeches, why could nobody see that? Her dad was a close friend, he spent weeks hunting or fishing with Harry, weekends at our cabin with Billy yet no one was prepared to try warning him or his daughter that they were dicing with death every time she was in company with the Cullens!

"Would you like to retract that question, Jacob?"

I looked up hearing a new coldness in Quil's voice and realized I had offended everyone with that accusation.

"I'm not going to Denali, Billy needs me here."

"That does not answer my question."

"Just don't expect me to help when it's too late and Bella is a meal for one of the Cullens. I quit the pack."

I turned and stormed off furious that Sam hadn't stood up for me as one of the pack, a pack that should be keeping our people safe by killing the leeches instead of allowing them to live here so close to the reservation and a town full of unsuspecting humans, it was sheer folly.

Well, I couldn't bank on any support from the others but I could warn Bella, if nothing else it would keep her away from the leeches. I wanted to tell Charlie, but I doubted he would believe me, not as he was already aware that the tribe was so against the Cullens. As it was I didn't get far, Sam came looking for me and told me I had two months to straighten up or I would be accompanying him to Alaska,

"You brought shame on us all insulting our leader Jake. So, l suggest you keep your mouth shut about Johnny H or start make arrangements for Billy to be looked after when you leave and that is an Alpha command."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

I really enjoyed my time with the Cullen family, they were everything I had ever dreamed of as a little girl which was odd because they weren't even a real family. They were close, they seemed to love each other and Carlisle and Esme, they spent time as a family and I felt none of the tension or animosity that most families had between members. Even when Esme told Emmett off for being too boisterous he didn't sulk just grinned at her and apologized.

They were very mature for teenagers, especially the guys and even Rosalie once she had got to know me had softened although I sensed a certain reserve. One thing I really liked was that they spent mealtimes as a family. Whenever I invited Alice or Edward for dinner they always refused,

"Esme likes us all together for mealtimes but thanks, Bella."

By the same token I was never invited for a meal unless it was a picnic and I noticed that even then I was the only one who ate anything, the rest was always packed for me to take home when I left.

They were away one week, the first week of good weather since I arrived and I really missed them, especially Alice as she and I were more like sisters now than friends. Alone over the weekend as Charlie was working I did my chores, some baking, and weeded the flower bed Charlie had started some years ago but never really finished before showering, grabbing a tuna salad for lunch and taking a book into the back yard with a blanket to lay on. I hadn't been reading long when a shadow appeared across the page and I looked up to see Jake standing there looking down on me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

I nodded sitting up and slipping my tee shirt over my bikini top glad I'd decided on shorts today!

"OK Jake, I'm listening."

He looked around,

"On your own today? No Cullen bodyguard?"

"What? Oh, Jake for God's sake don't start. If you've come here to run them down then don't. I'm fed up of hearing it from you. I like the Cullens, end of story."

"Maybe you wouldn't if you knew their history."

"Really? You're going to try that again Jake? Don't you know when to give up? Listen to me, I'm not interested in going out with Edward Cullen or you. I'm beginning to think you've got a problem, Jacob Black, just go away and leave me alone."

"You have no idea what you are doing or what they are capable of Bella."

"And I don't care. Now if you aren't going then I am."

I grabbed my book and the blanket and marched inside slamming the door angry that Jake had ruined my relaxing day. I put the kettle on and turned around to find him standing behind me making me jump and by now I was truly pissed with Jacob Black.

"Get the hell out of my house Jake and don't come back again."

He grabbed my arm and I yelped,

"That hurts, let go."

"Not until I tell you about the Cullens."

I stood deciding the best way to get rid of Jake was to listen to what he had to say.

"Go on then, get it off your chest, Jake."

He pulled me over to the table and motioned for me to sit down so I did still waiting impatiently.

"The Cullens aren't what they seem, Bella, they are extremely dangerous."

"So you said."

"They are killers, all of them and you are in terrible danger every time you see them."

"I'll bear that in mind Jake. Is that all?"

He scowled looking almost dangerous himself, his hands shaking wildly, and then I heard a key in the front door, relieved that Charlie was home to save me. Jake cursed and let go of my arm leaning in to whisper in my ear,

"They are vampires, they drink blood."

As he stood up ready to leave I burst out laughing which annoyed him even more and he slammed his fist down on the top of one of the chairs splintering the wooden cross rail as Charlie appeared in the doorway.

There was an awkward silence as Jake bent to pick up the splintered rail watched by a confused and annoyed Charlie.

"Care to tell me what's going on Jacob?"

Jake shook his head putting the wood on the table,

"Sorry Chief, I lost my temper for a minute. I'll pay for any repair and I'm really sorry."

Charlie turned his attention to me looking at the red mark on my arm where Jake had grabbed me.

"Are you OK Bells? Did Jake hurt you?"

I shrugged,

"He was just leaving dad and he's not coming back."

"Good, I think that might be the best thing all round Jake and in the future, keep your hands off my daughter or I'll throw you in a cell and throw away the key."

Jake hung his head and left, but I could see he was still angry and I wondered if Charlie hadn't come home when he was what Jake might have done next. Of course Charlie wanted to know what the argument was all about but I could hardly tell him what Jake accused the Cullens of being, it was so stupid. Instead, I told my dad he was jealous of my friendship with Edward and Alice.

"That boy has no more sense than his father or Harry, they all hate the Cullens even though they never did anything to deserve it. I'll have a word with Billy, tell him to keep Jacob away from you. I only came home to change my pants, we picked up a drunk who threw up all over me, but I'm glad I did. Any more trouble you ring me OK?"

"I will, but I don't expect him to come back dad. Do you have time for a coffee? I made some cookies."

He nodded sniffing the covered baking,

"Chocolate? My favourite."

After Charlie went back to work I prepared myself some dinner and then went up to my room to e-mail Renee, take a shower, and put on my old sweats. Then I went back downstairs to watch a film, Far From the Madding Crowd, a story I had yet to read. I tried to concentrate on the film, but Jake's words kept ringing in my head, "They are vampires, they drink blood." What had made him come up with such a preposterous story I had no idea. Why hadn't he just accused the doctor of killing off patients or Esme of sending poisoned cup cakes to the P.T.A meeting? Equally as unbelievable but far less ridiculous. He really was terribly jealous although I had never given him any cause to think he meant anything to me except a friend of Charlie. I wondered what Alice would say when I told her, it would be entertaining that's for sure.

Charlie took Sunday off, a little uneasy about Jake's behaviour the day before which was sweet of him. We had a proper Sunday lunch and then he dropped the bombshell, he had asked Billy and Jake over so the latter could apologize for his behaviour.

"Really dad it's not necessary, I don't want to see him again, I said all I had to say to him when he was here."

"Bella, he hurt your arm and he broke a chair, that young man needs to understand there are consequences to his actions."

A few minutes later I saw Harry's car pull up outside, Charlie hadn't mentioned him! He got out and getting Billy's wheelchair out of the trunk helped his friend into it. There was no sign of Jake and I began to relax, at least I wouldn't have to face him and his crazy ideas. Billy apologized to Charlie saying Jake had left the reservation to visit relatives in Denali, but he had written a letter of apology for me. Harry handed it over and I took it upstairs to read leaving the guys talking. It was short and to the point,

"Bella,

I apologize for hurting you when I grabbed your arm and for the things I said. Things you didn't believe, but things I do. Be careful.

Jake."

So he was sticking to his crazy ideas to the bitter end!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Alice**

I was really missing Bella even though this sunny period gave us all a chance to hunt together in the mountains. It made me wonder what Bella's reaction would be to finding out what we really were. Would she run screaming to her father or would she think that as we hadn't harmed her so far we wouldn't in the future. I even asked Carlisle what he thought, but he just shrugged and told me as a mental exercise it might be interesting but that telling Bella was something we could never do as it would put her in the greatest danger.

He was right of course but it meant that in a couple of years at most I would lose her friendship as we would be forced to move away from Forks and everyone who knew us. That made me sad because for the first time I had made a real friend among the humans, no more than a friend. Bella was like a sister, even more so than Rosalie.

I sat on the porch looking at the stars having decided I didn't want to go hiking this evening. My mind wandered from topic to topic, from Bella to our latest hunt which had been fun. More because of Emmett than anything. He had found bear tracks and spent almost twenty four hours tracking the bear only to find she was a mother with two small cubs, small enough that she had left them in their den to hunt herself. Of course Emmett let her be and made do with some elk like the rest of us.

Then my thoughts turned to the future, I looked up once more and wondered if out there somewhere was a mate for me. Surely there had to be, I couldn't be destined to spend eternity alone, that would be so unfair. Yet I hadn't ever had a vision of a mate, or any man for that matter, except the vague one which was really more of a feeling that I had been destined to meet someone who either changed his mind or his future.

It was then a vision so clear it was like a movie flashed into my head, Bella and I together in a field or park and she was terrified but I couldn't see what was frightening her. I felt uneasy myself but not as scared as she was. When it faded I felt unsettled, what had caused the vision? As soon as the others got back I told them what I had seen.

"Isn't Bella going to visit her mother in Phoenix? Do you think something might happen to her while she's away?"

I shook my head,

"No Esme, I'm not going with Bella and I was with her, whatever is going to happen will happen when we are together, in a park or somewhere similar."

"And you have no idea of the time scale for this?"

"No Carlisle, except Bella looked the same so it can't be years in the future."

"Alice, your visions aren't always reliable so you might be worrying over nothing. Just stay out of parks when you are with Bella."

Of course Rosalie was right, my visions weren't always reliable but I hated I had seen one that included Bella and I decided to take her advice.

"Don't forget we're going to Denali Alice so whatever it was won't happen for a while and you might have got over your obsession with the human by then."

I glared at Rose although we both knew she didn't hate Bella, in fact she had been known to chat with her on occasion, she just had a reputation to watch out for.

I wasn't sure any of us were really looking forward to the vacation in Denali. True they were friends and we all loved Carmen and Eleazar but the girls were something of a nightmare. It was the one time I was glad I didn't have a mate because any male was a target of their gift. While Rosalie and Esme understood it was their gift and one they had no control over it still irked us when Carlisle or Emmett became a target of their sexual drive.

Last time we visited Rose and Irina almost got into a fight when she found Irina skinny dipping with Emmett. Carlisle managed to stay out of their way a little better by shutting himself away with Eleazar for hours on end but he's been corned by both Kate and Tanya at different times. Edward had it hardest of all being an unattached male. We all knew Tanya had the hots for him and tried to run interference but she was very determined and had her sisters to help her. I know Esme had wondered if maybe they were destined to be together but it was pretty obvious he really wasn't interested, not in Tanya anyway. Personally I thought he was more interested in Kate who had brains as well as beauty but of course if he showed her more interest than the other two there would be all hell to pay so he tried to stick close to me.

I was apprehensive for the next couple of days in case I had any more visions involving Bella but nothing happened and I was relieved to see her at school the next cloudy day we got. At lunchtime she joined us, much to Mike and Tyler's disgust and I guessed they had moved in once we were out of the way. Edward and I regaled her with tales of our hiking trip, keeping in Emmett's bear hunt if not the reason for it.

"When do you leave for Alaska?"

"Sunday morning. How about you?"

"My flight to Phoenix leaves early Saturday and dads working so I'm driving myself to Seattle and I'll put my truck in the airport parking lot."

Of course we wouldn't hear of it, Edward and I offered to drive her to Seattle and pick her up again when she returned.

"But I'm only going for three weeks and you're in Alaska for a month aren't you?"

"That's OK, we rarely stay the full month, staying with family can be stressful."

"Family?"

Edward had tripped up,

"He means Carlisle's family, they treat us like family too. His sister and husband are brilliant but they have three girls who are rather too interested in Emmett and Edward for comfort."

Bella found this highly amusing, imagining Emmett and Edward being chased round the house by three young girls all eager to catch them.

"Okay thanks. I can ask my dad to pick me up on the return journey though, you don't need to mess with your own holiday."

"Do you have any plans while you're with your mom?"

"Yes, to hide as much as possible. Her boyfriend is a sports fanatic and if he can he'll have me windsurfing or playing tennis, I'll come back covered in plaster with two broken limbs if I don't hide from him."

"Sounds like we are all going to have fun this recess."

 **Bella**

When Alice and Edward who both came to see me off at the airport I was sad. I would far rather have spent the holidays with them than my mother and Phil but I had an obligation. Renee hadn't wanted me to go live with Charlie, I guess because we had always been together but she understood it would be easier all round when Phil moved in.

I didn't want to be the third wheel and for a lot of the time that's exactly how I felt. It was awkward with the two of them acting like newlyweds besides which she wanted the opportunity to travel with him and Phil liked to travel, a LOT. His work as a climbing instructor took him away for long periods plus the times he went yachting, hiking, and cave diving. How he and Renee hooked up I couldn't begun to imagine, she was the least sporty person I knew with the exception of myself but she loved him and he had changed her, she was hardly the person I remembered growing up. I guess this holiday would prove just how much we had both grown away from each other. I looked on it as an experiment because I knew although Renee really wanted me to come back home she was thinking of the little girl I had been, not the young woman I'd become in my short time away in Forks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Maria**

Another victory and another step closer to the domination of the southern covens and all thanks to my Major. It had been a very fortunate day when I met and changed him. A deadly weapon on two legs that no man could face and survive. He and Peter, my Captain, had never been defeated although there had been a couple of near misses when I lost my temper and punished them. Yet I couldn't take that final step I did with any others who displeased me, have them killed, they were just too valuable, besides which The Major was an excellent lover, hungry, passionate, and virile. It kept him in his place, he got sex when he pleased me or I needed it and if he displeased me then I would choose another to warm my bed. The ones I chose were good looking and strong, but their fighting abilities were not up to standard and when I had finished with them I would send them back out into the camp where The Major would find an excuse to first make their lives a living hell but then to kill them personally. I found his jealousy exciting and arousing.

I had my watchers, in this world it was a necessity, especially to keep an eye on the Volturi although they didn't seem very worried about my actions. I didn't want the responsibility of running our world, just my own part of it and that they were happy enough to allow. Besides I knew I didn't stand a chance, they had the gifts and I only had the warriors. Gifts were a luxury that Aro Volturi and his brothers guarded jealously, having gifts gave you the edge over your opponents but it also attracted the attention of the Volturi and no one in their right minds wanted that.

Still when I heard of a coven that had collected gifted vampires without being censured or destroyed I was curious and asked for more details. That's how I heard about the Cullens and finally I understood, I'd heard that name before, Carlisle Cullen was a close friend of Aro Volturi and was obviously using that friendship to make himself less vulnerable to others of our kind. There were several who found Cullen's ideas ridiculous and a few who thought him a dangerous fool. Living among the humans was looking for trouble and sooner or later he would trip up.

Still the thought that an odd gift might not be noticed by the Volturi or even allowed got me thinking and I decided to keep a look out for a gift of my own, one that could help me cut short the war and give me ultimate power over the Southern Covens, the whole of Central and South America which was extremely appealing to me. I even considered raising The Major to my Prince when I became Queen of the territories but perhaps that was to give him too much power and I would never share my power with anyone, no matter how good they were in bed.

It never occurred to me to list my Major's special weapon as a gift. I'd seen him bring his foes to their knees without even touching them and knew first hand how wonderful his gift was in bed. Sharing our ecstasy made the passion and hunger so strong it turned me inside out and left me quivering and yet hungry for more. It was the kind of gift one kept to oneself if one had any sense at all.

We were laying in bed, ripped clothing scattered all around, when I got the call I had waited so long for. Snatching up my phone I pushed The Major back down. I hadn't finished with him yet, it was barely the middle of the night and he would leave for Pedro's territory with a raiding party at first light and be away for several days. I needed something to remember him by and a night of steamy sex would do the trick nicely.

"Si?"

"Maria? I have wonderful news for you."

I recognized Janine's voice, my spy in the northern states of America and I could tell she was excited.

"Really? I hope it is good news because you are interrupting a very important meeting."

I ran a hand down The Major's scarred chest to his belly then on further until he stopped me with his own hand smiling,

"Ring off and let me show you just how important this meeting really is."

I hated being told what to do and clenched my fist dragging sharp nails across his belly and leaving furrows that filled with venom but apart from a hiss he gave no reaction to my action.

"Well?"

"I have heard of a gift, one that should be easy to get your hands on and a very unusual one. It's worth my fee I promise."

She waited and I could hear the greed in her voice, so she wanted her fee up front? This had better be good.

"Wait then, but if you are lying to me."

"I'm not I promise."

I jumped out of bed and ran over to my desk grabbing another phone and dialling a number as his strong arms wrapped around me to caress my naked breasts. I was tempted to forget about Janine, but something about her voice had me interested so I pushed him hard backwards.

"Wait, this is important Major."

He looked angry and hurt so I kissed him then turned back to arrange the transfer of Janine's fee to her bank before picking up the other phone and speaking again,

"You have your money now tell me what you heard."

"You know the Cullen coven?"

I smiled, the very man I had been thinking of not long ago.

"Yes, what of it?"

"He has several gifts, including a relative newcomer."

"And what of this?"

"She sees the future."

"The future? Really?"

"Yes, she has visions but the reason I was so eager to let you know is that as far as I am aware the Volturi don't know anything about her."

Now I was really interested, if I could snatch a gift before the Volturi even knew about it and keep her hidden I would have an advantage over all my enemies and it wouldn't take long to become the ruler of this entire area spanning thousands of miles.

"Where is she now?"

"With the Cullens in a small town in Washington State. A place called Forks. There is one problem though. There is a Guardian tribe up there."

"Guardians? They've never bothered me. As long as we stay away from their territory they aren't likely to attack. Are the Cullens settled there?"

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen has a job in a local clinic and the others are at school up there."

"School? They really are crazy as bat shit!. Right, I want you to watch them until I can get people up there. If the Volturi turn up I need to know Janine."

"OK I'll hang around but it's going to cost you."

"I didn't doubt that, just don't get too greedy, it could be dangerous for your health."

The Major had got up and was dressing when I put my phone down,

"Going somewhere Major?"

"I heard, I'm assuming you want me to take some men and kidnap this Alice."

"That's what I like about you, your ability to anticipate. I don't want any problems with the Guardians. In and out without anyone knowing you were there. If the Volturi find out I've kidnapped a Cullen they will descend on me and I'll lose this Alice Cullen and I want her Major, I really want her."

He came over pulling me roughly to him and kissing me hungrily,

"Then you shall have her Maria, anything for you, but I will have my price too."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Oh you'll find out when I get back from...where are they?"

I picked up a piece of paper containing an address and handed it to him with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bella**

Well, my three-week holiday home with Renee and Phil had convinced us all that I had done the right thing in moving to Forks with my dad. The first few days were OK, Phil was away on a hiking trip with a couple of his buddies and Renee and I did what we usually did, found somewhere interesting to visit and then checked out the bookstores for any new authors. This time though Renee wasn't her usual sparkling self, she was missing Phil and it showed. Renee was looking healthier, she had a tan and she'd lost the few extra pounds she'd been carrying when I left.

She didn't stop talking, telling me about all the things she'd tried with Phil, even snorkeling when they visited Florida. They had a few trips already planned for the rest of the year, Singapore, Spain and Japan, quite a mixture but as she told me about them we both realized there was no place in their lives for a teenager still in full-time education. Renee offered to stay here with me, but that would only make her miserable, besides I wanted to go back to Forks, something she found extremely hard to understand but then she hadn't met the Cullen family.

They both came to see me off and promised to keep in touch, we'd made half-hearted plans to be together for Christmas, but it was highly unlikely they would be back from Japan in time. I'd rung Charlie with my flight details and he promised to be in Seattle when I landed. I wondered how Alice was getting on in Alaska and how soon she would be back, Edward too. When I'd told Renee about him she jumped in anticipating a romance.

Of course painting a word picture of him didn't help, after all what could I say? Tall, bronze haired and extremely good looking with unusual golden butterscotch colored eyes. When I told her we were just friends she thought I was mad.

"Bella, if you get the opportunity to go out with a guy who looks like a Greek god why would you turn it down?"

"Because like most guys like that he thinks too much of himself. I like Edward as a friend that's all."

"Okay, if you say so. What about Billy Black's boy? He had the hots for you when you went to visit in the summer."

"Mum, I was six and he was four it doesn't count. Besides Jake and I don't get along."

I was relieved when I got on the plane and away from any more words of advice from Renee whose own love life had been patchy to say the least, until now maybe, Phil seemed to think the world of her and vice versa. The flight was dull, the movie old and I spent my time reading and listening to my Ipod, not music but an audiobook Renee had put on with me, smiling when I heard it was Dracula.

It was almost as if she knew what Jake had said to me the last time we met. Vampires in Forks? Did he really think I was going to fall for that one? Besides listening to this I realized the Cullens didn't fit at all, they came out in daylight, they certainly didn't live in a coffin, far from it, they had reflections, Edward was always checking his appearance and as far as I could tell they hadn't drained anyone of their blood. Besides which if there were a family of them living in Forks surely the local population would be dropping like flies! If he'd said they were genetically engineered or even aliens from Mars or something it would have made more sense.

When I landed I couldn't see Charlie and groaned, if he'd been called into work then I would have to get a bus which was a real fag but then I heard my name and turned to see Alice.

"I thought you were in Alaska?"

"I told you we usually got home early. Your dad's busy so Esme volunteered me to pick you up. Did you have fun?"

"Fun isn't exactly the word I would have chosen, but it was OK. Renee seems happy enough with Phil and that's the important thing."

I followed her to her car which was waiting in the NO Waiting zone, but the parking guy was standing by it as if guarding it and nodded at Alice and as she got in. She rewarded him with one of her sexy smiles before driving off,

"How do you do that Alice? Anyone else would have got a ticket."

"I just ask nicely and smile, it always works. Men love a girl who appears just a little lost and helpless. I told him I was picking up my cousin and I was late, she wouldn't know what to do and she'd be panicking. He kindly offered to watch my car while I ran in to find you."

On the way back to Forks, Alice kept me entertained as she told me how Tanya and Irina had trapped Emmett in the bathroom after he'd showered. They hid all the towels and offered to help him find them. Apparently Rosalie was not amused when she found out and Tanya found herself in the river when they went outside.

"I bet that was cold."

"Well, Rose said it would cool her ardor and I guess it did a little. They left Emmett alone after that and concentrated on Edward instead. He had a terrible time for about a week until he hit on the idea of pretending he was interested in Kate. The other two couldn't do anything then, he was out of bounds and the crazy thing is that by the end of week three he really was interested in her. She even came back with him, you'll meet her if you come to the house, or maybe I can bring her over, that might be best. Esme is doing some work on the house and it's a mess right now."

I got the feeling the last had been added for my benefit, as if she didn't want me at the house for some reason. That confused me slightly as I'd always been made welcome before but I didn't let it bother me too much. I was back in Forks and so was Alice. Life was back to normal again.

As good as her word Alice brought Kate to meet me and one look at her told me why Edward was interested. She was gorgeous with long blonde hair and a figure to die for. The only thing I noticed that puzzled me was she had the same butterscotch eyes as the Cullens. I could understand her looking like Carlisle, after all they were related but to the others? All the foster kids and Esme? I wanted to ask Alice about it but decided it would be rude to ask so personal a question. Kate was reserved with me, very much like Rosalie had been when I first met her, and sat silently most of the time just watching me as if I were something interesting to study. Eventually, Alice included her in the conversation telling me about Denali where they lived. It sounded a very similar setup to the Cullens. Mom, dad and three grown up daughters who were happy to live at home. When I asked what Kate did she told me she wrote articles on Alaska for magazines. Tanya was a photographer for the same magazines and Irina was a travel guide. Carmen like Esme was essentially a homemaker while Eleazar...well I never did find out what he did because Charlie got home at that point so Alice and Kate left admired by Charlie who watched them to Alice's car.

"Like what you see dad?"

He turned blushing slightly and changed the subject, telling me Billy had gone to Alaska to visit Jake who was now living there with friends of the family, well at least he was out of my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Alice**

Kate had been nervous about meeting Bella, our pet human as she insisted on referring to her but when we left she had been pleasantly surprised at Bella's attitude to her. The Denali's had very little to do with humans and she had been afraid she might give herself away. Esme had pointed out to her that if she was going to stay here, as now seemed likely, she would have to meet Bella because Bella was a friend of the family.

Edward had decided Kate was the one and she was head over heels in love with him so it seemed likely we might have a wedding soon although I knew Carlisle was concerned that they might not be mates at all. He had spoken to Eleazar who knew a little more of vampire mating than Carlisle who focused more on humans than our own kind and found that while most mates knew each other for what they were the moment they met it wasn't always that straightforward.

There could be other relationships that clouded the mating pull, such as a singer in close proximity which made us think immediately of Bella. As Edwards singer she clouded his judgment and stopped him from seeing Kate for what she really was straight away. Although he'd met Kate numerous times before and still not recognized her so either having the three sirens together had been too much for him and controlling his urges towards Bella had enabled him to control his feelings for the girls better or Carlisle was right.

The only problem we had was that Kate flatly refused to go to school so during the school hours she worked alongside Esme on her design consults. She wasn't that happy about Edward spending five days a week in Bella's presence but there was nothing she could do about that and once she had met Bella I think she felt a little better. After all it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to understand Bella was not interested in Edward except as a friend. Esme asked me regularly if I'd seen any more visions but I hadn't, only the one where she and I were together and she was frightened.

"Maybe things have changed. You know I don't always get it right Esme, the future is always changing, evolving, that's probably what happened but if I see anything I'll be sure to tell you or Carlisle."

Bella and I spent more time together away from Edward since Kate arrived but I was always careful to make sure we were never alone in a park, not that there was much chance of that in Forks, it rained too much for outdoor pursuits and Bella wasn't an outdoors person anyway. The school was holding a Halloween dance and we were all going but needed costumes which is when Kate came into her own, she was a miracle worker with a sewing machine and had us all kitted out in no time. Bella too.

It would be the first time Kate had visited the school and met Edward's friends and she stayed close to us as we entered the hall. Emmett dressed as Herman Munster was a huge hit and found himself asked to dance by several of the girls while Rosalie was busy helping out with refreshments. Bella had roped us all in to helping since she and I were on the dance committee. Edward and Kate were the only two who avoided being given tasks tonight but then again he was busy showing her around and introducing her to people as his girlfriend from Denali.

Bella never one to dance was persuaded by Emmett eventually but then he never took no for an answer and as I watched them it happened again, another vision but different this time, Bella and I were together again but we were inside a building this time. In a small room which was dark and hot because Bella was sweating. She was trying the door as if desperate to get out but I knew we were prisoners. I had no idea where this room was or how we came to be in there but I knew we were in terrible trouble and Bella was in danger.

Making sure Emmett drove Bella home I was relieved to see Charlie's cruiser parked outside although if she were going to be in danger then it would be while we were together so I would make sure the two of us were never alone where we could be kidnapped. As soon as we got home I went straight to Carlisle's study where he was writing; another medical book I assumed. He had published several to date. I knocked on the door and went in sitting on the edge of his desk and blurting out what I had seen.

"So every time you see Bella in distress you are with her? Alone?"

"Yes, I know I have to make sure we are never in a place that we could be snatched alone together but I won't stop seeing Bella, she's my best friend."

"Actually that's not what I was thinking about."

"No?"

"No, something else is bothering me. How did the two of you get kidnapped? After all you would hear and see someone coming."

I hadn't thought about that,

"You think we're in danger from other vampires? Not the Volturi?"

"No I don't think it's the Volturi. The kind of room you describe certainly isn't in Volterra. But I think whoever is or will be thinking of snatching you is a vampire, possibly more than one."

"Do you think Bella is going to discover what we are and put herself in danger and us too?"

"Does Bella show any fear of you?"

I shook my head,

"No it's always someone else who is scaring her not me."

"Then maybe she doesn't know what you are or she trusts you. Do you think if you stopped seeing her it would alter the future enough?"

I thought about that,

"I don't know, both times we have been together so I guess maybe. I don't want to leave Forks though. How about if I try to see anything else happening? We'll be apart at Christmas anyway. She's going to spend it with her friend in Phoenix and her mom is going to try to be home too. There's only a few more weeks and Edward is going to listen out for any danger."

"Then I guess we just wait and see but I think it might be better if you go out as a group."

It wasn't difficult to go out as a group, Rosalie was worried about the visions I had and didn't want any trouble and when she and Emmett were busy Kate and Edward joined us. Bella didn't seem to be bothered, she had grown to like Kate and Rosalie and it was only at the weekends any way. During the week it was school, homework, and not much else. We had plenty of work to do, papers, research, and revision. I was happy because we were studying books I hadn't read in a long while and some of the science projects were new to me too. I found Bella a great study buddy and her dad was happy enough for me to visit and even stay over if we worked late although finding excuses not to eat with them wasn't so easy.

When I mentioned this to Carlisle he suggested I do what he and Esme did when they had to attend a dinner with his work.

"The only thing you can do is to eat and then make an excuse to leave the room and get rid of it."

"That's gross."

"It may be but it's better than being found out or trying to pretend you are eating. It's up to you of course, you can just keep refusing a meal but it does seem a little rude."

He was right of course so I tried it out joining Bella and Charlie for dinner the next evening and excusing myself after wards to use the bathroom.

Just as I suspected it was gross but it made me appear more normal to the Swans and meant I could stay over more often. I'd never do the sleepover thing before because as a vampire I didn't sleep and I'd never had human friends who suggested it but I found it fun, even when one weekend Bella invited Jessica and Angela to join us. No one got much sleep anyway so I wasn't left on my own for long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Marcus**

Disturbing news had come in just a few hours ago, news that I would have to share with the others and I hoped this time they would see what I saw. Carlisle Cullen had built himself a powerful coven and despite assuring us he had no ambition I was suspicious. He hadn't even informed us that he had a new coven member let alone that she was gifted which was most definitely suspicious as far as I was concerned.

All gifted vampires were supposed to be registered with the Volturi yet none of Carlisle's family with the exception of Edward was officially registered. Aro might consider his friend Carlisle to be loyal but I was not so sure. He was intelligent and strong willed, going against our advice to work among the humans and live on animal blood. Who could tell what he might decide to do next or Edward?

Both were strong personalities with wills of their own and as such forming a coven around themselves, others who were reliant and grateful to them for showing them a different way to live was dangerous. How many more would follow Carlisle should he choose to rebel? After all he had plenty of other friends, Alistair, Eleazar, Garrett, Darius, and others we may not even be aware of, some the best of the fighting vampires and just why would he cultivate such friends if not to be able to call on them for help in the future? It wasn't going to be easy but I had to get Aro to see the danger we faced.

 **Caius**

When Marcus came to see me with a problem I knew right away this had something to do with Cullen. Carlisle had caused more bad feeling between we three than anything else down the centuries. Aro was blind to his friends many faults, he chose not to believe that Carlisle would do anything to cause problems for the Volturi and of course I was right.

This time however it was potentially dangerous and I was only too willing to back Marcus in this matter. We went looking for our dear brother only to find he was out for the day. He and Sulpicia had gone, along with three of the guard and Renata of course, into Pisa and weren't expected back until later. Well it gave us time to discover more about Carlisle's latest permanent house guest and we went in search of Felix glad to find him in the security center checking on various nomads and small groups who were potential dangers to us and our world. He straightened up when we appeared and nodded his head in acknowledgment of our positions above him although I often got the impression this was more amusing than serious to the huge guard.

"Marcus, Caius, what brings you here? Aro is in Pisa but we have eyes on him."

"We are more interested in Carlisle Cullen at present."

"Cullen? What's he done now?"

"We aren't sure but we would like to see who he has living with him now."

"No problem, give me a minute."

He tapped away on the keyboard and photographs started to appear, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and then a new female we hadn't seen before.

"Her."

I pointed at the girl,

"What can you tell us about her?"

"Does Aro know you are spying on his friend? He's not going to be happy."

"Right now I don't give a shit Felix. What do we know about her?"

"She's Alice, Alice Cullen now, but her real name is Alice Brandon. She had visions as a child and ended up in an asylum, her parents thought she was possessed and they were scared she would be burned as a witch along with them too. She's been with the Cullens about three years now."

"What about her gift?"

Felix looked at Marcus confused,

"Gift? You mean the visions? There has been no sign of the visions since she arrived, not we've heard or seen."

"Who transformed her?"

"We don't know, she doesn't either. She was bitten and left in the asylum which was torched three days later. She just made it out. Best guess is a nomad who became scared and tried to kill his newborn but that's all I can tell you."

"And the others?"

"No problems there, they keep to themselves mostly or at least they did but something has changed."

"What?"

"They have a pet human, a girl who lives in Forks. She seems to be a favorite with everyone and she's visited the house on several occasions But there is no indication that she knows their true identity."

"Why would they choose a human to befriend? It's not only reckless it's dangerous."

"I think, but it's just a theory, that she's Edwards singer and he has overcome his desire for her blood to become her friend."

"Friend? I hardly think so. Still keep watching I want to know the minute anything changes, as quickly as possible."

We went back to Marcus study to talk some more.

"So you were right there is another member of his coven, it's getting too large, they are drawing attention to themselves and that is never a good idea. Do you think Carlisle knows about Alice's gift?"

"I don't know. If it manifest itself when she was human then I would say it's much stronger now so yes I think he knows."

"So why isn't he telling us? He's breaking the law and could be ordered to Volterra if he's found to be breaking the law."

"Well it's not a gift we can see or demonstrate easily so maybe he thinks if he keeps quiet we will never know."

"Then he's wrong Marcus because we do know and as he's broken the law I think an invitation to visit along with his "family" is in order."

"Do you think we should wait to speak to Aro about this before we act?"

"Of course, I forget, you can't go behind Aro's back can you poor Marcus but I on the other hand can and will."

I left Marcus in a really good mood because he was getting what he wanted although he had me to thank for it. I detailed Heidi and Demetri along with four of the guard to be ready to leave for the United States as soon as the jet was back, which should be early the next morning, possibly even before Aro got back and could countermand my orders. He was going to need some fancy footwork to get his friend out of this little bind!

Of course we should have vectored in Felix loyalty to our dear brother. The call from Aro came to Marcus a few hours later and he was angry, he wanted facts and he wanted them fast. Marcus couldn't lie to Aro so he told him what we had discovered and waited for the eruption but it never came.

Luckily I appeared just after the phone rang so I was able to back Marcus up.

"You are sure about this female? Alice?"

"Felix was the one who checked up on her history. She had visions as a human so it's credible she brought it with her and your friend omitted to tell us."

"Perhaps he didn't know. It's possible she hid it from him Caius but I think like you that it would be best if Alice were to travel to Volterra and be interviewed."

"Carlisle too and the rest of the coven, we aren't convinced he's as innocent as you make him out to be and no coven should be made up entirely of gifted vampires. None except the Volturi that is. It's time we assimilated the Cullens into our coven along with all their gifts."

"Carlisle has no gift Caius, at least none worth us bothering with, nor has his mate Esme."

"Really? I'm not so sure. As for Esme I neither know nor care, perhaps she is the odd one out but I think Carlisle is gifted and I don't mean with compassion, that's one of his weaknesses Aro."

"A gift? He's never shown any abilities and we've known him long enough that if he had we would have some inkling of it."

"Oh we have, we just didn't recognize it until now. Until Marcus pointed it out the other day."

"I'm still not with you Caius, what gift?"

"He draws gifts to him Aro. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and now Alice. That's without considering if Esme has a hidden talent. I think perhaps we should ask for Eleazar's help, if she's gifted he will see it and we can ask him to tell us."

"If Eleazar had seen anything he would have spoken up a long time ago Caius."

"Not if he were trying to help his friend, his best friend. He would hold his tongue to save her from us. In any case Heidi and Demetri are going to the States and bringing the Cullens back with them, including Alice."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Maria**

The Major was about to leave when I heard from Juan that Carlos was headed our way with a large contingent of his soldiers and I cursed.

"Major I need you here."

"Of course you do. So what will you do about this gift?"

"I have others who can carry out a simple kidnap, after all you trained them."

He pulled me roughly to him and kissed me roughly,

"Yes, I did. Just remember that. Your other soldiers are only as good as they are because I trained them."

I laughed but inside I was seething, how dare he be so arrogant? I made him what he was and I could break him just as easily!

"Nathan can go with Peter."

He stiffened and I knew I had upset him, he hated Nathan because he knew when he was away on business Nathan took his place as commander of my remaining men and in my bed but there was nothing he could do about it and that gave me great pleasure, I loved it that he was jealous.

Alice

Christmas was only a couple of weeks away now and I'd no more visions so I started to relax. Bella and I went shopping for the last few presents before she flew back to Phoenix and she knew I was upset.

"I wish I were staying in Forks Alice. I think Christmas with you and the family would be much more fun but I made these arrangements a long time ago and Felicity is expecting me. I still haven't heard from my mom so I have no idea if she's even back in the country yet."

"Never mind, you'll be back for the New Year, we can have fun then. You are still coming to stay for the New Year aren't you?"

"Sure, Charlie works New Year, he says it's always busy and he's grateful to Esme for inviting me."

"Good. Well, I've finished my shopping. How about you?"

"Yep me too. Let's have a walk round the stalls in the park, I want to try the chocolate fudge, I love it, but I haven't had any for ages."

I looked over at the park, it was full of stalls and people so it couldn't be dangerous surely. We had split up from Edward and Kate who wanted to get something for Esme and now I wished we'd stayed together, but I would be on alert for danger.

We walked around the stalls and I didn't see or hear anything suspicious and the stalls were pretty crowded so the chances of someone snatching us were really low. Bella queued to get her chocolate fudge and that's when it hit me, I'd been worrying about the wrong person, it wasn't Bella someone was after, it was ME! The Volturi had heard about my gift and they wanted it. I had to contact Carlisle and warn him then get back as quickly as possible.

"I have to make a call Bella. Wait here for me."

She turned around a little puzzled at my tone of voice but nodded OK as I walked quickly away from the crowds to make my call. I was relieved when Carlisle answered almost instantly. I explained what I had seen and told him Bella and I would be coming back as soon as we found Edward and Kate.

I cursed closing my eyes and trying to conjure up another vision, one that would tell me when the Volturi would try to take me. Hearing Bella call my name I opened them again just in time to see a tall stranger come up behind her and throw one hand over her mouth and another around her neck jerking her backwards until he had her tightly against him.

"Alice Cullen, just the girl we were looking for. Now you're coming with us quietly or I'll kill your little friend. Do you understand?"

I nodded seeing a second man join the first, two vampires! Bella's eyes were wide with fear as she was dragged backwards into the bushes and I followed trying to reassure her,

"It's OK Bella they don't want you, just me. You'll be fine."

The one holding her chuckled,

"Sure you will Bella. So long as Alice here behaves herself."

We reached a black minivan and the second man slid the side door open motioning me to get inside. I climbed in and sat down,

"You can let Bella go now. I won't give you any trouble."

"No, you won't I guarantee that. I'm sure I can think of something to do with your little friend before we leave."

"No, you don't need her. Leave her be she doesn't know anything."

"You hear that Peter, Bella doesn't know anything and Alice is begging us to leave her behind. Personally I think she's cute and now The Major is around again to keep Maria satisfied I could do with a little action. You think he does as good a job as me, Peter? Your friend? You can watch me in action with little Bella here and tell me if you like."

Peter didn't say anything he just looked scornfully at the first man,

"Nathan give it a rest. We're taking her back with us.

"Why not leave her here? It won't take me long then I'll snap her neck. Problem solved."

"I said she goes with us. Maria might want to see the human Alice hangs around with."

"Why the fuck would she care about a human, she's just a nuisance?"

"She goes with us, alive and unharmed."

"You're no fun, Peter. Get in both of you now."

He shoved Bella violently and she fell into the van banging her shoulder painfully.

"Strap in Bella, we're taking a nice long ride."

"Where are we going? You aren't Volturi."

He looked startled at my words,

"Now why would you say that Alice? Are the Volturi looking for you as well? Now Maria will be real interested to hear that. Peter, you drive I'm gonna sit back here and make sure these two beauties behave themselves."

He took the seat next to Bella just behind me and I heard her gasp turning to see Nathan with a hand on her thigh smelling her neck,

"You smell good too. Well, if you don't warm my bed then you can warm my belly the choice is yours, Bella. Whatever Peter says you will be mine eventually.

Of course, she didn't know what he meant, just that either threat made her feel sick and terrified.

Peter

I had no idea why I had made a stand about the human, after all she was no different to any other, but something deep inside told me there was something different about her. It seemed important that she arrive in Mexico whole and unharmed. It wouldn't be easy to keep Nathan in check, he didn't like the word no and could be a savage animal but he understood that this time out I was the one in charge I could only hope he wouldn't push it or I'd be going back without him!

I started driving south listening in as he continued frightening the girl with his dirty mouth but he didn't attempt anything more than touching her thigh which while I didn't like it I wouldn't make a stand on it. But I wouldn't leave him alone with the girls either of them on the trip back, he sometimes found it impossible to keep his hands or indeed his dick to himself and if he raped Alice I would be the one to get it in the neck when Maria found out!

Bella

I had no idea what was going on but whoever these men were they frightened me, especially the one who had grabbed me and made the insinuations. I'd die before I let him rape me. The other guy seemed as disgusted as I was by his words, although he did nothing to silence him. Alice had used the word Volturi which had thrown both men for a few seconds. Who or what were the Volturi? I looked straight ahead at the back of Alice's head trying to ignore Nathan's hand on my thigh although my thigh felt icy cold where his hand lay when surely it should have felt hot. He took a cell phone out with his other hand and rang a number but talked so fast and low I couldn't hear what he said. I tried to shift away from him but his huge hand clamped down on my thigh, a little higher this time and I froze.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let anyone hurt you, this is just a misunderstanding, it's got nothing to do with you. Why don't you let her go, she doesn't know anything, she's just a human."

Human? What was Alice talking about? My tormentor laughed and turned to look at me nuzzling my neck and making me shiver with the cold of his lips and disgust.

"Well, if she's just a human you won't mind me keeping her for a while. She smells good. How do you resist her aroma?"

"Just let her go I heard what Maria said, she only wants me."

"True but every job has its little perks and Bella is mine. I never had a human pet before."

I turned to him angry now,

"I am not a pet or your perk so get your hands off me."

I admit I lost it for a second and slapped him hard around the face. He was like stone and I hurt my hand while he showed no effect of the slap, his face didn't even redden.

"Bella don't."

Alice's cry was a little too late and then he slapped me back and I saw stars, it was like being hit by a truck, my teeth rattled and my cheekbone felt like it had shattered. I cried out in pain and tried to scramble away, but he grabbed me by the chin and turned my face to stare into it.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again Bella, Next time it won't be a slap, I'll break your fucking neck instead."

The van pulled up violently and Peter pulled the door back seconds later looking angry,

"You touch her again like that and I'll rip both your fucking hands off, am I making myself clear Nathan?"

There was a long silence before Nathan nodded curtly.

"Good."

Peter pulled the door closed with another bang and we started again, this time Nathan was quiet, fuming at being spoken to like that in front of us.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Esme**

The first I knew of trouble was when Carlisle came running downstairs calling for the rest of us. Rose and Emmett who were in the garage appeared looking startled, none of us had heard Carlisle sounding disturbed before.

"I just had a call from Alice. She told me the Volturi have found out about her and they are coming here."

"For Alice? But why? What's she done?"

"Nothing but they found out about her gift and they are extremely upset we didn't tell them about her, she says we are all going to be taken to Volterra."

I put a hand to my mouth in shock,

"But if they do that we'll never get free of them. Do they know about Emmett? What about Rose?"

"I don't understand Esme, know what about Emmett? And me?"

"We are supposed to register all gifts with the Volturi, not to do so is punishable."

"But no one knows about Emmett's gift, we only found out by accident and I don't have one."

"Yes, you do Rosalie. Your grasp of chemistry and biology, your skill at genetics that's your gift although we might have been pardoned that."

"But if they know about Emmett and Alice then we're are in terrible trouble, Carlisle."

Carlisle called our attention back to him,

"We need to move fast, we should pick up Alice and Bella and get moving."

"We're going to run? Wouldn't that just be showing the Volturi that we are guilty of something? There isn't anyone who can say categorically that Emmett has a gift any more than they can say the same for me."

"Aro only needs to touch you to read your thoughts, Rose. No, our only chance is to stay free long enough for me to contact Aro and see of he will listen to me. Give us an opportunity to explain, Emmett and Alice."

"What if he gets Alice? Would he leave the rest of us alone then?"

I gasped again at Rosalie's words, abandon Alice just like that? What was she thinking about?

Emmett stopped just as he was about to run up the stairs,

"You said pick up Alice and Bella. We can't take Bella with us. If we do that then we have to explain what's going on and then she has no choice but to join us or die. We have to get Alice and tell Bella to go home and forget all about us. She'll be safe if she does that won't she?"

"Possibly although I'm sure the Volturi know we have a human friend. Hopefully, they might allow her to live if we leave her behind but we have to find them fast. Emmett, you and I will go to find the girls. Esme, you and Rose pack the essentials and contact Edward, tell him to find Alice and Bella and stay with them."

"I thought the idea was that Edward and Kate stay with Alice just in case her vision proved true."

"They only split up for a few hours, no one could have foreseen trouble today."

"Where will we go Carlisle?"

"I think the best plan would be to head for Isle Esme, at least that way no humans will get hurt."

Carlisle came to me and put his arms around me pulling me in for a reassuring kiss.

"It might all be nothing. Alice isn't always right and I can speak to Aro, explain the situation. He's a friend so it's worth a try. Now don't hang around Esme, you and Rose need to get things sorted here for when we get back. Ring the airfield and arrange for Jeff to be on stand by."

Carlisle

I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt, perhaps Alice was mistaken but we couldn't take any chances. As Emmett said if we could then we would leave Bella behind. I really doubted that the Volturi would be over worried about her while looking for us. This was all my fault, I knew I should have informed the Volturi of Emmett's gift but as it never came into play I assumed they would never find out but by taking Alice in and hiding her gift too I had put us all in danger.

Aro might accept that her gift was not reliable but only if I could talk to him before the guard reached us if they were actually coming. As Emmett drove I tried to contact Aro. It took me almost twenty minutes but finally I got through and heard my friends voice on the phone.

"Carlisle. What a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"I think my family might be in trouble."

"I see, who from?"

"You know about the latest member of my family."

"You mean Alice? Yes, we've heard disturbing rumours about her. Tell me we are mistaken Carlisle. That you didn't hold anything back."

"Alice's gift is erratic and unreliable and that's why I didn't think it worth telling you about her."

"I see, so how did you know we were aware of her?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't without damning myself and he sighed,

"I see, unreliable? Apparently not always my friend. I could have overlooked that if it were the only thing you kept from us but admitting Emmett is gifted too changes things, Carlisle."

"Emmett is not a fighter Aro, he would never use his gift, especially against the Volturi."

"I'm relieved to hear that, but you understand there are two infractions of the law here. What am I to do? If it had been only me who knew of your lapses then perhaps we could have come to some arrangement. Alas, my brothers are the ones who discovered your crimes and they are not as forgiving as me. I will do all in my power to make Alice as comfortable as I can when she arrives. "

"I am the one who is responsible for the omission, perhaps if I were to come to Italy that would be enough? Esme would accompany me of course."

"Leaving Rose and Emmett free, along with Edward? I'm not sure my brothers would agree to that, but I can talk to them if you like. In the meantime may I suggest you remain where you are."

All I could do was to hope Aro could persuade the others to allow my family to go free in return for my presence in Volterra. I needed to find Alice and tell her the score so she could decide for herself whether to stay or run. What we would tell Bella I had no idea but there would be time to think of something on our way back to Forks. Thinking of that I rang Esme to tell her we were staying, at least for now.

"Are you coming back, Carlisle?"

"As soon as we find Alice and Bella. If you hear from them then let me know. They may be on their way back already unless Alice has panicked, but I can't see that somehow. She's too fond of Bella to drag her into more trouble."

"I tried ringing her to tell her you are on your way, but there's no answer, it just goes to voice mail and I'm worried."

"What about Edward and Kate?"

"They went straight to the place they had arranged to rendezvous, but so far they haven't seen either of the girls. Edward wanted to go looking for them, but it just means there are more chances for the Volturi to snatch us so I told him to stay put until you get there. He blames himself for agreeing to the split. He's tried ringing Alice but got no reply just like me."

It was odd that Alice wasn't answering her phone, but perhaps she had a good reason, it was just odd and out of character.

"Do you have Bella's number?"

"Yes, it's in the address book, why? Do you want me to try her?"

"I think it might be as well. Don't alarm her, though. Just check where they are. Then give me a ring back and tell me."

Esme

Rose had already grabbed the book and was dialling Bella's cell phone and we waited, but it went to voicemail just like Alice's.

"Now I'm officially worried Esme. Both cell phones are going to voice mail and that's not normal. Why would they both have their phones switched off or not be able to answer?"

"Maybe they went to eat."

"After Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming for us? I doubt they'd wait long enough to eat. They'd head straight home Rose. There's something very wrong and Chief Swan is going to be expecting Bella home later. If she doesn't turn up what do we tell him?"

"I don't know Esme, maybe she could be staying over?"

"He'd still want to speak to her, I wish Carlisle would ring and tell us they've caught up with Alice."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Charlie**

It had been a long, stressful day after the accident on the highway. Telling parents their son or daughter was never coming home again was bad enough and it was worse when you knew them. This time it was Scott Blose and his girlfriend Stacey Lombard, both good kids who had been mowed down by a drunk driver as they crossed the road to their car. Scott's father and I had been in school together, we'd been in the football team together and as soon as he saw me at his door he knew what had happened.

Deb's and Andy had gone to Stacey's home to break the bad news to her mother, her dad died years ago when she was a little girl and Stacy's mum had struggled to support them both but she made it and now? Now she was on her own, her daughter lying dead in the morgue while the man who had killed them slept off the effects of his alcohol in a cell. I wondered what he would think when he learned he'd been arrested for two homicides and if he would even remember the accident.

I was looking forward to dinner with Bella and then a shower and a few cold ones in front of the TV as I was off duty for the next few days. The house felt different these days with Bella living there. I had spent most of my off-duty time either at the station or out with Harry but now I looked forward to spending a few hours with Bella, talking about our days although I would always keep the gruesome details to myself, if there had been any.

Her presence reminded me of just how lonely my life had been since Renee left taking our daughter with her. I was disappointed therefore to find the house empty when I got back. I knew she had gone out with Alice Cullen today but unless I forgot something I was sure she should have been home by now. I went and showered then turned the TV on deciding to wait for Bella before eating although she had left a homemade fish pie ready to be heated.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark yet Bella still wasn't home. I tried ringing her, but it went straight to voice mail so I rang the Cullen house but there was no reply there either so I left a message. After another hour, I decided to drive over to the Cullen house but as I was leaving the house my phone rang and I was relieved to hear Esme's voice.

"Mrs. Cullen, thanks for ringing me back, I was getting worried, is Bella with you?"

"She and Alice decided to go to the movies in Seattle Chief Swan so I said I would ring you and check if it was OK for Bella to stay over tonight."

"Oh right well I guess so but I would have thought she could have rung me herself."

"I understand Chief Swan, teenagers are thoughtless at times. I'll have a word in her ear when I see her."

"If it's not too late maybe you could get her to ring me just so I can say goodnight."

"Of course but they didn't plan on getting back early."

"Right, not a good idea two young girls driving back at night on their own."

"I did point that out so Emmett and Rose drove up to meet them."

"Well, that makes me feel better. Thanks, Mrs. Cullen."

Deciding I may as well go to the diner and have the fish pie the next day I continued on out, one and a half cans of beer wouldn't put me over the limit I was relieved I hadn't drunk anymore. As I pulled into the diner parking lot I recognized the Cullen truck go by with Rosalie Cullen at the wheel. That was odd, she was headed back to the Cullen house yet Esme had told me she and Emmett were in Seattle with Bella and Alice. I sat in the car feeling uneasy for a few minutes then tried Bella's phone again and this time it was answered but not by Bella. I didn't recognize the voice so it wasn't Alice either.

"Could I speak to my daughter, please."

"I'm sorry I just found this phone and I was about to ring the first number, I was hoping there might be a reward."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the park, we were just tidying up after the market and I found this phone in the bushes."

"I want you to give me your name and address, there will be a reward. The phone belongs to my daughter Bella Swan."

"Oh right well Mr. Swan what do you want me to do with the phone? I could send it to you."

"No, you hold on to it. I'll ring you back in a little while."

"OK."

I felt sick with worry now, why would Bella lose her phone in bushes in a park? Why would Esme lie to me? I wanted to confront the Cullens, but first I rang a friend in the Seattle PD and asked him to do me a favor. He agreed to visit the park and take a statement from the girl Katie Smith and pay her a reward for the phone. He would also take a quick look around and see if anything was wrong.

In the meantime, I would visit Mrs. Cullen and find out why she had lied to me. If she couldn't come up with a good reason for the lies I would start a search for Bella in Seattle. As I drove I tried to work out why Mrs. Cullen would lie to me, why Bella wouldn't ring me if she was staying over with Alice and why she wouldn't be in contact if she lost her cell phone, after all Alice must still have hers.

As I drew up at the house I saw the garage door was up and the only vehicles missing appeared to be Alice's little sports car and Carlisle's black Mercedes. Mrs. Cullen opened the door before I got to the top of the steps and she looked nervous.

"Chief Swan, I didn't expect to see you here. The girls are still in Seattle."

"Right, you've heard from them? Or from Rosalie maybe?"

"Bella phoned me a while ago. Why?"

"May I come in? I have some questions for you."

She was flustered, but she could hardly refuse to allow me in knowing I could always get a warrant if she refused so she stood aside and I went inside to wait for her to shut the door.

"Mrs. Cullen I think you lied to me about my daughter."

"Lied?"

"About Emmett and Rosalie too you see I saw Rosalie driving the truck just a little while ago in Forks. Also someone found Bella's cell phone in some bushes in a park. So are you going to tell me exactly what is going on or am I going to be forced to arrest you and take you to the station?"

She shook her head and motioned for me to follow her into the lounge up another staircase. The room was huge and very classy and I sat down on a cream leather sofa opposite her.

"I am extremely sorry to have misled you Chief Swan, but I promise there is nothing to worry about. Bella did lose her cell phone and she is worried that you will be angry with her. She and Alice spent some time retracing their steps hoping to find it."

I explained that I already had a colleague in Seattle going to speak to Katie Smith the girl who had found Bella's phone when Rosalie came in holding two

mugs of coffee and handed one to her mother and the other to me. I almost refused but until I knew exactly what was going on I wouldn't offend them so I took it and while Esme continued, telling me Emmett had gone to join them for the cinema and to make sure they got home safely I sipped the hot liquid. It was good coffee and I found myself draining the mug without even realizing I had done so.

 **Esme**

I had no idea what I was going to do when I saw Chief Swan pull up outside the house. All I could do was to try to keep him from worrying too much yet. When Rosalie came in with coffee I was confused, she never made coffee, not even for Bella so why now? I pretended to drink my own as I explained to Bella's father how I had misled him when I said it was Rosalie and Emmett who had gone when all of a sudden he slumped to one side, the mug falling from his limp hand.

"It's OK Esme, that'll keep him out of it. Long enough hopefully to find out what's going on."

"What if he told someone he was coming here?"

"I can drive the cruiser out of town and leave it by the old drive in, make it look like he saw or heard something and went to investigate. He won't wake until I give him the antidote and unless we are extremely unlucky the hospital won't even know he was drugged. It will look like he's had a stroke and lapsed into a coma. We should act quickly though, just in case anyone does come looking for him."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bella**

My head ached and my jaw was swollen, I felt wretched and sick but every time I closed my eyes I imagined the guy sitting next to me moving closer and I could hear his heavy breathing. It was like sitting beside a pervert on a bus! I was conscious of Alice sitting in front of me next to another stranger, one who while quite obviously was dangerous did not appear threatening just now. I wished it were he I was sitting beside instead of the coarse, depraved individual whose hand still rested on my thigh making me feel physically sick.

Peter had stopped again soon after speaking to Nathan and was now sitting with us watching Nathan carefully while another man drove.

"I still say we should dump the human, Maria only wants the Cullen girl."

"I don't give a fuck what you think I've already told you we are taking her with us.",

"You're acting like an old woman, no stomach. I have no idea why The Major thinks so highly of you."

"Really? Well, I can see exactly why The Major thinks you are a fucking moron."

I tensed expecting a fight to break out between the two men but then the man next to me burst out laughing.

"And you think I care what he thinks of me? Your precious Major is getting soft, he spends too much time fucking Maria and not enough in battle."

"Jealous? Pissed off that she prefers him to you Nathan? It must be a real pisser when you see him go into her cabin night after night and hear her screams of ecstasy, shame you can't satisfy her in the same way."

We seemed to drive for hours and I really needed the bathroom, but I was afraid to say anything because Nathan had finally bored of teasing me and was staring out the tinted window at his shoulder. When Alice spoke I jumped, I'd almost forgotten I wasn't alone in here with the filthy brute.

"We have to stop. Bella needs to eat and use the restroom."

Peter turned to stare at me and spoke,

"You need to stop?"

I nodded conscious once more of Nathan's eyes on me.

"We don't stop for anything."

"She's a human Nathan, they have needs."

"Yeah, Peter and you're so hell bent on keeping her alive so I guess we have to stop. Of course you could just give me ten minutes with her then we can stop worrying about the stupid little bitch."

I was shaking inwardly fear almost paralyzing me as Nathan studied my face then sneered.

"OK, we stop but just so Bella here can get something to eat and drink. I guess it will make her fresh for my bed when we get back."

When we stopped the one called Peter climbed out pulling Alice with him.

"You go with her to the restroom, if you aren't back in five minutes then we'll kill you both and everyone else in the place. Did you get that? Eli can gas up while they get sorted."

I waited for Nathan to argue with Peter. I had thought Nathan was the commander of this snatch party, but it seemed when the chips were down that Peter had the final say. Whatever the case Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to the restrooms without speaking. Only once we were in there and Alice after checking the place was otherwise empty had turned all the hand driers on did she speak and then very low so I could hardly hear her.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't see this coming. Sometimes my gift is worse than useless."

"Do you know these men? What do they want?"

"I don't know them but I've heard of them and they want me."

"You? But why?"

"It's a long story and we don't have time right now. You should do whatever you need to and I'll grab something for you to eat. Just try to keep calm and don't antagonize them, they can be lethal. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe Bella, but I won't lie to you, our chances are pretty slim."

 **Peter**

I fucking hated working with Nathan who was only one step removed from a fucking animal and that was to insult an animal although I wasn't alone, no one liked working with the egotistical sick fucker and the only person who could really shut him up was The Major. Nathan along with everyone else was scared shitless of The Major and with good reason. I was nominally in charge of this affair, but Nathan liked to go his own way.

Taking the human had been a bad idea as far as he was concerned and he was probably right but something, that niggling little itch told me she was important in some way. Of course, it meant a slower journey with comfort stops for her when we should have been driving straight through to Mexico. We also had to get her across the border and as soon as the newborns got a whiff of her she was dead unless, that is, I was right and there was something special about her. Maybe Maria would want her kept alive for some reason. Maybe she would think she could threaten the human to get Alice to comply, it was a possibility, the Cullen girl certainly seemed concerned for the human.

While Nathan kept an eye on the girls, the human eating quickly and looking around nervously. Did she think Nathan's threat had been just words? If she drew attention to herself she would soon find out just how he would keep to his word. Nathan loved killing humans, but he loved torturing them first. I'd seen him attack a couple and inject his venom then make the other watch as his first victim writhed in agony for an hour or two before killing the remaining one, always the girl would be raped first.

He always said their blood tasted better when they were terrified. The last to die would be the one he had started transforming, Nathan never created newborns, he thought that beneath him. Actually the reason was that he found it almost impossible to control his blood lust and after a while the blood of the others became too strong a temptation.

Once he'd drained them his first victims no longer had any purpose and he was satisfied. Newborns made him nervous much to my amusement, he seemed concerned he might be hurt by one of them but I had heard a rumor that he'd been trapped in a cave with two newborns when they were sent out on a raid and he'd been badly mauled before he managed to kill them. I'd seen the scars and they were pretty extensive but nothing compared to The Major whose whole body was thick with the scars from bite wounds. Nathan managed to avoid direct confrontation with early stage newborns whenever possible delegating them to others while he observed.

 **Bella**

I felt too sick to eat, but Alice insisted explaining to the server that I'd had a fall in the ice rink and shook myself up. She commiserated having done the same thing herself and found me a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water alongside my coffee. I questioned Alice, but she seemed most reluctant to talk about what was going on.

"It's better if you don't know Bella trust me. Just be as quiet as you can, don't answer Nathan back and don't make eye contact with him. He prefers women who stick up for themselves, they are the ones that stir him up so act submissive, please."

"And you won't tell me who these men are or what they want with you? Or me for that matter. Who are they? And where are they taking us?"

"They are mercenaries taking us to Mexico. There's a woman down there who wants to recruit me Bella and that's all I can tell you."

"Mercenaries? What have you gotten us into Alice?"

"Trouble Bella, big trouble."

 **Alice**

Bella was on borrowed time I knew that without having to see it in a vision. Why they hadn't killed her when they snatched me I couldn't say. For Peter to insist on taking her along didn't bode well for her. I'd heard about Maria and her army of newborns who were trying to grab control of the whole of Central America from her rivals and I understood why she would want me although I doubted I could help her much, my visions only came when they wanted to, not when I asked them to. She wouldn't want Bella though unless she decided to turn her and add her to the army, either that or she would be a meal for one of her commanders or even herself. Whatever the outcome it would be lethal for Bella and I felt incredibly guilty, it was my fault Bella was now in such peril.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Carlisle**

Esme told me Chief Swan had told her he had been in contact with a colleague in the Seattle PD who would collect the phone and take a statement from the girl who found it and I could only hope we might beat him to it or we would be floundering in the dark. We had no way of knowing who this Katie Smith was or where she came from. Charlie didn't know that except that she was connected to one of the stalls. Perhaps she might still be there if the stall holders hadn't all left for the night, we would just have to wait and see when we arrived. We got to the park and thankfully there were still a few stallholders just finishing packing their gear away. Emmett had stayed with the car, I didn't want his size to frighten her off, but I knew he was watching and ready to move if I needed him.

I headed to the closest stall and spoke to a fat man who was standing giving orders to a girl and boy, both teenagers who were busy putting boxes in the back of his van.

"Excuse me I wonder if you could help me. I'm looking for Katie Smith."

He grunted looking round,

"She ain't here. I saw her talking to a cop earlier."

"She found a cell phone and they wanted to know where."

We both looked over at the boy who had spoken up.

"How'd you know that Guy? You been sniffing around her again?"

Guy ignored the man's coarse remark and moved closer.

"She showed him where she found it and he gave her a reward. I could show you...if you made it worth my while."

"Very well. Here."

I handed over ten dollars and he jumped over the boxes disappearing into the trees so I followed hoping he really did know where Katie had found it.

I caught up with him close to some thick bushes and he indicated the spot with his foot.

"That's where it was, laying on the ground like someone dropped it."

I nodded and gave him another $10 and he left grinning widely. I could still smell faint traces of Bella and Alice, but there were two more scents too, scents I didn't recognize and I checked in the bushes hoping maybe Alice had left a message but there was nothing else. Well, it wasn't the Volturi who had taken Alice so who had? Who else knew about her gift and thought it interesting enough to want it for themselves? The only thing I could do was to ring Aro back and ask if he had any ideas, but first we would track the trail as far as we could. Emmett joined me and we followed the scent across the park to the road where it disappeared.

"They took them away in a car and we have no idea where they were headed or even what kind of car they were in. What do we do now Carlisle?"

"We go back to Forks. Esme just text me, Rose has drugged Chief Swan."

"Drugged him? Why?"

"To stop him asking any awkward questions. She assures me everyone will think he's had a stroke. If he disappeared too we would be in greater danger."

"They'll still be looking for Bella though."

"Yes they will but no one knows what happened after the two girls went missing, the police will be looking for Bella in Seattle, not at us."

"But Alice was with her."

"Was she? Did Chief Swan tell anyone else about that? If not then we won't be in any danger."

"What if Bella told her friends she was going with Alice?"

"Then we tell them that Alice went to Denali and Bella decided to go shopping alone."

When we got back we found the girls waiting nervously,

"Edward, I need you to read Chief Swan's mind, it's important we know exactly what he told his friend in Seattle."

Edward nodded seating himself beside the prone body of Bella's father lying on the couch and closed his eyes, but Rose shook hers,

"I don't think Edward will get anything, the Chief is in a coma, his mind is unlikely to be lucid."

I thought about my conversation with Aro as Edward opened his eyes and shook his head,

"I'm only getting odd words and pictures, Rose is right."

Then something struck me,

"I was right, it wasn't the Volturi who took Alice. If they had Aro would have mentioned Bella and he didn't. He doesn't have Alice and that's why he told me to stay where I am. He'll be trying to find Alice before we do. I can't see us staying free either way but if not Aro then who?"

"I don't know, why would anyone else want Bella? Do you think it might be the Romanians? I suppose they could have found out about Alice somehow."

"No, if it were Stefan or Vladimir we would have found Bella's body in that park, they aren't interested in humans."

Edward shook his head.

"Whoever it is if the police start looking for Bella they aren't going to find her, but it won't come back on our doorstep, even if she's told her friends she was going with Alice we can cover that like Esme said. Our only problem is Charlie's phone calls to Esme and if they find him here."

Rosalie interrupted at this point,

"That's easily fixed. Chief Swan called to see if Bella were here with Alice and later he drove over to see if we'd heard anything, or he had the stroke before he reached here, then no one would know he was ever here."

"What are you suggesting Rose? I won't have Chief Swan's death on my hands."

"No Carlisle, we can move him, set the scene somewhere he might be looking for her and let someone else find him."

"Sounds good but what if he wakes up?"

"He won't. This is a new drug I've been working on. It puts humans into an induced coma and keeps them there, the bodily functions at a primitive level until the antidote is administered. I thought it might help burn victims, that kind of thing because it's safe provided the recipient receives standard hospital care. A drip for food and liquids, stats monitored. It will look like he had a stroke and that caused the coma and he won't remember anything when he wakes up, it affects the memory and he'll lose a few days, maybe a week or two."

Emmett volunteered to set the stage with Rosalie and alert the police if his body wasn't discovered in a couple of hours.

"At a weekend that's not going to happen. About ten o'clock things liven up there, the older students go to make out, smoke some weed, listen to music. I hear they have a barbecue sometimes but never early so we have time to set things up if we leave now."

After he and Rose had left I got back on the phone to Aro knowing I would have to be careful now.

"Carlisle, two calls in one day I am honored. I take it you are still in Forks."

"Yes, but I know you don't have Alice Aro. Alice may have seen you coming for her but someone else beat you to it didn't they?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Look I know you want me back in Volterra although I promise you I am no threat to you and your brothers. However, if you can find Alice for me I will come to Italy, so long as she is returned safely to the family."

"If we find Alice she will join us in Volterra Carlisle along with all your other gifts. They are just too powerful to be allowed to wander the earth to be snatched by anyone who wants a chance at wrenching power from me, from us."

When I put the phone down I knew my coven, my family's safety was at an end, whoever took Alice had seen to that but I wouldn't give up without a fight. It had taken me years to build up my family and I intended to keep it together no matter what that took. Aro was a friend but I was talking family and the bonds were much stronger than mere friendship.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Bella**

I took Alice's advice and kept my eyes down and my hands clasped hoping it would save me from the advances of Nathan the beast as I named him. If we had been alone I had no illusions but that I would have been raped and murdered. It was only Alice's presence and Peter's vigilance that kept me alive and safe for now. It hadn't hit me at first, but these two men had the same pale skin as the Cullens and I had wondered if beneath their shades they had the same golden eyes but then Nathan had removed his a little while ago and I noticed with shock that they were crimson.

I had anticipated pink eyes if they had been albino's. I'd had a friend in Phoenix who was one and she had the white skin and hair and pink eyes, but these were blood red and scared me more than any threat Nathan had made. There was something going on here and I didn't understand it. Alice had been kidnaped for some reason and I had been snatched too only because I was with her. She had told me we were headed for Mexico and I could only hope my dad would understand I was missing and maybe alert the authorities. I knew if a minor went missing the Mexican border patrols were automatically alerted.

 **Alice**

I was relieved that Nathan was ignoring Bella for now as if he had become tired of her submissive way. I'd been right, but it had still been a gamble and she would be in no less danger when we reached Mexico. I had heard rumors of Maria's newborns and her commander The Major and nothing I had heard made me feel any better. She was cold and utterly ruthless when it came to anyone who upset or defied her and her commander was no better.

Bella's only hope of survival would be if I could find a way to prove to Maria that I needed Bella in order to continue seeing the future, but that wasn't going to be easy. Whoever had told Maria about me would know I had visions before Bella came along. Perhaps the best thing for my friend would be a speedy death if Maria didn't find her interesting or had no need for more newborns. I was afraid Bella might be given to the newborns as other humans had been. She would die yes, and probably quickly if they were thirsty, but there was a chance Maria might want some fun and then God knew what kind of death she might inflict on my friend. Panic was threatening to overwhelm me and that wouldn't do either of us any good, I must try to stay calm and Peter's insistence on keeping Bella alive helped with that, he must know or suspect something to act on her behalf.

Bella's heart was beating fast and I knew she was terrified, my words in the diner had done little to comfort her, but I just couldn't tell her lies, she deserved better than that. At least she had no idea what we really were, that might have been too much for her to take, but I wished we had come clean when we met her, she could have stayed away and she wouldn't be in this mess now. Whichever way you looked at it this was all my fault. I just hoped Carlisle hadn't been misguided by my call and think it was the Volturi who had snatched us.

Would he think of Maria? It was doubtful, why should he? She wasn't known for kidnapping in North America or even of wanting gifted vampires. Hers was a brutal war full stop. She wanted to own Central America and was doing a good job of it by the accounts I had heard. I was glad in a way that I had met Garrett although he hadn't told me about Carlisle, that had been a little white lie to keep my gift a secret until I knew the Cullens better. He had however told me about the Southern Covens and the most dangerous of them was Maria's, mainly because of her commander The Major.

We stopped once more at my request so Bella could use the restroom and get something to eat but this time Peter went with her into the diner while I was forced to stay in the van with the others.

"So you're the one Maria has her sights set on, you don't look much."

I had nothing to lose, Maria wanted me alive so Nathan had to be careful with me,

"Neither do you if it comes to it and frightening a young human is probably about your mark."

He laughed at my words,

"Well aren't you the brave one. Just remember that when Maria is finished with you, she'll hand you over to me."

"So you get her cast-offs as well as The Major's, what a sad life you do lead."

His fists balled but he held his temper, he couldn't do what he wanted to do so he would have to be patient although I didn't want to think about what he would do to me once as he said Maria had tired of me which she would as soon as she understood I couldn't conjure my visions when she wanted them.

When Bella and Peter got back she glanced at me and I hated what I saw in her eyes, she was confused and frightened, just as I had seen her in my vision. The only comfort I could get was that I had seen the two of us in a little cabin, so Nathan wasn't going to kill her before we reached Maria. I smiled reassuringly and she nodded clutching the sandwich and can of soda that Peter had supplied her with. She was also very tired but too scared to sleep and there were large black smudges under her eyes making her look somewhat like one of us. I was thirsty too, but I tried to ignore it wondering how long it would be before the two men needed to hunt. Peter banged the side of the minivan and it took off once more but instead of staying on the highway it turned off towards a small town and I understood my question was being answered, the vampires were going to hunt.

 **Bella**

I was so tired but too scared to close my eyes again and when Alice asked Nathan for another stop for me I was grateful. I had been desperate for the toilet for hours but too frightened to ask them to stop. When Peter got out with me this time I was relieved and while he walked me to the restroom he didn't say anything and when I got out, there being no one inside for me to ask for help just like the last time, he took my arm and lead me through to the small store putting ten dollars in my hand and watching me as I picked up a soda and a sandwich and paid for them giving the change back to him.

The guy behind the counter had started to ask me if I was OK, but a look from Peter stopped him. Maybe he would report the incident to the police, perhaps not but I knew we must be getting close to the border now. Peter took me back to the minivan and said something quickly to the men in the cab before climbing back in with us and indicating they could go. When we turned off the highway I was surprised, weren't they going to Mexico after all?

The minivan parked up in a picnic stop which was otherwise deserted and Nathan got out stretching then leaned back in,

"Don't worry darlin' I won't be gone long."

I flinched as he touched my cheek and he laughed disappearing in the darkness that was slowly being chased away by the rising sun. Peter too got out leaving Alice and I alone although he didn't move far, making sure we didn't make a run for it.

"Where have they gone, Alice?"

"It doesn't matter, they'll be back before long. I thought they would have to stop soon."

"What's going to happen to me, Alice? What's going on? I need to know. My dad will be looking for me soon."

"I wouldn't bank on your dad finding us Bella, once we cross the border it will be like we vanished into thin air."

"You know these people, what do they want you for?"

Alice grimaced,

"They think I can do something that I can't."

"Like what?"

"Like tell the future Bella."

I frowned, tell the future? What was that all about?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Bella**

Before I could question Alice further Peter slid open the door and motioned for me to get out, was this it? Was he going to kill me now? I had thought I had more to fear from Nathan, but maybe I was wrong. I begged him not to as I got out and stood shivering in the cold morning air.

"You're safe enough for now. I just thought you might want to stretch your legs."

I nodded thanking him and looking around hopeful someone else might pull in and save us.

"Don't bother, I'll hear a car coming long before you do and bundle you back in the van so just put any thoughts of rescue out of your mind."

"How? How will you hear it before me? And why does your Maria think Alice can read minds?"

"You really don't know do you? How have you been among the Cullens all this time and not know their secret?"

Before I could ask any more questions Nathan and the others reappeared all laughing and joking and I noticed Nathan's eyes. They were a bright crimson now where they had been darker when I had first seen them and I got my first look at the other men who also had the bright red eyes. How could all these people be albino's? It was ridiculous, but then I remembered Jacob's words of warning, "they are vampires".

My heart beat faster and I felt sick, turning away and vomiting against the side of the van unable to believe that he might be right. Yet the Cullens didn't have the same bright red eyes so what did it all mean, it had been the Cullens he had been talking about not these strangers. Without waiting to see if I was OK, they all piled in, Nathan dragging me reluctantly to the seat beside his. As we continued our journey as I huddled as far from him as I could get breathing fresh air from the open window until he slid it shut suddenly just as the sun came from behind some clouds. For an instant, his hand had appeared to sparkle like gemstones but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and I wondered if I had been hallucinating. I had finished my soda to swill my mouth out and I was hot and thirsty, my head ached and my jaw was still swollen and bruised from his earlier slap.

I had hoped I might be able to make a commotion at the border and find safety that way but these men knew their way around and we were across before I was even aware of the fact. They were more relaxed now and Nathan began to take notice of me once more.

"Now my pretty, we're almost home, my home that is and I have a nice big bed just waiting for you to grace it."

"Cut it out, Nathan."

He glared at Peter who had spoken to him,

"What's your problem Peter? You want her instead?"

"Let's see what Maria wants to do with her first shall we? Besides there's no need to terrify the girl any more than she already is."

Nathan smiled broadly and pulled me closer peering at me amused,

"Are you terrified little one? Don't you worry, I'll take personal care of you."

I felt sick again and was unable to stop myself from throwing up again, this time into his lap. Her cursed and shoved me hard enough that I hit my head on the door pillar and saw stars.

"You little bitch, you did that on purpose. Just wait till I get my hands on you, I'll show you what happens to females who upset me."

I felt so wretched I really didn't care any longer. I just wanted the endless journey over. If they were going to kill me, I would pray it happened soon. Looking up as the vehicle slowed I saw we were on a dirt track winding between scrubby trees and watched as a fence, a high wooden fence, appeared in the distance.

This must be our destination and though I was terrified what I might find inside it had to be better than this minivan and the stench of sour vomit that filled the air. The minivan stopped before two huge gates and one of them opened just enough for the van to get through before closing again behind us.

There were people moving around, a group fighting in what looked like a fenced arena, others lounging around in the sun and still more studying a map on a large trestle table. What shocked me was that everyone who was in the sunlight glittered like Nathan's hand had and as I looked closer I could see they all had bright red eyes, was I really inside a nest of vampires after all?

The group lounging in the sun jumped up and divided leaving a path for a small dark haired woman who strode over to the van and waited as Nathan and Peter got out pulling us with them. Was this the feared Maria? She looked hardly older than me!

"So you bring me not one but two captives. Alice Cullen and..."

Her red eyes settled on me and made me feel sick with fear once more,

"Her friend Bella, the human. This should be interesting. Both of you..."

She indicated Peter and Nathan, "Come with me Joel, lock them up."

A tall black haired man with a hard scowling face grabbed us both and marched us over to a cabin structure in the center of the compound flinging us inside and slamming the door before locking it. I heard the sound of a bar being pulled across just after and was surprised to see that the inside of the cabin was, in fact, a metal cage.

 **Alice**

I was relieved Maria hadn't ordered Bella killed right away, but I knew I would have to tell her what was really happening here, I owed her that much. Turning I saw she had collapsed onto the makeshift cot in the room which along with a table and chairs all secured to the floor with huge bolts was the only furniture. This was a holding cell of some kind and trying my strength against the bolts I found they were incredibly strong although there was a little give.

If I had hunted and was at full strength I could possibly have ripped them from the ground so Maria used this to contain already weakened vampires which explained the stains on the concrete floor, it was spilled venom for the most part although there were a couple of what looked like blood stains too.

"What's going on Alice? Are these vampires?"

Her question shook me, how had she come to that conclusion? She looked up at me hollow-eyed,

"Jacob Black warned me the Cullens were dangerous, that you were vampires and I laughed in his face but he was right wasn't he? Or almost right, you aren't vampires but the people around you, like these, are and you know all about them. You said they think you have a gift, that you can see the future. Do you? If you did then how come we ended up here?"

I sat down beside her and grasped her hand in mine,

"I am so sorry Bella, this is all my fault. Jacob was right we are vampires, but we live on animal blood, that's why we avoided mealtimes with you most of the time. None of us would ever hurt you, you've been a good friend to all of us. Somehow Maria, the woman you just saw, found out I have a gift but she doesn't know everything. I do get visions, but I have no control over them, I can't force them to come so whatever she wants me for I may not be able to help her.

I saw trouble coming and warned the others, but I got it wrong, that's another downside to visions. They are just versions of the future, versions that can change in a heartbeat. I thought the Volturi was after us, for some reason they see us as a threat."

I could see Bella struggling to make sense of everything I had just told her.

"Vampires? You live on animal blood and that accounts for your golden eyes. So Maria and all her men drink human blood?"

"Yes they do and you being here isn't going to be good for discipline. I'm going to try bargaining with Maria for your safety. I'll offer to work for her if she lets you go."

Bella shook her head,

"If she finds out you can't help her then she's going to kill you."

"That's not your problem Bella. I got you into this and I'm going to do all I can to keep you alive and get you out of it. Carlisle will soon find out that we aren't with the Volturi and he'll be looking for us."

Bella lay back and closed her eyes, too exhausted to stay awake any longer and as she closed her eyes I saw once more the vision that had upset me before. Bella and I in a dark hot cabin, sweat dripping down Bella's scared face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Maria**

I sent the soldiers to join their comrades and took Nathan and Peter into my cabin aware Nathan was looking at me greedily. He knew The Major was away and if he wasn't back by dark I would be calling for him to join me in my bed. He was no substitute for my Major who made me feel alive and sent me to a place no other man could, but it was an efficient way of keeping Nathan at my beck and call.

He thought I was grooming him to replace The Major partly because I had led him to believe so but in fact if The Major were ever replaced it would be by Peter, not Nathan. While Nathan was dedicated and willing he could not control himself well enough to lead others and the men didn't look on him with a mixture of fear and admiration

like they looked at my Major.

"So, you brought both girls with you. What does this human mean to Alice Cullen?"

"Nothing she's just a pet the Cullens picked up along the way. Give her to me, I'll dispose of her Maria."

I ignored Nathan and looked at Peter who shrugged,

"They are friends, Alice has been thinking about her welfare all the way. I think she would make a commitment to you in exchange for the human girl's safety although how good Alice's gift really is that still has to be proved."

Dismissing both of them after upsetting poor Nathan by refusing his request to take the human. It was as well to deny sometimes, it underlined just who had the last word, something Nathan was apt to forget from time to time. I watched from my window as my army went through its drills in two sections, one led by Peter, the other by Nathan who shot glances at the prisoner's accommodation from time to time. So this human girl had him interested, there must be something about her worth looking at in more detail.

I decided to see for myself, having watched the drill a little longer. The exercise had just underlined who was the better Captain, Peter could command his men while Nathan had to bully them, not a good idea with such volatile army as mine but something stopped me from having him culled although The Major had offered more than once and when I confronted him about it. He always said the same thing,

"Nathan is an animal with the thought processes of one. As a soldier he is acceptable, as a commander he leaves a lot to be desired."

The annoying thing was that my Major was right much as I would have preferred to hear him admit he wanted Nathan dead out of jealousy.

I felt all eyes on me as I strode purposefully to the prison cabin and stepped inside to see the human laying on the bed while Alice Cullen sat beside her. She shot to her feet as she saw me and motioned to the human,

"She's exhausted, hot and needs food and water."

"Why should I care what she needs? She is of no use to me except to feed one of my newborns."

"She's my friend and you dragged her all this way. If you want my help then you will look to her needs."

I smiled, this Alice Cullen was proving to be interesting, amusing even.

"You have a human pet? How quaint. You will help me whatever happens to her but for now it will be amusing to keep her alive. And as long as you help me she will stay alive but mark my words if you fail me she will not die easily, Nathan would love to get his hands on her and we both know what that would mean."

"Why do you want me?"

"Your help, I almost have control of the entire region but there is one other who foils my plans each time and I weary of the constant battling with Carlos. I want you to tell me where his camp is and where he plans to strike next."

 **Alice**

This was dangerous ground and I had to work on the theory that Maria knew nothing about my gift.

"Very well, I will need time though and a map of the area you think his camp might be. Something of his would be helpful too."

She looked at me eyes narrowed as if deciding if I were being truthful or not, but I kept a straight face.

"I can provide the map, as for something of his what did you have in mind?"

"Either a piece of clothing or one of his inner circle of officers."

She laughed showing teeth gleaming white against her face, a little less pale than my own, a legacy of her tanned human body.

"You aren't asking for much then Alice. Very well you'll get what you need and I will supply what you need to keep your pet alive but do not try making a fool of me Alice Cullen, believe me my temper has no bounds if I feel I have been played for a fool."

When she left I sighed in relief and sat back down. Well, I had won us some time and had to hope I saw something before Maria ran out of patience and gave Bella to Nathan and myself to another of her officers as a punishment. I sat beside Bella stroking her hot sweaty face hoping she would sleep the worst of the day's heat. As it was she woke up when a soldier came in with the things I had requested for Bella.

Bottled water, assorted sandwiches and snacks which looked like the booty from a vending machine. There was a change of clothes too, battle fatigues like her newborns had been wearing for both of us. He left and I picked up one of the bottles unscrewing the top and sniffing before handing it to Bella who gulped it gratefully choking at first.

"There's food here too and a change of clothes. For now we are both safe but I need to see something quickly Bella and I have no way of knowing when or what I will see next."

"Thank you for trying anyway Alice but tell me more about yourself and the rest of the family. How you became vampires and why you choose to hunt animals instead of humans. All you know about Maria too. I have to understand."

I told her my history and how I had joined the Cullens first,

"So Carlisle taught you all to hunt animals?"

"Yes, he values human life and wants to save them not hunt them as a food source."

"What about Maria? Is she a typical vampire?"

I couldn't help a small laugh,

"No there is nothing typical about Maria. She creates newborns to fight for her. Maria wants to be the queen of Central America and she can see her goal now. She has killed vampires and humans alike, all are merely incidentals, all she sees is the throne within her grasp."

"So there are other armies that want the same?"

"There were, not so many now, she has destroyed most of the opposition, she and The Major."

"Who is he? Maria's husband?"

"No, she created him and turned him into the most dangerous vampire our world has ever seen. Totally amoral and bloodthirsty. He creates, trains and commands her army. Some say she would have been defeated by now if not for him. You think Nathan is scary, wait till you see him."

Bella finished eating as I explained the limitation of my gift so she could understand how much danger we were really in then washed her face and hands with a little of the water and sat back on the bed.

"It's so hot in here. Why aren't you sweating?"

"I'm a vampire, we don't feel the heat like you or at least it doesn't affect us."

"What else is so different?"

"Our senses are much keener, we hear see and smell much better than humans. We are faster and much stronger and we are immortal."

"Immortal? So nothing can kill you?"

"Only another vampire, humans are powerless against us so you see you don't stand a chance of getting free, but I will do my best to look out for you."

"Thanks Alice, I believe that but it will take all our ingenuity to give Maria what she wants."

 **Just to let you know I will be away for two weeks from tomorrow so postings will be as and when I am able. Thanks Jules xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Carlisle**

Now I had the rest of the family together I wasn't going to split us again although while I tried to make arrangements for us to go into hiding temporarily Emmett and Rosalie took Chief Swan out to the drive in and staged the scene. Rose had assured me he would be fine but would not wake until she gave him a shot of the antidote.

"They won't find the drug in any tox screen, it will mimic a stroke and I know they will look after him. It's the best way, Carlisle."

Rose was correct, but it didn't mean I had to like it, how much of his life would Charlie be losing? Hopefully not more than a few weeks or months but if things went wrong he might sleep away the rest of his time on Earth something I didn't even want to think about.

In order to stay safe we needed to vanish and only one man I knew could make that possible if he was willing to help. It had been well over a century since I had spoken to him, but he had made sure I always knew how to contact him, a friend indeed although he disagreed with my way of life. I booted up my computer and tapped in the web address I had written in my diary among many others and clicked on the contact us button which brought up a form to be filled in. I typed in my email address and a short message in the box,

"Jupiter is coming with Pluto to visit Vesta."

Darius would understand the references to the Roman King of the Gods, the God of death and the Goddess of the home. If he still monitored this site that was. I hit send, leaned back in my chair and waited.

Rose

Once we had staged the scene, with Chief Swan half in half out of his car as if he had collapsed as he tried to get out we hid in the bushes on the opposite side of the parking lot and waited.

"We're in big trouble Rose aren't we?"

I nodded,

"Yes, but Carlisle seems to think he can keep us safe, at least for a time so we have to trust him."

"What about Alice and Bella though? Poor Bella didn't deserve this. If the Volturi don't have her then who does?"

"I don't know Em, all I know is that Alice will do all her power to save Bella."

"Do you think she can?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends on who snatched them."

We went quiet after this waiting as dusk grew and then the first cars appeared slowly. The headlights of the first swept past Chief Swan but the second set illuminated him and there was the screech of brakes followed by slamming doors as four figures ran over to the cruiser. Within seconds one of the girls was on the phone and we knew the emergency services had been called so we slipped away, Chief Swan would be looked after and now we needed to disappear as quickly as possible.

We returned to the house to find the Mercedes ready to leave, the trunk up and our emergency bags packed inside. We'd always kept our most valuable things in a bag just in case we were ever discovered and needed to make a quick getaway, but this was the first time they had ever become necessary. Esme came out with Carlisle and locked the door running down the steps to meet us.

"Carlisle thinks it would be safer if we stayed mobile until he hears from his friend."

We slid in the back with Edward and Kate, a tight squeeze, but it wouldn't be for that long hopefully.

"Esme keep watching for an email from Mercury."

She nodded and he started the engine and drove out onto the highway headed towards Seattle.

"Where are we going for now?"

"I don't know, but cities give us a better chance of evading the Volturi so I'm going to city hop until I hear from Darius."

"Who is Darius Carlisle? I've heard you mention his name, but you never talk about him much."

"He was a good friend before I went to Volterra. We met in France and traveled together for a long time. I knew he was much older than me, centuries although he never discussed his past much. I knew he was born in Rome, the son of a Senator and was changed by a vampire called Claudius who mentored him. Darius was hungry for information, he said it gave you power. We eventually went our own way after an argument about the Volturi. I said if he wanted information it was the place to visit, but he refused, he told me that some information wasn't worth the cost and I knew he had a history in Volterra, but I had to visit, my own curiosity driving me on. When I finally left Volterra I understood and I tracked him down to apologize."

"Carlisle, there's an email from Mercury."

He pulled to the side of the road and changed places with Esme who drove on as he clicked on the message and read it out loud.

"Find the smith in Washington and wait."

Is that it? How are we supposed to do that? There must be loads of places with Smith in the name."

"Pass me the map, Emmett."

Emmett pushed the map between the seats and Carlisle turned to a map of Washington state his finger tracing a route.

"So he knows where we are, that helps. Right, Esme we need to turn north, you want I-90 E and then US-97 N."

"Where are we going, Carlisle? How did you know where he meant?"

"Before we parted Darius gave me certain locations and keywords telling me if I ever needed his help I should use them. He recognized my code and sent instructions back. We need to get to Vulcan Lookout in the Colville National Forest. He will be there to meet us or send someone who will."

"Why would he bother if you two haven't spoken in centuries?"

"Because Rosalie, I saved his life and he feels he owes me even though I went to his bitterest enemy for some years. We were in a back alley in Budapest, Darius was hunting while I kept watch for him. They were dangerous times for our kind. The country was alive with the rumors of vampires and demons. I saw a crowd with lit torches headed our way and ran to warn him. There was no way out, the alley was under a bridge with a roofed arch and the other end was guarded by huge iron bars that we attacked. There was just room when the crowd appeared and I pushed him through confronting them myself so they wouldn't see where he had gone. I thanked them for saving me saying a red eyed demon had attacked and dragged me in here. My golden eyes saved me that night and Darius too. We made sure we were never in such a position again."

I was proud of Carlisle for protecting his friend even though he didn't agree with his lifestyle. It would be interesting to meet such a man, a man who inspired such an action from the usually placid and retiring Carlisle we knew.

"Why does he hate the Volturi so much Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned to face me,

"Darius had a mate, Sara, a girl who was changed along with him on their wedding night. They wandered looking for answers as to what they had become and hearing about them the Volturi invited them to live in Volterra. I think that was prompted by Darius' fighting ability as much as anything. Anyway, they moved to Volterra and at first things went well. Darius was happy to defend his new home and Sara worked with Marcus in the archives but Caius, ever the womanizer, took a liking to her and one day while he was away on Volturi business and Marcus was busy with Aro, Caius found Sara alone and attacked her when she refused his advances. Things turned ugly and he raped her, but afterward she got her revenge, she ran straight to his wife and showed her what Caius had done. Unfortunately, Athenadora became enraged, accused Sara of enticing her husband and attacked herself. Sara, already injured was too weak to defend herself properly, and Athena was able to put Sara down. As she tried to get back to her feet Athenadora grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the fireplace setting her alight. By the time Darius heard about it Caius was in hiding inside Volterra and Darius was barred from the citadel. He watches and waits for a chance to get his revenge on Caius and his wife. Which is why neither Caius nor Athenadora ever leave the citadel although they have no idea if Darius is even still alive."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Bella**

I spent an uncomfortable day and night in this box which was roasting by day and freezing when the sun went down. Alice gave me her jacket and I lay down trying to sleep again and for a while I did but woke screaming when I dreamed Nathan was standing over me grinning as he loosened the belt of his pants. After that, I couldn't sleep any more so Alice told me of her human life, a terribly sad story that made me realize how lucky I had been despite my parents parting so soon after my birth. That made me think of Charlie and Renee.

"What do you think they'll do?"

"All they can but it won't make any difference Bella. They'll never trace us and if they did would you want Charlie coming into Maria's camp to face Nathan or one of the newborns? Or Renee?"

I shook my head,

"No, I don't want any deaths at my door, Alice. I'd rather Maria sent Nathan to kill me. Get it over with."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that. I told Maria I would work for her if she kept you safe so I'm hoping she'll agree to it, but I have to have something for her and soon."

As the heat began to build the next day I felt awful, my water had run out so had the food and I really needed the bathroom being forced to relieve myself in a hole provided in the floor in one corner while apologizing to Alice. It smelled like it hadn't been used in a long time which was a good thing, with this heat the smell would have been horrendous.

It also meant there hadn't been a human prisoner for a long while too which was no bad thing. I could imagine the fate of any humans they brought back to the camp only too vividly. When the door was opened I gulped in the slightly cooler air and grabbed the bottle of water carried by the guard who was startled by my movement and tensed.

"It's OK she's just thirsty."

He smiled looking appreciatively at me,

"Me too, let's hope I get my fill soon or I might come knocking again."

"Shall I tell Maria that?"

He shut up at the threat and stood back unlocking the cage door so we could go out into the compound.

Maria was standing at the far end of the compound talking to a tall guy who seemed to be closer to her than a mere soldier would and then Maria put an arm around his neck, standing on tiptoes to do so, and kissed him. As we approached she saw us and whispered something in his ear and he turned to look at us. His face captured my attention first.

A lean hungry looking face framed by untidy dusty blond hair. His eyes were the same red as Nathans and held the same cruel glint but as I watched that faded somewhat, in fact, he looked confused.

"Major, this is Alice, the seer who will tell us Carlos moves before he makes them and this little creature..."

She dragged me forward by my shirt,

"Is her human pet, Bella. Would you like a human pet, Major? She's certainly pretty in a shallow kind of way. Nathan likes her, he's already asked for her when I've finished with her. What do you think?"

He looked away from me to Alice, but I couldn't help staring, there was just something about him. Dangerous? Yes. But not in a sordid way like Nathan. He had reminded me of a venomous snake waiting in a dark hole to strike, this man was more like a proud mountain lion standing erect and ready for action at a moment's notice. I had missed what Maria said to Alice too busy listening to the few words he uttered.

From them I understood he didn't believe Alice would be of any help, he was dismissive of her. I felt a tug on my sleeve,

"Bella? Bella are you OK? Maria said we can get showered and she's sent someone to get you some food and something to drink."

I came back to reality,

"Oh, OK."

Maria had turned and walked away, but The Major was still there looking at me with a strange expression on his face. Alice tugged me again as Maria turned and snapped an order at him,

"Major come. I've missed you and I need you to look after my hunger."

I couldn't move until he turned away then it was as if I had been set free of some spell and I followed Alice to a basic shower block where I took a long shower in cold water feeling more human afterwards.

"Are you OK Bella? I thought maybe the heat got to you."

I shook my head unable to put into words what I had felt or explain it even to myself. We were allowed to sit in the compound in the shade of one of the few trees to survive in here and I drank two soda's down along with a pizza and finally felt part way normal again.

"Alice..."

She didn't reply and I looked up at her to find her staring blankly into space. I waited a few minutes wondering if she were seeing something, relieved when she snapped back to the present with a look of relief on her face.

"That's it, it's what I needed, Come on Bella I must speak to Maria quickly."

She didn't wait to explain her words and I followed her unwilling to be alone among all these creatures who gazed after me.

She banged loudly on Maria's door and went straight in and I followed blushing to find Maria and The Major in bed together, his lean torso sparkling in the sun coming through the window but not like Alice or Nathans hand. This was more like a rainbow of colors as if the light were being split in different ways. She got up still naked and flew at Alice for interrupting her passion, but he stayed where he was, his body naked to the waist with one leg exposed.

Our eyes met and again I saw something in his and I no longer feared him as I feared all the others in this hellish place with the exception of Alice.

"You need to get moving if you want to stop Carlos capturing Medina."

"What?"

Maria stepped back,

"What do you know of Medina?"

"It's one of your strongholds and Carlos is going to attack it. If you don't get reinforcements there before daybreak he'll capture it, I saw that in a vision."

As Alice finished speaking The Major climbed out of bed and I looked, unable to tear my eyes away from his body, the first naked man I had ever seen in the flesh. When I tore my eyes away from his body to look into his face again I knew I was blushing madly but he didn't mock me, he was just as serious as he had been but Maria laughed at my embarrassment,

"Well little human, now you know what a real man looks like. I would like to say maybe you will find one of your own, but I doubt it, unless of course you find one here and want to become a vampire too. Nathan would probably take you in hand if you treated him right."

"I'd prefer to die than live with that animal."

"Well I'm sure in time I can help you out there but for now we have more important things to deal with. Major escort them back to the cabin then come back. I'll call the men together."

We followed a silent Major back to the cabin in the center of the compound and walked inside. He had pulled on pants but was still naked from the waist up and as he pulled the door closed I saw what had caused the colored sparkling on his skin, it was covered in scars, bite marks from hundreds of injuries.

"Do they hurt?"

I hadn't meant to speak out loud but the door reopened slightly and he looked at me.

"What?"

"Do they hurt? All those scars? They must hurt."

"Pain is for the weak and those responsible for the scars are all dead. No, they don't hurt, not anymore."

With that, he was gone leaving me wanting to see him again no matter how dangerous that would be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Carlisle**

I had wondered if Darius would answer my call for help although he knew how I left Volterra disillusioned by what I had found there. Expecting a fountain of knowledge that could be put to good use, I found the same petty jealousies and greed for power I had found among the humans. The only good thing the Volturi did was to keep our race a secret from the humans.

It avoided wide scale witch hunts, hundreds of innocent humans from being murdered as the monsters they clearly were not. It allowed vampires like me to live among the humans, granted the others in general fed on humans but our numbers were not that great that they killed too many and caused a problem and any that did or were careless the Volturi dispatched. They kept me safe and my family, but I still could not join them.

I felt somehow disappointed by finding most vampires were like the basest-born human. The thieves, murderers, and greedy, I had come across in my own time, in 17th century London. Man didn't change his ways, his nature, when he became a vampire, and that almost made me despair, but I made my own little world in my family and the work I did. Using my skills and the extra senses nature had endowed me with as a vampire to help the humans.

We drove as far as we could and completed the journey on foot through the forest until we reached Vulcan Lookout where we found a helicopter waiting and standing beside it a hand raised in greeting was my old friend himself.

"Darius, I can't thank you enough for coming to my aid."

"What are friends for if not to help each other but you do present quite a problem. The Volturi don't like losing their man so to speak and you have rather set the cat among the pigeons with your "family". You know I could have told you this would happen one day. You never admitted your own charisma Carlisle, but it has brought to you a group of very interesting gifts and the Volturi want those gifts, you know how greedy and paranoid Aro is."

"Yes, I thought you might say that. Alice told me that the Volturi were coming for us just before she disappeared along with Bella her human friend, but it's not the Volturi is it?"

"No, the Volturi want Alice as much as Edward now they know of her gift, a little birdie informed them by the way but that's for another time when you have leisure. I know you want me to tell you where Alice is, but I can't Carlisle because I have no idea. Give me all the details and I'll see what I can do but for now we need to get you and your "family" to safety."

Esme

I took Carlisle's hand and held my other out,

"It's good to meet you, Darius, Carlisle has mentioned you."

He looked at my hand and touched it momentary,

"If I can help I will Esme but as I say we should get moving before someone begins to wonder why there's a helicopter waiting here. It's not been used for years."

Rose and Emmett came forward,

"Where are we going? The Volturi will trace us surely? After all, they have Demetri and according to Carlisle he's the best."

Darius held up a finger,

"One, Demetri is the second best tracker, third if you take into account the Volturi's first tracker and two."

He held up another,

"They haven't found me yet, and, believe me, they keep trying. As for where, I think we'll be living off the grid if you understand my meaning."

Rose nodded silenced by Darius clipped tones although I thought it might be due to the fact he had very little interaction with others, he was rusty that was all.

We climbed into the helicopter, but Kate balked at first,

"I don't want trouble with the Volturi. I want to go home, Edward."

"It's a little late for that, you're in their sights if you are connected to the Cullens and, by the way, you are clinging to Edward I take it you are?"

Kate nodded still looking strained.

"Well I don't have time to hang around Edward so I suggest you either persuade your mate to join us or stay here with her but the Volturi will find you and they'll probably want to know where the rest are. You can tell them you don't know but I doubt they'll believe you, at least until Aro can read your thoughts and you may fall into Caius' hands first in which case good luck, you'll need it."

Kate allowed herself to be pulled into the helicopter and minutes later we were in the air headed north into Canada. There was a flurry of radio activity with Darius mumbling low in response to questions before everything went silent apart from the thrum of the rotors overhead.

"Won't the Volturi be able to track the flight path?"

"Sure but why would they? This is a scouting party for film locations, nothing to do with the Cullens or me."

Carlisle smiled,

"Darius was always good with communications and I would imagine he has complete mastery of the computer world."

Darius turned and smiled slightly at the praise,

"My friend I can make a computer do anything I need it to. People tend to rely on them. No one ever thinks how easy it is to manipulate the cyber world if you know how. I don't exist in the real world, I'm a ghost, a spirit who manipulates the world to my own ends. I even know what the Volturi are thinking about, at the time they think it. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"So why haven't you found Alice yet?"

I frowned at Kate, but he just raised an eyebrow,

"As I only recently found out she was missing and have been making arrangements knowing I would hear from Carlisle I haven't had much time but I know your two missing girls aren't in Volterra, Romania, Spain, or the Urals, the first covens to come to mind. I have traces out and I'm confident we'll find them, but there are other ghosts out there, maybe they have fallen into the black hole such ghosts create, who knows."

After that, no one spoke except Edward to reassure Kate that her sisters would be fine.

"Aro has no reason to suspect your sisters or Carmen and Eleazar. He knows that you are with us now not them."

"I should ring them. Warn them maybe."

"Sorry, no can do. From the time you climbed into this helicopter you no longer exist. You can't make phone calls, use the internet, write, in fact, you live in a parallel world which is inhabited only by us. It's the only way to keep you all safe while I hunt for Alice and the human."

"Bella, her name is Bella."

Darius looked at Rose again and nodded,

"Fair enough, Bella. Do we need to be worrying about the human authorities? Or her parents?"

"I don't think so, her father is in a drug induced coma and won't be surfacing again until Rose administers the antidote, He was the only real problem, he's Chief of Police in Forks where we were living. As for her mother, I don't think she's even in the country so I doubt she knows Bella is missing. The local police will wonder what happened when Bella doesn't turn up and they can't find her to tell her about her father, but the only clue they have is a cell phone which was found in a Seattle park."

"What about her link to you Carlisle?"

"I left a message at the clinic apologizing for having to leave so precipitously but citing family reasons. I was hoping maybe you could smooth the way there."

"Sure just tell me what you need. I guess we're all right for a few more hours, it being the weekend, but we'll think of something, no sweat."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **The Major**

There was something about that human, something I didn't understand. She was just a girl and I'd killed or changed plenty of them in my time, but there was something different about this one. As always Maria was ready for sex when I returned. As I fucked her she wanted me to tell her everything that happened while I was away, everything in graphic detail. The more blood and venom I had spilled the more excited she became but this time it was different.

Usually I fed her my own lust and we went on for hours both looking for some release that would only come when we were both at that point, a point Maria would choose, the moment she dragged her nails across my buttocks with painful intensity. This time, though I couldn't get the vision of the human girl out of my head. It impeded my performance and made Maria mad, She hated that I wasn't totally focused on her, but I was relieved when the door opened and the two girls walked in. While Alice spoke to Maria the human girl studied me and suddenly I found my body responding in a whole new way. There was no denying I wanted the girl but not just for her body. Her eyes captivated me and I almost missed Alice's words.

When I heard we were going into battle again I jumped out of bed and pulled on my pants aware of her gaze on my naked body. The flush that came to her cheeks told me she had never seen a naked man before and for some reason that pleased me because every male she saw like this from now on would be measured by me and I knew I had a good body so most, if not all, would fail the test.

I took the two of them back to their prison and as I locked them in the girl addressed me. Her words were few, but I couldn't ignore them, she had seen my scars, usually a sign that had people running in fear but not her. She was more interested in if they hurt. Why would she care? The more I saw of her the less I understood what made her tick but the strangest thing of all was that I really wanted to.

Maria sent Nathan along this time although I had no idea why, he was more of a hindrance than a help and kept Peter back. I knew he needed to feed, he'd gone the whole journey back without hunting and looked half dead from thirst, but that alone wouldn't have concerned Maria. As far as she was concerned we could all be weak with thirst and she would still expect us to fight for her.

I wondered if she planned on killing the human while I was gone. She would make Peter strong again, but it irritated me, the thought I might never see her again. Once out of the compound and on the way to set up the ambush Maria had insisted on I had time to think about the girl more as I tried to shut out Nathan's incessant talking.

"So Major, you miss me? It was quite a trek to get the Cullen girl, but the men did exactly what I told them. I didn't need Peter along to babysit."

There was the touch of whining I had expected to hear. Nathan always had to think he was in charge, except when I was around and thought he was better than the rest of us put together. I'd tried to finish him off a few times, but Maria forbade his death. I thought she had a soft spot which went well with his soft brain!

"That human is tasty. I told Maria I wanted her when she was finished. I think she's a virgin and it's been a long time since I came across one of those. I can't wait to break that little one in."

I tried to ignore his coarse remarks not that they normally bothered me, he was an animal first and last but this time something irked me. The thought of Nathan raping the girl had my temper rising and I knew he and I would tangle over her. Not that I wanted to rape her, I just wanted to keep her from harm. Now that wasn't going to be easy in the compound with Maria always vigilant, and incredibly jealous around.

When we reached the spot Maria had chosen for the ambush I could see it was wrong, too open, too many escape routes for our enemy and I didn't want my men scattered throughout the country killing and raping at will. Under my orders, they were trustworthy enough but they needed a tight hand on the reins.

"We're moving on a few miles, there's a better spot for an ambush closer to the river."

"But Maria said to wait here."

I turned on Nathan who backed away slightly trying not to make it too obvious,

"I don't give a fuck what Maria said. This is wrong and I say we are moving on. If you want to go back and tell her I said that fine, Go. The rest of you follow me."

The men glanced at Nathan some sniggering at the thought of Nathan running back to Maria with his tail between his legs and telling tales which only made him angrier, but I knew Nathan, he wouldn't confront me, he knew it would be the last thing he ever did, Maria's order or not.

Of course he tried to make things difficult by giving the wrong orders, moving men I had already placed and generally being the stupid fucker he always was until I dragged him to one side and had a quiet word in his ear,

"Just because Maria uses you to warm her bed when I'm away don't think for one second she admires your skills as a commander. Now get into position and stay there with your mouth shut before I rip your tongue out."

I shoved him hard and he tripped over a boulder going down hard on his ass much to the amusement of the men who could see what was going on. He scrambled back to his feet cursing quietly and slunk off to his position. The fight that lay ahead would give him a temporary outlet for his anger and embarrassment but one day he would be unable to turn the other cheek and I was ready, waiting when he did.

The ambush worked perfectly, my men taking out Carlos' with ease, we didn't lose a single man and only a few received minor wounds that were already healing. There was a work camp only a few miles to the south of our position and I knew the changeover wasn't for at least four days so the men wouldn't be found immediately so I led my men over to it and let them loose on the road crew who disappeared under the weight of thirsty vampires.

Nathan joined them tossing others aside to get where he wanted while I watched. I never fed with my men, not because I wasn't thirsty but because to do so was bad for discipline. I had a reputation as a badass who could go days without hunting and to an extent it was true. The secret was that I projected my thirst onto my men and drew from them the feelings after they were satiated. It didn't work so well if I were injured, but it did add to my mystique, I hadn't even told Maria my secret. What she didn't know she couldn't use to manipulate or use against me. Our relationship was based on mutual admiration of our fighting and tactical skills and lust. Her body called to me like no other maybe because she loved me although I was under no illusion that we were mates, she could be as cruel as she was tender, to me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Carlisle**

We touched down close to a small town in Alberta called Cold Lake and swapped the helicopter for an all-terrain vehicle so I knew we were going into the wilds of the area.

"I have a place up here. It's convenient, no humans around, few people live here so as I don't visit that often they don't get a good look at me. The place gets handed down through the family. It's kept locked for years at a time, although I have a family who keep tabs on it from time to time, they pass the responsibility and keys down too. Works for me."

"What about communications? You can't have cell phone reception surely?"

Darius shook his head at Emmett's question as he drove through the small community.

"Nope, don't like cell phones anyhow they are too easily traced, although if you know what you are doing it's easy to get around their vulnerability. I use satellite hook-ups."

"You have a satellite up there?"

Darius grin broadened,

"Nope Emmett, but I piggyback on more or less every weather satellite on the globe, plus some of the surveying ones. Although, they aren't so long lived, and a few defense ones which are the best of all."

"And no one knows?"

"Well for a start it's a company I have dealings with that makes a lot of these satellites, and I supply the software so I just add in a trap door allowing me access whenever I need it."

"And that's how you watch the Volturi?"

"Among others yes. Now enough questions. As soon as we get there I'll link up, and we'll see exactly what the Volturi are doing."

"But we're looking for Alice and Bella. We already know the Volturi don't have them."

"I know Esme, but if they know Alice is missing and they wanted her for themselves then they are going to be looking for her and whoever took her. We may as well let them work for us."

Darius' home was a huge stone built house with a steeply sloping roof to shed the snowfalls. Inside it was surprisingly cozy with a huge fieldstone hearth, and heavy wooden furniture quite obviously hand crafted by a master cabinet maker. Then I remembered Darius had always been good with his hands although I didn't think it was a gift he brought with him to this life, not the son of a Roman Senator.

Esme's eyes were almost bulging as she ran her hands across the wood and glanced admiringly around. It wasn't until we were all inside and settled in the family room that Darius started asking questions at the same time tapping rapidly on his keyboard, and adjusting the resolution on his screen. He wanted to know exactly what I'd said to Aro, and he'd said to me then descriptions of Alice and Bella. Also, the conversation between the girl who found Bella's phone, and rang Chief Swan, and the one with the boy Emmett and I saw. He was thorough and then he checked a few more things on the screen.

"Well like I said there's no unusual activity with any of the large covens who might be interested in a gift like Alice's. Which means either there is a new group I don't know anything about which is highly improbable or we have someone else wanting it for a different reason which again is odd."

"How long will we have to stay here?"

He shrugged at Kate's question,

"I guess that depends on what the Volturi do and say. They will be looking for you now you've disappeared from the radar. Maybe not as keenly as they would if Alice weren't missing separately. I would think her gift trumps Edward's even, after all Aro is a mind reader, although I know his gift is more limited than yours Edward. He's gonna be pissed that someone else got to her first."

"What about whoever tipped the Volturi off?"

"Just one of Aro's watchers who heard a conversation. Possibly just a couple of careless words. It could have been any of you. I'm amazed the other gifts stayed hidden so long but, unfortunately, they no longer are. I don't see you getting out of this mess with the Volturi Carlisle. You've broken the rules and they are a pretty paranoid group of fuckers."

Carlisle nodded jumping up and pacing,

"I understand that and I'm happy to go to Aro and offer my services to them if they will leave my family be but the most important thing for now is to find Alice and Bella before something terrible happens to them."

"I can't see anyone killing Alice, after all they went to some trouble to track and kidnap her. The human girl, Bella, is a different story. She may already be dead depending on who is behind it all although, why they didn't kill her straight away is a mystery. I can't think of a single vampire who wouldn't have drained her, and hid her body, or just killed her if they were short of time. Either way I would have expected her body to turn up in Seattle somewhere."

"How do you know it hasn't Darius?"

"If it had Esme, I would know, trust me."

"Do you have any idea how long it will take you to find Alice and Bella?"

"Not a clue, whoever took them hasn't made any contact over cell phone or satellite so either they are very canny or they too live off the grid.

"Well don't most nomads live off the grid?"

Kate was snappy, frightened, and missing her sisters was not helping.

"You think it was nomads who snatched Alice?"

Kate bit her lip realizing how silly the idea sounded when spoken out loud.

"Yeah like me, this was planned and executed very smoothly, and nomads aren't known for their planning trust me I've known enough of them."

Carlisle

While the others went out to familiarize themselves with the surroundings, and hunt, I stayed behind with Darius talking about the old times and getting up to date. He continued to monitor the messages, and satellite pictures that flashed across his screen we came down to the bottom line.

"You know there's a good chance the human girl Bella is already dead don't you Carlisle? I can't think of a single vampire who would keep her alive, why would they?"

"I can't give up hope Darius and neither can the rest of the family. It's all we have left and I know Alice will do all she can to save Bella."

"Then let's hope I get a break soon, for both their sakes. Do you have any idea who might have wanted Alice? Have you or anyone else spoken about Alice's gift to anyone else?"

"No, they are all aware that to talk about gifts is dangerous."

"Almost as dangerous as being the Pied Piper of gifted vampires."

I sighed, he was back on that again, even now after so long.

"I know you think I have a gift, that I'm a magnet for gifted vampires, but you're wrong. The only people I have I changed, they didn't come looking for me Darius."

"I don't think that changes anything Carlisle. Maybe your gift draws you to them, to save Edward, Esme, and Rose, maybe even Emmett."

"No Rose brought Emmett home, I never saw him until that day."

"But you could have drawn Rose back with him. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, I doubt you will stay out of the Volturi's hands much longer. Did you know they've been watching you ever since you left Italy."

"I did wonder if they might check in on me from time to time, it's how they knew about Edward I guess, but how did you know?

"Because I watched them watching you. I haven't given up on getting my hands on Caius, he'll slip up one day and then he will be mine."

I could see the truth of his threat in his eyes, Caius would be doomed if he ever stepped outside the safety of the citadel, something that restricted his life considerably. The number of females for him to seduce was much smaller and he had his wife watching over his shoulder and all the while there was the specter of Darius hovering just out of sight and waiting...waiting patiently through the centuries for his chance.

When the others got back the conversation returned to the question of who had taken the girls,

"You must have some idea's Darius? After all you said you know everything that goes on in our world."

"Kate that's extremely rude."

"No, it's OK Carlisle. If you want to play that game we can Kate but I don't think you'll like the outcome. There are several groups of vampires who would jump at the chance of a gift, not all for the same reason the Volturi do. I mentioned the most likely to you earlier but as I say I have nothing from any of them that would lead me to suspect they are our kidnappers and they are the ones where Bella might just make it out alive however slim her chances."

"So who else is there?"

"None that spring to mind as likely, there's a small rebel group in Hungary who would dearly like to snatch the Romanian crown. It would give them power over quite an area, but they would still be under Volturi rule, and Alice would soon be snatched from them. She could at a push give them the opportunity, but I can't see them coming to the States and making such a smooth job of the kidnap."

"What about the guardians? They wanted the Cullens out of Forks."

"The guardians? No way Kate, Johnny H isn't going to start a war with the Volturi just to get a coven of vampires with an unbroken treaty from their area."

"Why do I get the feeling there's another that you aren't mentioning?"

Darius looked at Kate as Edward answered her question,

"The Southern Covens but you are dismissing them. Why?"

"Two reasons, firstly they rarely venture over the border and certainly not that far north, It's way outside their comfort zone and secondly because if it was them it's likely to be Maria and The Major. So I suggest you all pray it isn't them because if it is; you can kiss goodbye to any possibility of getting Bella back alive, Alice either."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Maria**

I paced anxiously as I waited for word that Alice Cullen had been correct in her vision. If she had been then victory was in my sights at last. I could wipe out the last of my rivals and become Queen of Central America although, that wasn't an end to my ambition, no, it was just the beginning.

I would need a bigger army, much bigger but that would be solved by absorbing as many of the conquered armies as possible into my own. Then we would march into South America and begin to take out the covens that ruled there. With The Major commanding my army, I couldn't lose. The Volturi would show their disapproval and complain, but they wouldn't try stopping me. They knew I would stop the senseless slaughter of humans that had the human authorities on edge in so many countries. My army was well disciplined and every soldier knew better than to bring attention to us. In return, they were given chances to let off steam but in controlled ways, ways that wouldn't put us in danger.

When the scout returned ahead of the main body with the good news I was delighted. Tonight I would celebrate with my Major. I loved taking him when he returned flushed with victory and smelling of burned vampire flesh and venom. If he were injured it was even better as I would taste his venom before allowing him to feed and heal. He was incredibly erotic when he came straight to my bed from the heat of battle.

I had sent out a smaller group under Peter's command to bring in food for my soldiers, they would be thirsty and unruly until they had fed and Peter had returned with a group of terrified tourists who had been on a sightseeing tour of Copper Canyon. They had been offered something more exciting and had come like lambs to the slaughter. There were twenty which would be enough, the wounded were fed first, the rest could hunt in small groups if these cattle were not enough and thinking of human cattle I decided to check on my captives.

 **Alice**

I heard footsteps approaching the cabin and woke Bella, I didn't want her to wake up and be frightened to find Maria in here because it was her footsteps I could tell. They were too light and dainty for one of the soldiers. Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around confused for a moment before reality came flooding back into her brain. She grabbed a bottle of water and swilled her mouth out then rinsed her face and neck, the heat in here was building again. As the door was opened we saw Maria with one of her guards peering in,

"Congratulations Alice Cullen, your vision saved your life, and that of your human pet. She looks a little worse for wear, is she finding the heat too much?"

"You could let us walk in the compound after all there's little chance of escape with your soldiers on guard."

"Actually there is no chance of escape but do you think it would be wise for your pet to wander around with my soldiers loose? They might not be able to control themselves and you can imagine what might happen then. I thought you wanted to keep her alive. Still, we will see later. We beat the raiding party and now I want to know exactly where Carlos' main army is. It's time this was over with."

"It doesn't work like that, I have to wait for my visions to appear, I can't control them."

"Then you had better hope you see something soon, I have no patience, it's my one failing. You have until tomorrow, I have other things to occupy myself this evening, my Major will be back soon and wanting my body. Until tomorrow Alice."

 **Maria**

I waited impatiently for his return wanting to hear everything, the battle blow by blow, our foreplay. When he finally returned at the head of his soldiers I felt a stirring deep in my body, a sense of excitement, arousal, at seeing him in his dust-stained clothes, his hair flowing in the breeze as he ran in through the gates and stopped to watch as the others also ran in then came to a halt in a tidy formation waiting to be dismissed by their commander.

Whenever Nathan appeared his men were in an untidy band and collapsed where they stopped, There was no discipline, and however many times I upbraided him about it things never got any better. The Major would have to take him under his wing and teach him how to command, a task both would hate, but I needed good commanders and at this point I had only two, Peter and The Major. As the men scattered on his word of command he then turned to look but not at me as he usually did with a slow smolder. This time, his attention was on the prisoner's cabin which did not please me at all.

"Major."

He turned to gaze at me but there wasn't the usual thrill of excitement as our eyes met. His mind was preoccupied with something so I called him over and taking his hand I led him inside my cabin.

 **The Major**

All the way back I thought about the two girls Peter and Nathan had brought back with them. I could see Peter was interested in the dark haired vampire Alice. I was glad, he needed something to keep him sane in the madness that was Maria's camp. I at least had Maria although sometimes I wondered if it was what I really wanted. Sex with her was interesting and sometimes violent, more so than the fights we sometimes had.

The door had barely closed when she was on me ripping at my travel-soiled clothes and nipping my neck eager hands roaming over my body and I felt myself responding but it was almost half-hearted and she knew it. She stood back her eyes blazing with anger, her teeth showing like a snarling cat.

"What's wrong Major?"

"Nothing, it's just I need to get a shower and debrief the men."

"Why? What's wrong? Don't you want me any longer?"

I shook my head knowing I had to be very careful, Maria didn't handle rejection well.

"Of course I do. It was a hard fought battle and I just want to do things properly. We can wait a little while can't we?"

It was the wrong thing to say and I put my hands up to defend myself as she flew at me like a tiger all scratching claws and snapping teeth.

It took me an hour to calm Maria down, her infamous temper blazing up every time I thought I had cooled it. I dare not use my gift on her although she suspected I could manipulate emotions to a degree. If she thought I had tried to manipulate her I wouldn't leave the room intact and that was extremely painful. I should know she'd done it once before.

Of course, I was more cunning and skilful now but still I wouldn't chance it. I couldn't even say what it was that stopped me reacting to her advances in the usual way. I just didn't feel the usual sexual tension, and I had been too slow to hide it. I suspected that it had something to do with the human girl in the prison cabin. I couldn't get her out of my head and it was driving me crazy.

"Well go then, get out of my sight. Find yourself someone else to fuck Major and send Nathan in. At least he appreciates my attentions."

I didn't even answer that, it was beneath contempt, she was welcome to him if he fucked as well as he fought or commanded then she would be better off with a banana!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty.**

 **Bella**

I heard loud shouting, almost screaming, and wondered what was going on. Alice was away somewhere inside her head and I guessed she must be seeing something, having a vision again. I just hoped it was one that Maria would find useful because if not I was under no illusions that we would be dead very quickly. We'd heard murmurings during the day and even overnight. I couldn't make out what they were saying but from Alice's nervous glances at me I could guess.

I was the tempting picnic waiting to be eaten, all these newborns were just waiting for the word from their leader before descending on me. I could only hope that I would be killed before anything else happened. If Nathan's attitude was anything to go by my blood wasn't the only thing they wanted. I wondered who was shouting, they sounded really angry and I heard the bang as something was thrown or pushed aside. The voices in the compound raised with excitement before finally calming down again.

Alice came back at this point much to my relief,

"What did you see? Will it help?"

She seemed unwilling to answer me and I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach.

"I don't know quite what I did see Bella, it was all really complicated and confused, but I don't think anything bad will happen to us at least not for a while. There's something strange happening, loyalties are shifting and that alters the future. It's like lots of thin strings that are all tangled up and waiting for the right person to pull the right one and sort them all out. The crazy thing is that I think you are at the center."

"Me?"

"Yes, strange isn't it but you are the catalyst."

I lay down and tried to sleep, it was all I could do in the hot foetid atmosphere of the cabin and I was finally drifting off when we heard the key in the lock and braced ourselves for whatever was to come. It was Peter, but he wasn't alone, standing behind him was the one they called The Major and as Peter moved forward holding out bottled water for me Alice took it, keeping herself between the two men and me.

"Are you hungry?"

The Major's eyes were fixed on me and I could hardly answer Peter's question my mouth was so dry.

"Yes, but I'm so hot."

He looked around grimacing,

"I can't do anything about that, but I'll try to get you some food. What about you Alice?"

"I don't think you can supply what I need."

"Animal blood?"

It was that voice again with the honey tones of Texas in it and Alice nodded,

"Yes, I don't drink human blood."

"Then you are likely to be thirsty most of the time. There aren't many animals around here, the traffic of so many men frightens them off, but I'll see what I can do."

He focused on me again then,

"We'll leave the door open a while. That should cool things down for you. How did you come to be with Alice?"

I sat down wiping my face with a dirty sleeve and drinking deeply before answering,

"She's my friend, all the Cullens are."

"Really? Do you make a habit of having dangerous creatures as friends?"

"I trust Alice and the rest of the family, they've never hurt me."

"Yet because of them you find yourself in a compound full of newborn vampires who lust after your blood and your body."

"That's not their fault. Do you lust after my blood?"

"I don't lust after anything Bella, I schooled myself to ignore temptation, it can be extremely dangerous."

"What were you? Before you were a vampire I mean? You must have had a human life."

"I did, I was a soldier so you see I haven't changed that much. I still hunt and fight my kind just as I did before. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, I couldn't have answered him, I had no idea what made me so fascinated with him.

"We should go, Major. If Maria sees us here she's going to throw another fit."

"She'll be locked up with Nathan for hours yet, it'll take him that long to get it up."

I blushed slightly, but no one seemed to notice for which I was thankful.

"You really shouldn't keep riding Nathan, one of these days he's gonna explode and it won't be pretty."

The Major grinned, but there was no mirth in it,

"I don't give a fuck if he does, do you really think he stands a chance against me?"

Peter laughed and it sounded genuine,

"I can't wait for the day he oversteps the mark and gets his ass handed to him but for now you know he'll be her golden boy. He has to be just so she can rub your nose in it."

"As far as I'm concerned he can take my place permanently, I don't want the position any longer."

"She's not going to be happy about that Major, it could be dangerous."

They left shortly afterward and I groaned as the door closed trapping the heat inside again although the temperature had dropped a few degrees along with the sun.

"Well now, what was all that about I wonder."

I looked at Alice who has a strange half smile on her face,

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I wouldn't expect us to get visitors, don't forget we're prisoners and these visitors were way too friendly. Me thinks there's something afoot Watson."

I laughed at her impression of Sherlock Holmes but she had a point, the visit was almost like a social call which was odd as they were our captors and according to Alice at least one of them was the most dangerous vampire in her world.

I lay back down closing my eyes and thinking about all that had happened since Alice and I were snatched in the park. I had wished my dad would be looking for us, but now I wasn't so sure. If he traced us here and came down or contacted the Mexican police then there would be a bloodbath. I could lose Charlie to a horrible death.

As I began to drift slowly to sleep my thoughts turned to The Major, there was just something about him, deadly though I knew him to be. His face hovered before me, red eyes locked on my face and yet I didn't feel at all afraid, far from it. I felt danger all around me but not from him, he was the one who would protect me I knew it. My dreams were strangely distorted that they didn't make sense, I found myself in the middle of a group of people, but I couldn't decide if they were friends or foe.

All I knew was that I was safe because there was someone at my side, someone who would always be at my side but then there was a wrenching feeling and now I was alone and I felt evil getting closer and turned to see Nathan standing beside, me his hands outstretched, grabbing at me and woke with a piercing scream that must have echoed round the compound and startled everyone.

I opened my eyes sitting up on the bed shaking with fear to see Nathan in the doorway a leer on his face and the key in his hand. Alice stood between us, brave little Alice who didn't stands a chance against the hugely muscled soldier, but as he swept her to one side carelessly he was grabbed from behind and thrown clear across the compound the key falling from his hand to land inside the door where I grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket before going to check Alice was OK.

There was a nasty crack on her temple that began to close as I looked on, a clear fluid leaking from it which when I wiped it away made my fingers numb. This must be what passed for blood in vampires, their bodies were so different they were almost an alien life form.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Maria**

I pushed Nathan out of my bed with my foot, grinning as he crashed to the floor, he was adequate in bed, but that was about all I could say.

"Go, find out what that scream was. It came from the prison cabin, if one of the men is trying to interfere with the girls I want you to kill him. I say when they are of no more use to me, no one else."

He scowled at his rude "awakening" but pulled on his pants and ran out while I dressed more slowly looking at my body in the full-length mirror as I did so. I'd had the mirror positioned so I could see myself while I was having sex.

Seeing The Major's reflection as we coupled made the feelings more intense. It was a pity that the same wasn't true of Nathan. True his body was almost as perfect as my Major's but there was something in the way The Major moved that reminded me of a large cat and that I found intensely stimulating. Of course Nathan knew he was second best, but then that went for everything, he just couldn't stand up against The Major in anything.

Hearing a fight in the compound, I swore and rushed out to see The Major ripping Nathan's arm off and throwing it in the direction of one of the bonfires we kept burning. One of the guards stretched out to pick it up, ready to dispose of it permanently when I shouted at him to stop. He did, his fingers grazing the dismembered arm then pulling back. Striding over to the fighting men I pulled Nathan away from The Major standing in front of him, shielding him from my furious Major.

"Stop. What's going on? You know I don't allow fighting among ourselves unless it is with my express permission and I don't remember giving either of you such permission. Major?"

He stood before me his eyes flashing dangerously and I knew if I hadn't come out when I did that Nathan would be a pile of ashes blowing in the wind.

"Well?"

"He was going into the prisoner's cabin."

"He was following my orders. I heard the noise and sent him to investigate."

"He injured Alice, your gift."

I turned to glare at Nathan,

"You did what?"

"She grabbed me and I pushed her away, somehow she hit her head."

I turned towards the prison cabin where the door swung open showing the two girls still inside watching from behind the bars. Alice had a crack on her forehead that was healing slowly and I cursed slapping Nathan so hard he rocked on his heels.

"That girl is valuable, more valuable than you Nathan. You go near her or touch her again and I will kill you myself. Do you understand?"

He started to voice an excuse which I stopped by hitting him again and this time he staggered back.

"Don't answer me back, you do as I tell you, or I'll demote you to a general soldier."

Some of the men tittered and I turned on them next,

"Get back to what you were doing. If I see anyone approach this cabin without my express permission I will give them to The Major."

My soldiers scurried back to where they had been before the fight.

Beckoning for The Major to join me I walked over to the prison and looked at Alice.

"Send Nathan to catch something for her to feed on. I can't afford for her to become too weak with thirst to see visions."

I watched as his eyes lingered on the two girls although I couldn't tell which one it was who attracted his attention. It had to be Alice, my Major wouldn't be interested in a stupid little human, what use would she be to someone like him? Still I didn't like the idea that he was interested in either, he was mine.

"Major, Go."

As he left me to give Nathan my orders I addressed Alice,

"Are you OK?"

She nodded,

"I will be, but my mind is all mixed up right now."

She swayed a little and I could see the deep bruises under her eyes, Alice was dangerously hungry. Of course I could leave her with the human, she would snap eventually but I wanted her on my side for now.

"Food is coming in a little while. Have you seen anything else?"

She shook her head and put a hand to it,

"I told you I'm all mixed up right now and thirsty."

I waited with them, watching curiously as the human ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt to wipe the venom from Alice's face. There was a strange relationship, one I didn't understand. They were close, much closer than I imagined a human and vampire could ever be. Then I heard The Major come back and turned to him,

"I want two guards on this cabin at all times, men you can trust."

"I trust all my men Maria."

"Good because if anything happens to Alice I will be severely disappointed."

"It won't, so long as you keep that idiot Nathan on a leash."

"Isn't he one of your men also? Those you can trust?"

"No, Nathan is your creature, not mine. Maybe you should have taught him better before handing the idiot over to me."

I brought a hand up to slap him too, but he caught it in his and pulled me close,

"Don't ever do that in front of my men."

I was at boiling point, but I knew he was right, it would undermine his position and he was still the best commander I had ever had so I melted into his arms putting my lips to his ear,

"You'll pay dearly for this Major."

"Oh, I don't doubt that Maria."

Saying this, he pushed me away, something he rarely did because he knew it enraged me, and pushed the door shut on the girls looking for the key.

We set the men hunting for it where Nathan had landed and in the rubbish heap beside the cabin, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"The bar will suffice tonight, the door is locked anyway. Maybe Nathan still has it in his pocket. If he has I'll take charge of it, if not then we're going to have to force the door open or keep the girls prisoner always."

I nodded, The Major was right, Nathan must have taken it from the hook that usually held it on the cabin's left-hand side and slipped it into his pocket. What had caused the scream in the first place? Had he really come from my bed only to attack one of the women in here? That was not only an insult it was also forbidden. He knew better than to interfere with any prisoners unless I gave the order to do so.

"Bring him to me when he gets back."

The Major nodded curtly and strolled over to the gate to wait for his return whilst I went back to my own cabin wondering at the unsettled feeling that had taken hold of me.

I was still wondering about this when there was a peremptory knock on the door and Nathan came in propelled by The Major's hand in the middle of his back.

"He caught a couple of goats, they should be enough to heal the Cullen girl."

"Thank you, Major."

He turned dismissed but then I called him back,

"I don't trust the girls, watch them, there's something not right, I can feel, it."

"I'll watch over them for you Maria."

Nathan was trying to ingratiate himself with me again but I wasn't interested right now.

"You are the cause of that feeling. The girls are out of bounds and if I find you so much as sniffing around the cabin I will have The Major emasculate you in front of everyone now get out of my sight and stay out of it until such time as I call for you."

He hesitated and I lost my temper,

"GO, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DECIDE TO GIVE THE ORDER RIGHT NOW,"

He scurried away like a scalded cat and I smiled, amused by the terror I could instil in even the strongest male, that is every male bar one,...The Major.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Alice**

I felt terrible drinking blood from the goats that Nathan brought me in front of Bella but I was so thirsty I had no choice. I told her to get into bed and close her eyes, but she just took my hand and looked into my face,

"Alice I understand that you live on animal blood and while I admit the thought makes me feel sick it's not your fault, and it's going to happen again so I'll just look out the door."

In the event she didn't have to because while Nathan stayed with me, making disgusting comments about Bella and myself as I drank my fill, The Major took Bella out into the compound much to my tormentors disgust.

"She'll be a little less squeamish once I get my hands on her soft, warm, body."

I wanted to slap him silly, but I tried to ignore him concentrating on my meal.

 **Bella**

I followed The Major outside relieved I didn't have to watch and hear Alice although I would have done so. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed at eating or drinking or whatever they called it. Strangely, although I was among a group of vampires I felt safe with him at my side despite his reputation, just like before. He hardly spoke to me, just found a fallen log for me to sit on and stood watching the men practicing their fighting skills. They were moving so fast most of the time that they were a blur.

"Are they all new vampires?"

He looked down at me,

"Most of them are about a year old, why?"

I shrugged, not sure why I had asked that question but wanting to hear him speak.

"Wouldn't older men be more experienced?"

He looked at me puzzled,

"Why are you so interested? I would expect you to be terrified like every other human is who finds out what we are. Do you understand what Alice Cullen has gotten you into?"

"She hasn't gotten me into anything, it was an accident and yes I think I know. I'm not stupid."

"Well, in answer to your question no, newborns are the best fighters in most cases. They are fast, strong and extremely violent."

I thought about that,

"Right. You are their commanding officer?"

"Yes."

"For a long time?"

Before he could answer me we heard a shout,

"Major, what are you doing? I need you here now."

Turning I saw Maria standing hands on hips looking at us furiously.

He took my arm and guided me back to the cabin where Alice was sitting alone, no sign of Nathan or the goats for which I was grateful. Shutting the door and locking it, they had obviously found another key because I still had the one Nathan had dropped hidden in my pocket, he walked away.

"What did he say? He didn't touch you did he?"

"No, I don't really know what we talked about, the words didn't mean much. It was more the sound of his voice."

"His voice? Bella are you OK?"

"I'm not sure Alice. Anyway did Nathan say anything?"

"Of course but he's an idiot so I tried to ignore him. I'd stay away from him if you can though Bella, he seems fixated on you."

 **The Major**

I walked slowly over to maria, she knew I didn't take it kindly when she shouted at me like I was one of her lowly soldiers and by the time I reached her she was seething with anger.

"What were you doing with that human?"

"Nothing, I just got her out of the way while Alice fed. She's a human, she wouldn't want to watch an animal drained of its blood."

"Oh, you feel sorry for the human? Why bother? She's only alive now because it's keeping Alice sweet but soon she will have served her purpose, then Nathan can have her. He's very interested."

I knew she was watching me for a response, but I'd played this game with her for too long to be caught out.

"Whatever."

Maria frowned at me, unable to work out what I was really thinking which was fine by me.

"What did you want?"

She looked at me puzzled,

"You screamed at me like a fishwife I assume you wanted me urgently. Is Carlos at the gates?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me Major. You don't want to make me mad. As soon as Alice comes out with her next vision you'll be leaving so make sure you have your unit ready."

"All my units are ready to move at a moments notice Maria. You know that. Why don't you send Nathan, you seem to think highly of him all of a sudden."

She whirled around spitting and cursing in Spanish while I grabbed her hands to keep her nails from tearing at my face,

"Temper, temper, Maria. Have I touched a nerve?"

Wrenching free from my grip she turned and stomped back into her cabin slamming the door so hard that the hinges buckled, not for the first time! I went back to my own quarters and sat heavily on my bunk which was scattered with my books and picked up a history of the war of independence trying to calm my anger but for the first time it didn't work. I felt restless, something was nagging at my brain, everything had suddenly changed. I was sick of being ordered around by Maria like I was a slave one minute and being dragged into her bed the next. I wasn't a machine I was a man and for the first time I wanted to be treated like one, with some respect.

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on my door and I tensed, I really wasn't in the mood for Maria even if she wanted to apologize, which she did sometimes if she wanted me in her bed but when I called "enter" it was Peter who came in.

"You got a few minutes Major?"

I nodded gesturing for him to take a seat moving some books aside,

"Sure, you got a problem?"

"You mean apart from Nathan and Maria?"

I smiled, but it was an effort, he'd talked about leaving before but it never came to anything because he wouldn't leave without me and I'd never even considered leaving Maria.

"Yeah. Apart from those two."

"I'm not sure, something's changed."

I became more interested,

"Changed?"

"Yeah and I think its got something to do with the two newcomers."

"You mean Alice and Bella? Well, the latter won't be here much longer according to Maria."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

I thought long and hard before answering his question with one of my own,

"It bothers you?"

"Yeah, I saved her from Nathan when we grabbed Alice Cullen and something made me bring her here instead."

"Your feeling?"

"I guess so, I just had this idea that she was important somehow. I wondered if maybe she...well you know."

I nodded, he had longed for a woman of his own ever since we got here and an old timer told him about mates. That "old timer" died a few weeks later in one of Maria's culls, murdered by me.

"And is she?"

He shook his head,

"Nope, but she's important to us somehow. I think maybe I have a connection with the Cullen girl. I want to see her all the time. Keeping away from that cabin is torture but Maria is watching all the time. If she thinks anyone is interested in the girls she'll kill them."

"Not Alice, she's too valuable, Maria would kill you first."

"Gee thanks Major for those words of comfort."

"You want solace, you came to the wrong cabin Peter."

He grinned ruefully,

"Yeah I know but you're the only friend I have."

"Something has changed Peter, since you got back, for all of us."

"I know, I heard you giving Maria the treatment, boy was she pissed. I thought you and she were..."

"We were never like that Peter And Now its even worse. She just doesn't interest me at all. I wish she would take Nathan instead. They're well matched. The trouble is she made me and turned me into a killer for her. She thinks she owns me and I guess maybe she does."

"No she doesn't and if you are finally getting that through that thick skull of yours then maybe we should think about leaving. We could take the girls and run."

"The girls? You want to take Alice Cullen and the human with us? Are you mad? It would be hard enough getting away without them slowing us down."

"Maybe but if I go I take Alice with me, I don't know what it means, if anything but I know I need her around and the human girl, well I didn't bring her here just to see Nathan get his hands on her so she would have to go too."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **The Major**

We spent the next few hours just talking, Peter had been my only friend since I turned him about ten years after Maria turned me. As soon as he woke up I knew there was something different about him, maybe I saw an echo of the man I could have been if things had been different. I had persuaded Maria to allow me to train him up as a Captain and even she was impressed by the rapport he had with the men. He also seemed to have a gift of smelling out trouble ahead of time and avoided several ambushes over the years.

Every year I expected Maria to decide he had outlived his usefulness, not because he had but because she resented his friendship with me. Maria wanted me all to herself and before Peter came along she had me. I was putty in her hands, I had even persuaded myself that she loved me and I loved her. It was Peter who made me understand I was just a pawn in her game of war. I was the best fighter, the most ruthless and unbending, the best trainer of newborns and it seemed the best in bed although recently things hadn't been going so well in that department. I found myself wanting some peace, there had to be more to the sexual union than a rough rutting between kills.

When one of the men knocked on the door to tell me he'd seen Nathan heading over to the prisoners cabin again, I'd had a watch put on him knowing what a slimy little fucker he was, Peter and I jumped up and followed him out into the dark and fairly quiet compound. A large proportion of the men were out on patrols making sure Carlos didn't try a blitz attack although I'd told Maria if he did that Peter would know. As we moved silently I heard his voice, just above a whisper.

"Well hello, there Bella. I thought you might be a little lonely while your friend is busy with Maria. We can get to know each other a little better."

There was the sound of a short struggle followed by a squeak of pain cut off suddenly and I saw red. The door of the cabin and the cage were both swinging open and I went through in a rage to see Nathan standing above Bella, who lay on the bed, undoing his pants with one hand while struggling to get hers down with the other.

I grabbed him by the neck and twisted hard hearing a snapping and tearing sound as it came free and I threw it out the door where Peter waited catching it and making sure it stayed put, well away from his body which lay twitching on the floor. Bella had a bruise across both cheeks where he had slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

She was shaking terribly and I thought as I went to her that she would react violently so I sent her just enough calm to allow me to help her up and to pull together her ripped shirt though the sight of those creamy breasts now open to view as her bra had already been wrenched open was something I would never forget.

"It's all right Bella, he's gone, you're safe now."

She looked at me through fear filled eyes and then slowly began to calm and whispered thank you in a voice so low I could hardly hear it.

There was a lot of noise outside where the men still in the camp had come to see what was happening, some grinning to see Nathan's head which Peter had stuck on a pole planted in the ground. Then they went silent and parted for Maria to pass, she was followed by Alice and when she saw Nathan's head she glared at me.

"What's the meaning of this Major?"

"He needs a shorter leash, Maria."

Her eyes flickered from me to Peter and then Bella.

"What happened?"

"Nathan was being his usual brutish self, he tried to rape Bella and we stopped him. I didn't think you had ordered him to do that."

She glared at the head again,

"Where is his body?"

I indicated the body dimly lit by the campfire still twitching and attempting to close the distance between it and his head.

"Jose, help Nathan to fuse. Peter, lock the girl and Alice back in, and you Major, come with me."

I followed her back to her cabin and knew she was furious with me for what I had done to Nathan, but I found I no longer cared if I had offended her. Once inside she rounded on me,

"How dare you demean Nathan like that in front of the other men."

"They already know what an idiot he is, he doesn't need me to make him look like a fool."

"He is one of my trusted commanders. You'd do well to remember that, Major."

"Oh I do, you remind me frequently enough. What I don't understand is why you bother with him. He can fight certainly, but he has no idea how to order or inspire men. Maybe he's just so good in bed you have to keep him around."

She lifted a hand and I tensed waiting for the blow but instead she wound her arm around my neck and pulled me close kissing me hungrily,

"Why don't you remind me how much better than him you are in bed, Major?"

Every fiber of my being cried out in disgust but whatever was happening with the human I couldn't afford to alienate Maria yet so I swept her off her feet and threw her on the bed where she watched as I stripped off but even her naked body which once upon a time had me hard and eager had little effect. I found myself unable to responds as she wanted.

After several long minutes attempting to arouse me she leaped off the bed her face dark with menace.

"I see you no longer desire me, Major. I wonder why that is? Could it have something to do with the new arrivals? Do you find Alice Cullen attractive? Surely it couldn't be the pathetic human? Alice has told me she sees great things for me, power over all the Southern Covens starting with Carlos two weeks from now. So you see I need you, I need your skills or I would end you now Major. Just remember I created you and I will destroy you if I think for one second you are no longer loyal to me."

I knew I needed to stop her thinking about the two girls so I got off the bed and approached her grabbing her by the arms and pulling her in close so her breasts, much bigger than Bella's, crushed against my chest as I whispered in her ear,

"Perhaps I don't want Nathan's cast offs. It's him or me, you choose Maria, but in the meantime I'm going back to my own quarters. If Nathan comes looking for me, I won't be satisfied with decapitation, next time I'll rip his genitals off and burn them so you make sure he knows that. I don't think Nathan as a eunuch will do much for you now will he."

Grabbing my pants and pulling them on I went without another word watched by a thoughtful Maria. I had no idea if she would fall for my ruse and even if she did while Alice might be safe enough Bella certainly wasn't and it was Bella's safety that mattered to me, mattered more than anything else in the world. Maria would call me to her again I knew. But I also knew I could never bed her again, the mere thought sickened me and that meant danger, not just for me, but for Bella too. Maria had an explosive temper and a very short fuse, not a good combination. I needed to speak to Peter in private, as soon as possible.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Maria**

As I watched The Major go I had the strangest feeling that the balance of power had shifted. I thought about his words and decided that while he hated the thought of Nathan in my bed there was more to it. He had never turned me down before the girls arrived with Nathan and Peter but since their arrival his attitude had changed. My threat against him was a hollow one we both knew that much as I hated to admit it. I needed his skill to train and command my soldiers if I were to stand any chance of achieving my ultimate goal. I needed Alice Cullen too. However, her little human friend, I did not need.

She was causing unwanted tensions in the camp, but I couldn't just murder her, Alice was cooperating well enough for now, but she might be less willing if I ordered the death of the human. No, it would have to look like an accident and in a compound full of newborns, accidents happened all the time. I just needed to find the right way that was all and who better to help me than Nathan. I had a slightly higher opinion of him than The Major and he would be only too delighted to take on such a task. He couldn't have the girl for his bed, that would only get him killed, but he could find a way for her to lose her life accidentally.

The Major

I could feel Maria's antipathy towards Bella and knew that she would only need the smallest excuse to kill her. Alice was the only thing standing between Bella and certain death. This bothered me much as Alice being held prisoner by Maria bothered Peter although neither of us could actually verbalize the reasons why. We both felt drawn to the cabin, to the girls. And the next opportunity we got, when Maria was busy fucking Nathan, punishing me or so she thought, we found ourselves seated in the cabin doorway talking to the girls.

Peter was leaning against the doorpost deep in conversation with Alice while Bella and I spent much of the time simply looking at each other. We didn't need words, I could feel her confused emotions and knew she was scared but also happy about something and I liked to think it might be my presence that pleased her, hers certainly pleased me.

After that, I would find myself outside the cabin with no idea how or why, just that the pull was greater than anything else. When I was close I felt calmer and I found to my surprise that Peter felt much the same.

"Fucking spooky if you ask me, it's like they have a kind of magnetism that pulls us even though we aren't aware of it until we find ourselves standing here. I gotta tell you, Major, it's freaking me out."

"I know what you mean Peter, it's so strong I can't fight it and I don't even think I want to."

"It's beginning to freak me out, what if Maria sees us standing here mouths open and tongues hanging out."

"She can't if she does we could lose them."

"The tongues?"

I rolled my eyes at Peter's question and he grinned,

"Sorry Major, just trying to lighten the mood a little. I'm not sure how much more of this tension I can deal with."

That was only the first of several meetings, whenever opportunity smiled on us, which wasn't that often. It had to be a time when Maria was busy because if she found us showing the girls any interest she would go crazy and we would find ourselves on the receiving end of her temper, a very unpleasant place to be. Peter usually got away with extra duties, usually in company with Nathan whom he hated almost as much as I did, and certainly treated with as much disdain.

For myself it usually meant a more physical punishment, if I didn't show her that she still had the ability to arouse me the girls would die, of that I had no illusion, so I forced myself to bed Maria although, all I could see when I closed my eyes was Bella's face and once it was over I made excuses to get out of bed and leave. I wanted to cleanse myself of the feelings of disgust I was left with but unable to do that. Those feelings lasted for hours, days even until finally I found an opportunity to see Bella and her calm presence soothed them all away.

The Major

Peter and I decided the only way to keep the girls safe was to keep a watch over them which wasn't difficult while they were in the prison cabin.

"You know we can't keep this up indefinitely. Maria only has to send us on a patrol and leave the girls sitting ducks for Nathan."

"I know, we need Alice to ensure we stay around. Do you think she would lie to Maria for us?"

Peter shrugged,

"Why not if it's going to save their lives?"

"Speak to her, explain the situation I'll keep Maria and Nathan busy, after all it's me they are suspicious of."

Peter

I wandered over to the cabin as soon as The Major disappeared into Maria's cabin hoping she was in a better mood than she had been for his sake. Maria could be both vicious and cruel when the mood took her. The two guards that were stationed outside the girls cabin were an inconvenience,

"The Major wants you to check out the perimeter fence, there were places that looked like they need some work and he wants something for those who are out of favor to do."

The two men grinned at each other, standing here playing sentries with the aroma of Bella's blood in the air was more a punishment as far as they were concerned, and they were happy to go. Waiting until they were out of earshot, helped by the sounds of men training in the background, I opened the door a little, just enough to let some fresh air in and allow me to speak to them quietly.

"You two OK?"

"Bella's thirsty and we could really do with emptying the latrine bucket."

"I'll see what I can do about that, but I need you to listen carefully Alice. Maria won't keep Bella alive much longer, she's too disruptive. She's got Nathan panting like a dog who's just smelled a bitch in heat, and others are complaining about the smell of her blood."

"What do you suggest? It may have escaped your notice, but we are locked in here."

I smiled, did they really think The Major and I were that stupid?

"Oh, I think you could get out if you thought you had a chance of escape which is what I want to talk to you about. The only way to keep Bella safe is if The Major and I are in the compound so you need to have a vision that ensures we stay here, it will give us a chance to think of some way to keep you two safe permanently. Can you do that?

Alice

I didn't know what to think, there was certainly something special about Peter, I felt so calm and warm when he was close and it made me wonder if this feeling were gratitude for the times he had stepped in to save Bella from Nathan's advances or for some other reason. A reason I didn't even want to admit to myself. I knew there was a connection between Bella and The Major too however crazy that might sound.

"Let me talk to Bella first, I might be able to help out with that."

"OK, but don't take too long. Time is something we are fast running out of."

"I'll be as quick as I can and I'll find a way of keeping you here."

I saw the door close and heard Bella groan, it was so hot and stuffy and the cabin smelled, she was thirsty and hungry too and I hoped Peter wouldn't forget what he had said about getting her something to drink either.

"Bella, do you trust him?"

"Peter? Well, he kept me safe him, and The Major, so I guess so, yes. Why? Do you think they can get us out of here?"

"Well, maybe if I can keep them here for a while. I can make up a vision. Say I see an attack if The Major and Peter leave the compound. I can be a little vague, that way she might not want them to leave. Let's hope she sends that animal Nathan out on patrol instead."

Bella

Alice's voice tailed off and peering at her through the gloom I could see her eyes were staring vacantly into space, she was seeing something and I prayed it would be something good. Time always seemed to pass so slowly when Alice was like this, I felt so alone, so scared, and I prayed yet again that Charlie knew nothing about where I was, Renee, too. I waited hoping Alice would come back soon, I missed her and when she did I noticed a smile on her face,

"We can trust them, Bella, they would give their lives to keep us safe."

"Why? What did you see Alice? Please, I'm going crazy here."

"Have you ever heard anything about mates Bella?"

I looked at her as if she were talking in a strange language, mates? What the heck was she talking about?

"Mates? Alice, I'm too tired to play word games. Can't you just tell me what you saw in plain English?"

She sighed, about to answer, when the door was thrown open and I shrank back expecting it to be Nathan again but instead it was two of the soldiers who unlocked the door and gestured for us to step out. I followed Alice, looking around hoping to see The Major or Peter, but they were nowhere in sight, instead Maria stood there, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"Follow me."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Maria**

The two girls followed me, keeping close together and I knew they were frightened. Both looked around and I was sure I knew who they were looking for. I had sent The Major and Peter along with Nathan to set up some more booby traps. There was a chance Carlos might know of our present defenses. Alice had intimated as much telling me that I should keep all my best men close to hand. Maybe Carlos would bring the battle to my doorstep giving me the advantage. The Major had been reluctant to leave the compound along with Peter until I told him to take Nathan too,

"He could do with some hard manual labor."

Of course then they were more willing, the only person who was a threat to Alice and her pet would be with them, or so they thought. They failed to take me into account. I might need Alice, her gift was turning out to be a real asset, but the same did not go for her pet, and the fact she had all three of my best commanders dancing to her tune. Although, Nathan's desire was less to keep her safe and more to take his pleasures, did not please me. Well, The Major and Nathan were mine and I was not willing to share either of them with a human!

So, once they were out of sight and busy, the sound of all the building work and excavating muffling the noises from inside the compound, I made my move. The two girls followed me to my cabin and stepped inside, the two guards stationing themselves at the door.

"Alice, I hope your latest vision is correct, I would hate to make all these extra preparations only to find dear Carlos has dug in some miles away with no intention of attacking my compound. It would displease me and trust me when I say you do not want to do that."

"I told you my visions depend on the actions of the people involved, they are fluid, but that was the last vision I saw."

"Well, we will see. Do you like my commanders? Would you like one of them for yourself? They seem extraordinarily interested in you."

"What? No."

There was just a hint of a lie in her voice, so she did! Well if I had to allow her one of my commanders to keep her sweet so be it, possible Peter or Nathan but most definitely not The Major, I would never allow him such freedom.

I turned my attention to the human girl Bella, next.

"And you my little pet, is there someone you like the look of? Nathan seems very interested and I think you two might make such beautiful music together. He's feeling a little left out right now and I think you will be just the thing to cheer him up."

She looked horrified her eyes wide and her heart beating as if trying to find its way out of her chest. She glanced at Alice who took her hand comfortingly,

"How touching. But don't fear Bella. I will insist he changes you before he takes you to his bed. Who knows, you might even be able to fight him off as a newborn. If not then at least I am giving you a man, not a boy, he is good in bed, not as good as The Major but then I'm hardly likely to offer you to him. You wouldn't last two minutes with a man like him."

I watched as she blushed furiously and laughed,

"Well, well, it would seem I have a pretty little virgin here. That makes things more interesting. I think I will have a competition, the winner gets to break in the new girl. I have to tell you human females are very popular amongst the men although they don't usually live very long."

Alice

Maria was deliberately taunting Bella, trying to frighten her, but I thought she was still being honest. A human girl wouldn't last very long with a vampire, especially not having sex. We tended to lose control if blood were spilled and with Bella a virgin that was inevitable. I squeezed her hand hoping to make her feel a little better knowing I was here by her side. A competition meant time, time I could use to find a way out. I would speak to Peter and suggest he contact Carlisle. I had just started feeling a little more confident when Maria sighed and her smile broadened.

"I think perhaps the competition between my men would be fierce and may result in a loss of life, not only yours Bella. For now I can't afford to lose any men so perhaps while your noble knights are out of the way I should just kill you and be done with it."

"You said if I helped you she would be safe."

I was disgusted with Maria, I was just glad she hadn't yet discovered what I had just seen, that The Major and Bella were mates, or she would scratch Bella's eyes out here and now.

Maria

Alice's indignation amused me almost as much as her naivety in believing me and I smiled, my eyes not leaving the humans ashen face.

"Did you really think I would keep my word, Alice? You really are less worldly than I imagined. Keeping a human here is far too dangerous, she already has my commanders at each others throats. Don't think I haven't noticed the way my Captain keeps sniffing around. The Major does his best to draw my attention to him instead, but that's just misplaced loyalty to a friend."

There was something wrong, a strange expression crossed Bella's face as I spoke and I glanced at Alice just in time to see a similar expression flee from hers. Why had they looked so relieved? I was missing something and that only increased my antipathy towards the human girl.

I called in the two guards, pointing at Bella,

"Take the human, strip her and throw her to the men who are still in the compound, tell them she is a gift from me for fighting so well."

They grinned and I knew they would have some fun themselves before they offered her up to the others.

"NO, I won't look for you again Maria, not if you kill Bella."

"Oh, you will because if you don't I'll have you handed to the men and as a vampire you would survive, at least for a while. Take her."

The guards grabbed Bella by the arms and dragged her screaming in fear outside while I remained, watching Alice carefully,

"Care to tell me what I am missing Alice? While there is still time. It won't take them long, so I would hurry if I were you."

She opened her mouth but there was a loud scream from outside and the glass in the window shattered while the door burst inwards off its hinges and smashed through the back of the cabin just missing me. Everything inside was picked up by the whirlwind that filled the room and blasted the roof off, the walls sagging inwards.

Running outside I saw the whirlwind had been extremely localized hitting only my cabin and its close surroundings. Bella lay amid the timbers curled up as if asleep and Alice ran to her while I watched as the men came running over to pick up the scattered pieces of the two guards who had accompanied her. The force of the wind had literally blasted them to pieces, some already burning as they had dropped into one of the fires. Alice had lifted Bella up and I saw that apart from a cut to her temple she seemed to be unharmed.

"Clean up that blood before the men lose control and go back to your cabin."

Alice scooped Bella up and carried her rapidly to the cabin wiping off the blood and throwing the rag into the fire as she passed to avoid the scent of blood drawing the men to her charge. The Major, Nathan, and the rest of the men who had been working outside the compound came running back in, looking around in astonishment and I realized the whirlwind must have originated inside the compound, now how had that happened?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **The Major**

The first we knew there was trouble was when we heard the crashing and screaming inside the compound. Peter and I had been loathe to leave the girls until Maria sent Nathan with us. Bella and Alice should be safe enough if we had their tormentor in our sights. When we ran back the devastation was limited but pretty catastrophic.

Maria's cabin was all but destroyed and while she was still standing the same could not be said of some of the guards who appeared to have suffered the brunt of the force along with the cabin. We looked around hurriedly, worried we might see the girls injured in some way, but Peter nodded towards their cabin and I was relieved to see Alice peering out.

"What happened?"

Maria shrugged,

"A freak whirlwind but no matter, it only destroyed my cabin, I'll share yours for a while. Nathan, get some men together and clear the place up. Peter, you go out with a small party and bring back some timbers and whatever you need to rebuild."

"How should I know what will be needed? I'm not a fucking builder!"

"Just go...now."

There was a coldness in her voice that we all recognized and hated, it meant she was ready to lash out and it could be anyone that she chose to focus her anger on.

Once the others had gone Maria took my arm,

"Well Major, are the new defenses ready?"

I stiffened, hating the feel of her so close but she seemed oblivious to my distaste.

"Almost, I'll take the men out again to finish off. What happened Maria?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously,

"I already told you."

"Were the prisoners involved?"

"Prisoners? Oh, you mean Alice and her pet. Yes, they were but their guardian angel kept them from harm for now, why? You seem far too interested in them for my liking. I warn you now that I will not allow you to become familiar with either of them. I think perhaps the human likes you."

She was fishing but even so it was too close to the truth for my liking.

"Humans are terrified of me, you know that."

"Do I? Once I would have, but we rarely hunt or fight together anymore. Still, we have an unbreakable bond my darling so let's renew it shall we?"

She dragged me inside my cabin and ripped at my clothes almost in desperation. I grasped her hands holding them away from me,

"No. I'm not some toy you can switch on when you want to play with it. If you want me then at least ask if I feel the same way."

It was a dangerous move on my part, but I just couldn't take Maria to bed feeling the way I did.

She hissed, ripping free and raking her nails across my face opening deep gouges across it, before pulling my face to hers, her fingers tangled in my hair to keep me there. She licked at the venom leaking from the gouges she was responsible for then kissed me full on the lips, her tongue demanding an entry I was unwilling to grant her. When it dawned on her that I was standing rigid and unyielding she stepped back with a cold smile,

"So you prefer one of the prisoners to me do you? Well, they have one more duty to perform. Once I know where and when Carlos intends to make his attempt to defeat me you can watch as I have them both executed. Did you really think I would give you up to them? You are mine Major and you'd do well to remember that fact."

I knew only too well that by rebuffing her advances I was endangering us all but I was unable to help myself. I just hoped she suspected I was interested in Alice and not Bella.

"Do what you like. I don't care for either of them or you any longer. I'll command your army for you but replace me in your bed with Nathan, or find yourself someone new."

I went outside touching the gouges to my face which had already begun to close although they were still weeping a little. Nathan was still busy cleaning up the mess that had been Maria's cabin and I went over to check on the girls, unable to stop myself. Alice was sitting beside Bella, an arm around her comforting the girl who was still sobbing.

"Is she harmed? What happened Alice?"

"I don't know, this wind just rose out of nowhere. Maria had ordered the guards to strip Bella and throw her to the men. Just as they got outside it happened and both men were blown to pieces."

I felt a snarl building in my chest, how dare Maria treat Bella like that? I would make sure she never threatened her like that again.

Bella looked up and rubbed sore puffy eyes then gasped and stood up, coming over to me, still a little unsteady on her feet. She stretched out a hand and touched my face, the gouges,

"What happened?"

"A temper tantrum, Maria has then from time to time and I just happened to be in the way on this occasion. I'm fine. Are you OK?"

She shook her head, her lip quivering with emotion,

"She was going to give me to the men. I'm so scared Major."

I reached out tentatively and touched her cheek,

"Bella, I promise you that I will never let Maria harm you. There has to be a way out of this. It was a miracle that saved you today, but we cannot rely on another."

Alice

It was now or never, he was right of course, we couldn't rely on a miracle to keep Bella safe again if it had been a miracle that was.

"There is a way, possibly. If you could contact Carlisle Cullen he might be able to help."

"I need no man's help to get away from here Alice Cullen, especially not that of a man who disdains fighting."

"You need help to stay hidden from Maria, though, somewhere Bella would be safe from her reach and Carlisle would be only too happy to help with that."

"He would protect Bella? Keep her away from the men Maria is sure to send after her?"

"Yes, he would offer you sanctuary too if you wanted it."

"If I leave with you Maria will never stop looking. It would be too dangerous for Bella."

I waited, knowing that Bella couldn't agree to that even if she was not aware why. She grasped his hand firmly her own still shaking,

"I'm not leaving you here. Maria would kill you for helping us."

"She might try but she needs me and it wouldn't be the first time I have suffered for crossing her."

"Not for me Major. You come or I stay."

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"She will kill you Bella and I will not have your death on my conscience. Peter can go with you. He's wanted to leave Maria for a long while and only stays for my sake, Now he has something else to live for."

His eyes rested on me for a second and nodded. I knew what he meant. I had understood what Peter meant to me and knew I wouldn't leave without him, but The Major felt he would be a danger to us all if he accompanied us. He was right of course, but Bella wouldn't go without him, she knew unconsciously what he meant to her. Whether he was willing to acknowledge the same or not, they couldn't be parted.

"Carlisle has contacts, places you could go, places Maria will never be able to find. She may be jealous, vindictive, and single-minded, but she is a small fish in a very big pond, especially without you."

He sighed,

"Give me the number, I'll contact Carlisle Cullen and see what, if anything, he can do to help us."

He went reluctantly, Bella holding on to his hand until the very last moment and when he had gone she turned to me looking somehow more peaceful than at any time since our kidnap.

"You were trying to tell me weren't you? When Maria interrupted us."

"Yes Bella, you feel it don't you?"

She nodded,

"He's special, despite his reputation and all the things he's done, and I won't leave without him. Under different circumstances he would have been a different man, there's still hope for him I know there is, he just needs the chance."

"Let's hope Carlisle can help quickly or you'll be whipping up some more whirlwinds to keep yourself safe."

Bella laughed,

"You're confusing little human me with a witch Alice. I was lucky nature helped me out."

"Really? I think there's more to it, but I hope Maria doesn't put two and two together or we will be in even more danger."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Maria**

Something had changed in the compound, I could feel it, something disturbing. The whirlwind that had saved the human seemed unworldly and everyone was tense and disturbed. The Major was slipping through my fingers and however much I hung on I could feel him leaving me. It was all down to the two girls. If not for Alice's visions I would have both of them killed, I would certainly have the human killed, no matter what.

In fact, I was just waiting for another opportunity although I noticed that if not The Major then Peter was always close to the cabin as if expecting trouble. The first opportunity I had was when The Major left to hunt along with Nathan, if he thought I was going to allow him to wander off alone he should know better. I told Nathan to watch him carefully and if there were an opportunity he was to take it. Of course, he had been delighted with an order allowing him to kill his greatest rival. What he didn't understand was that I couldn't lose, either he would kill The Major, better that than lose him, or The Major would kill him relieving me of another problem, Nathan was getting tediously possessive.

Peter was still around but I arranged for some soldiers to start a fight, pitting two of the greatest rivals against each other which would mean my order to Peter as the senior commander in camp to stop the fight believable. That would leave the girls alone and undefended so two of my trusted soldiers would accompany me, take Alice out and leave Bella to me.

Whatever saved her last time wouldn't do so again, I would snap her delicate little neck myself. I waited until dusk knowing The Major and Nathan wouldn't be back for hours and gave the word. The fight when it broke out was ferocious, the winner, the survivor, had been promised promotion and after a few seconds I shouted for Peter to deal with it. He hesitated a little before running over to stop the fight leaving my way clear.

The two soldiers opened the cabin door as the rest of my men created a ring around the fight shouting and taking odds on the outcome just as I had known they would. Once Alice was out of the way, told she was being taken to speak to me, something that had happened before so allying her fears to an extent, I moved in.

The human girl sat on the bed holding herself and glancing around nervously. An emotion that was replaced by outright fear when she saw me appear.

"Bella, it seems I have a rival for my Major's affection, or is it, Peter? I wonder what they see in you? Not that it matters, you'll be gone in a few seconds."

I stepped forward ready to snatch her up and fix my teeth into her soft vulnerable neck when suddenly I was stopped dead. That strange whirlwind had appeared from nowhere and whipped my hair around my face pushing me backward even as it spun me round. This wind was in reality a defense mechanism, the human girl was gifted like a vampire and I knew I couldn't destroy her, so what was I to do?

She looked scared and confused and I realized she didn't understand that she was the one causing the whirlwind which gave me an idea. There was a way of disposing of her permanently, who would be only too pleased to take possession of a gifted human who would become even more powerful after being changed?

I backed out before it got too strong and heedless of the fight which was now winding down. Peter having ripped the arms off one fighter who obviously decided to ignore his orders, and ran back to the cabin I was staying in. I hadn't contacted the Volturi in years, I avoided them as much as possible and I knew I was probably going to regret this, especially as they would snatch Alice too but I was valuable to them. They knew I kept the other southern covens from causing trouble so I was safe and probably collecting extra points for giving them another gift, one they had no idea about this time.

Darius

I was beginning to wonder if Alice and Bella had been abducted by aliens because there was no sign of them anywhere I could see and my spies were coming up blank too. I felt I was failing Carlisle as well as ruining my reputation although keeping under the radar, and so invisible from the Volturi was a victory itself. The family were settling down into the quiet slow pace of life up here.

Emmett, Edward and Carlisle spent a lot of time hiking and hunting while Esme was painting again and she was extremely good at it. Apparently, she had stopped when she started up her interior design business and I got the impression she had forgotten how much she enjoyed it. Rose was amusing herself with the snowmobiles that she found in the garage as well as doing some studies online once I provided her with an anonymous way of doing so. The only fly in the ointment was Edward's mate Kate.

She spent her time complaining about the lack of movie theaters, shops, bookstores, music stores, and anything else she could think of, and I wasn't the only one getting heartily sick of hearing her whining. It wouldn't have been so bad if she went with Edward but she preferred to stay inside unless she was thirsty and then I had to provide her with her own computer and as she had no idea what she was doing I found myself getting her out of one mess after another.

I reached my limit when I found her chatting online with her sisters; not that it was that was dangerous, except she was moaning about where we were, and I cut her off at that point which caused a huge row. Now Kate was in one heck of a temper which just made everything that much harder. For two pins I would throw her out on her ear, and just move on but I knew Carlisle wouldn't leave Edward behind and where Kate went, he went.

Thinking about another safe house we could use got me to thinking about the missing girls. For then to have remained undetected they had to be with someone who knew to live off the grid and there weren't that many vampires who did that. My mind wandered back to a conversation I had with Carlisle and I had an idea that maybe I had dismissed someone too soon, without even checking. I tapped in some coordinates and checked the clock in the corner of the screen cursing, the satellite wouldn't be in position for another three hours but at least I would be putting my own mind at rest.

Carlisle knocked on my door and came in shutting the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

"Kate off again?"

"Does she ever stop? I'm beginning to wish she and Edward had never got together. I never imagined for a second she could be such a whiner. I suppose super gluing her lips together is out of the question?"

I laughed,

"We were all hoping you might crack first and suture her mouth closed."

"The thought has occurred to me Darius, more than once, believe me."

"Carlisle I think I might have overlooked a possibility but if so then I imagine we might be looking at rescuing only Alice."

"Alice? You mean you think Bella might be dead already?"

"Yes, but I'll know more when the satellite gets into position."

In the event we didn't have to wait that long, a few minutes later a red light started flashing on my console and I grabbed a set of headphones listening intently while Carlisle waited patiently leaning back in his chair just glad to be in peace and away from Kate. Within minutes, I understood everything and smiled grimly, cursing my own short-sightedness.

When the conversation ended I put the headphones down with a sigh that was almost a groan,

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good, and surprising news is that Bella is still alive, the bad news is she's about to take a trip to Volterra."

"Volterra? Where have they been all this time?"

"Just the place I told you they wouldn't be if they were at all lucky, I'm really sorry Carlisle, I shouldn't have dismissed the possibility out of hand like that although, how she survived this long is a mystery.

She and Alice are in Maria's compound in Mexico, but it seems your Bella is a little different from the majority of humans, she's gifted and Maria is wanting a trade with the Volturi. My guess would be that she is causing problems for Maria, but I think the Mexican bitch has probably just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **The Major**

When Nathan and I got back we could tell something had happened in the compound. Peter was standing by the girls cabin looking concerned and some of the men were standing around watching as two others dragged themselves around collecting body parts which they were busy trying to fuse back on.

I looked around, but I couldn't see Maria anywhere and while Nathan made a beeline for her new cabin I joined Peter.

"What happened?"

He shook his head looking grave,

"Maria tried something, there was a fight and she sent me to sort it out, turns out she'd organized the fight to keep me busy. We were duped Major, she knows there's something going on. I think she tried to get Bella again. It's the darnedest thing, but the inside of the cabin looks like a bomb hit it, another whirlwind. It's not Alice, we know she's gifted but her gift is visions and I've never heard of a vampire with two gifts. The only other explanation is that Bella is a gifted human, they exist I know. But I never heard of one as powerful as this, it's like she's defending herself using the wind. We've got to get the girls out quickly. Did you ring Cullen?"

"No I didn't get an opportunity, I had to stay close to Nathan. I'll go now, watch over the girls, Maria might just be desperate enough to try blowing them up or something. I'll be as quick as I can."

The Major

I ran back through the gates, which had been left ajar in the sentries eagerness to watch the fight, and into the trees as far as I could get in a couple of minutes then stopped and rang the number Alice had given me then waited praying my call would be answered.

"Carlisle Cullen here."

With relief, I started to explain,

"This is The Major at Maria's compound in Mexico. I have Alice and Bella and I need to get them to safety. I'm prepared to bring them to you if you take my friend and I as well. We can keep the girls safe in the short term, but Alice said you can help us. I want your help, Carlisle Cullen. I need to find another way to live, your way maybe."

"I see, how quickly can you move?"

"I'm not sure, pretty quickly though, things are going to hell here."

"Oh, I think they are about to get a whole lot worse in a little while."

"What makes you say that? You didn't seem surprised to hear where Alice and Bella were."

"Because I'm not. You have a huge problem, Major. Maria has just spoken to the Volturi. She is handing the girls over to Aro in return for their support in her fight for supremacy, or at least that's what she thinks."

"Maria is going to hand Alice and Bella to the Volturi? Then Peter was right, Bella is gifted and Maria is worried she's going to lure us away from her."

"The Volturi have their own agenda Major. They intend taking Alice, Bella, and possibly yourself and destroying the rest of Maria's army along with her. So you see, you don't have time for fancy planning. You need to get the girls and run. Darius doesn't seem to think it will take the Volturi long to appear in Mexico, they are already airborne, Aro must really want you three badly."

"I'm on it. I'll let you know when we are free, I take it you want us to head north across the border?"

"Yes, its as good a way as any and keep moving. We have to find out what the Volturi are doing before we can come for you. Darius has picked up communications telling him there are not only Volturi guard already on the ground but Aro or one of the others. Caius most likely has made a deal with Carlos, Pedro, and a coven just across the border in El Paso. You are right in the middle of one almighty shit storm so I just hope you are as good as your reputation, if not, Bella and Alice are doomed."

I ran back towards the compound desperate to fill Peter in and find a way out before all hell broke loose. When I ran through the gates I saw a group of men was surrounding the girl's cabin while Peter stood with Nathan and Maria seemingly waiting for me. She smiled when she spied me although there was no warmth in it, and I knew somehow she had worked out I was up to something.

"Major, where have you been?"

"Checking the work on the outside of the compound, some still isn't finished. It would appear you called men in from their work to form some kind of guard, are you expecting trouble?"

"You know I always expect trouble, Major."

I had thrown her slightly, she didn't want to believe I would betray her and that was her weakness, a weakness I could exploit.

I smiled,

"Are you expecting trouble from me? I thought we understood each other or has Nathan been dripping vitriol in your ear?"

"You have to admit Major you've been acting strangely of late. I think these girls are a bad influence so I am ensuring you are well away from them. Alice tells me that Carlos is on his way and intends to overwhelm us if the defenses are not finished so you may take some men and ensure they are. In the meantime, I will personally ensure the girls remain safe."

She suspected me which would make things far more difficult. All I could do for now was carry out her orders and think, there had to be a way of freeing the girls. I glanced at Peter who seemed to understand. He didn't move, but I could see the acknowledgment in his eyes, he knew it was down to him for now.

"Take Nathan with you, he too seems a little more fascinated by the girls than I like."

Of course Nathan was really accompanying me to make sure I didn't try anything but I just shrugged,

"I'm sure he knows how to wield a shovel, or will when I explain which is the business end."

The men started to laugh as I turned my back on them and strolled out thinking furiously.

Peter

Well, it was now down to me, I had no idea if The Major had managed to speak to the Cullens but from his expression I knew we were almost out of time. Maria barked some orders to the guards and strode away, annoyed at the slight on Nathan's intelligence The Major had made for all to hear. I was relieved because of the four men she had chosen to watch the girls three I could trust.

They were loyal to The Major foremost, and would turn a blind eye to whatever I did. The fourth, I gambled that they would take care of, and waiting until I saw Maria go out through the main gate I wandered close to the cabin. One of The Major's men called over to the suspect guard and he wandered over to talk, out of sight of the cabin door and I opened it and slipped inside.

"What's going on? Did he talk to Carlisle?"

"I don't know Alice, Maria has sent him off to do something, but I get the feeling we need to get the hell out as soon as possible. I can feel trouble coming and it's moving fast. Do you still have the key to the cage door?"

"I have."

Bella moved over to stand by Alice.

"Right, as soon as darkness falls I want you to unlock it as quietly as you can and slip out, the guards won't be looking for you trust me. If you can get to the far left-hand side of the compound there's an escape tunnel in case of siege.

It's not locked so get in and go through. When you get to the other end hide in the bushes and wait for us. If we aren't there in half an hour then run. Use the stream to disguise your scent and don't stop until you are well away, then ring your friend Carlisle and explain the situation. Have you got that?"

"How will we get to the escape tunnel? There are too many men around, we'll be seen."

"Leave that to me, I'll create a diversion. You just run as soon as you hear it, and keep safe."

Without even thinking about it I put my hand through the cage and touched Alice's cheek,

"I will get you out, don't worry. And we will be together soon, good luck."

She put her hand over mine then kissed it before allowing me to withdraw it.

"Take care Peter, you'd better come because I don't think I could leave without you."

"Sure you could, and you will if you want to make me happy. Take care of Bella too, she's precious to The Major."

"I know, I will."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Peter**

Luckily Maria was nowhere to be seen and I waited for The Major's return grabbing him when he did so and whispering as quietly as I could what I'd told the girls while steering him away from Nathan.

"We just need to cause a diversion. I thought maybe I could start a fight with Nathan. You can get out and join the girls, lead them out of danger."

"Carlisle Cullen is willing to help us if we can get the girls out, but you take them. It will be far more believable if I start the fight with Nathan. I'll catch up, but we need to go now, the Volturi are on their way, Maria sold us out."

"Fucking bitch. Well, it's almost dusk, I'll get in position. Good luck Major, keep safe."

He nodded and walked slowly back towards Nathan. I had no concerns about The Major causing a diversion, every set of eyes in camp would be fixed on the long-awaited fight between himself and Nathan and most would be rooting for him. My concern was his escape afterwards. With the Volturi on their way we had to move fast and keep moving even if he didn't catch us up. He was relying on me to make sure the girls got away safely and I wouldn't let him down.

The Major

Nathan was watching me through narrowed eyes, he was suspicious of the conversation I had just had with Peter and started back towards Maria's cabin.

"Going somewhere Nathan? Scurrying to Maria with some more tales? I think I know now why she keeps you around, every ship has it's rat and you have to be the biggest."

He stopped his face clouding over,

"Think what you like Major, I know I'm the better man and so does she."

"Really? That's why she calls on you when I'm not around and then kicks you back into the gutter when I return. Doesn't your self-respect take a hit every time you lose to me?"

"Fuck you, Major."

"Sorry you just aren't my type Nathan but thanks for the offer, I always knew there was something a little...odd about you."

He roared in anger and flew at me, he hated anyone questioning his masculinity, always had, and it pushed his button big time!

Peter

Hearing Nathan's roar of anger, I saw the men begin to scramble from their tasks to watch, going more quickly as the word reached them it was The Major he was fighting. Before long there were just two of the guards left, the suspect being dragged over to watch the battle royal. The two still here moved away keeping their eyes away from the door and I saw it open cautiously.

I beckoned to Alice who popped her head out and then she and Bella slipped out closing the door after them. They followed me crouching low, but we were moving far too slow with Bella holding us up so I picked her up and we ran for it. Luckily Bella understood what I was doing and didn't try to fight, in fact she lay very still until I put her down at the entrance of the tunnel which Alice having found had opened and was already inside. I pushed Bella to follow her and brought up the rear shutting the entrance once more.

Once inside Bella balked, was she afraid of the dark or enclosed spaces? I hadn't thought about that. When she spoke it was very low,

"What about The Major? Where is he?"

"He'll catch us up Bella, he's busy causing a diversion for now."

"What if he gets caught? Or injured?"

"He won't, he's a far better fighter than Nathan."

"But there's still Maria and all the others."

"He'll be fine Bella and I know he wouldn't be happy to think we're sat here discussing moving, you're wasting time girl, now please, get moving."

She cared about him, I'd been right to save her from Nathan and bring her with us, this fragile little human was The Major's mate, that's what I had felt back in Seattle and hadn't understood.

The next most dangerous time was when we emerged from the tunnel and I only relaxed when I was sure we were still alone and undiscovered.

"Right, we're going to wade through the river staying in the water for a few miles. Bella, you won't make it, it's cold and dark, so you'll have to travel piggyback. OK?"

I could see she was deeply unhappy at leaving The Major behind as was I, but it was important to keep the girls safe so I turned and Alice helped her up on my back.

"Hold on tight and if you feel yourself slipping you let me know."

I started off following Alice and picked up speed gradually so as not to jar her too much. The only sign of fear I had from her was her grip around my neck becoming tighter, it was just as well I didn't need to breathe or things could get a little awkward.

I stayed in the water for several hours, and only when we had traveled about one hundred miles and crossed the border with the United States did we step onto dry land again and put Bella down but I made sure it was on a boulder, not the river bank. We needed to work out what we were going to do next and I didn't want to make it easy for anyone trying to track us.

I noticed Bella was shivering and realized that she was wet. Of course the water splashed once I sped up so I stripped off my jacket and handed it to her,

"Put that on, it's dry at least. Now we need to contact your Carlisle Cullen, tell him where we are."

"What about The Major? We can't just leave him behind."

"He'll catch up Bella, but he was very clear in his orders. I was to keep going until you were safe, and right now you aren't, none of us is. The Volturi are looking for you and Alice, not to mention Maria, and any other bounty hunter who happens to hear about a reward."

Bella was shaking her head,

"I'm not going any further until I know The Major is safe."

I sighed, I hated it when women started to get obstinate because it never ended well for me.

"I hate to point this out to you, but you have two vampires here stronger, and just as determined, that you will go where we tell you. If we stay here and anything happens then, if I live, I have to explain to him just why I lost his mate."

There was a sudden silence and I realized what I had said, but surely Alice must have told Bella what all this meant?

"Has it occurred to you that I can't leave him behind for that very reason Peter?"

Actually it hadn't but it did now, and I knew I was going to have a devil of a job getting Bella to keep moving.

"Look, if he knows you are safe them it will make it easier for him to get the hell out. There's nothing will keep him away from his mate, not Maria, or the Volturi, but he gave me an order and I intend carrying it out. Do you get that Bella?"

I was ready to knock her senseless and carry her the rest of the way, but she nodded, biting her lip in a vain effort to stop the tears. She may not fully understand what she was feeling but she was feeling the pain of separation and I truly hoped it was only temporary, but I had no idea how The Major would get free of Maria, and even if he did, would he live long enough to avoid the Volturi and the other scum who were by now busy looking for him and the girls?

"Alice contact Carlisle, surely he will be able to help us."

Alice smiled reassuringly at Bella as she took the cell phone from me, her own having been confiscated and destroyed.

"Talk on the run, we can't afford to stay here. Bella up now, it'll be faster."

She glared at me then reluctantly climbed onto my back and we set off again setting a fast pace, ever northwards.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **The Major**

It had been like shooting a sitting duck, pushing Nathan's buttons and this time he had such a large audience he was determined not to lose to me. I knew I could take him easily, but I needed to win as much time as possible for Peter, and the girls so I played with him for a while. All the time the audience becoming more excited, and noisier until Maria came out, furious to see us fighting.

Now I would have to do it for real or risk her realizing I was stalling for time. I feigned slipping on a stone and let Nathan take a snap at my arm taking a bite out of my flesh before reaching out and grabbing hold of his own arm, and pulling hard bringing him close enough for my own teeth to sink into his shoulder. Maria smiled, she loved the fighting, all the violence, I was sure it was the one thing that always got her excited. Especially when I was one of the combatants, and it was holding her attention. I began to play with him, taking a bite here and a gouge there until he began to slow down, he had lost a lot of venom and his body was struggling to heal. Maria's eyes were bright and sparkling and I knew she would want sex when I won the fight.

When he went down for the final time I decided to burn my boats and ripping his head off I threw it straight onto one of the fires as Maria screamed in anger. Then not waiting for her to shout any orders I ran, straight out of the compound and in the opposite direction from that taken by Peter and the girls. I wanted her to think I was running to catch up with them and follow me, not them.

I was weakened by the injuries I had allowed Nathan to inflict to give Peter time to get away, and badly needed to hunt. But there was no one for miles, no humans, they knew better than to get too close to this place. They thought it was haunted, peopled by demons and they stayed away. As the thirst built in my throat, I tried to ignore it, leaving a trail even a blind man could follow until I hit the river. I waded out and began swimming under water against the flow; headed towards the border and hopefully Bella and the others.

I lost all sense of time as I swam, my thirst a living being searing my throat. The only thing keeping me going as my wounds refused to heal for lack of fresh blood was Bella's image. She had got free and was waiting for me I was sure of it. I knew I was slowing, but sure I had crossed over into the United States. I needed to feed and made my way to the bank listening for any sounds that might signal an ambush or a human, one I could feed on.

Hearing nothing I pulled myself out onto the bank shaking off some of the water from my hair and clothes and then set off at a jog, the best speed I could make. I thought I knew where Peter would hide out if Carlisle needed time to get to him. There was an old ruined church where we hid one night as we did a recon duty for Maria when she suspected Jose was massing his newborns over the border to surprise us. It was in the middle of nowhere, the village surrounding it just a heap of adobe and broken tiles. As I got close I wondered if instead I should stay away. I might be a danger to Bella as thirsty as I was and hating to do it I turned away, hunting for humans.

Alice

When I got through and heard Carlisle's voice I could have cried with relief. Instead, I told him where we were and where Peter planned for us to hide out while we waited for transport.

"Darius has a helicopter ready so stay where you are and we'll get to you as quickly as we can. But there are enemies all around you so please stay hidden Alice, and keep Bella close. You have no idea how far you can trust Peter or The Major, whatever they say."

"Yes we can Carlisle, they are our mates."

"What? I see, well that changes things somewhat. I would never have thought of you and The Major but love moves in mysterious ways."

"Not The Major, Peter. The Major is Bella's mate so you see we have to keep each other safe."

"How soon is he likely to catch up?"

"We don't know, but Peter seems to think if he's coming it will be soon."

"Very well, stay put, and we'll get you."

Carlisle

I put the phone down and looked at Darius who shook his head,

"We can't wait Carlisle. I have eyes now and there are too many enemies closing in on the border area. I have to give the order now, you heard what Alice said IF he's coming. I don't think they really expect him to join them and personally I don't see how he could. It's far more likely that he sacrificed himself for Bella if she's his mate. He'll know as a human she can survive his death, as a vampire she couldn't."

"How long will it take your man to get to them?"

"About forty minutes, then he'll have to pick them up fast and go if he's going to fly them to safety he can't hang around."

"Send him Darius, Peter will just have to grab Bella and throw her aboard if she resists."

He nodded and spoke rapidly to the pilot who was waiting ready to take off.

"Do not, repeat, do not, hang around. You pick up and get the hell out, no hanging around whatever the opposition."

Sitting back in his chair he folded his arms,

"And now we wait."

"How many are out looking for them?"

"Too many to be safe Carlisle. Maria's compound looks like an ants nest that's just been disturbed. It's my guess The Major survived to escape, and she's sent everyone after him and the other escapees. The other units, Carlos, Pedro, and the El Paso coven, are all closing in on the border and there's a small group of Volturi headed their way too. It's gonna be close Carlisle, too fucking close if you must know."

"What will happen if they are caught?"

We turned to see Kate standing in the doorway peering at the computer screen which Darius swung away.

"Ever heard of knocking before you walk in?"

She scowled at him,

"I have a right to know what's happening, we all do, especially if it's putting us all in danger. I don't think we should get involved, not if the Volturi want them. It's just making us a target for their wrath and I for one am scared. I'm going to ask Edward to take me home, we can stay with the family until this mess is sorted out."

Darius next words stunned me,

"I wouldn't be quite so sure Kate after all this mess is down largely to your leader Eleazar."

Kate looked at him open-mouthed and it took me a few minutes to ask the question my brain wanted an answer to.

"How is this Eleazar's fault?"

Darius shook his head wearily,

"How do you think the Volturi know about your gifts Carlisle?"

I could hardly believe this,

"Eleazar is reporting in on me?"

"It was the price of his freedom, information on any new gifts. Did you think he would overlook you in that? The brothers have always been suspicious Carlisle. With every new gift, you acquired they put greater pressure on Eleazar to watch over you. So you see Kate, maybe home isn't quite the safe haven you thought it was."

I couldn't think straight, Kate wasn't the only one to be horrified by his words, I had just found out my friend, my best friend, was a Volturi spy!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **The Major**

I heard voices and sank down in the bushes as two men passed by, two humans and the scent of their blood had my mouth watering so badly it almost choked me. Add to that the raging thirst in my throat and you had a recipe for murder. I jumped out on them snapping the neck of one and dropping him to the ground while I drank greedily from the other. When I had finished I dropped the body and started on the second finally feeling the burn disappear as I drained the last of his blood.

Then I picked the two bodies up. I then strode back to the river decapitating them before throwing the parts in the water. The deaths would be attributed to a serial killer probably which suited me, the lack of blood being attributed to the decapitations. As I started north again I heard a helicopter and sank down, was it Volturi? It didn't seem likely, but I couldn't take any chances and was careful to stay under cover as I proceeded.

I broke out of the undergrowth close to the old church only to see the helicopter rising too far, and too fast, for me to reach it but then a figure standing in the doorway saw me and jumped hitting the ground hard as the helicopter continued to rise and move away northwards. I ran forward to find Bella laying on the ground winded and holding her wrist but otherwise seemingly unharmed.

"Bella, what were you thinking? You could have been killed pulling a stunt like that."

She lifted her uninjured hand to touch my cheek,

"I couldn't leave you behind Major, not now when I understand how much you mean to me."

I groaned as the helicopter flew from my view, we were alone in hostile territory and needed shelter fast, I could feel the enemy closing in around us.

"Can you walk?"

Bella nodded struggling to her feet cradling her injured hand with the other and hissing in pain,

"Yes, it's only my wrist, come on we need to keep moving. Darius says the Volturi and others are going to be searching for us."

"OK, listen to me. I'll carry you and we will find a sanctuary, but it's a long way through dangerous territory."

"Where are we going?"

"Back across the border, it's the last thing they will suspect and my scent is all over the place down there along with plenty of humans and newborns, it's our best chance."

She nodded white faced with pain and fear and allowed me to pick her up, cradling her gently in my arms as I started running back to the river. I wondered what she would say if she knew what I had just done. Would she be repulsed by me? For now it didn't matter. She would never know but in the future? I had no idea what was involved when one partner was human, but I could guess, and it wasn't a happy thought.

As her body relaxed against mine, her head on my chest I felt a sensation I had never encountered before, a sense of peace, of belonging, and I marveled at it. How just her closeness could make such a difference to me so quickly. I vowed I would keep her safe whatever the cost to myself and then remembered her jumping from the helicopter when she saw me and realized why she had done it. She was as determined to stay with me as I was to keep her safe and I worried that the two might be mutually incompatible.

Bella

As soon as I saw him I knew I couldn't leave him behind but the pilot refused to set down again so I did the only thing I could and jumped. Hitting the ground hurt but it could have been far worse. I only damaged my wrist, but I was here with him. I couldn't have survived the image of him shrinking as we flew away, he was in danger and by joining him I was putting myself in danger too but better that than abandon him to his fate alone. I was happy to put myself into his care and when he picked me up I felt a contentment wrapping around me and settling like a blanket.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes as he began to move back towards the border, back towards Maria trusting he knew best what to do to stay safe. He waded into the river and moved slowly along trying his best not to get me soaked but finally stopping and looking down on me.

"Bella I have to swim underwater across the border. How long can you hold your breath for?"

"Long enough. I'll signal when I can't go any longer."

He nodded smiling at my brave words,

"Make sure you do."

He helped me onto his back and I took a deep breath before he submerged closing my eyes and keeping as still as I could. Praying I wouldn't need to breathe before we were safe across the border and out of sight of anyone looking for us.

As my body began to signal its need for more oxygen I struggled to wait a little longer. Just a little longer, until I felt my head about to burst and only then did I squeeze his shoulder with my good hand relying on his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me close. Seconds later he surfaced and I tried not to make a noise gasping in fresh lungfuls of air as I looked around fearfully. It appeared we were alone and for that I was thankful, I had been terrified I might force him to surface close to an enemy.

"You did really well Bella, only a little further and then we can come out of the river and find somewhere to hide out."

I nodded only now realizing I was shivering, my teeth chattering uncontrollably and the cold of his body was making things worse, but I would rather have died than admit that to him.

When he next surfaced he climbed out of the freezing water and stood me on my own two numb feet holding on as I swayed dangerously. He looked into my face,

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't give the cold much thought, but there's a cave system a little ways on and we can find shelter in there. If we go far enough in I may be able to light a fire. By the time the smoke escapes it won't give anyone enough of a clue where we are, especially if the wind keeps blowing the way it is now."

"I'm OK."

I didn't sound very convincing as the words struggled out through a numb mouth and chattering teeth, but he just picked me up and started to run, so fast in fact that I saw only a blur of lightening sky before it was replaced by darkness once more and I guessed we were inside the cave system.

We carried on moving for some time, some of the tunnels barely wide enough for his shoulders until he stopped and put me down. The sound of my feet hitting the stone floor echoing and giving me the idea this was a big chamber.

"Sit down there and huddle up, try to conserve body heat. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Where are you going?"

I sounded panic stricken and he knew I was so he took my hand in his,

"You need dry clothes, warmth, and food. I have to leave you here to get supplies but please don't worry I'll be back as quickly as I can."

I wanted to shout at him to stay, to grab hold and never let go, but instead I whispered OK and heard him move off. His footsteps being replaced by a silence deeper than the grave. I hugged myself praying he would be back soon. Terrified that if he were captured or killed, I would die down here alone in the darkness.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Alice**

I was horrified when Bella threw herself from the helicopter and screamed for the pilot to turn around and land again, but he refused,

"I have my orders to keep going, sorry Miss."

As I made a grab for him Peter took hold of me and held me to him closely.

"She'll be OK, The Major will make sure of that, for now all we can do is get away and find out what your Carlisle Cullen intends doing to save them."

"Peter, they are in the middle of hostile territory and there are swarms of vampires looking for them. Bella is human, they'll soon track her down."

"I don't think so, The Major will have a plan, he'll keep her safe Alice. If he couldn't I'd know."

"How?"

"I just would, you have to trust me for now."

I turned to the pilot then,

"Where are you taking us?"

"As far as the fuel takes me, those are my orders."

When the helicopter finally touched down I was relieved to see Carlisle and Esme waiting and ran to embrace them pulling Peter along with me. Both looked concerned and wanted to know exactly what happened to Bella. They had left when Darius sent the helicopter for us so hadn't heard more than the bare bones so I explained all about Peter and The Major and how Bella had decided she wanted to be with her mate if he couldn't be with her.

"Does she have any idea how much danger she is in now? The Volturi will tear the country apart to find her, The Major too, especially now they know she is gifted. Do you think he will change her? It's probably the safest thing to do. If the other southern covens find her I am afraid she might not live to reach Italy."

Peter stepped forward ready to defend his friend,

"I'd worry more about yourself if I were you. The Major will keep Bella safe, whatever it takes. The Volturi are after Alice too, and from what I understand they'd like to get their hands on you as well."

"So it would seem Peter, but for now I'm more worried about Bella, she's the innocent in this mess."

Esme told me we were going to join Darius in one of his safe houses but either didn't know or wouldn't tell me our destination and when a blacked out van appeared driven by a human I could see he was going to maintain secrecy. Peter wasn't happy getting into the van but did it to please me,

"I don't like this Alice, I have no idea where The Major is now and I'm not even going to know where I am, now that is fucking weird."

"It's for all our sakes Peter. Darius is a good friend, I trust him, more than anyone else in our world."

"Yeah? Well, I don't trust anyone but my friend, so you'll excuse my feeling a little nervous with all this bullshit."

I pulled him down to sit beside me and started talking, questioning him about where he thought The Major might take Bella but he just shrugged, although I had a feeling that he could think of maybe a couple of places at least. I didn't blame him for not trusting my family and friends but when we reached our new haven Edward would be able to read his mind, I just hoped it wouldn't come to that and I felt it only right to warn him.

Darius

I could hear everything that was said on board the helicopter and the van and understood Peter's reluctance to trust us, but I needed his trust if we were all going to get out of this intact. Bella's dramatic action had surprised me, after all why would a human take a swan dive out of a helicopter for a vampire she hardly knew? She couldn't be feeling the mating pull, as far as I was aware that only worked between vampires, yet something had been strong enough to call her to him.

I had been hoping The Major would be with them because I thought it was going to come to a fight with the Volturi eventually, and he was the best warrior we had. He was even better than me, and that was saying something not bragging, but I knew my own strengths. Also, he was the only vampire the Volturi actually feared.

Carlisle wasn't a warrior by any stretch of the imagination and I doubted either Emmett or Edward were that much better although their gifts would certainly give us an advantage. Our biggest problems were going to be Jane and Alec. We needed some way of negating their powerful gifts. Bella's shield might have helped us but for now she was missing. I needed to get her, and The Major, to safety before the Volturi got their hands on the pair. I had no worries where the other covens were concerned, he was more than a match for them. Most would baulk at standing against him when it came down to it in any case, whatever the Volturi might be offering.

I had made my own way to another safe house, this time south of the Canadian border in Hinsdale County, Colorado. This area was one of the most remote areas in the USA and perfect for my needs. It was mostly mountainous, and as a result helicopter flights were the main way in and out unless you climbed, and few humans bothered climbing here. Helicopters were readily spotted and my "house" was well camouflaged. Being in Colorado meant we were considerably closer to Mexico where the present action was taking place, although where the final battle with the Volturi would be fought was too early to say.

I had explained to Carlisle it was a fight to the death this time. If he wanted to keep his family together then he would have to fight for it. Otherwise, the Volturi would take them back to Italy, and it would be the end of the Cullen coven.

"I just wanted a family Darius, that's all, something I never had, something that was snatched from Esme too. We were never a threat to the Volturi, they knew that."

"Maybe so but too many gifted vampires in one coven becomes a threat even without any intentions in that direction and the Volturi guard their power jealously. If you want to stay together then you are going to have to fight for it and that means defeating the Volturi."

"And if we do? There will be another battle with another group for supremacy? The Romanians possibly, or the Fraternidad? Where will it end Darius?"

"It never ends Carlisle, there will always be someone who wants what you have and is willing to fight to obtain it. You have to be stronger and more determined than they are. Think about it seriously Carlisle, be prepared to fight and keep fighting or give in, hand over your gifts to Aro, and pray that's enough for the Volturi."

"You don't think it will be do you, Darius?"

"No, I don't Carlisle. I think the only way to avoid a fight is to go to Italy, the whole family and pledge allegiance to the Volturi."

He could see the truth of my words in my eyes and sighed,

"I need to speak to the family, lay our options on the table and let them decide."

"Democracy at work, how noble of you Carlisle. I just hope you get a unanimous vote one way or the other. And while you are winning hearts and minds I'll be finding Bella and The Major. After all, I guess they have a say too, and The Major will understand what his choices mean to him and his mate. I don't think you'll persuade him to give himself up to the Volturi, after all he's just broken free of one master, or mistress, he's hardly likely to hold his wrists out for more chains now is he?"

He knew what my vote would have been if I'd had one, but I knew at heart he still thought there might be a middle way, poor naive Carlisle!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Bella**

I couldn't stop shivering and I was becoming more and more afraid the longer I was alone here in the darkness, but then I heard footsteps and saw a light in the distance. Was this The Major back or some of our pursuers who had somehow found us here? I froze stuffing my sleeve in my mouth to stop my chattering teeth from giving me away and shrank back against the damp stone wall of the cave praying I would be missed. When the torch light found me I was about to scream but then I heard his voice,

"It's OK Bella, it's me."

Sagging with relief I spat out my sleeve and called his name quietly. As he got closer I could see he was carrying a large bundle slung over one shoulder and another in the hand free of the torch. Seeing me he knelt down and took my icy hands.

"Sorry I took so long but I had to be careful, there are searchers all over the place but luckily no trackers, yet at least. Here strip off those wet clothes while I light the stove and get you something hot to drink."

I stood up and started stripping off my sodden clothes with my one good hand oblivious of the fact he could see me in the light cast by the small stove where a pan of water was slowly coming to the boil. I sensed his eyes on me from time to time, but it didn't feel like he was staring. It was more like he was just checking I was managing one handed, and once I was naked he handed me a thick sweater, and a pair of pants that were too big, but I put a belt around them to hold them up. Seeing me struggling with the buckle he reached over and fastened it for me.

Then he handed me some thick socks and as I finished dressing and lay my clothes out to dry, a forlorn hope probably, I went to sit with him at the stove feeling a little warmer and more comfortable than I had in awhile. The mug of hot chocolate he handed me next was like nectar and I clasped my good hand around the warm tin mug.

"How are you feeling now?"

I took a sip,

"Better, thank you."

"What about that wrist?"

Funnily enough it didn't hurt anywhere near as much although it was swollen and bruised,

"I'll live, jumping out of a helicopter isn't to be recommended, not for a human anyway."

"You shouldn't have done it, Bella."

I was about to interrupt when he put a cold finger to my lips,

"But I'm very glad you did. I wasn't sure I could bear to see you fly away from me."

I finished my drink and yawned, I was exhausted from lack of sleep and fear and he smiled pulling a blanket from the bundle and taking off his shirt which had almost dried now and folded it to make a pillow to save my head from the hard rock floor.

"Try to get some sleep, we're safe enough here for now."

I nodded and curled up close to him pulling the blanket close around me and laying my head on his shoulder. He chuckled quietly,

"You'll never sleep like that. Come here."

He put the bundled up shirt on his lap and curled an arm around me pulling me down so I rested my head on it. As I closed my eyes I felt his cold arm around me through the blanket and then a soft sensation as he stroked my hair,

"Sleep darlin'. You'll feel better when you wake and we have a lot to discuss."

I felt cold lips on my forehead as I tumbled down into velvet darkness and sleep.

The Major

I hadn't lied to Bella, we were safe enough here, at least for a while. Peter would know how to find us, but I was worried about keeping her healthy. A cave was no place for a human, especially a cold damp one, and I wasn't sure how much I could do to make it more comfortable, a fire I had decided, was out of the question, too many vampires around.

Food would be another problem as it meant another trip outside and possible discovery as a result. I had stolen food and clothing from a cabin that was shut up for the winter and found several empty bottles that I had filled with water from the outside pump. The food was packaged and tinned, but it would keep her alive for now. As for myself, my only concern now was to keep my mate safe.

For the first time I allowed myself to really study her and allow my own feelings to surface fully. If I had done that in the compound Maria would have seen how much Bella meant to me and she would have done everything in her power to kill the girl. Bella had a way of shielding herself which was a Godsend. But how powerful it really was, and how far she could control it, I had no idea and I didn't think she did either. It was something we could work on and worry about later.

First she had to understand exactly how much danger she was in and more importantly how much I loved her. Love, a word I had thought I would never utter again. This was something pure and wonderful, not to be confused with the lust I had felt for Maria all these years. A lust she had used against me, to hurt me, confuse me, and ultimately to try to destroy me.

We sat like this in peace for hours, I listened to her soft breathing, her slow regular heartbeat, and worried for her. She was so fragile, so very vulnerable., her skin so soft and warm, the scent of her body like the perfume I had loved as a boy when my mother cuddled me. A scent that soothed and calmed me. Now I was sure I could never be a danger to Bella, I would kill myself before hurting a hair on her head. As she began to stir I stretched out and lit the stove again so she wouldn't open her eyes to total darkness. As her eyes opened she looked up at me and smiled,

"I thought I'd been dreaming Major."

"Jasper, it's Jasper."

Her smile brightened,

"Jasper. It suits you. Jasper what?"

To my shame I had to think about that, I hadn't used either of my names for over a century,

"Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock."

"How did you get the nickname Major?"

"I was a Major in the Confederate army when Maria found and changed me. She thought The Major sounded more threatening so it's what I became."

"She changed you to fight for her?"

"To fight for her, change more humans and train them, to kill those who didn't please her. I was a monster, Bella. To most I still am, feared by everyone in my world. I'm no longer proud of that, but it might make you feel a little safer, no one will get by me to harm you."

Bella

I could see he was disgusted by what he was, as much for my sake as his own, and I wanted him to know that he didn't disgust me. I knew who and what he was to me.

"Alice told me what these feelings mean, she told me we were mates and I think I understand what that means."

"You sound about as sure as I am what it all means Bella. I know I would die for you, that I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. That I feel a different man in your presence, and I guess that's what real love is all about. I should tell you that once I thought I was in love with Maria. She gave my life purpose, she wanted me but not like you. I felt devoured, wanted only for what I could do for her, but I thought that was enough. I was wrong, so very wrong as it turns out. Love is a two-way thing, it has no conditions attached. How do you feel about having a vampire who loves you, Bella?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

I could tell he was holding himself ready for a rejection even though he must know how I felt about him.

"When I look at you I don't see a vampire, I see a man and one who has lived through too much, been used and abused and turned into some kind of one man army. You are a man first and The Major second, but you don't have to be him any more Jasper."

He smiled a little sadly and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand,

"If only that were true sweet Bella. The only way to keep you safe is to remain The Major much as I would like to slough him off and never think of him again. But can you love such a man? When you have your whole life ahead of you in your own world?"

Words wouldn't show him my feelings so I leaned in close enough to touch his lips with mine. Even knowing what he was and how dangerous such an action could be it was the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced and he returned it gently putting his arms around me, arms that could rip a man apart but held me so gently I could only just feel them.

We stayed like this for several minutes, his cold lips feeling warmer with each passing moment and I felt my heart beating faster as my body reacted to his closeness. When he finally pulled back I could hardly breathe and longed to pull him back but I didn't know if he had done that because he couldn't bear the closeness any longer, the scent of my blood. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply,

"There is something about you Bella that stills the beast within, gives me the closest to peace I have experienced since I became a vampire."

I wanted to keep him talking, to keep him close so I took his hands in mine and looked into his face,

"Tell me about your human life and how you became a vampire if you don't mind."

I sat spellbound as he started to talk about his human life on a farm in Texas and his need to join the Confederate army to fight for the south. I could hear The Major in him even then, he hadn't been a different person, Maria had just crushed the human part of him and encouraged the soldier to take control. As he spoke I turned to make myself comfortable and leaned my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me holding my damaged wrist which ached terribly in his cold hand the pain easing almost immediately. His voice lulled me back to sleep eventually but only once his story had been told.

It was a sad one, the way he had been treated and manipulated by Maria, turned from a soldier fighting for his country to a mercenary, killing at her command. It made no difference that his targets had been other vampires, each death had scarred him mentally especially when he admitted his gift to her. Jasper was an empath who could not only feel the emotions of everyone around him meaning he suffered with every death, but he could also manipulate the emotions of others which accounted for the pain in my wrist seeming easier when he was with me. I had hated that he would feel my pain, but nothing I said made any difference, he would not allow me to suffer when he could stop it.

When I woke up next time there was coffee and beans heated ready and I was so hungry they tasted like nectar. Only once I was full and sitting with my head once more on his shoulder did I think about his hunger, or thirst, more accurately.

"When did you hunt last?"

I felt him stiffen slightly and grabbed his free hand,

"Don't. I'm not worried for my own safety, I know you would never hurt me, but you must be thirsty."

"I'm OK for now, and I really don't want to talk about killing humans in order to survive, not with you Bella. The very thought makes me want to hang my head in shame. I never wanted to be a killer. I hated killing to feed, but I knew no other way to survive, and thirst becomes a living thing after a while. Something you can't fight forever."

"Jasper, do you know about the Cullens? About Carlisle's way of life?"

"Yes, I asked him if he would help me if I returned with you but I'm not sure I can do it, Bella. All I know is human blood, could I kill an animal to feed? I have no idea if I am strong enough to change my nature, I'm afraid of failing you, Bella."

"Don't I'll help you, Jasper, we'll do it together."

He looked down on me and his smile was so sweet I couldn't resist kissing him again but this time there was more than a feeling of contentment, there was a hunger. It was an aching low in my body, and I wondered suddenly what it would feel like to lay naked with him as Maria had. I remembered the sight of his naked body as he had got out of her bed and dressed.

That magnificent body that she had experienced so many times yet I, his mate, had never touched let alone experienced. I felt my breathing deepen and my heart rate increase as the ache became deeper and I ran a hand across his face and down his throat to the neck of the tee shirt he had acquired from somewhere. It had been better when he had no shirt and I could see his muscular arms and chest, the pale smoothness of his skin under my hand.

Without thinking I put my lips to his throat breathing in his musky scent that had my mouth dry and my pulses racing.

"Bella."

I hushed him with a finger to his lips,

"Don't. Please, Jasper."

He went quiet and I pushed against his shoulders feeling the granite hardness beneath his shirt. Once he was laying down I worked a hand underneath the tee shirt and felt a rougher surface than I had expected, his skin wasn't smooth as I had imagined but felt ridged as if there were scars.

I had to see, I couldn't help myself and I pushed the tee shirt up, frustrated when it caught between his shoulder blades, and the stone cave floor. I then smiled as he lifted his shoulders so I could pull it off revealing that beautifully carved body to his waist. Following the ridges I couldn't see in the gloom I realized they were the scars left by bites, all trophies of his time with Maria. The same scars I had seen on his arms and asked him about that day in the cabin.

I leaned in to kiss them, one at a time and heard a sharp intake of breath as my warm lips touched his cool skin. Suddenly the cave disappeared along with everything else and there was just he and I in the semi-darkness, alone in the quiet of the cave. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes as my fingers fumbled with his belt until I managed to undo it and pull it free of the loops that held it in place.

He groaned as my questing fingers touched a throbbing hardness below his zipper, and he brought a hand up to stop me, but I pushed it away. I continued my exploration, pulling down the zipper so my fingers could stroke him through the thin material of his boxers. I could feel as the throbbing became faster, and he groaned again but didn't try to stop me this time and I was glad. He was mine, only mine now, and I wanted to see, touch, and experience, every inch of him, here and now.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **The Major**

I had never felt so alive, so warm, and so excited, in my life as when I felt Bella's touch on my naked body. I forgot about everything. The fact we were fugitives, our surroundings, everything else just melted away until, there was just Bella and I in the world, in our own little world. Every fiber of my being was alight, sensitive to the touch of her fingers warm and soft leaving a trail of desire that shot through my body and settled in my crotch. I felt myself stir and become hard, throbbing with desire, a feeling that only she could release me from.

When she sat back to look at me, sliding my pants off after I kicked off my boots and stripped slowly I could feel the pressure, it was becoming unbearable and I knew I was so close to exploding that if she had touched me I would be unable to control my orgasm but as if she knew that she simply kissed my face trailing the kisses to my lips, demanding entrance and as I opened my mouth I felt her hot tongue flickering inside. Unable to control my movements any longer I pulled her down on me, the feel of her warm soft body crushed against my own cold and extremely hard one almost getting the better of me.

Bella

I could feel Jasper's desire drenching me, causing the ache deep in my loins to build until I could hardly control my breathing, let alone my hands. His erection pulsed against my thigh and I felt myself reacting, becoming wet at the thought of taking him inside me. I had never had a man before so I had no idea what to expect but when his hands lifted me, positioning me so that as he lowered me back down I felt a pressure between my legs then a sharp pain followed by a deep ache as I felt him pulsing inside me.

We stayed like this for some seconds until I regained my senses when he began to move and waves of desire and pleasure crashed through me and I cried out his name over and over. When finally I felt him buck beneath me, and groan, and felt a cold spread through me I found myself spiraling down from a wonderful high but bringing the feelings with me, wrapping around me like a warm blanket and collapsed onto him breathless and panting.

Within minutes, I felt him stir again and this time it was slower and more gentle. Less urgency fueled our love making and when we came in unison I was swept into blissful oblivion for a while curled up against his body with the blanket wrapped around me to stop me freezing. When I woke we started again and even though I was sore and stiff I would not have stopped him for the world. Although, he seemed to know and was so gentle it was like a new experience again. This time when I sighed and snuggled down he moved away,

"Bella, I have to go out for a while, you sleep, I'll be as quick as I can but if I don't hunt I will be a danger even to you."

By the dim light of the stove, I could see his eyes were black, bruises showing below them and I understood he needed blood.

"I'll be OK, just be careful my love."

He smiled and kissed me,

"How could I be anything less now I have you to live for. Sleep darlin' I'll be back."

I watched as he slipped into his pants and boots and threw his shirt to him although it was so crumpled and creased it looked like a rag then pillowed my head on my arm and watched until the darkness swallowed him up. Then I closed my eyes, relieving the last few hours until sleep overtook me, pulling me down so my sore body could recover, but I promised myself more when he returned. Already I missed him, hungry for the feel of his body against mine, inside me, claiming me as his mate. My dreams were wonderful because he inhabited them holding me close and whispering words of love in my ear and when I woke I expected to see him but the cave was empty but for myself and the stove which was even now flickering, its fuel almost spent.

I rushed to make a hot drink and wash the stickiness from my body, a small amount of blood streaked amongst it proclaiming my status, I was no longer a virgin. As I sipped the hot chocolate the stove guttered once, twice and then went out, darkness reclaiming its domain once more.

It seemed hours that I waited for him to return and I started to worry that he had been captured or worse still killed. I tried to relax, to doze again but a hard lump in my stomach, fear for his safety prevented me from the oblivion of sleep. By the time I heard footsteps once more I was so afraid that I kept silent and still cursing my human heart and lungs that would give me away to any vampire hunting in the darkness.

"Bella, I am so sorry for being away so long, but I had to range a distance before I encountered any prey. There are searchers spread out all around us, but so far none has found our hideaway. Here."

He handed me a can of soda and what had been a hot chicken roll at one time, it still tasted wonderful and I realized how hungry I was.

"The stove went out."

"Yes, fuel is limited, give me a minute and I'll light it again. I managed to get some supplies, but it's becoming dangerous to go abroad."

"What shall we do Jasper?"

"Wait, Peter knows my hiding places, he'll come for us if we hang on and I promise I will keep you safe Bella."

I sat with him in the darkness, having turned the little stove off once I had a hot drink to conserve the fuel we had. He had brought back another blanket, this one thicker and wrapped in its folds with his arms around me I felt warm and safe.

"What will happen?"

"You mean once we are safe?"

"Yes, where will we go?"

"I don't know, wherever you like Bella, as long as we are together I don't care. Bella, just promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I won't my love, I couldn't. We will always be together. We'll find ourselves somewhere so we can be together."

"There will be many who counsel you to stay clear of me, warn you how dangerous I am."

"I know all that, I don't need anyone to tell me and it makes no difference to the way I feel about you. We belong together for all time."

The Major

How had I been so lucky as to find my mate, a human too! She loved me as much as I loved her I could feel it surrounding me, warming my stone cold body. I was terrified that something might happen, that she might be snatched from me, leaving me alone. I would keep her safe, but the best way to do that would be to change her. As a vampire, she would be far safer and with her shield I would worry less. When I went out again the next time, unable to bear my thirst any longer, our lovemaking bringing it on much more quickly.

I found things had become even worse. I was almost discovered at one point and it terrified me, that I might be caught or killed leaving Bella alone in the dark cave with no idea how to find her way out. The time had come, I would have to change Bella, so long as she agreed, without a comfortable bed to hold her body as it went through the agony of the transformation. It was not how I wanted it to be but beggars couldn't be choosers and my hand was being forced.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Bella**

When Jasper explained the situation to me I understood and tried to make him feel easier in his mind.

"You and I are mates, we intend to stay together forever and changing me is a necessary part of that, I understand. It will be three days of torment, then an eternity of bliss at your side, what more could I ask for? Besides going out to find me food and water will only put us at unnecessary risk and as you said Peter will be here soon to save us from our enemies."

"I could have wished for better surroundings, a more peaceful and relaxed atmosphere."

"And what were they like when you were changed?"

"It was wartime Bella and I was a soldier, the circumstances were different."

I touched his face and smiled encouragingly.

"Let's not talk anymore. Make love to me and then start the change so I can join you in your world."

 **The Major**

I wanted this more than anything and I knew it was the most sensible thing to do, but it was a shame it had to happen the way it had. I took her in my arms and held her, telling her everything I felt for her and promising that I would make her life happy and fulfilled for eternity. I would fight our enemies and destroy anyone who ever dared to threaten her. Our lovemaking was slow and gentle, no need for speed any longer, I explored her body, showing her how wonderful it could feel before finally entering her human body for the last time to enjoy its warmth, its softness and made sure we came together then spiralled down into a sweet comforting bliss before kissing her soft lips and putting my own to her throat slicing into the warm sweet flesh and injecting my venom into her bloodstream, hating what it would mean for her, hating that I would be the one to cause her such torment but knowing I would have killed anyone else who had dared to try such a thing with my mate. As she melted into my arms I waited for it to stiffen with the first pangs of agony as his venom began its terrible work.

Seconds became minutes and then hours yet Bella lay unresponsive but quiet in my arms. Something was terribly wrong, she should have been writhing in agony, screaming her pain into the blackness. I had never known this to happen before and I knew that something was terribly wrong, was Bella not changing? I listened to her heart beat, but it continued its slow soft beats after a slight racing at the first, her breathing also was quiet and even. How could this be? Had being my mate made some difference to Bella's transformation? I lifted her up to look into her face which held a slight smile but no sign of torment and touched her cheek which was warm and soft, just as it had always been.

"Bella?"

She didn't respond to my voice or her name and I shook her gently,

"Bella? Can you hear me, Bella?"

There was still no response and I began to worry, feeling sick with fear that I had somehow done something wrong. Surely my venom would have some effect on her body?

Several hours later she was still as she had been, as if asleep not changing, my venom was making no difference to her body, as if I had merely kissed her instead of injecting my venom into her bloodstream. I brushed away her hair from her throat. It was wet, sticky, and I smelled my venom on it. The wound at her throat was ragged but healing, her shirt front wet with more venom. It seemed as if her body had rejected the venom, pushing it from her blood vessels and down her skin to the ground, How was that possible? Belatedly I thought of her shield, had it protected her from my venom? Would it stop her becoming a vampire? Was I fated to lose her in time, to old age? That couldn't be so. I hugged her close whispering my love and my distress that I had not been able to change her as we had both wanted. As I did so her eyes flickered open looking dazed and confused and she lifted a hand to the wound at her throat groaning.

"Bella?"

"Jasper?"

She looked confused,

"What happened? Is it over? I feel no different, shouldn't I feel different as a vampire? My throat is sore, or is that thirst? Jasper please, say something, I am scared."

"I don't know what happened Bella, but my venom never touched you."

"I'm still human? How could that be? Jasper what happened?"

"I don't know Bella. I injected my venom into your body, but something rejected it. Was it your shield? I don't know, just that it didn't work."

She struggled to her feet looking around fearfully,

"But I have to be a vampire. I can't leave you, Jasper. Has this happened before? Do you know of such a thing happening before?"

"No, never. My venom should have started to work immediately, but it never touched you."

She began to cry and clung to me,

"You have to try again Jasper. You have to change me. We have to be together."

"We will still be together Bella and I will find out what happened. For now we need to be calm and wait."

"Carlisle! Carlisle will know what went wrong, we have to contact Carlisle, he'll know what to do."

I held her close hushing her fears, her anguish while trying to calm my own. Was this a punishment for all the evil I had done? Would I be punished for all the pain, all the deaths I had caused? For now she was a burden to me but one I would gladly carry and keep safe, it would just be more difficult. Sitting down with her on my lap I stroked her cheek,

"Bella listen to me. I will keep you safe but if at any time you feel afraid or are in danger I want your promise that you will protect yourself, use your shield to keep yourself safe."

"I will keep us both safe Jasper. Without you there would be no point in keeping myself safe. If you die I will die with you. I love you, Jasper."

 **Bella**

I had no idea what had gone wrong, only that Jasper had to try again, I had to become a vampire, I had to spend eternity with my mate so what had gone wrong? My mind ran over and over everything I have heard of vampires. If anyone knew what was wrong or how to put it right it would be Carlisle, he knew everything about vampires and humans. The next three days I persuaded Jasper to try again to change me, but the result was the same. I fell asleep for a number of hours but when I woke I was still human. I felt sick and tired, wobbly on my feet, but it was the only effect his venom had on me. I cried bitterly at being thwarted in my desire to become a vampire and more desperate to get out of here and find Carlisle, I put all my hope in his ability to find out what had gone wrong, why my body was rejecting the venom. I knew Jasper blamed himself, he thought it was fate punishing him for being so evil. He even wondered if we had been wrong in recognising each other as mates but we both realised that we had not been mistaken, we were mates and whatever was keeping me from becoming a vampire it had nothing to do with a lack of love between us.

"Jasper we have to try getting away from here, to find Carlisle and get his help."

"Its too dangerous Bella, they are still waiting, hunting for us and while you are still human you are easy to track or even..."

He didn't finish the sentence, but I knew the word he had been unable to speak...DIE. I was a weak, vulnerable human, easily killed or captured by vampires and even with my shield we had no idea if I could keep myself safe from a group of vampires or for how long. We decided in the end to wait two more days and if no one came for us we would try to escape north and find the Cullens and answers.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Darius**

Peter was getting annoyed that we hadn't gone off looking for his friend and mate, but there were so many vampires in the area. I was amazed they weren't falling over each other in their eagerness to lay hands on Bella. I cautioned patience and saw as the Volturi encountered others they soon scurried back to their lairs. By the end of the first week, most nomads had disappeared from the area. By the end of the second, the El Paso coven had also given up. Unhappy at encountering the Volturi guard and not wishing to draw too much attention to themselves, and by the end of the third Maria and the other Southern covens had also been sent packing. Aro was waiting impatiently for Demetri to return from Asia where he had been tracking down a vampire who threatened exposure by leaving his kills to be discovered by the humans who thought, rightly in a way, that they had a serial killer on the loose.

With just the Volturi, who by now were concentrating their efforts on trapping The major and his mate between a strip of country between the Mexican border and the Texas border, it would be easier to mount a rescue attempt. Esme and Alice had been on at me the whole time, and I could finally make them both happy and shut the fuck up!

Peter gave me two possible hiding places for our fugitives one of which would be easier to check than the other.

"Look once we start looking it won't take long for the Volturi to catch on and we cannot afford to be followed back so which is the most likely?"

Peter thought for a second,

"The caves, it gives him the best defensive position with a human in tow. If he hasn't changed her by now. It would be his best move to give himself a better chance and her."

He pointed out the cave system and the two entrances,

"Well, it may just be that the Gods are smiling down on us because one entrance is outside the Volturi's hunting area. I suggest a small party go in with you Peter and bring them out. I'll be ready to come in with transport as soon as you call."

Carlisle, Emmett and Edward volunteered to go with Peter much to his disgust and Kate's fury.

"Edward I forbid you to go. What will I do if anything happens to you?"

"Why should it? Besides I can read the minds around, I can give them warning if there's anyone hanging around. I have to go, Kate, I'll be fine."

She scowled and stormed out cursing under her breath,

"She needs a kick up the rear Edward."

He didn't like my words although I saw Peter and Emmett agreeing with me, she was turning out to be a real pain in the ass, she never stopped moaning and complaining.

"So, I think just two of you, I don't have room in the helicopter for more. Carlisle, I think you should stay here. If the Volturi get their hands on you, they have the coven leader and you will never get back. They'll take you straight to Volterra. Leave it to Edward and Emmett. Edward was right, he'll give you an edge and Emmett has muscle. We should go straight away. The rest of you get ready to move out when I ring."

"Move out? Where the hell are you moving us to now? I'm getting a bit sick of all this moving around."

Kate had come back in, but Peter was at the end of his rope,

"Then why don't you do us all a favour and fuck off Kate."

She looked at Edward expecting him to stand up for her, but he acted like he hadn't heard her.

I made arrangements for the others to wait here. I would drop Peter's team close to the area they wanted then come back and pick up the others taking them to transport. Two SUV's with the destination already programmed into the Sat Nav's. As everyone went off to pack I took Esme to one side,

"Watch Kate. We can't afford for her to tell anyone what's happening, not even Carmen."

"I will and I'm sorry for all the trouble she's causing, it's wearing my patience thin too Darius."

"OK Esme, I'll be glad to see the back of her but at least I can look forward to it. You, on the other hand, have the possibility of her living with you for eternity."

She smiled,

"I wouldn't worry too much Darius, I know how to make someone feel unwanted without being overt about it."

"Good luck with that."

I dropped Peter, Edward, and Emmett, and went back to move the others to a new safe house. That way, if any of the guys got captured they couldn't betray the rest of us. When I dropped them off Alice begged to come with me,

"I need to make sure Peter is OK. I wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let me."

"Neither would I. He knows you are safe here so he doesn't have to worry about you. For the same reason, I won't take you with me but I will get him to ring you as soon as we get airborne."

She had to be satisfied with that as I left them at the vehicles and took off again to gas up ready for a pick up that should come pretty quickly if Peter was right. The wait turned out to be longer than I had anticipated and I did begin to wonder if Peter had been wrong or if they had been captured by the Volturi.

When it finally came I was getting officially worried and took off relieved to hear that so far they were safe from any pursuers. The most dangerous time would be when I landed to pick them up, but that couldn't be helped. As I flew in low I could see five figures waiting, Edward, Peter, Emmett, The Major and Bella and I heaved a sigh of relief. From my vantage point, I could also see a group of black-clad figures closing in and knew it was going to be close. As I dropped even lower I gestured to them letting them know their pursuers were closing in rapidly, and I wasn't going to land, it made us far too vulnerable.

Peter signalled back that he understood and as I hovered about ten feet from the ground he leapt up into the copter, and seconds later Bella was thrown into his arms by The Major who followed her. The other two soon joined us and I soared up into the sky, out of the range of any vampire and then banked to put them off the trail, not picking up my true flight path until we were out of sight and hearing of our enemy.

It was quiet in the back, no one talking, but I turned once to see Bella sitting in The Major's arms and was shocked to see she was still human. Why hadn't he changed her, it had been the only logical thing to do? We didn't stay in the air long, any aircraft could be tracked and I wanted to get on the ground as fast as possible. As I landed and jumped down, Emmett, and Peter joined me and we pushed the machine into its hangar and out of sight. Waiting at the far end was a large SUV and as I grabbed the keys from the office desk where the mechanic had left them the others climbed in.

"Where are we going?"

I shook my head,

"You'll see when we get there Peter. For now let's just get going."

I could see the relief on Bella's face and understood how terrified she must have been that they would be discovered before they could be rescued. From their attitude to each other it was plain they had become linked as only mates could which brought me back to the earlier question, why hadn't The Major changed her? It made no sense for her to remain human and I could see Peter was thinking the same thing from the way he was looking at them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight.**

 **The Major**

I had been apprehensive when I heard people approaching but then I recognized Peter's scent amongst the strangers and knew it was time to move out, hopefully to safety. I warned Bella so she didn't scream when they appeared out of the darkness and recognizing Peter and the two strange males with him I understood these were two of the Cullen coven. Peter explained there was a helicopter standing by and that we needed to move fast so I picked Bella up in my arms and we ran through the labyrinth of tunnels to the entrance where sure enough a helicopter hovered.

Seeing it wasn't going to land Peter jumped aboard and I threw Bella into his arms following her and only feeling happy again when she was back in my arms. Peter introduced me to the pilot, a man I heard of but never met before and then we settled down for a short flight to the hanger.

From here he drove us through to New Mexico, the Gila Wilderness. Bella being human made things a little more difficult because Darius was expecting us all to swim. I guess like everyone else he had expected me to have changed Bella, and for now we couldn't explain why she was still human. We didn't know the answer ourselves and it worried both of us. Had I finally found my mate only to find she was a human who was immune to the venom of a vampire?

It didn't make sense and we were both hoping that Carlisle Cullen might be able to throw some light on the problem. Bella sat holding my hand and looking at her I couldn't believe my good fortune. She was everything Maria was not, kind, gentle, beautiful in a soft and feminine way, and she loved me deeply. Even just sitting beside her, our hands clasped I could feel her emotions washing over me. She was worried, not about us, but about the failure of our attempt to change her. I just prayed Carlisle Cullen would be able to give us answers.

There was an old canoe floating half submerged in the river and when we pulled it out we found it was sound, it had just filled with rain water until it could no longer float. We pulled it out onto dry land and upturned it then dried the seat as best we could before I helped Bella in and then slipped into the water to tow it along behind me. As I started to swim I felt her warm hand close over mine holding the front edge of the canoe and smiled. It couldn't be very comfortable for her to sit stretched forward like that but like me, she wanted the feel of our bodies touching, however, small the contact might be.

When we reached Darius' camp half an hour later I could see others waiting and recognized the patriarch of the Cullen coven standing looking for Bella. I steadied the canoe for Bella. He helped her out and into another woman's embrace, that must be his mate Esme. Pulling myself out of the water I was handed a towel by Alice who then went to hug a dripping Peter, relieved to have him back safe.

I felt eyes on me but that was only to be expected, my reputation preceded me and I felt I was being watched edgily as if I might suddenly crack and slaughter them all but then Bella appeared at my side and I forgot all about them.

"Darius has dry clothes for you and there's hot water for a shower. Then he wants to talk to you."

"Did you tell him?"

She shook her head,

"I thought we could do it together."

I was pleased, I hated the thought she might have discussed it without my being present.

I was amused when she dragged me with her to shower despite all her friends watching.

"I think you are shocking your friends."

"Why? They already know you and I are mates."

"I think it's a leap for them, from innocent human girl to the mate of the most feared vampire in their world."

"Then maybe this will just prove to them that you aren't the devil you've been painted."

I seriously doubted that, but I was happy to shower with her, even washing her hair for her. Although, my mind was turning cartwheels thinking of better things we could be doing here alone, naked, and wet! She grinned at me slapping my arm lightly,

"Down boy. We have important things to discuss."

"More important than this?"

I pulled her close so her belly was against my erection and she blushed beautifully before pulling back,

"Only for now but hold that thought."

We dried and dressed then went into one of the tents set up in the trees where Carlisle sat with Darius while the others had gone off to hunt, something I would need to do again soon although, what I would be hunting was at least for now a mystery to me.

"Carlisle we need to talk to you."

She glanced at Darius,

"Alone, if possible."

Darius stood up smiling,

"I know when I'm not wanted, just let me know when you are through."

His leaving made no difference really, he would still hear unless he went off with the others but it made Bella feel more comfortable, and I was grateful Darius hadn't embarrassed Bella by pointing that fact out to her.

"Sit down, please. I'm relieved to see you in one piece Bella and I guess I have you to thank for that Major."

He held his hand out and I shook it briefly taking the seat next to Bella on one of the folding camp chairs, all the luxuries of home!

"I'm guessing this has something to do with you still being human Bella. Did you have second thoughts? Or are you worried about your parents?"

Before we could answer his question he proceeded to tell Bella what Rose had done in respect of her father. A human family was something I had not taken into account, but it could make a difference to how she felt about becoming a vampire? Could it be that subconsciously she was afraid or didn't want to join me in my world and her shield had kicked in for that reason? As I listened, however, I understood that while she was grateful that Rose had acted so swiftly and decisively it didn't make any difference. She was asking Carlisle to explain why her body had rejected my venom.

He sat back thoughtful for a few minutes then asked me exactly what had happened. When I told him my theory, that her body had rejected the venom, pushing it back out of her bloodstream he frowned.

"I've never heard of that happening before Bella. It seems extremely unlikely but obviously something went wrong and I suppose your shield could be responsible but what I don't understand is why. The Major is your mate, that much is blatantly obvious so why would your body reject his venom? Would you mind if I examined you? Just to make sure there's nothing wrong."

Bella agreed and he tested her heart rate, pulse, temperature, and felt her glands before shaking his head puzzled.

"Well, you appear healthy enough. Would you try again for me? So I can see what is really happening?"

She blushed deeper but agreed and as she lay down on the table, all the papers and Darius laptop being consigned to the floor. He opened her shirt a little way and positioned her head so he could see her neck. The bite mark from my first attempt was there plain to see and he touched it gently.

"Does that hurt at all?"

She shook her head,

"I didn't feel anything."

"So, that area is now numb, a sign the venom began to work, so what stopped it? Well Major, let's see what exactly is going on with Bella."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would not have believed it, within seconds of being bitten Bella became unconscious, not normal in itself but then as we watched The Major's venom began to leak back out of the bite wound soaking her shirt and her hair. Within a minute, there wasn't a trace left in her body by the look at the amount that had been expelled.

"What usually happens now?"

"She's unconscious for a few hours and then wakes up as if nothing happened. What's going on? Have you ever heard of anything like this happening?"

"I have to admit I haven't, ever, and we must keep this a secret or Aro will rip the continent apart in order to lay hands on her. A human who cannot be changed would be a scientific oddity he would want to study. If we are going to keep her safe then we must ensure she stays well hidden. At least we are with the right person for that particular task. You can trust Darius, he's the only person I know who can keep you off the Volturi radar."

"What about you and your family? I understand you are in Aro's sights too."

Carlisle smiled a little sadly,

"I fear that's correct. We are all fugitives from the Volturi which means we will be remaining together Major. Our best chance I am afraid might lay in offence rather than defence and you are certainly the best man to help us with that."

The Major

So he thought the only way to survive was to take out the Volturi. Well, it was possible, anything was. But it wouldn't be easy and he wasn't known for his fighting ability, far from it.

"I think we need to discuss this with everyone, those who disagree or want no part of it need to find a deep hole to hide in, and while they do that they'd better pray that we win or their lives won't be worth a nickel."

"Yes, that's true. Look, Major, you know my reputation, I have been a pacifist for centuries. I think under normal circumstances that war is not the best way but this time I see no alternative. I do have friends who would join me if asked, but I need to know what you think our chances are. I won't call on my friends if it would be a certain slaughter."

"A noble sentiment Carlisle. I'd say we stand a chance if we are determined, and you and your family and friends are willing to be led by Peter and I. Darius is a warrior too, or was, so you have three seasoned fighters and your family could be trained. Our biggest problem are the twins, their gifts are pretty difficult to defeat."

"I know, but I did wonder if Bella's shield might help us with that, Alice told me about it."

"Bella? She's human and at least for now there seems no way to turn her. As a human, I won't let her anywhere near a battle Carlisle, it's just too dangerous."

"I won't argue with you Major but I think you might find Bella will, she's quite headstrong when she wants to be."

Carlisle

God knows I didn't relish the thought of a war, I hated conflict and the senseless waste of life, but I could see no other way to ensure our survival. We had The Major, the most feared warrior in our world and with his help there had to be a way of defeating the Volturi. He was correct about the twins although it was Alec I feared more than Jane. Her gift only stretched so far, she couldn't cover a group only a few at a time but Alec, given time he could affect all of us and if he did so we were doomed.

There was one piece of knowledge I had, however, that might help against him. Many centuries ago when I was living with the Volturi I watched as the guard took on a unit of Romanian soldiers who under Stefan's orders stormed the citadel, killing all the inhabitants of the town. The deaths had been attributed to the plague, but I knew better. What I had seen although at the time it meant little to me was Jane come under direct attack whilst she was using her gift on a group of men. They had almost reached her before Felix and Alec turned on them. As they did so the other group that Alec had paralysed waiting for the guard to slaughter, as they stood unknowing in the square, came out of their trance-like condition. So it was possible to defeat him by attacking his sister. The war had been won by the Volturi and I don't think anyone else even witnessed what I had, but I remembered it and now saw a use for the knowledge.

Bella

I woke in Jasper's arms depressed because yet again my body had rejected my mates venom but hopeful that Carlisle may have an answer. Sitting up I looked around and saw we were alone in one of the tents.

"Did he find out why?"

Jasper shook his head,

"No, not yet but he's doing some research. At the moment, we have a bigger problem, Bella."

My heart sank, had something awful happened while I was asleep? Seeing the look of fear that crossed my face he smiled holding me close,

"Don't worry, this kind of problem is the sort I know all about."

I felt my throat tighten with fear, and I knew he was talking about a war and chances were the only people he could be at war with were the Volturi...unless somehow Maria had traced us.

"Is it the Volturi?"

"I'm afraid so. Carlisle's right, the only way to stay safe now, for any of us, is to destroy the Volturi."

"Destroy them? But they have an army of guards, gifted vampires, how can you win a war with the Volturi."

"Bella, I'm surprised at you, remember I'm the most feared vampire in my world. Even the Volturi give me a wide berth. Don't you think I can beat them?"

"Can you? There are so few of us and so many of them. I'm scared Jasper."

The Major

To hear my given name was strange, to hear it on Bella's lips was wonderful. She thought of me as Jasper now, not The Major. The problem was that while The Major could beat the Volturi, Jasper Whitlock couldn't, so he would have to wait a while longer to take control of this brain and body.

"Carlisle has some contacts who will join us and there're Peter and Darius, both good fighters. We'll train the others and don't forget we have some gifts of our own. There's Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and even Esme although I'm not sure quite how effective her gift will be in a battle. I guess if you can spread the love around then it makes fighting more difficult."

"You forgot me, a shield will be useful too."

I shook my head,

"Bella, do you really think I am going to let you anywhere near a battlefield? It's too dangerous as long as you are human and at the moment I have no idea how to turn you."

"You're going to leave me behind? You can't, I won't stay. I need to be with you. We're mates, where you go I go too."

I held her close, I'd half expected this reaction, but she would not be going anywhere near the Volturi if I had to lock her up and throw away the key until it was over.

"Let's wait and see what Carlisle finds out, he's looking through the Volturi archives right now."

"The Volturi? But..."

"It's OK. Darius has a back way in so they don't even know he's in their computer. He says it's the only place there might be an answer. If he can find out what's going wrong then I'll change you but even so, as a newborn you'd be more dangerous to us than the enemy. You saw what the newborns were like in Maria's compound and they were under my command. Newborns are highly volatile and extremely angry and violent. We don't need to be watching our backs or watching out for you darlin'"

She gave me a look that said, "I'm listening but I'm not hearing and I'm certainly not sitting out a fight waiting for you to come back." It was going to be difficult to keep Bella under wraps and safe, but I would find a way, I had to, I wouldn't lose her now.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Aro Volturi**

When the news came through that Maria had lost not only the two girls I wanted, Bella and Alice but The Major and his Captain too I was furious. She had been a necessary evil in Mexico, keeping the other covens in check but without her best commander she was nothing. There was a silence on the other end of the line as Felix waited for orders. If Caius had gone with the party they might have found the escapees but, of course, he wasn't going to show his nose outside the citadel. He was still scared witless of Darius after all these centuries.

I cursed then made my decision,

"Kill Maria, wipe out her men and burn her compound down. Then make contact with Carlos, tell him that he has control of the Southern covens in her place. Any trouble he is responsible. Tell him he holds his power from us and reports only to us. Then get back here Felix. There's no point chasing them now, if Darius has taken over their safety then we are unlikely to find them."

"What about Demetri?"

"No, I won't risk good men looking for him. Why stir up the hornet's nest. He leaves us alone, we leave him. We know he is a friend of Carlisle and I dare say he offered to hide the Cullens and the human girl. They are no danger to us in the short term. We'll keep a watch out, one day they will make a mistake and then..."

"Not forgetting that one of the Denali girls is Edward Cullen's mate. She might give them away to Eleazar. Shall I speak to him too? Remind him where his loyalties lie?"

"No need, Eleazar knows his place and his duty. Just follow your orders then get back here. It might be as well to stay close to Volterra until we know The Major has gone into hiding too."

Caius had been very quiet when I told him of Darius part in the escape, he was still terrified of revenge. He wouldn't even let Athena leave Volterra although I doubted Darius would take his revenge on her. He wanted Caius and like all serious soldiers he had endless patience. I did not doubt that one day if Caius did not leave the citadel then Darius would find a way in to destroy his enemy even if it meant his own death.

After all what did he have left to live for? I think Caius had expected Darius to kill himself with the pain of losing his mate but what my dear brother didn't appreciate was that sometimes the need for revenge could override every other emotion. Of course Caius suffered, not only from fear of his nemesis but also from being trapped inside these walls for all these centuries. He had no idea of the outside world except for that he saw on television or from the windows of the citadel, his life was that of a prisoner, his freedom denied him.

I called for my brothers to join me and explained what had happened in Mexico and the orders I had given Felix.

"Was it wise to destroy Maria's army? After all she kept the peace in Central America. The other covens are sure to start fighting for her dominant position."

"Carlos has it and without The Major Maria could not hold on to her position. She grew lazy and out of condition relying on him all these years. No, Carlos will do as good a job as any and he has the backing of the Volturi to wave in the others faces if necessary."

"What about the Cullens and The Major? Don't you think they will fight back?"

I couldn't help laughing at Caius words, what a joke!

"Carlisle fight? Surely you know him better than that Caius? No, Carlisle will take his precious family and find somewhere safe to hide, dear brother. We worried unnecessarily about him I fear. He may have drawn gifts to him, but he has never used their powers to gain power for himself or to set himself up in opposition to us. Perhaps all Carlisle wanted was as he said, a peaceful way of life."

"And the gifts he has? Don't you think with The Major to teach them and back them that will instil a thirst for power?"

Marcus rolled his eyes,

"What did Carlisle do when he knew he was threatened Caius? He took his family and he ran. Do you think he will change now and fight? He may have The Major and Darius but do you really think they could destroy us? The guard? No Caius, they will all hide away and hope we forget about them. We were wrong and all Carlisle's actions to date have only strengthened my belief about him, Carlisle Cullen is, at heart, a coward."

"Perhaps that is a little harsh Marcus, we should call him a pacifist and leave it at that. Of course if we should discover where they are hiding then of course we would act, bring the gifts into the guard but for now, let's leave sleeping dogs lie."

When Demetri finally got back having tracked down our wayward nomad and disposed of him I considered sending him after Carlisle but then heard of problems in Mexico and instead sent him along with Alec and some of the guard to teach the other covens exactly what the price of messing with the Volturi's chosen leader was.

"I do not want the lesson to be wasted so you round up the rebels, use Alec if you like, but I want them gathered together and all the leaders of the other covens assembled to see the executions and make them as painful as possible. It seems to me that the Southern Covens have forgotten who wields the power in our world and need a reminder."

Before they left Alec came to speak to me,

"Would you like us to track down Carlisle and his coven while we are in the area?"

"No Alec, just carry out your orders and return. We have no idea what they are doing right now. Give them time to settle, they can wait, and there is altogether too much unrest in our world right now to worry about those who aren't causing us an immediate problem. It sounds as if there may be a problem in Bulgaria that will need solving soon. The Romanians no doubt, seeing we are busy and trying to stretch our resources. Now go, report as soon as you have the rebels in hand and I will send Felix, he does have a certain way with him when it comes to executions."

"Demetri and I are quite capable of carrying out your orders Aro."

I looked at him coldly, Alec was beginning to annoy me, he was so keen to prove himself, hoping for a seat alongside my brothers, but he would be disappointed. If anyone was going to be invited to join us, it would be Felix or Alec's sweet sister Jane, both of whom had the right mental outlook. Still it gave him hope and a need to prove himself which worked well for us.

Of course, I should have realized that by sending Alec without a strong deputy that he would exceed his orders. Demetri saw Alec as an upper echelon guard and as such deferred to him if there were no one else with him. One reason why Demetri would never rise any higher, he didn't have the drive to become a leader rather than a follower. The first I heard of it was when not getting a call for Felix services I tried to contact Alec but reached Demetri instead.

"I was expecting for you to call by now. Is there a problem?"

There was a short silence before Demetri answered my question.

"I thought our orders were to track down the Cullens before teaching the Southern Covens a lesson. We are in Texas now, but it's not easy. Darius has as much knowledge of hiding his trail as I do of finding it."

I was furious,

"Where is Alec?"

"He is speaking with Carlos and Pedro. He told them that they were in serious trouble but that if they worked together to hunt down the Cullens they would be spared any retribution for their previous actions."

"Did he indeed? I want you to stay where you are. I'm sending Felix to join you and Demetri...you follow his orders and his orders alone, do you understand?"

"Of course. Do you want me to tell Alec about this call?"

"No, I think we'll keep Felix arrival as a surprise for him shall we?"

Once I rang off I called Felix in and gave him new orders, ones that caused a raised eyebrow but nothing more. Felix was utterly loyal and did exactly what he was ordered to do without question, just the kind of man you wanted working for you.


	51. Chapter 51

****Chapter Fifty One****

 ** **Carlisle****

With Darius' help, I was able to research the problem in the Volturi archives secretly. I had to admit it was an enigma, a human immune to vampire venom, not only that but able to purge itself of the venom. There were several leads, but all petered out once I delved deeper. There was absolutely nothing anywhere. No stories or legends that didn't prove to be false once researched. Bella was indeed an enigma and worried as was The Major.

If she could not be transformed then remaining human, she would age and eventually die and there was nothing at all I could do to help her. Unless... I wondered if someone else's venom might work on her where his didn't. It was going to be a delicate subject, as her mate he would not be amenable to allowing anyone else so close to Bella, but it might be their only hope.

When I broached the subject he became extremely agitated and I began to worry for my safety but Bella calmed him somewhat by suggesting Alice or one of the other females be the one to try. This presented difficulties in itself because none of them had tasted human blood or transformed anyone, but Alice offered to try with me standing by in case of problems. It would have been more sensible for me to do it myself, after all I knew I had the self-control, but I could see that was a no go for The Major. The others left us, with the exception of Peter and Darius, the scent of spilled human blood being deemed too much of a temptation for them.

Darius was busy in his command center, spying on the Volturi and trying to decide the best way to defeat them while at the same time rallying his few friends and mine to our cause. There weren't many and we both knew the chances of any of them standing beside us if we took on the might of the Volturi were slim but we would try. Although, only those we thought we could trust which excluded such friends as Eleazar. Kate was going to be a problem too and Darius was making very sure she couldn't contact them and tell them what we were planning. I wasn't sure Eleazar would betray us on this, but Darius wasn't prepared to take the risk.

Bella looked tired and strained, the refusal of her body to accept venom had upset her deeply and she clung to The Major as her lifeline. When Alice sat down beside her ready to try her luck Bella thanked her and took Alice's hand in her free one then closed her eyes although a steady trickle of tears rolled from beneath her eyelids to run down and soak the pillow and her hair. I nodded and Alice closed her eyes for a second before leaning over and biting into Bella's throat. The Major hissed and his eyes grew dark with anger but he controlled himself and when I tapped Alice on the shoulder to signal she had done enough she broke away far easier than I had anticipated.

We waited with bated breath to see if this might work but then The Major groaned and we saw that while Bella had lost consciousness the bite wound in her neck was wet, not with blood but venom, her body expelling it as before. He picked her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest his eyes full of pain. Then he looked at me, begging for assurance that I had another plan, but I could only shake my head. I was out of idea's, and it seemed Bella was destined to stay human. He would be forced to watch as she aged, became sick, or died in an accident, with nothing he could do to stop the process.

This time when Bella woke up, twelve hours later, she was violently sick, a new symptom of the venom rejection and she looked pale with dark smudges under her eyes almost like a thirsty vampire. Esme brought in some hot soup and bread and Bella managed some of it, but I could tell that the bad news had affected her terribly. She held on to The Major's hand with a kind of desperation and was unwilling to speak to anyone except him. She didn't want to do anything except sit with him and I could see that tears still sparkled in her eyes.

In the end, he took her for a walk in the woods for some fresh air, no interest in the plans the rest of us were busy making although, we were going to need his help soon to train as fighters. Without his help, our chances of success were limited.

 **Bella**

It was all my fault, I had built my hopes so high that Carlisle's plan might work and when I woke up, knowing it hadn't I was devastated. I felt I had let Jasper down, why wouldn't my body accept vampire venom? It was all I wanted, all I would ever ask for, to become a vampire, so I could spend eternity with Jasper. I could see he was doing his best to cheer me up, but it was a bitter blow to him too and try as he might he couldn't break free of the depression and hurt that ran through his body as it did through mine.

"This is fate, Bella. Punishing me for all my wicked deeds. Why should I be happy when I had caused such horror and pain to others? Fate led you to me only so she could laugh at my pain and I don't know what to do. The idea of living without you fills me with such dread it's almost crippling."

I sighed holding him tight and trying hard not to cry, I had to be strong for him, we had a job to do and although I was destined not to live in his world I could help to change it, to make it a better place.

"We should go back. I know the others are relying on you to teach them how to fight."

He shook his head and I knew he wasn't interested, but he had to,

"Please Jasper, for me. If not, Carlisle and all he stands for will be destroyed by the Volturi."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes, to me it does. He's a good man, his family are good people who love each other and have found a better way to live as vampires. If Aro has his way they will be kept in Volterra as prisoners and be forgotten. The Volturi are not the kind of rulers your people need. They need a fair system of laws and justice, and Carlisle and his family deserve to be allowed to live the way they choose. Please help them, Jasper, for me."

When we got back I went to rest, or at least to our tent so I could be away from the looks of pity everyone kept sending my way. I would be strong for everyone's sake. I couldn't join their world, but I could help change it by persuading Jasper that it was necessary. Then when the battle was over he and I could have our life together and when finally I was too old or sick I would ask him to help me die.

I wouldn't be a burden to him and I would insist he promise me that he would continue to live and make sure Peter kept him to his word. It was awful to be thinking this way when I had been so close to eternal life, but it was necessary. As I lay down hearing the murmur of voices in the next tent, Darius' command center, I wondered at all the men who had been involved in my rescue. All of them vampires and not one of them had made me feel nervous or scared. Vampires it seemed had a very bad press!


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Alice**

I had three visions close together and all three confused and scared me so I went straight with Peter to Carlisle and Darius who seemed inseparable these days. The others were busy training to fight although I was still hopeful it wouldn't come to that for if it did then Peter would be in the thick of it. He had helped with the training regime and once Bella persuaded The Major that we really needed his help too, training was a daily routine which even I got involved in although my visions would hopefully be of more help in the long run.

"Sit down Alice, you look concerned, have you seen something?"

"Yes, more than one thing, though. The Volturi have decided to leave us be for now, at least the brothers did, but I saw a vision of Alec with what I think were other Mexican covens hunting for us. He had another vampire with him, one called Demetri, he's the hunter isn't he? So I don't understand what that all means."

Darius smiled bleakly sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms,

"It means that while the brothers are leaving us be for now someone else is hoping to make his mark by finding us. That's the only thing that makes sense, Alec is desperate to join the brothers and he figures if he can find us they will welcome him aboard."

"Your tone says he's wrong about that."

"He is Peter. Alec doesn't have the mental discipline to become a member of the Volturi government. His gift is powerful and one of the Volturi's strongest deterrents but he has the mind of a teenager and the arrogance to go with it. I'd say he'll be recalled before he gets anywhere close."

"Even with Demetri's help?"

Darius nodded at Peters question,

"Even with Demetri's help. I pride myself on being as sneaky and devious as Demetri. He'll find someone eventually but unless he has had some contact with them its a case of running down the clues. Besides which he doesn't want to find me. It wouldn't be in his best interests."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because he knows if he does then I'll be forced to kill him."

"Isn't that a touch arrogant? If he's got Alec with him then they could catch you unawares."

"Not gonna happen. I know where the most dangerous vampires are at all times and Demetri will only find me if and when I decide. Was that all you saw?"

I shook my head feeling a little better at Darius' words, he was so self-confident it was impossible not to believe everything he said about his abilities and up to now he had been right.

"No, I saw Bella. First of all she was sick, I couldn't tell what was wrong but she was really ill, she looked like she was in a lot of pain."

All faces were grave now,

"Did she survive Alice?"

"I think so but its weird. I'm almost sure the other vision I had she was a vampire."

"A vampire? So maybe her sickness made her body so weak it couldn't fight our venom any longer. It's certainly something to consider."

Darius looked at Carlisle as he spoke then threw out his own question,

"Could the first vision be of Bella going through the transformation?"

I hesitated to try to relive the vision although like always it was near impossible.

"It could have been, but I don't think so Darius. It was a human kind of ill I think. Do you think The Major saves her when she's dying? Maybe she gets critically injured in the battle and he saves her by turning her."

I looked imploringly at Carlisle who looked back as puzzled as the rest of us.

"I doubt The Major will let her get anywhere near the battle Alice, but I guess it could happen that way. I'd be happier if I knew how and why her body is rejecting venom right now, though."

 **Bella**

Somehow I felt better for deciding I had to help the others and forget about my own problems at least for a while. I watched sitting with Alice who had elected herself my companion while Jasper was busy teaching the others although she would have her turn too in time. I could see that everyone was taking this very seriously, but then they were fighting for not only their way of life and freedom but family too. I hadn't realized just how fast and agile vampires were and could hardly make out what moves they were making but over a few days even I could see that Emmett and Edward especially were making great strides.

To see the girls fighting was something else, especially little Alice who grinned as she took her place, she sometimes even knew the moves her opponent would make before they did. Of course, Edward could hear his opponent thinking of their moves before executing them and found he was beating just about everyone. Everyone that was, except Peter and Jasper who seemed to move instinctively therefore giving him nothing to work with. Carlisle was the biggest surprise of all, I'd only ever seen him as a kind and gentle doctor but once he started to fight he was fast and extremely determined, even Esme was applauding him by the time Emmett got him down.

When the others went off to hunt, all the exertion of fighting making them need to hunt much more frequently, Jasper stayed behind.

"You should go hunt with the others. I'll be OK here for a while."

He shook his head then bent and kissed me before hugging me tightly.

"Every second with you is precious Bella. I can go off while you sleep later."

I smiled, glad he hadn't left with the others and I know he felt my relief.

"Let's go for a walk. Get away from the camp for a little while."

We walked hand in hand through the trees to the riverbank then sat down against a tree trunk that was bent over the water like an old man. It was so peaceful, only the sound of the water flowing and insects busy scurrying along that I almost forgot we were in hiding from the Volturi.

 **The Major**

Moments like this were precious, every second spent with my sweet Bella was priceless. Alice and Carlisle had explained what she had seen, but neither could be sure that what Alice saw would happen for sure or that it was an injury that brought Bella to a state where her body could no longer fight venom. I wasn't prepared to take any chances with her safety.

Unless Alice could assure me that Bella would be safe I wasn't letting her anywhere near the Volturi or any other danger I could foresee. She leaned against my chest, eyes closed, and for a short while at peace and I wished all our time could be spent like this. I could feel her love like a blanket wrapping around me and smiled, this was a little piece of heaven on earth.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I prefer Bella Whitlock."

I laughed,

"Then we should get married...soon. Before I go to war, although I promise you I will come back."

She looked at me suddenly suspicious,

"Come back? I'm going with you, I have to."

I shook my head and felt her fear at the thought of being alone but then I felt something else and turned to look at her uncertainly.

"I'm glad you understand you won't be alone Bella. I would never leave you on your own."

She smiled,

"And just who are you going to order to stay with me? Peter? Esme? God forbid you decide on Kate. I might just strangle her myself, she never stops moaning."

I wasn't listening to her words, but the emotions I was feeling and I knew something was very wrong. I hushed her with a finger and got up slowly and quietly disappearing into the trees looking for the source of the emotions I was feeling. Whoever was here meant us no harm but, they were confused. I was getting too many emotions all spiraling together like slowly twisting colored ribbons. My vampire senses were telling me that there was no one out here yet the emotions continued to twist and twirl within my head.

I listened intently, my eyes closed yet there was nothing except the sound of insects and animals moving around, scuttling, rustling. Then I picked up another sound, one more regular a strange liquid thumping, something close by had a louder heartbeat, maybe an alligator or deer although it sounded far too feeble, maybe a sick animal. That could account for the weird feelings I was getting, a dying creature? Somehow that didn't feel right either, these emotions were mere flickers yet I sensed the excitement, joy even.

I turned back to look at Bella who stood hands on hips looking around nervously and noticed her outline had altered. She was no longer so slim, in fact, her stomach was a little rounded as if she was putting on weight and the facts joined together in my head with a loud click though I only half believed my conclusion. How could I be right? Bella was a human woman true enough but I was a vampire so how could she be carrying my baby within her?

"Jasper."

I ran back to Bella who had gotten to her feet and was looking around.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Like we aren't alone. Like there's someone else here listening to us."

I put my arm around her and led her to sit down still wondering if I were going mad. She felt my confusion and turned to look into my eyes now worried.

"Bella, are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, why? What's wrong Jasper?"

"I don't know, maybe nothing, I'm not sure but let me tell you what I think and why and then maybe you can laugh in my face because I think a miracle has occurred."

"A miracle? What did I miss? Are you OK?"

"Better than OK Bella. I think I know why your body is rejecting vampire venom."

"You do? And do you think we can find a way around it?"

"I think it will sort itself out in time. I think maybe you're pregnant Bella. It's the baby protecting itself or you protecting it. I'm not sure but I think I'm right, I can feel the baby's emotions and that's what you are feeling."

I put a hand on her hers and laid it over the swell of her belly and her eyes opened wide in shock then she nodded smiling so widely I knew I had been right.

"We're going to have a baby Jasper? How is that even possible?."

"I have no idea, we need to speak to someone, to Carlisle I guess. I never even thought of that as a possibility."

"Me neither but it's wonderful news, isn't it?"

She was looking at me for confirmation of my feelings and I grinned,

"Better than wonderful Bella."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Alice**

I was sitting beside Peter after hunting, listening to him complain, as he did every time, about the thirst that never went away with animal blood and promising him if he found he couldn't live without human blood that I would accept it. After all, it's all he had known since becoming a vampire and who was I to pass judgement on him, when I had the vision. One so clear that it felt like I was really there and I jumped up almost screaming in my excitement.

"What? What the fuck was that all about Alice? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

I turned on him unable to stop myself grinning like a fool,

"You haven't got a heart Peter so stop complaining. I know, I saw it and I know why Bella can't become a vampire."

"You do? Is it reversible? I mean can you see a way to make it possible?"

"I don't need to, in a very short time she won't have any problem at all."

"What? Why? Stop talking in fucking riddles Alice, what's got you so excited?"

"Come on, I want to be the first to congratulate them."

I dragged him after me feeling like I could cry out in joy and so relieved that Bella would be joining our world as soon as she finished bringing a little one into this one first!

When we got back I was relieved to see that we had beaten Bella and The Major back although the others looked at us oddly as we crashed through the trees and into the camp. I had sworn Peter to secrecy, after all it wasn't our secret to tell and I wasn't even sure the happy parents to be knew yet.

"Don't tell anyone what? Alice, you haven't told me yet so how can I tell anyone else? For fuck's sake make sense girl."

I just shook my head and found a place to sit where I would see as soon as they came back. When they did I could tell from their faces that they had worked it out, Bella looked radiantly happy and The Major stunned but proud and excited too.

They called us all out and once we were all standing there The Major made the announcement.

"Bella and I have some news for you. We know why Bella's body is rejecting venom. She's pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Rose shrieked and ran to hug Bella making sure to do so very gently and I wasn't far behind, nor was Esme, while the guys collected about The Major shaking his hand and congratulating him. The only person who didn't join in the festivities was Carlisle who looked strained, so as soon as I could I grabbed his arm and took him off for a few words in private.

"You're worried about her carrying this baby aren't you?"

He nodded,

"The history of human women carrying hybrid babies is not a happy one Alice although I will do all I can to help her."

"I don't think you need worry too much, I saw her, holding a baby and then as a vampire. Bella is going to make it Carlisle, she's going to be fine, especially having her very own vampire doctor at hand."

He seemed happier once he had heard what I'd seen, after all there was nothing that could change the future. Bella would have this baby and she would join her mate in our world afterwards.

 **Bella**

I was both elated and slightly scared, elated at the idea of having Jasper's baby but scared at the thought of giving birth to a baby, especially a baby that was both human and vampire. Scared that my body, while protecting the baby up to this point, might not be strong enough to hold on long enough for the baby to be born. Jasper and I asked Carlisle what he knew about hybrid babies and although he tried to sound positive he wouldn't lie to us. Most hybrid pregnancies resulted in death, either of the mother because the baby took such a toll on her strength or of the baby because it was incompatible with a human host. I clung on to Alice's vision of me holding a live baby and becoming a vampire.

"You should think very seriously about this, both of you. If you decide against then of course I will help you, if you decide to go through with it then I will do all in my power to facilitate a happy outcome."

I knew Jasper was terrified for me but he was also ecstatic at the thought of having a child, a daughter or son, neither of us cared which so long as it was healthy. Of course Rosalie and Esme were all for me carrying the baby, it was the one thing none of them could do and they longed to be a part of a baby's life. Kate thought it was absolutely crazy to even consider going through with the pregnancy.

"God knows that the Volturi will do when they hear about this. Remember to them it will be just another immortal child."

"No Kate, Immortal children were created, not born. This will be a hybrid baby, it's not the same thing at all."

Rosalie explained to us what Kate meant by Immortal children and we both agreed with Esme that this was something totally different but if the Volturi threatened our baby then Jasper was even more determined to help the Cullens in their battle.

From that day on it was as if having been discovered our baby was eager to make an appearance. I seemed to grow day by day concerning Carlisle who thought the baby's rapid growth was putting too much of a strain on my human body but I felt great, in fact,, better than that. The only problem we had at first was my constant hunger. Someone was always off buying supplies which of course was dangerous in itself but however much I ate I was still ravenous until Peter of all people came up with a suggestion that maybe as the baby was at least part vampire it needed blood to nourish it and my body couldn't produce enough extra to feed its craving. The thought of drinking blood did freak me out at first but if it was what our baby needed then I was prepared to try it out but I insisted on animal blood, not human.

"It could be that the baby won't be able to feed on animal blood Bella."

"Well if it doesn't Carlisle, then I'll have to drink human blood. I'll do everything I can to keep this baby healthy and safe."

Jasper was my constant companion unless he was training when Rose and Esme took his place. I found to my relief that baby seemed perfectly happy with animal blood and that I could drink it without feeling sick. The metallic salty taste was slightly unpleasant but it had a wonderful purpose so I grit my teeth and drank it down quickly. I was still eating for two although from the amount I ate it could have been a soccer team! My belly was huge, I hadn't seen my feet for weeks, and my back ached after a few hours so I had to lie down frequently but I was watched and spoiled by everyone, everyone that was except Kate who scowled whenever she saw me and complained that I was making things far more dangerous for them all which I guess was true in a way although Darius pointed out that there was no way of the Volturi finding out. After all, only the people here knew about my pregnancy so how could they find out?

Carlisle examined me every day and told us that the baby was developing almost four times as fast as a human baby and it would be only a few more weeks before he or she was ready to greet us personally. Realising we had only a short time to prepare I made a list with Esme and Rosalie of all the things we would need for baby and then they went shopping accompanied by Emmett and Edward. They would be away several days travelling some distance to be well clear of any searching vampires and were watched closely by Darius. Kate, of course, was less than happy at Edward's mission and sulked as soon as he left.

Jasper and I were busy making plans for the future, once the battle was over and I became a vampire too.

"We should think of a name for the baby."

He nodded smiling broadly, something he did every time we spoke of our child.

"Did you have any ideas?"

I shrugged,

"Not really. I don't want to name him after my dad if it's a boy, Charlie is too old fashioned. I like Megan or Hannah for a girl but if you have any idea's..."

"If it is a boy would you consider naming him after my brother? His name was Samuel and he was only young when he died."

"Samuel? Sam? Yes, I like that, and for a girl?"

"I like Megan but I think maybe we should consider Sara, if you don't mind Bella. After all if not for Darius we would all be dead by now. It would be a thank you and I like Sara as much how about you?"

"I think that's a beautiful idea Jasper and I'm sure Darius will love the idea."

"Then it's settled, Sara Isabella Whitlock or Samuel Jasper Whitlock. Now all we have to do is wait to find out which it is."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Darius**

I watched our shopping expedition carefully to ensure they weren't compromised by being spotted. There were no Volturi actively hunting now except Alec and Demetri but as I expected they were recalled after executing Maria and most of her men. I didn't think for one second the Volturi would give up on acquiring Alice, Bella, and the Major, along with the Cullens. But they were giving us much needed breathing space, needed more than ever now Bella was close to giving birth.

What I had not watched out for was anyone in our party doing something so stupid as to contact the outside world. I blamed myself when I saw with a sinking heart that someone was using a cell phone in camp and cut in on the conversation so I could hear what was being said. It was of course Kate, and she was talking to her sisters in Denali.

Not only did she tell them that we were hiding out from the Volturi but also about Bella and The Major and their news. She called it an Immortal Child even though we had all pointed out that wasn't so. I was too late to stop her, all I could do was ask Carlisle to speak to Eleazar and beg him to keep this information to themselves and pray that the Volturi hadn't been listening in for any communication mentioning Bella or The Major.

 **Carlisle**

When Darius told me what Kate has done I went straight to her confiscating her cell phone and warning her if she had put us in danger I would personally throw her to the Volturi. Alice and Peter were both furious and took her in charge making her a prisoner while I rang Eleazar not at all sure he would agree to keep our secret. Especially knowing how he had told the Volturi about the gifts I had in the family. As soon as he recognized my voice he became defensive,

"Carlisle, I hope you aren't ringing me to complain of my continuing service to the Volturi. I warned you when I left Italy that I was still in their service. I apologize for causing you such trouble but I was just doing my job."

"Have the girls told you about their conversation with Kate?"

"Yes, just now."

"And are you going to pass it on to the Volturi?"

There was a short pause,

"I should. If they find out I withheld it later then I am putting my own family in danger but...no. Kate shouldn't have told us and I am sorry for the pressure she has put you under. Carmen has already begged me to keep this to myself and I have agreed. I just hope you survive this Carlisle, you know the Volturi will never stop looking for you. They know you plan on fighting them and they are supremely confident in their ability to crush any rebellion you might raise."

"We are fighting for our lives and our liberty Eleazar, surely you can understand that?"

"I understand, I just don't see your chances of success as very high but good luck."

"You won't join us?"

"No, that would be treachery and however little you think of me as a friend I will not betray my leaders."

 **Darius**

While Carlisle spoke to his "friend" I searched online to see if Kate's phone call had been intercepted by the Volturi. At first I thought we had been lucky but then I noticed a red light flashing on my screen and cursed clicking on it to find it was a text message from Volterra to Felix.

"Stay put. We will join you. Now have a location for Cullens and Major."

Cursing I slammed the lid of my laptop shut and called The Major. He came running having heard the concern and rage in my voice and I explained the situation.

"We have to move... now."

"But Bella..."

"I know Major but if we stay here she's going to be picked up by the Volturi along with the rest of us. Its not going to be easy or pleasant for her but we have to move. I'll contact the shopping party and they can go directly to the new location. I had the forethought to give Esme another address just in case this happened. I'll explain to Carlisle, you get Bella ready, we need to move quickly before the Volturi have time to organize people to block our escape route."

I made two quick calls to arrange for transport and then helped Peter and Carlisle pack the camp while Alice watched Kate. I thought if he hadn't been so concerned with Bella The Major might be a danger to her, he might still be when we arrived at our new hideaway but that could wait for now. We were ready in record time and The Major helped Bella out of their tent and into the canoe, a tight fit the size she was now and we went ahead while Alice and Kate followed up behind. Personally I would have preferred it if Kate decided to make a run for it but, of course, she wouldn't leave us at least until she was reunited with Edward.

She had protested at being accused of giving away our position to anyone until I pointed out that the Volturi would be listening for any mention of the Cullens, Bella, or The Major, and all they had to do was to triangulate the cell reception to get our general position.

"It's not going to take a genius to hunt us down once they know the area we are in."

"Well, I was sick of just sitting around, especially with Edward away and everyone else fixated by Bella and her baby."

I had felt like slapping her but instead I just turned and walked away, she had been lucky...for now!

 **Carlisle**

I let Darius take point and swam beside the canoe as The Major towed it along. Bella looked strained and was quite obviously uncomfortable in her position, but she never complained, instead she asked where we were headed.

"I have no idea, I leave the logistics to Darius but don't worry Bella, we'll have you settled in before that baby makes an entrance."

"Can you hear or feel anything yet Carlisle or is my shield still stopping you?"

"I'm not sure if it's your shield or the baby's gift that stopped you from succumbing to vampire venom but either way it's hiding. I can't even feel its limbs or anything from the outside but from the size of you it's going to be another Emmett."

That made her laugh, but she was huge!

I continued,

"Can you feel any movement?"

She placed a hand on her swollen belly groaning,

"If it is an Emmett it's practicing it's fighting skills before it's born, it never seems to stop."

"Well that's a good sign Bella, it shows the baby is healthy."

"I wish the same could be said for me, I feel like a beached whale and my stomach is so sore from all its gymnastics. I feel like it's trying to fight it's way out through my ribs sometimes."

I had worried that being a hybrid it might prove too strong for her human body to take its movements, but again Bella didn't complain and as far as I could tell she hadn't broken any ribs or caused any other internal damage. The Major said he felt so much love coming from her body that the baby knew it had to be careful not to harm its mother and perhaps he was right. I had nothing to measure the pregnancy against, this was a first for all of us.

Once out of the forest we found a large SUV waiting and The Major and I helped Bella out of the canoe and into the back seat while the rest of us fitted in where we could and Darius drove off.

"Where are we going now?"

Kate was still sulking and her whining voice annoyed everyone.

"It's best if you don't know Kate. That way you can't tell anyone."

She scowled at Darius but then subsided into a cold silence, arms folded and wedged into a corner by a door pillar.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Edward**

When we heard the news about Kate's call I groaned, why did it always have to be her? She had been a bitch ever since she found out that Bella was going to have a baby despite all our assurances that this was totally different from an Immortal child. I understood she and her sisters had been deeply affected by the death of their mother and her Immortal child, but I had hoped I'd finally gotten through to her.

If I had been there I would have heard her decide to ring her sisters but instead I was here guarding the girls while they shopped and Kate had forced another move on us. I felt sorry for poor Bella, the last thing she needed in her condition was to be moving from place to place, especially when at least the first part of her journey would be by canoe. I wasn't even sure she would fit in that little canoe any longer!

Darius had given Esme an envelope just in case of such an occurrence and she now opened it,

"He wants us to go to South Carolina."

"Why? What's there?"

"Apparently another safe house in the Cape Romain National Wildlife Refuge whatever that is."

Rose surprised us all with her knowledge of that area,

"It's almost all salt marsh so getting there won't be easy for Bella. They'll have to travel up creeks by boat and she's so huge it will be miserable for her. I bet he's got somewhere on one of the barriers, it's really desolate and remote, but I guess that makes it safer for us. We'll be able to see the enemy coming. I just hope we'll be ready if and when they do. Do you think any of Carlisle's friends will join us? Or Darius'?"

"I don't know Rose, it's asking a lot, to stand against the Volturi. After all there are few vampires who remember a time before they ruled our world. I don't know about Darius' friends, he's that much older, so maybe. I just feel sorry for poor Bella. She should be in nice comfortable surroundings with a hospital close at hand looking forward to the birth. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

She was right of course and as soon as we started our trip to the new safe house I rang Kate but her cell phone was switched off, probably confiscated by Darius, and I couldn't blame him for doing so. When I got hold of Carlisle I was relieved to hear they were on the road, Bella having made the canoe journey without any problems. He agreed to let me speak with Kate and I heard him hand the phone to her. I expected her to be apologetic, quiet even but instead I heard the sulkiness and truculence in her voice.

"Edward, I want to leave, but they won't let me. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't tell Irina or Tanya where we were and it's not my fault the Volturi were listening out for any communication. As soon as we all get wherever the hell it is we are going I want out. You can come with me or stay with your family, but I am going back to Denali, end of story."

I tried to calm her down, telling her we could discuss it when I got back to her but I knew and I couldn't believe she didn't also, that Darius would never let her go back to Denali, not until the battle was over and we had defeated the Volturi.

We drove as close to the marshes as we could and then went on after making a small raft to keep all the things the girls had bought dry, including food for Bella. There was wildlife here, lots of birds although what Bella would make of alligator blood I dreaded to think, I didn't intend trying for myself, I would stick to white-tailed deer, raccoons and black fox squirrels, not the best of choice but then we were on the run from the Volturi so beggars couldn't be choosers.

I was relieved to find that Darius safe house was actually a well-equipped underground chamber, I hated tents, wet canvas smelled so bad, I'd rather stay under the stars, but I appreciated Bella needed shelter especially when she was going to give birth at any time. The rest of us would leave while Bella gave birth, understanding it meant blood flowing although I had a sneaky suspicion that either Esme or Rose would decide to stay and help out if not both. Although I wasn't excited at the thought of a baby I understood they both were, both feeling their inability to bear children keenly at this point.

Once inside the chamber the girls set about making it more comfortable for Bella while I was set to work making up the crib and new camp bed they had bought. There was a small portable stove but no washing facilities, I guess we would just wash in the many creeks although the water was pretty salty, but that wouldn't do for Bella, and the girls wanted a way of heating water, fresh water so I was sent off to find fresh water with some cans the girls, in their wisdom, had purchased. Being human meant you needed so much more than a vampire.

I found some pools of fresh water and collected what I could then made a rain collector for more, looking at the sky I thought it wouldn't be long before it rained and made my way back. Then we all went hunting together finding some deer at one of the pools I had taken water from. We drank our fill and took two back roped together for Bella when she got here.

Wildlife, the larger kind anyway, were not that numerous here so it would be raccoons and squirrels or a wider hunting area. This position was good from a defensive point of view, though, you could see for miles so if the Volturi tracked us down we would have plenty of warning. How soon the battle would come I had no idea but I felt ready. I had thought I was a reasonable fighter and that my gift would give me the edge, but I learned I wasn't nearly as good as I had thought when I trained with Peter or The Major.

Neither had to think about their moves, they were instinctual and didn't give me time to ready myself for their moves. Now I was a good fighter, but far less cocky and self-assured. Whether Kate would fight was something I didn't know but I doubted it. If she decided to sit it out that was fine by me, I wouldn't try to persuade her, I loved her and I didn't want to see her hurt although the way she had been acting since we heard Bella's news I was beginning to feel I hardly knew her at all. I guess her history made her overly cautious and afraid of the Volturi, but I would keep her safe, she just had to trust me, trust us.

It was another two days before the others joined us and it was plain to see that the traveling had taken its toll on Bella, she looked dreadful. Her face was white and pinched and she winced as she moved her huge bulk onto the camp bed and closed her eyes with a sigh. Esme and Rosalie fussed around her while The Major, Darius, Emmett, and Peter went outside to make plans for defending the area. Alice handed Kate over to me and joined Carlisle and the other girls at Bella's side.

"Edward I can't stay here. We have to leave now while we still can. Everyone hates me though I didn't do anything on purpose. I won't stay in this horrid place and just wait for the Volturi to arrive and kill us all. You have no idea how I've been treated, anyone would think I was a Volturi spy."

"Kate, just listen a minute, please. I can't leave. My family are here, the Volturi might find us and I have to be here to help. If we lose to them we will all end up dead or in Volterra."

"Not me, I'm going home, come with me Edward, please."

I shook head,

"We aren't going anywhere, either of us."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Bella**

I felt awful, the journey although necessary had been a nightmare as I had to get in and out of canoes and cars. We had to stop for me to eat, but I couldn't keep climbing in and out of the car so someone would go and buy me food and drinks. Of course then I needed the restroom and I was so tired but I couldn't sleep properly. Darius offered to stop so I could get a nights sleep in a motel, but I knew if I did that I would never finish this journey. Something told me that my baby was only waiting until I stopped traveling to make an appearance and if I gave birth in a motel we would never make it to safety.

I was terrified of the Volturi turning up and killing us all or taking my baby away from me to Italy so I just shook my head gritted my teeth and kept as quiet as I could. Kate gave me something else to think about with her constant whining and I wondered if she had any idea that she would be staying either of her own free will or as a prisoner. There was no way Darius or the others would allow her to leave, she was too much of a danger to the baby and me. I didn't hate her, I felt sorry after Carlisle told me her story, she was terrified of the Volturi and just wanted to go home and pretend she knew nothing but being Edward's mate that was impossible despite what she thought to the contrary.

The last part of the journey in the boat was the easiest for me as it was smooth and I actually managed to doze for a while. It was Esme's voice that woke me and I knew we were finally here and I could lay down and sleep. Jasper picked me up and carried me down a short tunnel into an underground chamber and I had to smile when I saw the girls had tried to make it look more like a home and less like a cave. The thing I wanted most of all was a hot drink and some sleep and the low camp bed with its pile of brightly colored blankets and cushions looked very inviting.

First I used the facilities, a hole dug in the ground outside which was quite a feat carrying all the weight I was and then I sipped hot chocolate instead of coffee sitting on my bed. As my eyes started to close Esme rescued the mug and Rose helped Jasper tuck me in. I have no idea what happened after that as I fell asleep almost instantly.

 **The Major**

While not an ideal place for a heavily pregnant woman I could see the defensive advantages to this location, we would have plenty of warning before the enemy got close. Darius had scribbled down a watch rota and I noticed my name was missing.

"You'll have plenty to think about Major with that baby of yours coming soon. Trust us, we'll keep you all safe. I got word from Garrett. A friend of both mine and Carlisle's and he's on his way with a couple of others willing to stand against the Volturi."

"Thank you, Darius, for everything. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for all you've done."

"There's only one thing I want Major and you might just flush the bastard out for me."

"Caius?"

"You got it."

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure if I were dreaming or awake but I saw a child watching me, watching over me. A beautiful blond haired girl with Jasper's features. As she saw me looking back at her, she smiled and held out her tiny little hand, as pale as a vampire's and touched my cheek.

"Don't worry mommy, it will all be over soon but the bad men are coming and you need to tell daddy. He won't be here for us, but you are going to be fine I promise."

I woke with a start as she dissolved into light and shouted her name,

"Sara?"

Jasper was at my side immediately his eyes shining with excitement.

"Were you dreaming Bella?"

"I...I'm not sure, but she said to tell you that the bad men are coming."

"Who did?"

"Our daughter I think, at least she looked like you and she called you daddy. Do you think baby knows something and she found a way to tell me? You should tell Darius, she might be right."

 **The Major**

I was torn wanting to hear more about Bella's dream and the daughter she might have seen but on the chance she might be right I had to go. I kissed her and promised to be back soon before finding myself back outside calling for Darius. I explained what Bella had said and he nodded,

"Well let's see shall we?"

He opened his laptop and tapped some keys waiting as a satellite image of the area appeared then pointed,

"Looks like she was right. There are three parties headed in this direction and I don't think for one minute they are fucking bird watchers."

Calling everyone together Darius gave us our stations,

"It's down to us folks, Garrett isn't going to get here in time, neither is anyone else. There are four groups of six men and we can expect a gift in each. So with Jane and Alec the most dangerous I think Aro will have them split up, one with a forward group the other with a rear group. Carlisle, Esme, you need to stay with Bella. Major take Rose and Emmett with you and go to the rear. Edward, you come with me, Peter, take Alice and Kate, if she decides she wants to help and stay close to the chamber. If we fail it will be down to you to keep Bella and the baby safe."

We really needed more men but were forced to fight with the number we had and I was about to go when he whistled,

"Well it seems I was wrong, Garrett and two others are coming up behind one of the rear parties so if you get the Volturi disposed of quickly enough come and join us."

"Where are Jane and Alec Darius?"

"Just a minute. Jane is up front with Aro, damn it. Caius is in the rear with Alec, ever the fucking coward."

"Then swap you take the rear I'll take the front. Carlisle already said if we can take out Jane, Alec might fold. He needs time for his gift to build so the quicker we can destroy him the better."

 **Bella**

I could hear voices above but though I asked Esme what was happening she wouldn't tell me. Then I heard the voice again, the little girl, my Sara.

"Mommy relax, let me use your power. I can make your shield much stronger. You concentrate on helping us into the world and I'll help daddy and the others."

I had to trust Sara, she had been right before and she had protected herself in the womb, maybe by strengthening my shield to prevent the venom from staying in my blood stream and turning me. I closed my eyes and felt a strange sensation as if someone were inside my head and pulling away a fine sheen of sparkling swirling breeze.

Then the pains started, not gently or at any great interval. The pain was sharp and relentless, my little girl wanted to be born now, although how she could protect the others and come into the world at the same time I had no idea. All I knew was that something inside me was trying to push its way out and the pain was awful. I struggled not to scream knowing that Jasper would hear and it might distract him at a crucial moment but it was difficult and I felt blood trickle down my chin as I bit my lip to hold the sound in.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Darius**

I knew The Major was torn, but I also knew he understood that if we lost this battle then he would lose everything. The Volturi would take those that interested them and kill the rest meaning that his mate and child would be snatched away and taken to Italy. He might live to join the guard or die as too dangerous to have in Volterra but either way I doubted he would e allowed to live with his family for long.

We had a chance, but it meant decisive action and no hesitation at taking out any of the enemy. I knew Carlisle well enough to know that when it came down to his family he would do anything to keep it safe and although he was somewhat rusty he could fight, and fight well. I was even amused to see the looks on his family's faces when they saw just how good he really was. We separated after a final few words and waited for the enemy to get close enough for us to engage them.

My biggest worry was Alec, he had plenty of time to build up his gift as he approached yet keeping in contact with everyone through the ear pieces I had them all wearing I could detect no signs of him having any effect on any of us. In fact, everyone was keyed up and ready to fight to the death and then they were upon us and we threw ourselves into battle knowing it was kill or be killed.

I'd seen Caius in the rear of his party and cut a swathe through the men protecting him, only being slowed by one of the guards who was almost as big as Felix but not equally skilled. Edward at my side yelled out everything he heard as he fought which gave us a serious advantage and finally I came face to face with Caius who had been prevented from fleeing at the sight of me by my partner. I waved Edward back,

"This bastard is mine, Edward."

He nodded and stepped back ready to intervene if anyone else came along to help the Volturi brother.

 **Emmett**

For once I was fighting for real, for our lives and I found my gift made one hell of a difference enabling me to anticipate and move ahead of my opponent while still keeping half an eye on Rose who was more than holding her own. The Major was like a man possessed cutting through our opponents as if they were made of smoke and indeed setting alight any of the enemy who got close enough for him to catch a hold of.

When I saw Alec, I recognized him from Carlisle's explanation I thought that was it, we would lose consciousness and be killed while we couldn't defend ourselves but from the look on his face he was having problems. His gift it appeared was having no effect on any of us and he couldn't work out why. I decided it must be Bella helping us and prayed she would be OK as I fought on. I was relieved when Garrett and his two friends caught up with us and caught hold of Alec. Seconds later he was a burning brand that slipped to the ground and was soon a pile of ash and purple smoke that was soon dispersed by the wind.

 **Darius**

I had waited so long to get my hands on that bastard, Caius, that I was determined to make him pay a long painful time. Once I saw the others were holding their own, I went for him smiling as I saw he was trying to slip away having seen his group were on the losing side.

"Caius, not leaving so soon surely? You and I have a debt to settle and its way overdue. Of course there's no Alec to hide behind now, fucking shame that."

He looked around, but his party were all but decimated with Garrett and his friends mopping up the last while Emmett and Rose had gone to see if the others needed any help. We'd heard screams so we knew that at least at the start Jane had her gift in play and prayed that we hadn't lost anyone.

I waited, knowing Caius would have to act and remembering what a fast and deadly fighter he had been last time I saw him, but that had been centuries ago and unlike me he hadn't kept up his training locked inside the citadel. He was rusty and he knew it but he attacked like a striking cobra and I only just avoided him by twisting away at the last second. He whipped around immediately and attacked again but this time I was faster and caught a hold of his hand ripping two fingers from it as he wrenched his hand free.

Not having time to do anything with them I just dropped them still wriggling to the ground and motioned him to attack again, smiling coldly. We fought for half an hour and in that time I lost a chunk of flesh from my shoulder and a few from my left arm, but he fared much worse. Every time I got the opportunity I tore something else from his body with my hands or teeth until his clothes were stained and sodden with venom leaking from his wounds. He was becoming weak and slowed down as others, having finished with their own battles joined to watch, no one interfering, they all knew Caius was mine.

He staggered almost falling into the creek where alligators waited for prey although their teeth would find no purchase on vampire flesh. The others had formed a circle around us with the exception of The Major and Garrett who were busy elsewhere. Deciding it was time to finish this I dived for his legs knocking him to the ground and twisting one ankle until it tore free effectively crippling him. He looked up as I towered over him holding the foot in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"Now you are going to die, a piece at a time and as you do I hope you remember Sara and what you did to her you bastard."

I proceeded to rip chunks from his screaming contorted body burning each piece individually in front of him until there was only the head and torso left.

"Maybe death is too good for you Caius, maybe I should just bury the remains here in this marsh so you have the rest of eternity to contemplate what you did."

He begged me to finish the job and as I decapitated him saw the look of relief as I burned his body, but he had underestimated my hatred for him. I picked up the head and let it hang in front of my face,

"From now on all you will see is my face and all you will hear is the sound of Sara's screams Caius."

I plucked out his eyes and burned them and stuffed his ears with the thick glutinous mud before flinging the head far out into one of the salt lakes where it sank to the bottom, a bottom I knew was thick clingy mud that would suck the head down until it became lodged far below the surface and only then did I fall to my knees, close my eyes, and know that I had finally had my revenge for my Sara.

 **The Major**

It didn't really take that long to defeat the Volturi, somehow Bella had been right and her shield protected us from the worst the Volturi could throw at us. Alice was caught by Jane's gift along with Kate, but it didn't last very long and in the meantime I had caught Aro who had become detached from his personal shield by an attack from Peter. It wasn't difficult to subdue him although he was a better fighter than I had expected. I took his legs away so he wouldn't be any danger then concentrated on the others including the huge Volturi guard called Felix.

Now this was a real fighter and destroying him had not been easy. He could fight and he knew most of the moves so I didn't get away without a scratch. In fact I almost lost an arm when he got a good hold of it and wrenched. I was saved when he lost his footing tripping over a guard who had been ripped in half and lay writhing on the ground. The only fight still going on when we had cleared up the Volturi at this side was Darius and Caius and I knew Darius would win that one without a doubt so cradling my damaged arm I made my way back to the chamber needing to see that my mate was safe.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Esme**

It wasn't difficult to see that Bella was in pain and that labor had started and was going along rapidly. I knew she was trying to prevent any sounds of her pain from leaking out. She hated to think she might distract those above who were fighting for our lives and liberty. I took her hand while Carlisle examined her then looked up slightly concerned.

"How long have you had these pains, Bella?"

"Not long, they didn't start until...a few minutes ago, why?"

She gasped the words out between contractions that were far too close together

"I think your baby is very impatient, it wants out now. Just listen to my voice and do all that I tell you, within minutes you'll have that little one in your arms. OK?"

She nodded then her face contorted and she couldn't help a cry of pain which was followed by more but quieter than I had expected and as Carlisle encouraged her she pushed. Seconds later we heard it, a faint cry, and Carlisle stood up holding a bloody bundle that squirmed in his arms. I wrapped a warm blanket around its little body and handed it to Bella.

"You have a daughter Bella and she is beautiful."

Bella sat up with my help and took her daughter in her arms looking at the screwed up face under a dusting of blonde curls and kissed the baby's head.

"Hello Sara, welcome to the world. Your daddy is going to be thrilled when he sees you."

Suddenly her face creased in pain again and I took the baby away as she cried out again.

"Carlisle? What's happening? Is Bella OK?"

He moved down to examine Bella again and I saw surprise in his eyes,

"It appears you were carrying twins Bella and your daughter's sibling is eager to join her."

Neither Bella nor I could believe it, twins? Would the second born be another girl, or a boy this time? What would The Major say when he saw he had not one child but two, a real miracle!

 **Bella**

The second baby although eager took far longer to be born and I was not only exhausted but extremely sore by the time it finally made an appearance, just in time. Jasper appeared looking eager but worryingly holding an injured arm to his side. Seeing the baby in Carlisle's arms he stopped dead, then approached much more slowly and looked into its face, touching it gently with a single finger before kneeling down beside me,

"A boy, we've got a son Bella, and he is beautiful, perfect in every way and he looks just like his mother."

He leaned over and kissed me gently, but I was too tired to do more than smile then nodded at Esme who had been standing out of the way holding Sara.

"You should say hello to your daughter too Major."

He looked shocked then stunned as Esme held out Sara and he took her awkwardly holding her close to his chest and smiling so broadly it made me smile too.

"Twins?"

Carlisle nodded wrapping Samuel in another blanket and offering him to Esme who was only too keen to take him.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again the chamber was full of people all talking quietly as the babies were handed from person to person, everyone eager to take a small bundle in their arms. I looked round carefully, no one was missing so we had won the battle which was a relief and then I saw we had a prisoner, an older man with the palest skin and long dark brown hair.

His red eyes were fixed on Emmett who held one of the babies and I felt suddenly afraid, but then Jasper was at my side still grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you OK Bella? Did we wake you?"

I shook my head struggling to sit up, but I felt too weak I was glad of Jasper's help. Of course everyone came over to congratulate me and I finally got a good look at my babies. Sara who looked like her father with his blonde hair and strange golden eyes while Samuel looked more like me, his skin was darker and his hair a chocolate brown, his eyes brown too. Both babies were peaceful watching all the faces beaming down on them and Esme and Emmett placed them both in my arms. The feel of their little bodies so close to mine giving me a kind of peace and contentment I had never felt before. Especially when Jasper came to sit beside me once more and curled his arm around my shoulders.

"Is it over? Did we win?"

He nodded in answer to my question,

"We didn't lose anyone did we?"

"No, a few injuries but they will soon heal."

Talking of injuries reminded me of his arm and I touched it,

"Are you OK? You were injured, your arm, I saw it."

He flexed his arm so I could see he was able to use it,

"It's healing Bella, no need to worry. Let's concentrate on you for a while. You look exhausted, but then I guess giving birth to twins is hard work."

"But worth it Jasper. They are so beautiful."

"Just like you Bella and our son has your temperament. He hasn't made a sound, he just lay in my arms and went to sleep. Sara, on the other hand, is busy demanding attention from everyone."

I looked at a group crowded around Esme who held our daughter in her arms.

"Quite the little star isn't she?"

Someone else caught my attention, sitting alone in a corner but being guarded by Peter and a man I didn't recognize who must have arrived just in time to help out.

"Who's that?"

I gestured over to the dark haired man,

"Aro Volturi, the only remaining brother."

"The others were killed? So what happens now?"

"I guess a new council to run our world, but there's no need to worry your head about that. We can stop hiding and running and find a home for our family although I think getting away from the rest is going to be something of a problem."

I knew what he meant, especially Esme and Rosalie. They were so taken by the babies and I knew why, they could never have children, no female vampire could, and I felt badly at the thought of taking our babies away from them.

"Maybe we should take our time to find somewhere. It might be as well to stay close to Carlisle for a while, at least until we know more about the children."

"Why? Are they sick?"

He sounded worried and I smiled,

"No, but we have no idea what they are, human or vampire. We don't even know what they will live on."

"I hadn't thought about that, but Esme and Rose did. Samuel prefers baby formula, but Sara has more eclectic tastes. She takes formula or blood, but I think she prefers the blood."

"Animal blood?"

He smiled at the concern in my voice,

"Of course, it's going to be my diet too although I guess it will be a struggle so staying close to the Cullens might not be such a bad idea. I may well need Carlisle's help to stick to it."

"You know you don't have to. Not for my sake, I do understand."

He kissed me sighing deeply,

"I know you do Bella and I thank you for it, but I don't want to be a murderer, not if there is another way. I want our children to do the same. Besides once you are ready to join me in my world you won't be living on humans now will you?"

I shook my head smiling, but I was concerned suddenly. I wanted to join Jasper, to become a vampire, but I understood it could mean two years or more as a newborn when I would be a danger to my own babies. I would miss them growing up, their first steps, their first words, and I didn't think I could bear that.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Esme**

Rose and I were staggered, twin babies and we had a hand in looking after them. Neither of us ever expected to have a real baby in our arms ever yet Bella had given us this opportunity and we were determined to make the most of it. But when she was sleeping of course, but we had reckoned without The Major who was as eager to bond with his children as Bella. When she started to doze again we took the babies and he stayed with her until she was asleep. Then he came to look at the children and for all I knew of his reputation; all I could see now was a father's love and wonder in his eyes.

He took Samuel first who gazed at his daddy for a while and then lifted a little arm curling his fingers around one of The Major's and guiding it to his mouth sucking hard.

"He's hungry Major. Here."

I handed him a bottle of formula Rose had heated and he fed his son watching him intently.

"It's Jasper by the way. I don't want my children hearing me called Major, not at first anyway Esme."

I smiled,

"I'll tell the others Jasper and I'll see if I can rescue your daughter from Emmett, he's rather struck by her."

Emmett gave Sara up reluctantly and I placed her in Jasper's other arm, Samuel now being asleep. She looked into her daddy's eyes and smiled as if understanding who he was instantly. We left the family alone in the chamber going outside where Darius and Peter were keeping Aro under guard. I wondered what The...Jasper would do once he thought about the only Volturi brother left alive.

Marcus had fought valiantly at first, but Rose told me he seemed to suddenly give up as if having lost the will to live and seemed to welcome the oblivion of death but then I imagined he was grateful for an end to his suffering. Carlisle had told me his sad story many years ago, how Marcus was a prisoner in Volterra much like Caius but for a very different reason. How Aro could murder his own sister in order to keep her husband with him I could not understand, nor did I want to. I hoped they intended to make Aro pay for all his wickedness.

 **Darius**

I called Emmett over to take my place and went to answer my phone having heard a worrying beep that told me there was an incoming message. There was only one person who would be contacting me now. Angelo, and he was watching Volterra for me. I thought it best to have eyes on the citadel. After all while the cats were away, who knew which mice might decide to come out and play.

"Angelo tell me it's good news."

"Wish I could Darius but someone spilled the beans you were keeping the Volturi busy so the scumbags arrived about two hours ago and have taken over the citadel. It's been a bloodless coup, but now they are safely installed it's going to be a job to budge them."

"The Romanians?"

"You got it. They were waiting in the wings, must have been, and as I say a couple of hours ago they rolled into the main square in six large trucks and just walked into the clock tower. I heard some loud voices and smelled what might have been burning vampire flesh. I guess they told the rest of the Volturi that Aro and his brothers were captured or dead and there was little resistance. Don't forget a lot of the guard were only loyal to Aro through Chelsea and I guess she decided to change sides when she heard the news."

It was worse than I thought, I had hoped Chelsea might be here and be captured or killed. By leaving her behind Aro hoped to keep his guard intact while he was away but instead, from what Angelo said it would seem she changed sides. Whoever was left in the citadel was loyal to Stefan and Vladimir and they had plenty of followers from the sound of it. I'd heard they were recruiting, had they guessed Carlisle might stand up against his old friends to save his "family". If so they'd been right and placed themselves close enough to step in and snatch power over our world.

I called Carlisle and Peter over leaving Garrett and Emmett to watch Aro and taking them back out of earshot of our prisoner explained what I had just heard.

"The Romanians? Well, I guess there's no one to stop them now although the Fraternidad aren't going to be too pleased, they wanted the thrones for themselves. Do you think it will affect us in the short term?"

"Could do Carlisle. It depends on what stance they take. You know they used to rule with an iron fist until they became complacent and were outmanoeuvred by the Volturi. They aren't going to make the same mistake twice. It just depends on what they decide to do about the Volturi laws. They could make a clean sweep and introduce their own, but if you are asking me to hazard a guess I'd say they will keep those laws that give them the most power over our kind. That means the "keep our kind secret from the humans" will stay and all of us are, therefore, theoretically breaking the law by keeping Bella with us and alive as a human. Not to mention the two babies. I have no idea what the Romanians will do about them should they find out, but again giving it my best shot I would say they will be coming for those two babies just as soon as they get settled in. In short we won the battle but we could well lose the war."

We talked and decided to keep the news from Bella at least for now. Our most pressing consideration was finding somewhere suitable for Bella and the babies, but somewhere that was easily defended.

"We have to do something about Aro too"

Peter had a point but did we kill him or keep him alive as a bargaining chip?

"We could offer him to Stefan and Vladimir for a promise to leave us in peace."

Carlisle's suggestion would have been a good one if it had been anyone but the Romanians, they were about as trustworthy as a pack of rabid dogs!

"Yeah, that's gonna work, Carlisle. I can see Stefan shaking hands on a deal like that. You'd need to count your fucking fingers for a start."

"I'm afraid Peters right Carlisle, they can't be trusted."

"Then what do we do? We can't keep running forever and Bella needs to rest."

We talked in circles for over an hour until The Major joined us still smelling of the babies, a strange smell that was part human, part vampire, but didn't set off a thirst in any of us which was a blessing, that kind of problem we did not need to add to those we already had. I explained the situation to him and waited to see if he had any ideas.

"Well, we killed the Volturi and now it looks like we will be taking on their successors. It's the only thing we can do. How long do you think we have before they act?"

I shrugged,

"Too many variables to hazard even a guess but a while I think."

"Then we need a secure base and to get out a message to anyone who might join us in a war against the Romanians."

"OK I can sort out a secure base, even get word out, but what about Bella? She and the kids need all kinds of human crap. I can't come up with all that without compromising our position."

"We may have to send Bella to mingle in the human world where she can blend in, hide in plain sight. After all the Romanians don't know who she is or what the babies are, that's if they even know of them. I'll see if I can discover exactly how much they are aware of. If she had somewhere to live and a guard to watch over her it would be safer for everyone."

The Major hated my suggestion even as he saw the sense in it, I didn't see any other way, but it would be a hard decision to make and even harder because he knew he couldn't be the one to stay with her, he was just too high profile.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Darius**

It didn't take long to find out and we were all relieved to find out no one in Volterra was aware of the children so Bella hiding among the humans was a viable option, if of course, we could persuade her to agree. There was also the problem of who should go with her. The Cullens were out, as was Kate, although no one in their right mind would have suggested sending her. Eventually, it was Garrett who suggested Amber, an old friend of his who was trustworthy. She had wanted to come but couldn't reach us in time to be of any use living up in New England.

"She's an older woman who had children of her own so she has experience with babies and she lives mainly on animal blood. Carlisle knows her."

"I hadn't thought of Amber, but you're right Garrett, she also has some experience of medicine, very basic, mainly herbal remedies, but she would look after Bella. We could ask her to come so you can meet her Ma...Jasper but bringing her here might compromise her. If anyone sees her with any of us then she will be scrutinized."

"So you suggest I send my mate and children to a stranger without even meeting her?"

"I think you must decide who to put your faith in Jasper but getting Bella away from here, from us, quickly will be safer all round."

As soon as Kate heard the plan she was keen to push it and, of course, herself as Bella's companion but that was crushed as soon as she spoke.

"You? I'd rather trust the fucking Romanians, at least they aren't trying to pretend they care for Bella's safety."

Of course, Peters words upset Kate and started a row between the two of them, a row I was amused to see Edward strove to steer clear of.

"Enough."

All voices were silenced by The Major's curt order,

"There is one problem no one has discussed yet. Persuading Bella to take the babies and leave. Do you really think she's going to agree?"

"Nope, that's your job Major. Talk her into it."

Peter was the only one who insisted on still calling Jasper Major and got away with it.

 **The Major**

I wasn't holding out much hope of being able to persuade Bella to go into hiding so I used the only weapon I could, the safety of the babies.

"No. End of discussion. I am not leaving you."

"Bella, no one knows about the babies or what you look like. It will be easy for you to hide among the humans. The children are so young they won't be any different from other children and there is someone to stay with you just in case. A friend of Carlisle and Darius."

"No, I'm not leaving you. We're a family and we stay together. I have a shield, I can protect myself and we know now that Sara can amplify it."

I sighed,

"If you stay then we lose some of our best fighters to protect you. Don't forget Bella you are still human and we have no idea how human and vulnerable Sara and Samuel are."

I could see I was having no effect on Bella's decision so I let Carlisle and then Esme try but short of knocking her out and transporting her to Amber I didn't see what we could do.

"Major, tell her that's the way its gonna be and she can go willingly or unwillingly, but she's fucking going."

"No Peter, I won't threaten her, besides if she uses her shield exactly how do we "make" her leave?"

"Fuck, I should have let Nathan kill her and be done with it."

He could see that didn't go down well and held his hands up in surrender,

"Sorry Major, you know I don't mean it, she's just such an awkward female. Mind that's probably just as well being your mate. So what do we do?"

"That depends on what the Romanians decide to do about us."

We were waiting to see what the Romanians decided to do about the Cullens and ourselves. Would they see us as the enemy, a threat? Then we would have to fight for our survival. If they decided we weren't worth bothering about, well that would do nicely at least in the short term.

We didn't have long to wait, Darius spy was listening in and kept us updated while I tried to get used to the idea of being a father. Bella, once she understood that she had made her position perfectly clear, was happy to make the chamber a temporary home. Although, we would have to move soon. The Romanians must know where we were from the Volturi still in Italy. But while we waited things began to fall into a set pattern.

The babies were a magnet for everyone and they never slept in the cribs we had made for them, someone was always happy for one or the other to sleep in their arms. Samuel was a placid baby who slept a lot and when he was awake happy to be sung to or played with. Sara, on the other hand, slept very lightly and only for a couple of hours at a time followed by hours when she wanted to be occupied. Luckily as I say there were plenty of pairs of hands happy to do just that. Bella was pretty weak, I guess having twin vampire hybrid babies took more out of her than any of us could imagine. She was blissfully happy with them and the only one who Sara would settle to sleep for.

In fact, it soon became apparent there was a special bond between mother and daughter. Sara had a gift of her own. She was a magnifier, hence she had made Bella's shield stronger when it was needed but she could also throw out a shield of her own so if she didn't want her food, or to sleep, she would make it impossible for anyone to touch her and then only Bella's soft voice could stop her.

"We need to move Major."

"I know Peter, we're waiting for Darius to arrange transport."

"Why don't we go straight to Italy and kill those creepy little fuckers and be done with it?"

"If the Romanians are happy to leave us alone then why fight them?"

"Because they are sneaky little fuckers and what they say isn't necessarily the same as what they will do. I've been talking to Carlisle, he knows more about them than the rest of us, except Darius of course."

Deciding I needed to learn more about our possible foes I went to find Darius who was talking on the phone and put a hand up to let me know he had almost finished the call.

"You're sure Angelo? OK."

He turned to me,

"The Romanians are discussing new policy right now and it sounds like they are going to be much tougher than they were last time. They understand complacency lost them the throne last time and they won't let it happen again. So, they're tightening up on everything. All the laws, all rebel's will be executed, all dissidents killed, anyone who could possibly set up in opposition to them is now a target. Which means the Cullens, you Major as you fought the Volturi, me and anyone else connected to us. Eleazar was given an ultimatum, go back to Italy and work for the new regime or lose everything, his family, and his life.

Needless to say, he's returning. There are several hunting parties ready to set out looking for known rebels and that includes us I'm afraid. They don't know about the babies, but they do know about the human, Bella. We have no choice but to fight or die I'm afraid, but the speed they are moving shows they already had a framework for if they ever regained power. They aren't giving dissidents time to join together to fight them. I'm afraid we are just about on our own Major."

"Do we have a safe house?"

"Yes, but I thought it better to do the unexpected so it's in Italy. Just outside Naples. They won't be expecting us to try hiding so close to them, or at least that's what I'm hoping."

"Then we need to move quickly."

"I have travel plans in the pipeline so be ready to move out in about five hours. It's not going to be easy with the kids, but we'll just have to do the best we can. I need a list of everything Bella and the kids need before we leave. Enough to last for a siege, in case they try tracing unusual movements by vampires they are suspicious of. As far as we know Angelo isn't one of those but that could change at any time I'm afraid."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Stefan**

In the event, it had proved easier than Vladimir and I could ever have dreamed of to move in and take over in Volterra. Aro took all his best gifts with him as well as Caius and more surprisingly Marcus. But he had left a few we could turn to our own use such as Chelsea and Demetri. They had not been aware that while we stirred up trouble from time to time our real work had been collecting together a force loyal to us and our ideas of a strong leadership for our kind. We knew how to govern and even more than that we knew the pitfalls, after all it was how we had lost our grip on the vampire world the first time.

When we appeared in the citadel the first thing we did was to take control of the exits, the communications room, and the guards quarters. Only then did we send our own guards to watch the wives tower although we didn't expect much trouble from Sulpicia or Athenadora in the short term. They would have felt the deaths of their mates which would be crippling. The humans the Volturi used as its face to the town were taken prisoner and locked in the cells below the citadel. The guards and everyone else was assembled in the audience chamber to meet their new rulers. Any that we knew were gifted were separated out and the general soldiers given a simple choice, bow to new leadership or leave Volterra now. There were a lot of murmurings and exchanged glances but most bent their knee to us and the few who chose to depart were led out by two of our most loyal guards and once out of earshot were killed. We knew better than to give our enemies any more manpower.

Once they had sworn obedience the guards were taken back to their quarters and each assigned one of our own men to watch them for a few weeks. They were allowed to feed on the human captives plus others we had brought with us for this celebration. Then they were given new orders and went back to their stations and the citadel was ours. The gifted vampires were given a similar offer, join us and be rewarded or join their old masters now dead at the hands of rebels.

When Chelsea came forward willing to join us if we gave her more responsibility and her mate Sefton, we were only too happy to agree. We had been eager to get her on our side, her gift would prove invaluable. Demetri also came over to our side along with Heidi. We knew Aro had left these two in charge while the brothers were away and we had offered them a higher place in the new authority that would rule our kind.

It didn't take long to set those four to work ensuring that the machinery of the Volturi's spy system was up. Working again with orders to supply the names, and if possible location, of any rebels and malcontent's who would be given a simple choice, bow their knee to us or die. They were told to travel to Volterra to pledge their allegiance or run and hide and pray we never found them knowing only too well that we would, with Demetri's help.

We tackled Eleazar ourselves, explaining the new situation and what we expected of him and his coven. He hated the idea of returning to Volterra, but he knew we meant every word of our threat. If he decided not to, then we would send the guard to kill both himself and every member of his family. It didn't take long for him to agree and make arrangements to return. He couldn't tell us where his friend Carlisle and coven were, but they could wait a little longer until everything else was settled. The only other group that needed stamping our authority on were the Fraternidad and we sent them the same simple ultimatum, join us or be hunted to extinction along with every other vampire seen as friendly towards them and, of course, their human descendants. Sometimes threatening humans close to such vampires worked much better than other threats.

Next Vladimir and I went to speak to Athenadora and Sulpicia who along with Corin had stayed imprisoned in the wives tower. Of course, it hadn't occurred to us straight away that Corin would be keeping the two wives content and for that reason they would not have felt their mates deaths. It had been Chelsea who pointed it out to us. As soon as they saw us they knew what had happened and we waited for their responses.

Once we instructed Corin to choose where her loyalties lay we got our answer in Sulpicia's devastation. She wanted the details of her mates death, details we were not able to give her, just the blunt admission that he and his brothers were dead and we were now in control. She made it clear she wished to join Aro and was taken down to the audience chamber and executed in front of the guard that same evening.

Athenadora surprised us with her response, she smiled broadly,

"At last that bastard has got what he so richly deserved, now what about me?"

"That depends on your answer to a simple question, where do your loyalties lie?"

"Nowhere. I've been a prisoner here for so many centuries while my "mate" was screwing anything he could catch hold of. I want a life of my own."

"Well, allowing you freedom could be dangerous to us dear Athena. We need loyalty."

"You have to earn loyalty Stefan."

"And you have to earn our trust my dear so I think you will stay here for now, but you have the run of the citadel."

"Well, it's a start. I must say I am amazed that you weren't responsible for Caius' death although I congratulate you on moving so fast when you saw an opportunity."

Vladimir and I had discussed asking Athena to join us if rumors about her real relationship with Caius proved true, and they had. But we decided to watch her for a while and see just how loyal she really was. We took ourselves into Aro's office and demanded all the surveillance material on possible problem nomads and covens then called Chelsea and Demetri in to join us. The files were shared out and any that were seen as a credible threat were flagged to be dealt with immediately while others could continue to be watched. Heidi who had dealt with that business under the brothers had told the spies they would continue to be paid by the new regime provided the information kept coming. Anyone who stopped helping would be hunted down and killed as a traitor. We were going to make our mark straight away.

Vladimir looked at the small pile of folders left on the table once we had finished. There were four thick ones and another with just a couple of sheets of paper in it.

"So Stefan, we have fewer problems than we thought. The Fraternidad have been warned so we will wait to see what they have to say. As for the Russian group, I think Rosa, our own tracker can take a group to deal with them."

Demetri sat up straighter in his chair,

"What about me? Are you ignoring my ability as a tracker?"

I smiled,

"Oh no Demetri, we have another task for you to concentrate on, a far more interesting job. We want you to track down the Cullens. You can take a group of guards with you and we want Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and the girl Alice. The others you can dispose of. Carlisle is a pain in the backside, he and his mate aren't worth the problems they cause."

Chelsea joined in the conversation at this point,

"What about The Major and the human girl who is his mate? Shouldn't they be brought back too? After all The Major is the best fighter in our world, we could use him."

"Of course but perhaps they will break away from the Cullens now the danger is over. We were hoping so, after all as a group they destroyed Aro and his brothers."

"We could ensure they split up."

I looked at Demetri interested now,

"How?"

"When we found out who the human was I did some research. Her parents are soft targets. If she finds out we are going to kill them then she would force some of their party away to protect them."

"What a good idea Demetri. Where exactly are her parents?"


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Darius**

The move to Naples went smoothly enough with fake papers for Bella and the twins in The Major's name. Luckily the babies were well behaved neither showing any signs of using their gifts except when a certain little lady didn't want to do something. I had to use a pilot friend of mine so I could carry on watching for trouble coming from Volterra and seeing what was happening around the world, how the Romanians were going to act.

Bella was still weak but with all the women around she was well looked after and once she was in the villa with all the amenities she seemed to relax a little. I guess the chamber hadn't been the best place to hold up and have a baby, but then it hadn't been intended for humans. Bella was the only human I had ever interacted with other than those I hunted but she was special, quite apart from being The Major's mate that is. She wasn't at all fazed by being surrounded by vampires, in fact, she was perfectly at ease. I wondered how long it would be before talk got around to changing her, now the babies were safely delivered, as it was she posed a problem for us, she was extremely vulnerable although she had a shield, but then so were the babies.

It didn't take long for bad news to trickle through although we had problems of our own with Kate who was still bitching constantly. She wanted nothing to do with the babies, or any of us either. She wanted Edward to take her home to Denali but, of course, finding out that Eleazar and her sisters were returning to Volterra made that redundant.

"You could always go to Volterra to be with them if that's what you want Kate."

She scowled at Rose's suggestion,

"You just want to get rid of me, if I go Edward comes with me. So you'd lose your brother too."

"I'm not going to Volterra to work for the Romanians Kate. If you go you do it alone."

I think Edward's stance shook her somewhat although if her bluff had been called she wouldn't have gone. She knew she was far better off here until that is I found out we were on the Romanians hit list, or at least some of us.

"Stefan is going to send Demetri to track us down and he's good."

"You said he could only track you down if you wanted him too didn't you Darius?"

"I did Kate, but it's a little different when I have all you and two babies with me. We don't have the luxury of being able to move quickly."

Kate snorted in derision and for the first time I really felt like slapping her myself.

"We've got a bigger problem, though."

I had waited until Bella was asleep for this conversation,

"The Romanians know about Bella and they want her shield. They're going to use her parents to force our hand. I traced her mother to L.A, she's staying at a hotel downtown while her husband attends a seminar. It won't be easy to get to her, but that won't stop them. Her father I couldn't trace, he's not in Forks,"

"No, he's in a private hospital. I drugged him."

I looked at Rosalie,

"You drugged him?"

"Yes, it's a long story Darius but we needed him out of the way so I used a drug I had produced to put him in a coma. They moved him from the hospital in Port Angeles to a private one, Carlisle arranged it to make sure he got the best treatment."

"How long is he gonna be like that?"

"Until I give him the antidote."

"Right so there's no way he can defend himself which makes him a sitting duck which means getting him moved before they trace him."

"They won't, he's in St Georges under an alias, I thought it would be safer."

"Good thinking Carlisle. So you think he's safe?"

"Yes, her mother is probably an easier target so what do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do, we need to get her the hell away from there and find somewhere to hide her for now. Could you drug her too Rosalie? Another private hospital would be best. I can fake a paper trail, a head injury from a road traffic accident maybe?"

It was decided Rosalie and Carlisle would go accompanied by Peter and Edward which, of course, started Kate off again. She wanted to go with him or for Edward to stay with her,

"It's not fair, you keep putting Edward in danger and he's all I have now."

"Edward is going because he can warn the others if there is trouble, you, on the other hand, wouldn't be any help, Kate. It would be better if you stayed here and helped out with the kids."

She scowled,

"Staying here with them is far more dangerous actually. If the Romanians find out about them they'll be all over us Darius and even your tricks won't save us then."

I ignored her barbed words and arranged for a flight to the states for our rescue party. I didn't like splitting us up, it made us more vulnerable but we had no choice, we couldn't just leave Bella's parents to be kidnapped and used as bargaining chips by Stefan and Vladimir.

Luckily I got them tickets on a flight leaving in about six hours and using false passports I was able to forge, the four of them left before Bella woke up.

Of course as soon as she did so we had to tell her the truth and while she was grateful for what Carlisle and the others were doing for her she was terrified they might be taken prisoner by the Romanians while separated from the rest of us. The Major eased her fears explaining that her dad was safe enough and soon her mother would be too although I could see she suddenly realized that neither of her parents could ever see their grandchildren, it would be too dangerous all round.

"Do we have to fight again? Won't the Romanians give up if we keep quiet and don't start anything?"

"No, they aren't going to take any chances this time Bella. They will destroy anyone they perceive as a threat to their rule and that means all of us."

"Yes, your children have made sure of that. If Stefan finds out about them he'll tear the world apart until he gets his hands on them, especially if he finds out they are gifted, and we have no idea what they are capable of if they survive that is."

Bella turned white hearing that,

"What do you mean if they survive? They're both healthy enough."

"Yes for now but what happens as they start to develop? Do you know the survival rate for hybrid children? It's as bad as for Immortal children, but at least it was only the Volturi who were a danger to them."

Bella turned to The Major looking stricken,

"What does she mean Jasper?"

He glared at Kate, we all knew the odds, but no one had dared to speak about them.

"Kate doesn't know what she's talking about. Some hybrid children have died, but they were never as healthy as our two. Usually its incompatibility of human genes and vampire ones. They sicken and die really quickly, but we have Carlisle and Rose, both have extensive medical knowledge and as I say Sara and Samuel are both healthy enough."

Kate made disparaging noises but didn't get a chance to say anything more as Alice and Esme dragged her out of the room and this time she didn't have Edward to hide behind, but the damage was done, Bella looked at her babies, both for once sleeping peacefully, but I could see the fear in her eyes and cursed the Denali bitch under my breath.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Carlisle**

I hadn't been to LA in years and found it much changed. So many more people and buildings, everything was faster, louder, more rushed, even the area where Bella's mother and her husband were staying. It didn't take long to discover that they were not under surveillance, so we were in time to save her from becoming a Romanian pawn. Rose and I went into the hotel to find out which room was theirs while Edward and Peter went to find out where they were at present.

Their room was on the fourth floor of the hotel close to a fire escape which would make smuggling her mother out much easier but neither were there. Edward found her husband giving a lecture on survival training, safe enough standing up in front of an audience, and he had only just begun giving us time to make arrangements. I had ordered a private ambulance which we staffed ourselves, we didn't want any witnesses as to our destination.

Renee Dwyer had gone shopping with two other women whose husbands were in the audience and Peter found them having dinner in a restaurant only a few blocks from their hotel. Darius had supplied us all with photographs of both Renee and Phil which had been a great help.

"We could snatch Renee from the restaurant Carlisle. That way no one would know where she had gone."

"What about her husband? He's going to be ringing the police and there will be a manhunt."

"So? Who is going to link her with a brain injury patient being transported by ambulance? We can change her appearance, she's got a new name, it would be easier than waiting until she's back in the hotel."

"And the women with her?"

"If we move fast they won't see a thing. I could snatch her as soon as she goes to the restroom, it's close to a staff entrance at the back of the restaurant. If you get the ambulance ready at the end of the service road I'll run her to you. Rose is ready with the drugs isn't she?"

I had to agree with Peter that the quicker we got Renee away from here the better. Her husband would be worried sick, but I didn't think the Romanians would be interested in him, it was Bella's mother they could use as a lever, not him.

"OK, We'll be waiting."

Rose and I waited in the back of the ambulance while Edward had the engine running ready to speed away as soon as we had her inside. A few minutes later there was a bang on the rear of the ambulance and we opened the door just long enough for Peter to jump in, a struggling woman in his grip, one hand over her mouth to stop her screaming for help. As Peter lay her down on the stretcher Rosalie sank the needle into her thigh through the thin material of her dress and within seconds Bella's mother was laying peacefully, her eyes half closed, breathing shallow, and heart rate also slowed. Peter sat up from his position over her body where he had pinned her down until the drug took effect and looked into her face,

"Well, that worked fast. And you say she won't wake until you give her the antidote?"

"No, it mimics a coma so the doctors at the hospital will treat her as a coma patient."

"I've made up a medical history for her and Darius will make sure it shows up in the relevant computer systems. Her name is Anna Walker, a single woman involved in a head-on collision on the freeway three days ago. Unfortunately, we will have to keep her long enough for the food to go through her system and provide her with the scar from her head injury but it gives time for everything to settle down. Her medical bills are being paid by a foundation I set up so it won't lead back to anything linking her with her real life."

I rang Darius on a secure cell phone he had given me only reporting that everything went well. He had assured me he would make sure that the call couldn't be traced to either myself or L.A. and promised to let Bella know everything had gone well as soon as he heard from me. Peter who was watching Renee's eyes flicker under the lids then turned his gaze to Edward,

"What's she thinking about?"

Edward looked puzzled,

"Nothing, her mind is just full of patterns and colors, it's really weird. What happens if you don't give her the antidote Rose? Would the drug wear off on its own eventually?"

"No, the chemicals attach themselves to her nerve receptors scrambling her thought processes. Only the right drug can break the attachment. If she doesn't get that then she is trapped for life in a coma, a scary thought I guess."

"Better than being held captive or murdered by the Romanians though Rose."

She nodded and smiled at me in gratitude,

"Thanks, Carlisle, although I never thought this drug would ever come in handy, it was only a by-product of an experiment. Let's hope the antidote works equally as well."

I hadn't really thought about that but of course Rose had been forced to use the experimental drug on Chief Swan, she could have no idea if the antidote worked or what the timescale was for reversing the effects. Chief Swan and Renee were in effect guinea pigs for a drug trial that could go horribly wrong, but it was too late to worry about that now. I made sure to tell everyone that they must not speak about it to Bella. She didn't need to know there was any danger in using the drug Rosalie had stumbled across.

When we finally turned up at St Georges they had staff and a room ready for Miss Walker and I handed over all the paperwork to the admitting physician.

"And there is no family?"

"None, she was an only child and both parents are dead. Any problems you can contact her lawyer, his address is in the file, he has a power of attorney for her."

Of course, Jenks knew that any decisions would come from me but he would play his part if necessary. I went through all the paperwork and test results, X-rays too. Dr. Gentle agreed with me that it looked highly unlikely Renee would recover from the coma, but he would do all that was necessary to keep her body healthy including physiotherapy. I didn't want Renee to wake up a physical wreck because of the steps we had been forced to take, that would be grossly unfair.

Once Bella's mother was safe from harm or at least as far as we could ensure we moved north to find what could be done to ensure Charlie's continued safety. He had been moved to a specialist facility for head injury victims, his medical bills being paid by Rosalie through Jenks who had no idea what was happening and was far too intimidated and greedy to ask questions. I had found the best way to treat a lawyer was to allow them to think you were dangerous without actually admitting to anything. Use a lawyer who did a certain amount of illegal work and allow him to assume he was doing the same for you. When I rang him to check on the paperwork for Renee I asked about Chief Swan and was concerned to hear a pause before his answer,

"Have you changed your mind, Dr. Cullen? I did as you asked and had him transferred to the ambulance for the trip to that specialist clinic in Italy."

"When did he leave?"

"There was a slight hitch with the ambulance rental and he won't be at the airport until first light. Any extra expenses will, of course, be covered by my office."

I cut him off quickly and rang Darius,

"We need to find out what the arrangements are and who made them. It must be the Romanians, who else would move him?"

"Don't worry Carlisle, I can put a spanner in the works for them. You just get yourself to the airport."

Trusting that Darius would hold things up at the airport, we drove as fast as we could reaching our destination just as the sun came up and were gratified to see it hidden by several dark clouds. Rose and Peter went to find the ambulance while Edward and I went inside the terminal and he pointed out two uniformed medical staff filling in forms at a desk and complaining loudly that this had already been done by the hospital before they left with the patient. A young woman sat impassively waiting for the thick sheaf of forms to be filled in.

"That should keep them occupied long enough to get Charlie out of the airport. Come on let's find the others."

Edward followed me out and a few minutes later we saw Rosalie beckoning us from a secure parking area. We jumped the fence into some trees and joined her.

"Peter took out the driver and the nurse in the back, both of who were vampires, Romanians I assume. There's a security post at the gate so how do we get through?"

"Simple, Charlie has a heart attack and we need to get him to a hospital immediately. Edward put on the nurses uniform. Rose you sit with them. Peter and I will do the driving. Are there any white coats?"

"Yes, two hanging up behind the door."

"Then let's go."

It was easier than I expected, the security at the gate didn't want a death on airport property besides which we were trying to get out of the airport, not into it and he opened the gates readily. We were free and we had Charlie, but now we needed somewhere to keep him safe from any other attempts.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Darius**

I watched Aro expecting he would eventually try to escape although where he would go and what he would do now his brothers were dead and his guard either the same or joined the Romanians who now held the reins of power tightly in their grasp was open to conjecture. Perhaps the knowledge of this was what kept him here and quiet for so long. Seeing my eyes on him he smiled a little sadly,

"I sense you trying to work out my next move, Darius."

"Well, I doubt you will sit here meekly a prisoner for long."

"Really? You think I have another option? Where would I go? Who would offer me sanctuary beside yourselves?"

"Now that is a poser. I guess you've burned most of your bridges, but somehow I don't see you giving up just like that. If I know you then you had a plan for just such an eventuality, it's just a case of working out what it is."

"You think you and your friends would do better under Stefan's rule?"

"No, I doubt Carlisle and his family would be safe under any rule but their own. He seems to frighten people with his strange ideas, even you and your brothers who know him best of all."

"You have an added burden Darius. How do you intend to stay hidden with a human and two hybrid babies to protect? Quite a poser for your gallant little party, isn't it?"

I waited for Carlisle and the others to get back after making sure both Bella's parents were safely hidden from the Romanians. Of course, Aro was right, we could play hide and go seek for so long, but eventually the Romanians would track us down and then it would be the final confrontation. Could we keep Bella and the babies safe in the long run? Now that was one question I didn't know the answer to but in my gut I doubted it, although I would do all in my power.

Bella doted on the little ones who seemed to be growing quickly, much more quickly than I expected, within a couple of months they were sitting up and noticing all around them, holding their own bottles, Sara with animal blood usually and Samuel with baby formula although sometimes we would find the two of them swap over. They seemed able to understand what was said around them and eager to be outside checking out their surroundings and making strange noises as if communicating between themselves.

The Major was never far from them although he and I along with Peter tried to decide what to do for the best, what Aro would do. What the Romanians would do to find us, and what they might do when they finally got their hands on us. I watched as Carlisle seemed to be drawn to his old friend, still a prisoner and I ensured no one touched him. We didn't need Aro finding out exactly what we were thinking, he was still dangerous. As long as he lived he would remain a threat to both the Romanians and ourselves but try telling that to Carlisle. He seemed to feel pity for a ruler brought so low having forgiven him for starting all this. I asked Edward to listen out for Aro's thoughts, but he hadn't lived so long without learning strategies to keep his thoughts to himself or at least keeping Edward from reading more than he wanted us to know, which was very little.

 **The Major**

We couldn't beat the Romanians, not easily, but neither could we hide from them indefinitely. What we needed was a plan, a way to wrest control back from Stefan and Vladimir before they became too entrenched but Volterra was an unknown area to me and had been built and reinforced over the centuries as a secure seat of government by the Volturi. It would be extremely difficult to break inside although we could possibly lay siege to it. The trouble with doing that was there were, according to Darius and Carlisle, many tunnels and secret passages enabling the holders to defeat a siege. I asked Darius and Carlisle to draw a detailed plan of the town and the citadel although I accepted neither of them had up to date knowledge of the place, but it would be a start.

The map took up a whole wall of the villa's lounge and Carlisle and Darius after conferring would add or erase different rooms, corridors, and tunnels while Aro merely sat silent watching but giving nothing away. Bella watched everything as she sat nursing one or other of our children or playing with them on the floor rolling a brightly coloured ball Esme had bought for them or the horse on wheels Alice had purchased.

I knew Bella would have loved to go shopping for the babies, treat them to toys and clothes, but we had decided it was just too dangerous for her to leave the villa. Alice was on the look out for any threats but told us she guessed neither of the Romanians had decided what to do now they found Bella's parents were beyond their reach, at least in the short term.

"I promise the first thing I see I will shout Jasper, but I can't force visions to come to me, I wish I could."

I could see Carlisle had something on his mind, something that was making him both nervous and apprehensive so once the babies were both asleep, not something that happened often, with Esme and Rose looking after them in one of the bedrooms I confronted him,

"Well, Carlisle? Spit it out, what's got you in a state? I know I'm not going to like it but spit it out anyway."

He nodded and sat down at the table along with the rest of us,

"We don't know Volterra well enough. Darius can map out the town using satellite images but not the citadel and without that knowledge we will fail. If you want to keep your family safe from the Romanians then we need someone on our side who knows the citadel intimately."

He and Darius exchanged a look, one that said they were both of the same opinions, and I sighed heavily. Bella looked at the others and I saw when it hit her and she shook her head,

"No, what makes you think he'd help us in any case? He could lead us right into a trap, make some kind of deal with Stefan and Vladimir."

"No, he has no way of contacting them, and he knows the Romanians wouldn't share power whatever he offered them."

"Bella, I don't like it anymore than you do, but it might be the only way. That is why you kept him alive wasn't it Darius?"

He nodded and I looked at Carlisle,

"You know Aro better than any of us, can he be trusted and just what will he want in exchange for his help? I'm guessing he's not going to do this out of the goodness of his heart."

"Once, Aro was a good friend, before he became suspicious, paranoid, and power hungry, or more power hungry, and I would have said he could be trusted but now? I think so long as you understand his motives for helping then yes, he could be trusted but his fee will be steep. Aro will never give up attempting to get his throne back, I think that will be his price for helping us."

"You mean he will help us provided he becomes the master of the Volturi, or whatever he decides to call it, once more? I don't like it, but I fear that without his help we will never beat the Romanians and make our world safe for Bella and the children."

All I wanted was safety for my family but in order to ensure that I would be forced to make a deal with the devil or so it appeared.

"Is there no other way? Darius, can't you get the information Aro has?"

"Yes I can, but it will take time, time frankly I don't think we have. I have been collating everything ever written on Volterra and the citadel but information is sparse and though I have used spies at times, satellite photographs, even seismic information for the area it's almost impossible to plot every exit from the town or pinpoint the most important areas we need to secure first. The Romanians have had centuries to find out the details and I'm sure even they only managed to walk into the citadel because we gave them the opportunity. They watched and waited ever patient, but we don't have that leeway. If we don't get the Romanians out of Volterra they will find us all and kill each and everyone and trust me. Their first targets will be the gifts, Bella, and the children... when they find out about them."

"Don't you mean if?"

"No Peter I mean when. They will sooner or later, trust me. Aro is your only chance of a quick resolution to this problem, I'm sorry I don't have better news for you."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Bella**

Sara was being a little devil this evening, missing her daddy who usually told her a bedtime story about horses. Samuel was so tired that Edward and Alice had taken him for a walk in his buggy away from Sara who always seemed to keep him awake when she was in one of these moods. I could tell she was going to need strong handling or she would be running our lives. As it was she ran rings round most of the others although Peter seemed to have a soothing effect on her.

Kate who had refused to go with Edward, she was still refusing to have anything to do with the children. She was blaming them for Edwards reluctance to leave, was sulking in the villa. All she wanted to do was to join her sisters in Volterra, even if it meant living under Romanian rule. If not for the fact that she would tell them about the twins I would have been pleased to see the back of her, she and I had a kind of hate hate relationship going but then she hated most of us.

Esme, Emmett, and Rose had gone hunting, the first time in days while Jasper and Peter had gone to fetch some things for me although I was beginning to think the sooner I became a vampire the better. I was a real pain to all of them with my numerous human needs. Garrett and his friends had left to return to the States hoping to rally some support among their friends and acquaintances so I was alone in the villa apart from Kate, with a grizzly Sara, Darius, and Carlisle. I knew the two of them had things to discuss so I'd taken Sara out into the garden to watch the stars twinkling in the dark velvet sky and tell her all about her grandparents, people she would never be able to meet face to face, but I felt she should at least know of their existence.

I had hoped my soft voice and the twinkling stars would soothe her, but she started to grizzle, her baby teeth were already breaking through and her cheeks were red, her eyes too from tears. Her little hand grasped my fingers tightly and I noticed her strength for the first time. Soon she would be stronger than me! Already she could stand on wobbly legs holding on tight to the furniture and we suspected it was she who had broken the rail on an old carved oak table in the villa's hallway. She disappeared and hid at every opportunity enjoying having everyone hunting for her.

I was beginning to hope Jasper would be back soon when I heard sounds inside the villa and Sara sat up grasping my face with her chubby little hands. She looked into my eyes and I heard her voice in my head, just like I did the first time,

"Run mommy, quickly."

Picking her up I ran into the darkness of the shrubs in the garden vaulting over the low wall at the end and running along the river bank until I found the shallow part where we crossed on our walks sometimes. I pulled off my sandals and splashed across then continued to run until I couldn't any longer and then hid in a small park, panting quietly and holding Sara close to my body, relieved she wasn't crying or wriggling as she often did if I held her too tightly.

I had no idea what the danger was or how long I would need to stay hidden, but I trusted Sara to warn me of any approaching danger. I prayed Carlisle and Darius would be OK, there hadn't been time to warn them. Was it the Romanians? Or some other danger? Would whoever it had been be gone by the time Jasper returned? I crossed my fingers hoping Edward and Alice wouldn't get home with Samuel until the danger was over. All I could do for now was keep quiet and hope if we had been followed Sara would warn me once more.

 **Jasper**

Something was wrong, we saw that as soon as we reached the villa, all the doors were wide open and the lights on. Gesturing to Peter we split up, he took the rear and I went in through the front doors taking a deep breath and scenting strange vampire scents.

"Fuck!"

Peter appeared shaking his head,

"No one here, not intact anyway."

"Who?"

I hadn't heard Bella's heartbeat and feared Peter might have found her dead in the garden of the villa.

"There was one hell of a fight in here, whoever was around must have fought hard giving Bella and the twins time to get away hopefully."

"Who did you find?"

"Not who, just parts. Kate's arm on the sofa and another on the floor in a pool of venom, either Darius or Carlisle I think."

"Ring them, see who answers."

I felt sick, what had happened? Were Bella and the twins in the Romanians clutches? Had they found us and snatched those they wanted? I would have expected more bodies, but then I remembered some of our party had gone hunting.

"Esme just answered, they're on their way back now. They haven't heard from anyone."

I nodded going out to check the garden for any signs someone, Bella, might have gotten away. I smelled Bella and Sara who had been out here, then I found the pink blanket with elephants marching round the edge that was Sara's favorite. It was hanging on the edge of the swing seat and I grabbed it holding it close and praying it meant they had gotten away.

"Major."

I went back in at Peters shout to find Edward and Alice standing with Samuel in his buggy and grabbed my son in relief. Peter was explaining what we had returned to.

Then he turned to me,

"That just leaves Carlisle, Darius, Kate, Bella and Sara to account for. I'm not getting any answer from any of them, but I found Bella's cell phone on the coffee table so it's not surprising she's not answering."

"I found Sara's blanket out in the garden, maybe she warned Bella like before. From the limbs it seems at least Kate and one of the others was taken by whoever attacked. The Romanians, it has to be. Edward, you and Alice wait here, keep trying Carlisle, Kate, and Darius, maybe one of them got away with Bella."

Handing my sleeping son back to Alice I turned and ran back outside,

"Peter, with me."

 **Edward**

I looked round and picked up Kate's arm from where it lay on the floor holding it to me.

"Why didn't you see this coming Alice?"

She shrugged,

"I don't always Edward, you know that but I am sorry. Do you think it was the Romanians? Thank God we took Samuel out for a walk or he could have been snatched too."

"If it was the Romanians and they want Bella and the twins then they might be ready to make a bargain."

She looked at me shocked,

"You can't Edward."

"Not can't, won't Alice, they aren't the same thing at all. If the Romanians found us then I have to assume Kate was responsible in some way."

"You don't know that Edward."

"Who else would have betrayed us, Alice? Or do you think they just accidentally stumbled over our hideout?"

I could see she felt the same way I did but if Kate had been responsible then she was sure suffering for it now. A prisoner and with a missing arm, she must be terrified and in pain. We had to discover if it were the Romanians and find a way to free Kate and whoever else they were holding prisoner. I had to get Kate back, she was my mate and I loved her despite all her moans and ill-tempered moods. I knew she hadn't intended for this to happen whatever she had done.

There was, of course, another problem, Aro was missing, presumably taken by the Romanians. He knew about the twins and our plans to destroy them. Would he pass on this information to Stefan and Vladimir? Maybe in exchange for something? His life? A role in the new government? He couldn't be trusted and I pointed this out to the others but for now finding Bella and Sara were the most important things to think about. Aro could wait, at least for a while but he would have to be dealt with eventually and we had no idea how much Aro would tell our enemies.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Bella**

I had no idea how long I should remain hidden, would the others come looking for me? Or would the attackers track me down first and take me to Volterra? It had to be Stefan and Vladimir who had turned up and I was one person they wanted, along with my babies if they found out about them.

I must protect Sara at all costs and pray that little Sammy was safe with Edward and Alice. At least there was a good chance Edward would hear the thoughts of our attackers or Alice would see the attack and would stay away keeping my baby safe. I pushed further into the bushes as silently as I could although I knew my heartbeat was one give away that I couldn't stop. I held my breath and listened anxiously.

It was a good ten minutes later that I heard movement on the path I had taken and I tensed hefting the branch I had broken off as a weapon, pathetic though it would prove against a vampire. Then I heard a whisper, a voice I recognized and heaved a sigh of relief dropping my makeshift weapon and stepping out to see Darius smiling reassuringly, he beckoned me over and put an arm around my shoulder stroking Sara's cheek who smiled and looked up at him silently.

"We have to keep moving, there aren't enough to send out much of a search party."

"What about Carlisle and Kate?"

He shook his head,

"I couldn't save them, the Romanians took them prisoner, but they are alive Bella. I came after you, we have to keep you and the little ones safe. Come on, follow me and be as quiet as you can."

I gripped his outstretched hand firmly with one hand holding Sara close to me with the other and whispering to her reassuringly as we stumbled along the track until it came out on a road which was thankfully quiet this time of the evening. Ahead was a restaurant, its parking lot half full and Darius led me over there going from car to car until one opened at his touch.

"Get in the back seat and stay low until I tell you. OK?"

I nodded scrambling into the back of the car which smelled of perfume and cigarette smoke which made me cough. Darius started the engine and drove quickly from the parking lot onto the road headed away from the city, its lights fading behind us until the only illumination came from the full moon and the tall lights at the side of the road.

"OK, you can get up now but if I say get down do it immediately."

"Won't someone report the car stolen?"

"Sure but we'll have abandoned it before then."

"Where Are we going, Darius? What happened?"

"Later, let's get somewhere safe first."

I sat back holding Sara close and calming myself with the scent of her hair, the scent of a baby which was somehow clean and sweet. She looked up at me and held up a hand to grab my hair, one thumb going into her mouth. She seemed relaxed enough and I hoped that meant she didn't sense any danger close by. I owed her my life again, her gift, whatever it was recognized enemies and that really was coming in useful, especially now. Something told me that she wouldn't be this placid if her brother were in any danger so she knew he was safe which helped me to relax a little.

We pulled up an hour later at a small family ran hotel and Darius turned to me,

"Let me do the talking. I'm going to book us in as husband and wife Bella, it will be easier. Let me check the trunk."

"What are you looking for?"

"Bags, or at least one. It will look far less suspicious if we have a couple of bags with us."

I nodded and watched as he went round the back then popped the trunk and seconds later I heard a satisfied grunt then he slammed the lid down and reappeared with two bags in his hands.

"Ready? I'll contact The Major as soon as we get a room. Now take my hand and Sara, you behave, young lady, this is serious."

It was as if she understood his words because she grinned and gurgled at him then closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep, a thumb still in her mouth. The elderly lady behind reception was really taken with Sara who opened her eyes and smiled waving one hand in the air until she clasped the woman's fingers. Darius spoke to her in rapid Italian and we were soon shown into a warm cozy room on the first floor and left with a promise of a meal and warm milk for "the bambino."

Once the woman left us, closing the door after a last look at Sara, Darius took out his phone and hit speed dial waiting for a reply.

"Alice? Tell me you and Sammy are safe?"

I heard faint voices on the other end then Darius face relaxed and I knew my other baby was safe too.

"Ring The Major and let him know I have Bella and Sara. We're in a small hotel. I'll send directions. Any sign of Carlisle or Kate? What about Aro? I had to leave him behind too."

His face became grave as he heard her reply and then rang off looking at me.

"Samuel is safe, he was still out with Alice and Edward. The Major is looking for you with Peter. I'll send him directions to the hotel with a warning to make sure he isn't under observation though I'm sure he wouldn't put you in danger."

He stopped speaking and a minute later there was a knock on the door and the woman came in with a trolley bearing heated dishes and a jug of boiling water to heat formula for the baby, assuming I had her formula in my luggage.

I sat down to eat the pasta dish she had prepared for me while Darius fed Sara from the bottle of animal blood I had thrust in my pocket as we ran at Sara's warning. He was talking rapidly to Jasper too and I couldn't help a smile as he held Sara one handed like a pro, the other hand holding the receiver while Sara clutched possessively at the bottle sucking it dry in minutes and then closing her eyes, a single drop of blood quivering on the corner of her mouth which he wiped with his thumb. Once he finished speaking, he handed the phone to me and sat holding Sara as she slept at last.

"Bella? Are you OK? How's Sara?"

"We're fine, she warned me and we ran. What about Carlisle and Kate? Will they be taken to Volterra?"

"Yes, I think so. Stefan might try to strike a bargain, Carlisle or Kate for you or the babies, maybe Alice or Edward. There's a lot they want that we have after all."

"Is Sammy OK?"

"Fine, he's sleeping. I'm coming for you, Bella. We'll leave the villa. Edward and Alice will take Sammy and go to ground, somewhere we don't know. Just in case we are questioned if the Romanians capture us."

"We can't just leave Carlisle and Kate. They might be killed as rebels."

"No, they are far more valuable as bargaining chips. Their lives for the children or our gifts. That's why I want Alice and Edward watching out for Sammy, that way they are out of harms way. Then we need a strategy to get inside Volterra and out again with Kate and Carlisle."

I waited as long as I could thinking about all that had happened and how now our prisoner was probably spilling his guts out to his old enemies in order to save himself, but eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I sank down on the bed beside Sara and closed my eyes feeling as Darius draped a blanket over me.

"You sleep Bella, I'll make sure no harm comes to you or Sara."

I nodded and fell into an uneasy sleep, waking again when I heard Jasper's voice. I opened my eyes to see him standing by the window and leaped out of bed to run to him, sighing in relief as I felt his strong arms around me and felt his cool lips on my forehead.

"Its OK Bella, you're safe, thanks to Darius' quick thinking."

I nodded, I understood he was right, Darius seemed to come up trumps every time.

"Where are we going? Will we meet up with the others?"

"Yes, Emmett and Rosalie will be renting an apartment in Pisa and Esme is travelling to Volterra to see the lay of the land."

"Won't that be dangerous? What if she is recognized?"

"Esme will be careful and she knows how to blend in with the crowd. Besides we need to know the situation there so we can make plans to get Carlisle and Kate out safely.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Vladimir**

I had expected my friend and Athena to bring back the human and her hybrid child back but instead they returned with Carlisle Cullen, Kate Denali, and Aro Volturi. Both Carlisle and Kate looked the worse for wear, had they tried to put up a fight? If so then something had gone wrong with Estella's gift, something I had always been wary of, it was never that reliable. Of the three captives only one really interested me, the once great Aro Volturi, now our prisoner after all these centuries.

I smiled broadly and held out my hand to him,

"Well Aro, it seems the wheel of fortune has come full circle again. Here you stand, our prisoner and let me tell you, we won't make your mistake and leave you alive to plot and plan as we did. You should always ensure that your enemies do not have the ability to plan their revenge. After all dead men are no threat to anyone, now are they?"

I turned my attention to Kate next,

"We have you to thank for finding Aro and Carlisle too. Your sisters will be overjoyed to see you again and its the least we can do in payment for all your help."

Carlisle looked at her sharply as she gasped her one remaining hand flying to her mouth, she understood what had happened although she couldn't be sure whether we had found the hidden message or if one of the other Denali's had passed it to us. A little suspicion all round stopped a group from coming together to cause trouble.

Then I walked up to Carlisle who stood holding a piece of material to the wound where his arm had been torn from the shoulder. I looked around ostentatiously,

"Did you leave something behind? Kate too? How careless of you both. Still I'm sure we can provide you with blood to heal and who knows, your friends might keep what you lost just in case you return."

"I think we all know there is little chance of that happening Vladimir."

"Really Carlisle? Isn't it a little early to be giving up?"

"On the contrary, you only kept us alive as bargaining chips and I can tell you now that my family will not make any bargains with you."

"How sad...for you that is. If they refuse, if the human and her child, are not willing to take your places then we will have no further use for you, Kate, or the rest of the Denali's so you'd better hope you are wrong."

 **Carlisle**

When I saw Stefan at the villa I understood what was happening and when he pushed the young girl in the door I attacked, knowing the only reason she was there was because she could help him capture us. Kate screamed and I prayed that Bella had heard her and run. Darius looked at me and I nodded then sped through the door diving into the darkness outside. Again I prayed but this time that he would have time to warn Bella before we were incapacitated.

Two of the men Stefan had with him grabbed Kate turning her to force her against the wall while two others followed Darius outside. Stefan himself strode over to me as I struggled to fight him off. The air seemed thick, like treacle hampering my moves and I knew the girl was responsible but from Stefan's scowl her gift wasn't working quite as well as he expected. As he grabbed my arm and wrenched tearing it from its socket and threw it across the room the soldiers holding Kate did the same to her. We were both crippled now and I waited for Stefan to kill Aro but instead he gestured to the two who had followed Darius out, obviously with no success. They took Aro by the arms and marched him out with us while another with the young girl searched, presumably for Bella.

Listening to Vladimir's words I understood that they had indeed been looking for Bella, but they were under the misapprehension that she had one child, not twins. I was under no illusion that my life was coming to its end. There was no way that the others were going to swap Bella and the twins for me. As to Vladimir's accusation that Kate had given them the information as to where we had been staying I doubted that, at least consciously. If she had betrayed us, and her expression told me that she might well have, then it had been accidental. I just hoped that they wouldn't kill her and her sisters, they had done nothing to deserve death and as Eleazar was gifted they might be saved. The Romanians couldn't afford to throw away any gifted vampires, not after slaughtering so many when they took over in Volterra.

Kate and I were led away after this and locked in a room with the promise of blood shortly, but we both knew the Romanians were not going to provide animals to quench our thirsts, they didn't believe in it, Stefan had always maintained that to be strong vampires needed human blood. I could withstand my own thirst for a long time, I had before when I was a newborn but Kate was already looking drained and her wound wasn't healing quickly enough, venom still oozing from the edges. I had offered to bind it up, but she just pulled away and now I knew why. Seeing me looking at her she shook her head biting her lip in embarrassment and pain.

"I don't deserve your help or your pity, Carlisle. I never meant to give us away, I was careful but not careful enough. But they don't kn..."

I put a finger to my mouth and she stopped speaking aware I was right, we might be under observation.

An hour later the door opened again, perhaps our observers had become bored of the silence that had reigned since my gesture. They threw in a young man who had already been badly beaten and was in a lot of distress.

"Dinner time."

As the door slammed shut again I heard his heart rate increase and saw Kate's eyes turn black with thirst. I shook my head at her,

"Fight it, Kate. You are strong enough to do that. Think, this is a living being."

She swallowed convulsively and turned away, her hand to her mouth and nose, but I knew the thirst would be building and sooner rather than later she would be unable to control herself any longer and would attack. Doing the only thing I could to save the human from more suffering and fear I snapped his neck then held out the body to Kate who took it greedily drinking from his throat and I knew it would be almost impossible for her to stick to an animal blood diet after tasting human blood, but I would help her if we both lived through this, and she wanted my help.

Soon after she finished feeding the door was opened once more and she was taken away, hopefully, to meet the rest of her family and hopefully they would help her to face what she had been forced to do. It had been a cruel torture to injure us enough that our thirst would become unbearable although I think Stefan knew that he wouldn't break me so easily, this had been to break Kate. First accuse her of betrayal and then force her to drink human blood, it was an easy way of destroying all that was good in the girl but I had an idea Kate might come to resent them rather than just bend under the treatment they doled out.

When the door opened again it was Stefan who entered, I had expected it might be him, he had always been the most physical of the two. Vladimir had the brains while Stefan was the brawn.

"I thought I might see you again soon Stefan. Where has Kate gone?"

"To rejoin her family, where else? We aren't monsters Carlisle."

"Yes, you are Stefan, you prove that every time you open your mouth."

"You have such a bad opinion of us Carlisle, it hurts us."

"Really? Then prove me wrong and allow the Denali's to leave Volterra."

He grinned,

"You don't ask for your own release Carlisle? I guess I should have expected that. Now, you and I are going to have a friendly chat about your family and the human girl Bella."

"I have nothing to say on either matter."

"Oh, but you do and you will speak to me, one way or another Carlisle, only that choice is yours."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Darius**

We traveled straight to Pisa meeting up with the others at the apartment Esme had arranged. We were now down on numbers, Alice and Edward were gone along with Sammy to keep him safe. It had been difficult to persuade Edward to leave Kate's safety to us, but he recognized that his special talent was necessary to keep little Sammy safe and he was not the greatest fighter. Esme was going straight to Volterra with Peter to watch her back. Carlisle and Kate were captured along with Aro. I called Garrett to fill him in on the latest developments and to tell him we didn't have much time, not now the Romanians had Carlisle and Aro.

Any help Aro had given us he would give to the Romanians maybe hoping he would save his own worthless skin by doing so.

"I'm on my way. Rick and Joss will come back with me, but I don't have anyone else, sorry Darius."

"Doesn't matter Garrett, time is something we don't have so we'll go with what we've got. How long till you get here?"

"Tomorrow sometime, OK?"

"Sure, someone will meet you if you get details of your flight to me."

I explained to The Major the situation and what I had done,

"You did all you could. Carlisle helped me, they all helped Bella and the twins, we have to get him out if we can, Kate too."

"She won't leave without her family, at least I don't think so."

"It's her choice Darius, my only concern is to get Carlisle out and kill anyone who knows about the twins and their gifts."

"You realize if we kill the Romanians, with the Volturi dead, there will be a power vacuum."

"Not my problem Darius, if it matters then you and Carlisle can sort it out between you. Any news from Esme yet?"

"No, not yet. What are you going to do with Bella and Sara?"

"Bella has to stay here with our daughter so that means someone staying with her to keep her safe. Even with her shield and Sara's uncanny knack of feeling danger coming she needs protection, she's still human after all."

Bella was furious of course, she wanted to go with us, use her shield to help but she did understand that she was vulnerable.

"I just feel so helpless Jasper. I want to help, after all this is all my fault. Carlisle only got taken because the Romanians heard about my shield and the babies."

"Baby, they don't know we had twins and I want to keep it that way, Bella. The fewer people know about the twins the safer and better."

"You mean they will always be in danger?"

"No, once they are grown up they'll be able to protect themselves hopefully and once you are a vampire you can protect yourself and our family. It's just while they are so small and helpless Bella. You have to let me look after you all, along with our friends."

"OK, but can you beat the Romanians? Can you save Carlisle and Kate?"

I looked at her unwilling to lie because I didn't know if we could, only that we had to try.

"We'll do all we can, I can't promise more than that."

She stared at me, Sara held protectively in her arms also watching me, and I knew I would lay down my life for any of my family, a family Bella had made a reality. Eventually, she sighed and nodded,

"OK, but not one of your fighters. Leave Rose with me, I feel safe with her and I know she would do anything to keep Sara safe."

We knew as much as we ever would about the citadel and needed to move fast before Aro spilled his guts to Stefan and Vladimir, but we had to wait for Garrett and his friends. In the meantime, Esme called with the news.

"Darius, the place is crawling with vampires, inside the citadel, and in the town, they are smothering the place, so much so that Peter and I have been forced to move outside the town or risk exposure. However, we did manage to find out a couple of things. The Denali are being held in the wives tower, but they are OK so far. Aro is with Stefan and Vladimir, but I don't think he has much to say for now. I have no idea where Carlisle is, though, or even if he is still alive. They are expecting trouble, expecting us to try something but to be honest I really don't know what we can do. We are vastly outnumbered, even with The Major and you I don't see what we can do. It might be best if Bella and Jasper just took the babies and ran, surely you could help them hide from the Romanians long enough for the twins to grow into their gifts and Bella to become one of us."

"What about Carlisle? You know if they can't use him to pressure us that his life expectancy is zero."

"I do, but if you decide to hide them I'll join him in Volterra, we'll live or die together. They have no mind readers and as long as Aro stays silent they will never learn there are twins. I'm sure Kate didn't mean to give us away."

I asked her to sit tight while I discussed things with The Major and Bella, explaining everything Esme had said to me and waiting for their response, we were hanging on for Garrett anyway so it wasn't as if we were wasting valuable time.

"What are the chances of Aro keeping his mouth shut?"

"I'd say, good Major. He won't do anything to give the Romanians an edge, he'd rather die than do that."

"And Kate?"

"Again, I don't think she did anything deliberately and she's sure paying for it in any case. I can't see her making things any worse, she'll be afraid Edward would leave her if he thought she had put the family, and the babies especially, in danger. Family still means a lot to him. I'd say she'll keep her mouth shut."

Bella who hadn't said anything until now turned to The Major,

"If we go into hiding with the twins what happens to Carlisle and the others?"

"I won't lie to you Bella, they are of no use and if they won't join the Romanians then I'd say they will all be killed. The Denali too eventually, after all Eleazar, is the only one with a useful gift."

"But if Carlisle attracts gifts to him won't they hang on to him for that?"

"If they knew possibly, but I doubt they do. The Volturi were only suspicious."

"Could we do it? Could we hide away from the Romanians for that long? Besides even afterward we'll still be hunted won't we?"

"Yes, but we will be far better able to protect ourselves."

"Could you though Jasper? Could you run and hide knowing our friends would die if we did?"

I knew that question was going to be hard to answer, especially one for someone as loyal and courageous as The Major.

He didn't answer her for a long time, just paced the room like a caged beast but holding his daughter gently in his arms. The most precious thing in his life short of Bella and little Samuel. I knew what he would say, what he would choose because it was the only possible decision, but it would break something inside him, something that made him who he was and I think Bella saw that because she shook her head smiling a little sadly,

"It's all or nothing Jasper. I can't live without you and I won't go into hiding with our children and leave you to die saving the others."

He went to her and pulled her into a hug,

"Bella I have no choice."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Major Whitlock, there are always alternative possibilities."

We all turned hearing that deep voice from the doorway and stared at the stranger standing there.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Darius**

The Major went to Bella's side protectively still holding his daughter while the others stepped forward between them and the stranger who held up his hands smiling,

"Please, I am no threat to you and especially not to the human girl and babies although I see only the girl. May I assume the boy is somewhere safe?"

"Usually guests announce themselves before bursting in asking questions."

He bowed, the smile still on his face,

"I do apologize, Darius, you are right of course. I can only explain that my actions were due to excitement. I have waited far too long for the twins to arrive."

So this stranger knew about the twins and was old, I'd sensed that he had the serenity and polish that came with centuries of living as a vampire.

"You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name."

I looked at the others,

"I know all of you, Emmett and his mate Rosalie and The Major. I wondered if it might be you who would fulfill the prophecy. I do not know your mate's name Major but I appreciate her beauty. As for your daughter, well, she has her mother's poise."

 **Bella**

This man made me nervous and I took Sara from Jasper, holding her close to comfort me but she squirmed until she could look at the stranger and I noticed she was smiling at him. He winked at her and she giggled which didn't help my nerves, I didn't like the idea of a stranger having some kind of rapport with my daughter.

"I can see I am discomforting you young lady and I apologize. Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Gemini, late of Samaria although my country no longer exists as it once did."

"Hello Gemini, my name is Bella and this is Sara."

"Welcome Sara, you have no idea how long I have waited for you and your brother, but you are here at last."

"What prophecy?"

Jasper's words were sharp and Gemini turned his attention to him,

"You don't know? I guess it has been lost over the centuries, but I thought perhaps Darius at least might remember."

He turned his eyes on Darius who was frowning now,

"Prophecy? Are you crazy? That was ancient when I first heard it."

"But you did hear it. Why don't you tell your friends."

Darius snorted but turned to us,

"There was a prophecy that the true leaders of the vampire world were not yet born. There would be strife and fighting among the would-be rulers until the twins were born to a human mother. They were the true rulers who would take our species forward in peace. It was an old story then, no one actually believed it, and I guess that's why it got lost over the centuries."

I held my daughter closer as Jasper spoke again,

"You believed the prophecy Gemini?"

"Of course, and here they are the twins."

"No, they are my children, hybrids true but not some kind of crazy prophetic kings."

Gemini smiled broader,

"I think if you are being politically correct it would be King and Queen, but that isn't important. What is important is keeping them safe to fulfill their destinies. I see Sara is growing rapidly and she is intelligent and gifted. She already saved her own life twice and Bella's once. Am I right?"

No one spoke,

"Of course I am. All we need now is to enable them to take their places in Volterra which for some reason has become the seat of government for our kind."

"We were already planning on taking Volterra in order to rescue some of our party."

"Yes, Major, Carlisle Cullen, and Kate Denali although I was never quite sure if you intended to save just Kate or the entire Denali coven. You have Esme and Peter in Volterra already I understand, so you know the Romanians have the town shut down tight."

"How do you know so much Gemini?"

"I made it my business to know once I heard about the birth of twin hybrid babies. Let's just say I can find out anything I need to know, of course, the twins should arrive in Volterra together. I wonder if you have worked out their connection yet."

"What do you mean, connection?"

"I see, well I guess I need to fill you in, but it is necessary that the boy joins his sister. They must enter Volterra together in order to take control."

"For one they are babies, not your king, and queen and two I'm not putting any of my family at risk for some harebrained prophecy no one knows about."

Gemini's smile faded,

"You have no idea of what you have do you Major? You have no idea what your children are capable of. They are the only two who can bring peace to our world, stop the infighting and save countless human lives. Isn't any of that important to you?"

"Right now the only thing I care about is keeping my family safe."

"You can't Major, the Romanians will scour the earth to find you and your family and they will kill your children. They are old enough to remember the prophecy and they believe it, I saw that much in their eyes at the time."

"You know Stefan and Vladimir? That doesn't exactly help us trust you."

His smile returned at Jasper's words,

"You forget how old I am, Stefan and Vladimir were mere newcomers to our world when they heard the prophecy. They wanted power so badly it ate away at them until they grasped it. Since then they have fought many battles but lost only one, to the Volturi. The words of the prophecy became a distant memory but then finally the Volturi slipped up and they saw their second chance and took it. They know at least one hybrid child is alive and when they find out there are twins trust me, they will stop at nothing to get their hands on your children. Anyone in their way will be killed without a second thought. Those already in their hands, Carlisle and the Denali's are living on borrowed time. How long do you think it will be before Aro decides to make a deal with the Romanians? He will tell them about the twins in exchange for his freedom or a place on their council, then, trust me, hell will rain down on this planet until the twins are found and destroyed. They need to stay together and to take Volterra as quickly as possible."

He could see he had us worried and turned to the door,

"Allow me to leave you to discuss what I have told you but please, do not tarry too long, time is something that is fast running out. I will be at the bottom of the garden when you are ready to talk again."

He vanished as silently as he had appeared and we sat down still on edge as Darius, at Jasper's insistence, went through what he knew of this prophecy.

"Do you believe it?"

He shrugged,

"I've seen too much over the centuries to just ignore anything. I've heard of Gemini although I never met him."

"What did you hear about him?"

"Only that he was waiting for something, something cataclysmic and I guess the fulfillment of the prophecy was it. There was talk of him being extremely powerful, but I never found out what was meant by that."

I thought about what Darius had said, and Gemini, and it occurred to me that he was only asking us to do what we knew we had to anyway. For our children to be safe the Romanians had to be defeated. If he was powerful maybe he could help us, the only thing that concerned me was bringing Samuel back, Gemini said the twins needed to be together to enter Volterra but was he telling the truth? Or was it all an elaborate lie for some personal reason? I swallowed and looked into Jasper's eyes,

"I think we should work with him Jasper, what have we got to lose?"


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Carlisle**

The Volturi had wanted my family so I guess it was only to be expected that the Romanians would too, in fact, they would be more desperate, after all they had few gifts of their own, but I wouldn't help them. I refused to talk to Stefan but for now he was happy to be the one doing all the talking.

"You know how things stand Carlisle, being a long time friend of Aro Volturi, the soon to be late Aro Volturi. To be strong enough to hold our world together, we need strong warriors. Unlike the Volturi we have never put all our faith in gifted individuals, as we have proved, they can be taken out. Fighters can too I accept, but as there are no other covens with a group of gifted individuals, except of course for yours, fighters are much more useful. However, having said that we are keen to incorporate some into our own army and as you have several we think it only right that you surrender them in order to keep the peace and prevent unnecessary deaths."

I sat impassively watching him but thinking about my family, the gifts Stefan would fall over himself to get his hands on despite his brave words. There was Bella too, and the children. I dreaded to think what might happen to them if they were brought up under Romanian influence. I just hoped the others would go into hiding, scatter if necessary. Anything to keep Vladimir and Stefan from getting their hands on powerful gifts. With Darius' help, it should be possible to stay one step ahead and so far the Romanians knew very little about Bella or the twins but that could all change if Aro spilled his guts in order to save his life, or attempt to do so. I knew as did he that it was highly unlikely Stefan or Vladimir would allow him to live but we all strive for survival, it was the nature of the beast.

"Now I know you have a gifted coven, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and even yourself. It's amazing what we found out while going through the Volturi files and we want you to join us, become a force in our world, it's either that or die. I'm sure you can see the merits in doing the latter. Also, I want to know all about this human girl with a gift and apparently a child."

So, Aro hadn't told them about the twins which was something of a surprise, why was he keeping his peace?

"Stefan, you know me, do you really think I am about to betray my family and friends? I cannot help you."

"Cannot or will not? It's not the same thing Carlisle. Of course, you might not worry about your own life but are you willing to stand by and watch your friend Eleazar and his coven murdered one by one knowing that you could stop it with a few words? Yes, I do know you, Carlisle, I know of your compassion, would it allow you to take responsibility for the torture and death of innocents? I'll let you think about it for a short while but when we next meet you will be forced to make that decision."

He left me, a sadistic smile on his face. I knew he was telling the truth, I would have to make a decision and it would be hard. If Aro were willing to keep Bella and her twins a secret from the Romanians could I do any less? Even if it meant condemning Eleazar and the Denali's to a horrible death. I had little guilt at the thought Eleazar himself might die, after all if not for him then no one would know about the gifts my family possessed. Standing by while Carmen and the girls were tortured and murdered was another matter but I could see no alternative, I had my own loyalties to consider after all.

 **Stefan**

I met up with Vladimir who had spoken to Aro while I was with Carlisle and I could see from his expression he hadn't had any more success than myself.

"Well, what did Carlisle have to say?"

"Very little, but I left him with the threat of killing the Denali's for him to consider. That should give him something to consider, something of a conflict of interest for him. What about Aro?"

"Well, we are not going to have any luck bargaining with him as we thought we might. He's too clever for that, he knows we would never allow him his freedom let alone a place alongside us. He did tell me that I was correct about the gifts the Cullen possessed but that we already knew, we read it in his own hand and he knew that. He also told me that Bella Swan, Edwards one-time flame was a shield of some kind. That she could prevent both Edward and himself from reading her thoughts."

"We knew that too, it was in the Volturi files."

"Precisely Stefan, Aro is playing with us. He is only willing to tell us what he knows we are already aware of. I asked about the baby and The Major."

"And?"

"He merely gave me one of those annoying smiles and agreed he had seen Bella with The Major."

"Where? What about the baby?"

"He refused to say where and merely told me he knew nothing about a baby."

"Do you think he was lying Stefan?"

"I think it highly unlikely he would speak the truth, he must have seen the baby, he was the prisoner of the Cullens after all."

"So where do we go from here? I doubt Carlisle is going to give us anything useful although if forced to watch as his friends are tortured he might change his mind."

"I think Vladimir, that it might be good for both Aro and Carlisle to see that we mean what we say. Start with one of the sisters, Tanya or Irina. Have her beaten and then executed. Maybe it will loosen their tongues, Carlisle's at least."

"So Stefan who do we give the job to? Or were you thinking of taking care of it personally?"

I smiled,

"Oh, I think I will take care of this personally. I still remember the time Eleazar turned his back on us when we asked for his help to build up an army and reclaim our thrones."

 **Carlisle**

I didn't think Stefan would leave me thinking for long and I wasn't mistaken, but I was surprised when I found myself seated beside Aro with six huge guards at our back in the audience chamber, why let us see each other? Were they expecting us to talk and slip out the location of the others? Or speak of the baby they were so eager to find out all about? I took my seat relieved to see that Aro looked unharmed except for his missing arm, in fact, he looked relaxed and smiled a greeting to me.

"Carlisle, I didn't expect to be seeing you and looking so well. I take it you have been asked the same questions as I have."

He touched my shoulder and I knew he read my thoughts because he nodded,

"Yes, a wise decision my friend although I doubt it will be pleasant for any of us."

As he said, that the doors were pushed open and Irina was thrown inside followed by two guards dressed in Romanian colors, cloaks of purple and gold I had heard about but never seen before, Stefan and Vladimir were making a statement.

Behind them came the rest of the Denali's looking terrified and accompanied by more guards who herded them to seats opposite us. Then the door to Aro's old study opened and Stefan walked in looking smug and dressed like his guard except the cloak was thrown back over his shoulders and he carried a burning brand that he slid into one of the wall sconces before taking his place on the dais where he was joined by Vladimir who settled back as if looking forward to the entertainment to come.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Darius**

Bella had a point, we had nothing to lose, especially if Gemini could get us into Volterra, into the citadel, so I went to fetch him back. He turned on hearing my approach and I could see he was tense, but then he nodded,

"I thought as much, my arguments were persuasive enough and you know there is no way for you to get your friends into Volterra alone. Trust me, Darius, I can do it."

"Yeah? Well just so you know, I'll be watching you, and if you make the slightest move towards harming those babies I will personally rip you limb from, limb."

"Brave words, gallant too, I believe you would, but I promise you it will not come to that. I have no wish to harm the children. I have waited far too long for their arrival and for peace in our world. Let's see what their parents have to say shall we?"

He bowed gravely to Bella then his eyes turned to The Major and seemed to bore into his brain then he smiled.

"I know your biggest problem is getting into the citadel, the Romanians have Volterra locked down tight, but I can help you with that, provided the twins are with us."

"I'm not putting my children into any dangerous situations Gemini."

He turned back to Bella,

"I understand that Bella. As their mother, you want to keep them safe and you will, you can use your shield so long as you allow me to join you. I need to be able to channel the children's energy, I promise you they will be perfectly safe. Once inside the citadel, when you have found your friends I can withdraw, you will no longer need me then."

"And you are willing to do all this just out of the goodness of your heart Gemini?"

It was the first time Rose had spoken and he turned to her shaking his head,

"No Rosalie, not out of the goodness of my heart, I would be lying if I told you I had no personal interest in seeing the Romanians on their knees."

"I thought as much, care to tell us what you hope to get out of their demise?"

"Retribution and peace Darius. The prophecy must be fulfilled. I want peace for our kind, but I want peace of mind for myself. You see I was the one who saw the vision and made the prophecy and because of it I lost my mate and too many friends. I didn't consider the consequences of speaking out. There were many who wanted to know more, know where the twins would be born, who their parents were. Anything that would give them an edge over the rest, a way to be there and take control of the twins, or kill them, depending on what they wanted for our world. I knew no more, only what I said, but I was not believed and lost everyone I loved, tortured and killed to force me to say things I didn't know and couldn't speak of. Well except for one thing, that I had a part to play in the story. Therefore, I hid away until no one remembered myself or the prophecy as more than an old wives tale. I am tired, I want to die, to rejoin my mate, but until the prophecy is fulfilled I have to remain alive. So you see, in order to get what I want I have to help you succeed in your venture."

 **Bella**

Jasper and I had already agreed to call Alice and Edward to come back explaining what Gemini had told us and now we had even more reason to believe him.

"Can you tell us what is so special about the twins? We know Sara can communicate with me and that she has a shield, that's how she protected her brother and herself. She can sense danger too, but Samuel hasn't shown any signs of a gift at all."

"Well his gift hasn't been needed yet Bella and actually you are wrong in assuming Sara is a shield, she isn't, you are."

"But she prevented Jasper's venom from working on me, to save her and Samuel, surely that was a kind of shield."

"No, not really. Sara magnified your shield to protect her brother and herself. She sensed danger because she tapped into her father's gift, his empathy and magnified it in order to sense evil approaching."

He still hadn't told us about Samuel's gift, though, Sara's sounded as if it might be useful. If she could magnify Emmett's, Jasper's, Alice's and Edward's gifts then we stood a good chance of beating the Romanians. If we could get close enough before they could take any action but they might already be tracking us and Samuel wasn't here yet. Surely Aro had told them about the twins so they would be desperate to locate them as soon as possible.

"What about Samuel?"

Jasper's question brought me back to the present and I clutched his hand looking keenly at Gemini.

"Samuel is extremely unusual, his gift has never been seen before and is only activated if he and his sister are together or at least it is only effective with her gift to magnify it."

"But what exactly can he do?"

"Patience Major, what is the one thing that would stop all the fighting among our kind for power?"

"A fucking miracle."

I smiled at Darius comment while also understanding he was probably right.

"Then you should consider Samuel a miracle."

"We do, for hybrid twins to survive the birth and continue to thrive is little less than one according to Kate Denali."

"Kate? One of the Denali sisters? Well, I can understand her thinking that Bella. After all I assume she considers the twins little different from Immortal Children and I guess she has heard all the horror stories of hybrid children dying and often taking their human mother with them. Useful propaganda you'll agree."

"Propaganda?"

He nodded at Darius,

"But of course. If you had heard the prophecy and feared it might have some truth to it what would you do to sabotage the idea?"

"Are you saying that then horror stories were false? Put about by whoever ruled to put our kind off the idea of human mates?"

"Not exactly Bella, but it might make any vampire falling in love with a human wait until that human has been transformed before having sex with her. Besides, very few vampires find human mates and often those they might be drawn to are killed when the vampire is unable to control their bloodlust enough to transform a human. It is quite an accomplishment for The Major to have resisted the urge to mark you his, for you to not only become pregnant with vampire hybrids but carry twins to full term. Do you have any idea how many hybrid babies have survived over the past say five hundred years Bella?"

"No, but there must be some, I can't be the only mother of such children."

"You are one of a very elite group. Only five hybrid babies have been born alive in that time, one of which died shortly afterward, one killed it's mother during the birth and was murdered by its father in a rage, which leaves only one other and your twins."

There was a long silence as these figures sank in, Samuel and Sara were unique, gifted, and if Gemini was to be believed the saviors of the vampire world. It was a lot to take in, I was weary and I wanted my little boy back in my arms. Seeing I was tired Jasper cut the conversation short.

"We can't do anything until the others get back. Any travel arrangements you can make with Darius, Gemini. Bella needs to rest and Sara too so excuse us."

He took Sara from me and we went into the bedroom they had set aside for us.

"Jasper perhaps we..."

He cut me off,

"What you need is to rest Bella, its been a long day and whatever Gemini hasn't told us yet can wait until morning. Even Sara is tired, look."

I glanced at our daughter who was yawning and then closed her eyes and leaned her head against her daddy's chest. I nodded, grabbed a quick shower and slipped into bed where Jasper had laid Sara and she cuddled up to me in her sleep as I always cuddled up to Jasper during the night. I knew he would stay with me until I fell asleep and would then go to join the others but I didn't mind, it meant he would be there to greet our son when he got back and I fell asleep looking forward to having him in my arms again very soon.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

 **Carlisle**

When I saw the Denali's led into the room by an escort of guards I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant, Stefan was going to make good on his threat and the only people who could save them were Aro and myself. Eleazar and Carmen both looked over at me appealingly, they knew this didn't bode well for them but did they really think I was going to give way just to save them? And after all Eleazar had done in telling the Volturi and by association the Romanians about my families gifts? They were at least partly responsible for this mess they found themselves caught up in.

"It looks like Stefan is going to take out one of your friends Carlisle. This must be very difficult for you. Decisions, decisions."

I glanced at him half expecting one of his usual sarcastic grins, but he looked genuinely concerned.

Stefan cleared his throat before speaking as more of the new guard in their gold and black appeared taking station around the room keen with anticipation of the violence to come.

"Eleazar, I'm sure you recognize your old friends Carlisle and Aro. Now, they have information I want but are unwilling to speak and, as a result, leave me with no option but to force it from them. Carlisle, all we want from you is your agreement that your family will join us and the whereabouts of the human girl and her child. Information or death, the choice is yours."

I wondered why Kate hadn't said anything yet, after all she knew about Bella and the twins so why hadn't she spoken? The only answer I could come up with was that she knew Edward would never forgive her for betraying the family but once she saw a member of her family being killed her loyalties might change and Bella and her children would be sacrificed.

 **Kate**

I had been so pleased to see the rest of the family and started to tell them everything, but Eleazar stopped me with a shake of his head,

"You must be careful Kate, in Volterra the walls have ears."

I understand what he meant, but I couldn't see why he was so worried, if not for the Cullens he and my sisters would be safe in Denali. Was he really trying to protect them now? We were left in peace for a while so I grabbed some paper and a pen and began to scribble down everything that had happened since I saw them last. When I finally finished I handed it to him and as he read it my sisters stood at his shoulder straining to see better but he motioned them back, he didn't want them to see what I had put down, safer not to I guessed.

When he had finished reading he carefully folded up the paper and taking a lighter from his pocket touched the flame to one corner holding it between his fingers until the flame licked at his fingers and he threw it into the grate stamping on the ashes and stirring them with the toe of his shoe.

"As I suspected this is much bigger than we could have imagined. It is imperative that you do not speak about what has happened Kate, whatever you are faced with."

"But if we don't tell the Romanians where the Cullens are and what's happened they will kill us."

"Then that will be our fate. You have no idea how important all this is Kate, it is far more wide reaching than you could imagine. Just remember that and hold your peace."

Watching Stefan and Vladimir now as they gazed implacably at Aro and Carlisle I understood only one thing, I was about to lose someone dear to me unless they got what they wanted. I looked appealingly at Carlisle, but he seemed to be looking straight through me and Aro merely looked bored by the whole thing, how could he be so nonchalant when his very life was at stake? After a few minutes of silence Stefan glanced at Vladimir and shrugged,

"It seems our guests do not believe we are prepared to do whatever it takes."

"Then you should show them that we mean business, Stefan. Why don't you start with Irina, or would you prefer Tanya perhaps?"

Stefan grinned,

"I always had a soft spot for Tanya so I think we'll spare her any physical pain...for now at least."

Irina cowered against Eleazar as Stefan stepped off the dais and held out his hand,

"Come Irina."

Carmen stood up and stepped forward,

"Take me, Stefan."

He grinned but shook his head,

"Maybe later Carmen, when I have what I want, but for now I think Irina will serve the purpose."

He streaked across the room and dragged Irina into the center before we could stop him, standing behind her with one arm curled around her throat, the other holding her hands together in front of her. She was terrified, shaking and looking at us imploringly. Would Stefan really torture my sister to get the information he sought?

I saw his muscles quiver and Irina screamed as both arms fell twitching to the floor.

"Now you can see that I am not jesting. I will kill Irina, then Tanya, then Carmen and on and on until I get what I want. So Carlisle? Kate? Would anyone like to tell me where the family and the human with the hybrid child are?"

Irina's screams were a form of torture themselves and I looked at Eleazar but he stood firm, only a darkening of his eyes giving away his anger at Stefan's action.

"No? It seems you are not worth saving my dear. What a pity, but perhaps your death will prove how far I am prepared to go."

I saw his arm tightening around Irina's throat, her eyes wide with shock and pain and cried out,

"No, don't kill her, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just let her go, please."

As Stefan smiled and loosened his grip Eleazar grabbed my arm pulling me round to stare into my face,

"Kate, what did I tell you? You cannot tell them anything."

I pulled free, enraged at his attitude,

"Go to hell Eleazar, I will not stand by and watch as my sisters are systematically murdered by these barbarians."

I heard another scream and whirled round in time to see Irina's headless body fall to the floor feet from her arms while Stefan held her head by its long blonde hair in his fist.

"I said I'd tell you."

"Yes you did and you will, or I will be forced to burn your sister before your very eyes. Guard."

One of the guard stepped forward and at Stefan's gesture picked up Irina's body and legs and stacked them in the huge hearth that stretched almost the width of the chamber. He stood ready, one of the torches close by in its sconce and I knew that one word from Stefan would mean death for my sister. He turned back to me, one eyebrow raised questioningly,

"I don't hear you telling me anything useful yet Kate."

"What do you want to know? They are in Pisa at a villa, but they won't stay there now. Esme and Peter are closer, hiding near the town, they never said where."

Eleazar hissed in anger and Carlisle looked sad and bitter but didn't they see? I couldn't let Stefan kill my sister and they couldn't win, not with the Romanians so well guarded.

"And where is the human girl? And her baby?"

"Bella is with them, her daughter too."

I had almost mentioned twins, but something told me that would be as dangerous as not speaking at all.

"So, she has a daughter? How sweet. I wonder if the child is gifted like her mother. If so she will make a perfect addition to our new guard. For now I think you have told me enough, but we will speak again. Take them back to their quarters."

Four of the guard closed in around us hustling us towards the door and I looked back,

"What about Irina? You said if I told you what I know you would spare my family."

"Actually I said when I get what I want and as you can see, I don't yet have what I want but thank you, Kate."

I watched horrified as Stefan threw Irina's head to the guard who added it to the pile and then bent to touch the flaming torch to what was left of my sister and I screamed, Eleazar pulling me into his arms and hiding me from the horrendous sight of my sister burning to death.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

 **Darius**

We were almost ready to leave when I received two pieces of information. The first was bad enough, Irina Denali had been murdered by Stefan and Vladimir, but only after Kate had told them we were almost on top of them, but the second was far more serious. Vladimir had been looking for some way of forcing us to capitulate, turn ourselves in, a lever and now he might have one depending on how quickly we could move. He had done what the Volturi had not, traced Bella's parents, or at least her father and was even now ordering his kidnap from the private hospital we had secreted him in. I had contacted friends and sensing the urgency they would do all they could to protect him, but it meant we needed to act as quickly as possible.

"Ring Edward, find out how much longer before they get here. Bella, get Sara ready we have to move as soon as they arrive. As soon as I hear anything with regard to Charlie or your mother I will let you know but we can't hang around."

I had decided that if the Romanians could trace Chief Swan then they might be able to trace Bella's mother too and both needed to be hidden somewhere new. What we would do when this was finally over I had no idea, they couldn't see Bella again or their grandchildren, not as humans but that could wait, for now we had more pressing problems. Gemini who had been watching and listening nodded his head,

"We should leave the moment the child and his guardians arrive. It's going to be close. We have to get inside Volterra, into the citadel as quickly as possible or there will be more deaths."

Luckily Edward and Alice appeared less than an hour later and we had the transport ready, Rose and Emmett had gone on ahead to fill Esme and Peter in so we would have plenty of eyes on the town, that way if they were expecting us right now we might see a change in the routine. I could hardly believe our luck when Garrett and his friends followed Edward in and The Major and I filled them in while Bella was reunited with her son. Seeing the way the twins looked at each other I could believe there was a special connection between them. They had both stretched out their hands as Bella took both of them in her arms holding them close and I saw two chubby little hands curl around each other and the twins faces turn to each other as if they were communicating soundlessly. It was a beautiful picture and as I turned back I saw The Major smile having glanced around at his family.

Garrett and his two friends soon got the gist of what was happening and made themselves known to Gemini along with Edward and Alice.

"It might be a good idea to see what Edward and Alice make of our newcomer."

I gestured for them to join us and questioned them about Gemini,

"Not much to tell Darius, I haven't seen him or heard of him before. He hasn't turned up in any of my visions, not that it means much, I haven't seen anything in a while I'm afraid."

We turned our attention to Edward who shrugged,

"Well his mind is on getting into Volterra and he seems confident he can do it. There's something strange, though, it's almost like interference in his thoughts, like listening to a radio when there are a few weak stations close to each other."

I looked over at him, he looked calm and confident, but his attention was fixed almost exclusively on the twins. Was he communicating with them in some way? Or them with him? I guessed we would find out soon enough.

We split up in two cars, Bella, The Major, the twins, Gemini and I in one, Edward, Alice, Garrett and his friends in the rear one and we set off to Volterra not bothering to try disguising our destination, the Romanians knew we would be coming sooner or later, I just hoped they had underestimated our fire power. We slowed down at the bottom of the hill and parked up going the rest of the way on foot with The Major carrying Samuel and Sara. I stayed close to Bella, not forgetting she was our weakest link and slowest member. Leaving her behind hadn't been an option, we had all known that she was stubborner than a mule!

Once we joined up with Esme and the others we sat down to see what Gemini was going to suggest.

"So, we gonna just knock on the fucking door and demand to be let in?"

Gemini smiled in genuine amusement,

"In a manner of speaking Peter yes. Bella, Major I am going to need your help. I need the twins to be in sight, preferably either side of me, that way I can channel their energy to affect an easy entrance. Bella, you can shield all of us together I take it?"

She nodded,

"Is their presence really necessary Gemini?"

"I'm afraid so, but I promise you they are in no danger at all. Nothing can touch those two when they are together. Watch and prepare to be amazed."

"Fuck me, he sounds like a cheap fucking magician now."

Gemini bowed theatrically at Peter's words,

"You have no idea how long I have visualized this particular entrance, Peter. Ready?"

"Once inside can you keep the guards occupied while we find the others?"

His smile grew wider,

"Once inside Major, the citadel will be yours to do as you wish, there will be no resistance I assure you."

"Then I guess we should get moving."

We formed up in two wings, Gemini in the center flanked by The Major with Samuel in his arms and Bella the other side with Sara. Behind her, I stood along with Esme, Rose, and Emmett, while Garrett and his two friends along with Alice, and Edward, stood to The Major's back with Peter as rear guard. Not that we expected trouble from our rear but it paid to be prepared for all eventualities.

As we approached the archway that led through the outer wall and into the town itself we saw two cloaked figures waiting, then four more appeared behind them but Gemini ignored them simply raising his hands and they staggered backward silent then stood like statues as we passed.

"Don't worry, they are no threat to your party any longer. In fact if you were to call on them they would come to your aid but it might be helpful if we saw all cloaked figures as the enemy for now, saves confusion."

"Amen to that."

Peters words floated over our heads as we advanced into the town which seemed strangely silent and deserted suddenly and we saw other cloaked figures watching as we approached the main square.

 **Bella**

There was an atmosphere of anticipation hanging over the town. Even I could feel that and the silent watchful figures all still with only their cloaks moving in the breeze gave it an eerie edge. Sara wriggled in my arm stretching her little hand out towards Gemini and I could see Samuel was doing the same. Jasper and I closed in until the children's hands could touch his sleeve when I felt something around us and raised my shield protectively although I couldn't see any obvious danger.

We walked up the steps to the entrance to the citadel and Gemini pushed the doors open for us to pass through. There was no one on reception and we passed on three abreast down the stone corridors to the main chamber. Standing in front of the doors barring our way were five huge vampires wearing black and gold.

"Stand aside now."

They ignored Gemini's words and he looked from left to right as if checking with the twins and then opened his arms wide and the guards were simply brushed aside as if invisible hands had pushed them and the huge doors crashed back on their hinges crashing into the stone walls loud enough to echo through the entire building. I expected to see more guards barring our way but instead there was a heap of struggling figures tangled on the floor. The only people not affected stood in the center of the chamber and against the far wall where they had retreated hearing the noise. I recognized, Carlisle and Aro there but the figures in the center of the chamber were strangers to me.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

 **Stefan**

Something strange was happening here, as I stood watching Irina Denali burn, ready to question Carlisle and Kate again a strange foreboding filled me and the very air seemed to thicken. I looked over at Vladimir, his expression told me I was not alone in feeling this and I nodded to two of the guard who left speedily.

"Bar the doors. Allow no one in or out until I tell you."

More guards ran out pulling the huge doors closed and I heard the sound of the iron beam being slid into place to keep them shut.

"Right, well are you ready to tell me what I want to know Carlisle? Or do I have to barbecue another of your friends? Perhaps the delectable Carmen this time."

I smiled as she gasped in horror and Eleazar pulled her closer to him as if he could protect her from me!

The strange atmosphere continued to grow and I was beginning to feel uneasy, something was coming, something very powerful, but what? There were noises in the corridor and a voice I didn't recognize outside the door demanding the guard stand aside. They knew better than to disobey an order, I was confident they could keep any unwanted strangers out, at least I was until the doors burst inwards, the great iron beam buckled almost into a U shape. I looked towards the group of guards who had been hit by the flying doors and struggled in a heap and saw standing behind them a stranger and to each side of him a figure holding a baby. Two babies! Twins? No, it couldn't be, no one had mentioned two hybrids, only one and it's human mother who had to be the woman standing one side looking nervous. The figure to the left of the stranger, however, I did recognize, it was The Major!

Vladimir rose from his seat and came to my side,

"It's the twins of the prophecy Stefan."

I brushed his concern aside as I thought what we could do,

"It was a story made up by a crazy man Vladimir, there is nothing to fear, trust me."

The stranger smiled as he took a few steps forward,

"You don't know me, Stefan? I'm hurt, but I see that Vladimir does. It's been a very long time coming, but I told you I would return Vladimir, didn't you believe me? It seems you didn't, well never mind. Allow me to introduce you to the twins."

He gestured left and then right,

"Samuel and Sara Whitlock, the hybrid children, the only ones powerful enough to rule our world properly, as it should be run. I'm sorry your rule was so short Stefan, Vladimir, but you were rather tardy in reclaiming the throne."

He turned to look at Aro,

"I really believed you would hold this place until I returned, perhaps if you had been a little wiser you might have. Still, at least you won't be losing your throne to the Romanians, that should be some consolation."

I had been racking my brain to remember the prophecy, the whole prophecy and suddenly it came to me.

"It's not yet time Gemini. You forget the most important part of the prophecy."

"There's more?"

It was the human girl who asked the question and I smiled, I had him, he'd kept part of the prophecy back from them in order to take control himself, I saw it all clearly now and I smiled knowingly.

"Bella? May I call you Bella? It seems we have both been misled."

She looked uncertainly at The Major then held her daughter closer to her, but Gemini didn't appear at all worried, not yet anyway.

"What exactly did Gemini tell you about the prophecy? Did he tell you he was the one who made it? Did he tell you that the twins would bring our species together in harmony? Did he tell you about the third member of this benign leadership?"

I could see from the way Bella and the others exchanged glances that he had kept this part of his precious prophecy to himself, his own dirty little secret!

"I see that he didn't. Perhaps you should ask him why. We'll wait, won't we brother?"

Vladimir who until now had said nothing since recognizing the twins smiled,

"Of course not, After all I think the Whitlocks have a right to know the truth."

 **Bella**

I was suspicious of the Romanians, they could well be playing for time although what they thought they could do was beyond me. I didn't feel worried and looking at Jasper I could see he didn't either, he stood quite relaxed holding a now sleeping Samuel in his arms and I kissed the top of Sara's head breathing in the baby scent that relaxed me further. Then I heard her voice in my head again,

"It's OK mummy. There's nothing to be frightened of but Gemini wants to talk to you and daddy."

I turned to Gemini and saw Jasper had done the same but Gemini's voice came from inside my head and I knew only Jasper and I could hear it.

"I apologize for not telling you everything, but I was afraid you might be too scared to help me. Stefan is right, there was more to the prophecy although what I told them and what they think was the truth are slightly different. When I made the prophecy I wanted to ensure that the children, your twins would be safe from harm. I said that the twins would rule the vampire world by becoming one with the sign of the twins. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it could be interpreted in more than one way. Stefan and everyone else who retold the prophecy said that the true leader of the vampire world would be a mixture of two hybrid babies melded into the sign of the twins."

I thought about this and saw that it hadn't been passed down exactly as it had been spoken but I wasn't sure I understood the distinction and that made me nervous. Then I heard her sweet voice again,

"They think we will become one with Gemini, that he will rule taking our powers into himself, but they are wrong. It's the other way round, we will absorb Gemini into ourselves and that way we will always be joined mentally, Sammy and I. With our two gifts melded together we can spread peace, an end to the violent coven wars in parts of the world. We can even help those who want to live like Carlisle, without killing humans, although we understand that the need for human blood will always be very powerful. You can trust Gemini mummy, he just wants to join his beloved and the only way he will ever be free is if he joins with us."

It was a lot to take in and I glanced over at Jasper to see what he was thinking. Samuel had woken up and was looking around once more, interested in his surroundings, his main focus of attention being Aro for some reason. Stefan seemed to notice this and he laughed,

"Don't look at Aro to save you little man, his day is over. You can live under our rule and survive, or lose your life to your friend Gemini so he can rule our world, the most powerful dictator ever to sit on the throne of the vampires."

I hated the thought of this evil man speaking to my son and Jasper held Samuel closer protectively but didn't speak. I think he felt as I did, that we had to trust these two miracle children we had created. The others at our backs who had not heard what we did were less happy, I felt them stiffen and move closer and turned to smile reassuringly at them,

"It's OK, really."

They looked from myself to Jasper and from the way they stood down a little I knew they had got the same message from him. Now we waited, who would make the first move? The Romanians? Or Gemini and the twins?


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

 **Darius**

There was something very strange going on here, but The Major had indicated that there was nothing to worry about for now. Somehow he had access to more information than we did standing here. I glanced at Peter questioningly and he shrugged then gestured to Samuel who was now sitting up in The Major's arms watching the Romanians intently and when we checked Sara was going the same as if they were waiting for something. The two Romanians exchanged worried glances, unsure what to do next while Aro seemed content to sit back in his chair and watch the proceedings which didn't necessarily make me feel any less worried. The air was thick with expectation, no one moving, not even the twins who still held on to Gemini as if the three were really one entity rather than three.

Gemini spoke again,

"I think it's time Stefan, to make your choice, you too Vladimir. Do you wish to stand down or would you prefer the alternative?"

I saw Vladimir swallow convulsively in fear, he knew a lot more about this than most in the room, but Aro had a look of understanding and stood up walking slowly towards Gemini and the twins silently. Stopping at just the point I had marked to take action he bowed his head,

"Marcus studied your prophecy closely Gemini but I never really believed it would ever come to pass yet it seems I was wrong. If it is a choice between death or bowing my knee to you then I prefer death, after all it wouldn't be long before one of my many enemies sought me out to exact revenge."

"You say Marcus studied the prophecy closely? Did he not explain it all to you, Aro. There will be no killing, not under the true leadership."

"Really? Then what do you offer in its place? Slavery?"

"No, merely banishment although I think it isn't hard to see that it will take some time to spread the word about the new leaders and, of course, you would be at risk until then if you left Volterra. It is something of a dilemma, but better than being forced to stay here as you did with so many using Chelsea's gift.

I could see the Romanians watching Aro closely, they would be the first to hunt him down if all three were banished, they hated each other so much. Still I had my concerns, how could the twins and this enigmatic stranger rule our world? They weren't strong enough, at least not by their present display of power. Forcing a few guards to stand down and breaking in a few doors hardly qualified for the leadership of the most violent species in the world. There had to be more, much more and I got the feeling it would manifest shortly, or Gemini's ruse would be shown to be just that, some kind of trickery. If that were the case we had to be ready to protect Bella and the twins. I noticed Peter maneuvering out of the corner of my eye and knew he was thinking the same way I did and was making sure he was in place and ready.

Gemini sighed,

"While I would like to stay and watch the fun I am weary, tired of all the waiting, all the pain of my loss. So, it's time to pass on the responsibility to Sara and Samuel. Please don't be afraid Bella, I have no intention of hurting your children, but I do need to hold them if just for a few seconds."

We all tensed but Bella and The Major seemed to be listening to something only they could hear and first he, then she, passed the twins to Gemini who took them gently and kissed both of their heads in a kind of benediction before sinking down until he was seated on the floor with the twins in his lap. At first nothing happened and Stefan took a step forward but as we were about to confront him we saw he was frozen in place, we were all frozen in place by some mystical influence.

 **Bella**

I was terrified even though Sara had promised me that everything would be OK but when I saw their little faces as Gemini took them from us I knew they at least felt no fear. At first I saw no change, Jasper who had taken a few steps to stand at my side, our hands clenched tightly then gasped and I saw it too. There was a glow gradually brightening and surrounding the three which became steadily stronger until I could see nothing but the swirling golds and yellows. Panicking I tried to strengthen my shield that I had kept around them but then realized it had collapsed as the glow started. They were beyond any help either Jasper or I could offer and all I could do was to close my eyes and pray they would be safe, that we had trusted the right person.

The glow lasted for a good ten minutes before beginning to fade again but much more slowly than it had appeared and revealed only two figures, too tall to be the twins and I cried out in horror, what had happened to my babies? Jasper held on to me tightly until the glow had almost vanished when we ran forward still holding hands to find two children and I recognized them immediately. They were our beautiful twins, but they had grown a little, looking more like six or seven-year-olds in size but much older in their faces. Their eyes still held the golden glow and they stood hand in hand smiling at us. Then both held out their arms,

"Mommy, Daddy, you heard me, you did it."

I could no longer pick them up, instead I crouched down and threw my arms around both my precious children kissing and hugging them in relief.

When I stood back up holding Samuel's hand and stroking his hair I saw that no one else had yet moved a muscle, it seemed that they couldn't. I turned to Sara for an explanation, but it was Samuel who spoke,

"No one will move until they choose, our world or banishment from it. We will never take a vampire life but banishment means they will be at the mercy of not only other banished nomads but the Guardians too and if they break any of the laws we will track them down and bring them back and the second time they will have no choice."

His voice was Jasper's but his words sounded more like Gemini and curiously I asked,

"What happened to Gemini?"

Sara answered this time smiling brightly,

"He's gone to join his mate, now he can be happy, his task fulfilled."

I heard movement and our friends came to join us along with Carlisle and the remaining Denali's, all having chosen to accept the new regime although it was ruled by two children, albeit very different children. The Romanians were still rooted to the spot and Aro was also unmoving but slowly other guards appeared and each one knelt to the twins and pledged their loyalty, all being touched by either Sara or Samuel in a kind of blessing and all looked slightly different when they rose up, less burdened by the fact they were vampires.

Was this the gift the twins offered, a way to live that didn't depend on feeling yourself some kind of monster? If so it was indeed a gift, especially to certain people, including their father. Glancing at Jasper I could see a look of peace on his face, he no longer felt the burden of being a murderer although he had lived differently for many years, he could now accept it.

When I saw Aro move I thought he might make for the doors and freedom, but instead he walked forward to address the children,

"This world will not be easy to govern, whatever wisdom Gemini left you with. I offer my help, after all I know more about the Volturi than anyone, you will need someone with that kind of knowledge to guide you."

I stiffened, did he really think he could worm his way back into the leadership of the vampire world?

Samuel looked at him gravely, a strange expression on such a young face,

"And in return for such help? What is your price?"

"Oh, I don't think you would be prepared to make that kind of trade. My offer is unconditional."

Samuel turned to his father,

"We need to talk to you first daddy, you and our mother before we make any decisions.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

 **Jasper**

Things were happening far too quickly, our babies were almost strangers, grown from babies to young children in a matter of minutes and with what looked like the wisdom of Solomon in their eyes. I was nervous to hear what they had to say to us and I could see Bella struggling to make sense of everything. We followed the children into Aro's study shutting the door behind us happy that the others would make sure no one moved until we got back. Once inside Samuel ran to Bella and took both her hands in his looking up into her face until she squatted down so they were face to face.

"Gemini says he is very sorry to have snatched your babies from you, but it was the only way. We're still the same though mommy, Sara, and I. We love you for bringing us into the world and for looking after us, fighting for our safety."

She pulled him into an embrace, tears shining on her cheeks.

Sara climbed up to sit on my lap and threw her arms around my neck,

"We love you daddy and we are going to need your help a while longer. I think they call it a regency, you and mommy will rule the vampires until we are old enough to take over, besides it's not time yet. There's still someone missing. Gemini didn't want to act so early, but the Romanians didn't give him a choice. You aren't cross with him are you? He really was forced into the situation. Samuel and I need to know what to do with the Romanians and Aro until we take over."

I kissed her pale cool cheek and saw my baby girl smile back at me,

"I think maybe the best thing would be to hold them here, as prisoners, until you can tell us exactly what is going on. What did you mean by someone missing?"

She grinned but shook her head, her ringlets bobbing as she did so,

"I can't tell you that daddy and I don't know when they will arrive. Sammy and I have no control over that."

Bella and I agreed to become regents for the children although at least in the short term it would make changing Bella impossible and both of us hated the idea of that. I was terrified that as long as Bella remained human she was vulnerable and the thought of losing her was more than I could stand. However, they were our flesh and blood and we had a duty to look after them. Going back into the audience chamber we found it had filled up, guards standing silent and expectant so with as few words as possible I told them of the regime changes and ordered a group of the guard to take Stefan and Vladimir to the catacombs where I knew there were cells able to hold vampires.

Aro smiled a little but looked back at us nervously. Eleazar and his family came over as one of the guards came in with the missing limbs. While those involved fused the limbs back on we explained to everyone what had been decided, asking our friends to stay on and help with security at the citadel. I was relieved to hear that they all agreed, even the Denali's and a strained peace was agreed between Eleazar and Carlisle although the wounds of betrayal still festered under the surface.

"What about the asshole?"

Peter jerked his head at Aro,

"You aren't giving him back his crown are you? Beheading is too good for that twisted little fucker."

"No, but he offered his help and as we know little about the workings of the Volturi it will be easier to use his help than start from base camp but I want him guarded at all times, Emmett, you and Darius prepared to take that on for a while? I want Rose to bring Bella's parents back into the world."

"Am I bringing them to Volterra? I have to have something to tell them, they are going to be looking for Bella."

"That's Bella's choice."

I looked at Bella who closed her eyes,

"I want my parents to know their grandchildren, but it means them becoming vampires and I'm not sure Charlie could cope with that, he's always been the practical one. Much as I hate the idea I think it would be better if they thought me lost and make you all our family. The pain they feel now will fade, let them have their lives, vampirism isn't the choice I would make for them."

Everyone around nodded and Esme walked forward,

"Bella, while we can never take the place of your parents I would be honored to become a surrogate grandmother to the children."

Bella shook her head and I saw pain flash across Esme's face, and not only hers. The rest of the family didn't take it well either, but then she took Esme's hands in hers,

"Esme, you are their grandmother. You've been there since their birth and thanks to you, we survived everything."

The joy on the Cullen's faces was something to see.

"Not forgetting Darius and Peter of course."

She didn't mention Edward by name or Kate and I wondered if she felt as angry as I did about Kate's treachery, but again that could wait.

Things settled down fairly quickly, Rose left with Carlisle to rouse Bella's parents while Bella and I spent all our time with the children, learning all that Gemini had gifted them with. The Denali's kept to themselves at first grieving Irina and I wondered how Edward and Kate would get over all that had happened, it would be hard for him to forgive her what she had said and done. Edward loved her of course, but she had been a real bitch to Bella and then given us up to the Romanians. Admittedly, she wasn't responsible for the captures or deaths of any bar her own sister but only because she hadn't known enough. Bella thought I was being harsh on her much to my surprise,

"She was trying to save her family Jazz and in fairness she never told the Romanians about the twins, she never gave that away. Besides she has enough to be dealing with right now."

Bella and I chose a suite in the citadel to make our home with the children who after initially acting more like adults finally relaxed back into childish ways although they were inseparable and never really naughty. We were both relieved they started to do all the things children do, play, squabble, make noise and run around getting under everyone's feet and demanding attention. Both had insatiable appetites for information soaking it all up like sponges, even Darius was stretched by their keen minds but the next moment he was the adult helping Sara mend a broken doll. We had the strangest children in the world, a mixture of childish innocence and adult sophistication.

When Rose and Carlisle got back they explained that they thought it best not to be there when Renee and Charlie woke or for the two of them to be together so Renee was transported south and Charlie taken back to Seattle with fake paperwork from a Swiss clinic that was one of Carlisle's fronts. The medication needed to rouse them was left alongside others, placebo's to be administered over several weeks and the two would gradually come back from their coma's. Bella's disappearance would be a mystery but one that could never be solved, there just weren't the leads there to enable the human authorities to find her.

It was about eight weeks later that Bella came to me with the strangest look on her face and suggested we take a walk in the moonlit courtyard. I was more than happy to agree, the children having settled to sleep earlier than usual after a day hiking in the hills with Peter and Alice although the words Alice and hiking rarely came together in the same sentence. Once outside she sat down beside the fountain and pulled me down next to her.

"Sometimes Volterra can be the most peaceful place. Don't you think the atmosphere has changed? There is far less aggression or tension in the air, I think it's the children weaving their spell on everyone. I asked Sara about the mysterious missing person."

"Really? She's always been reluctant to talk about him or her, Sammy too. By the way did I tell you I found Sammy talking to the Romanians today, in the catacombs. They've begun to change too, perhaps the children's magic is working on everyone. Do you think it will expand to cover all vampires eventually?"

"Oh, I'm sure it will Jazz."

She sounded so positive and I saw a gleam in her eye as she took my hand and leaned in to whisper in my ear, placing my hand on her belly,

"The mysterious third person is even now preparing to appear."

I swallowed hard feeling a warmth flood my body as I heard the tiny thump of an infant's heart.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

 **Jasper**

I could hardly believe our luck, another baby? The twins had been a miracle and now they would have a brother or sister, and this time Bella could hopefully be a proper mother to her baby. While we understood the necessity for the instant growth of Sara and Sammy I knew Bella had felt cheated out of their infancy. It had been a feeling like no other to see Bella with our infants in her arms or to feel the soft warm body of a child I had helped to create in my own arms, but it had been so brief. Bella and I spoke to the twins before telling anyone else our good news. If there were going to be any problems or surprises with this new child we wanted to be forewarned.

"Do you know anything about your brother or sister?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads with identical grins,

"No, we tried to peek, to see if it was going to be a boy or girl but we can't see anything. We just knew that mommy was carrying another baby. Gemini told us there would be another to join us, to make us stronger, better able to rule our world, but that's all. Are you excited? Were you excited about us?"

We took them in our arms making a circle,

"Of course we are, just as we were when we found out we were going to have you. You are very special children, not only for what your future holds but because for me to have a family was a blessing."

They both kissed Jasper,

"We love you, daddy, mommy too, and all our family here, but what about the rest of our family? Mommy's parents? Will we ever meet them?"

Bella looked a little sad as she shook her head,

"No Sammy it's too dangerous. My parents are human, they wouldn't understand and don't forget, vampires are secret from the humans."

"But we aren't vampires, not really, are we? Couldn't we go and see them? Even if we can't meet them."

Seeing how much this was distressing Bella, I changed the subject, promising to discuss it again when they were a little older. They seemed to understand their mother's pain because they didn't bring the subject up again, not in her hearing anyway.

As before Bella's pregnancy was swift, within weeks she was showing and Esme and Rosalie fussed around her, enjoying the excitement of another new imminent arrival. Bella seemed to sail through her pregnancy looking more beautiful the larger she became. Rubbing her swollen belly with one hand she looked at me and smiled,

"This one is like his daddy, restless."

"You think it will be another boy?"

"I don't know, what would you like?"

I held her as close as physically possible these days and kissed her sweet lips,

"So long as it is healthy I'm happy but I guess we should think about some more names."

"I have the distinct feeling we're going to need one very soon. There is something that worries me though Jazz."

"What's that?"

"Well, we seem to be blessed when it comes to children and I'm over the moon about that but it means more time as a human and every pregnancy means I'm getting older. I want to spend some time with my baby as a human before I become a vampire, but that means more chances of me becoming pregnant again."

"You want to stop having sex?"

"No, and that's just the problem."

I laughed,

"Then I guess we'll just have to do our best. The only good thing is that with my gift I can help you through your newborn phase, so you won't be a risk to our children for so long."

We decided to wait until Bella had bonded with the new baby before making any decion on what to do about her becoming a vampire. I wanted her by my side for eternity, but the gift of a family was also something too wonderful to give up. Bella was worried about getting too old for me as if that could ever happen. I loved her more now than I did yesterday and each day only strengthened our bond. However, there were still rumblings out in the larger vampire world. Those who wanted to try their strength against the new, novel regime, and we had word of a rebellion in South Africa. A large coven that thought now might be the ideal opportunity to seize the chance at gaining power and authority so far from Volterra.

I hadn't wanted to leave Bella so close to the birth but we needed to show a strong presence as regents so together with Peter, Emmett, Carlisle, and half the guard we went to show them the error of their ways. It didn't actually take very much, we didn't even need to fight. Once they saw the strength of the opposition they decided discretion might be better, something Sammy had uncannily predicted might happen.

We took the leader of the coven, putting another less belligerent member in command and returned to Volterra with him. His choices being to join the guard or to find himself outlawed. As he had plenty of enemies from his actions over the centuries he decided he would be far better off with us and the twins soon wove their magic, turning a warmonger into a kitten.

I was just in time for the birth of our second son Joel, named after Bella's grandfather. I had suggested Charlie, but she had vetoed that idea and I guess I understood, after all she had cut herself off from her parents so the reminder might be too painful. Joel, unlike his siblings, was exhausting. He was so full of energy and crawling within a month when his favorite game became hide and go seek. He would hide and the rest of us would spend hours looking for him, only to find him with his sister in her room watching as she built him castles out of brightly colored bricks. Other times he was with Sammy, teaching his older brother the joys of playing with mud or paint if they could get hold of it.

Joel's gift was a great help to him at these times, he could persuade anyone into anything if he set his mind to it and when small he certainly did that, all the time! It took us some time to instill into him that his gift could also be a curse if it was used wrongly to make others do something just because he wanted them to. After a while he understood and as he grew up we saw that although he used his gift on occasion for his own ends, such as pulling pranks, he never used it maliciously or to further his own ends. What we didn't realize until later was that he could also hijack the gifts of both Bella and myself, a useful tool for a mischief-making imp!

Like the other two he drew everyone to him, was everyone's friend because he always had an innocent smile on his face, yet still grew up more slowly than his siblings thank goodness, to be a wonderfully kind and thoughtful child. It was as if he had exorcised the devil within him while he was tiny, or so we thought at first, but it was just a temporary respite.

The three of them became inseparable and when Bella finally decided she could bear to be away from her children long enough to become a vampire they looked after each other and took turns sitting with their mother who remained quiet and calm through the whole ordeal. At the end of three days, I started to become concerned, sure Bella was older than any of us when she went through the transformation. She was now twenty-five, but it shouldn't have taken any longer surely? Did it have anything to do with the silence?

Sara who had been sitting holding Bella's hand seemed to understand my concern,

"Don't worry daddy. We know mommy was really worried about being away from us while she got used to being a vampire so we decided to help her. Besides Joel is missing her, Sammy took him to see Darius. He makes cartoons for them, putting Joel's head on the animals. It stops him fretting about mommy. We decided if she stayed asleep for an extra week we could help her get through her newborn stage so when she wakes up she'll be mommy again. We weren't sure we could do it but with Joel's help we were strong enough."

I didn't know what to think, I had been aware Joel was quiet, something that was really pretty alien to him but I had tried to occupy him as best I could. He had always been closest to Bella of the three which is why she delayed the transformation so long. Still, according to his sister within a week he, all of us, would have Bella back and this time for good.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

 **Bella**

Time moved so swiftly or so it seemed, the twins were now almost adults and even Joel although only eight in human years was more of a teenager. He was almost as tall as me and was showing signs of being built like his father who he loved to wrestle with. I'd even seen him eyeing up Emmett although I thought that might be a little over optimistic! The family had made Volterra their home, even Kate and Edward although I always felt slightly uneasy when she was around. I couldn't forget the things she had said and done when I was pregnant and after the twins were born although I knew she had suffered her penance when she lost her sister Irina, murdered by the Romanian Stefan. Aro, who had changed as a result of the children's influence was also still here, still helping with the administrative running of the Volturi, we hadn't bothered to change the name.

Volterra had become a renowned seat of learning, many students from the human world being allowed restricted access to the archives. We set up a foundation for students from poor backgrounds to get a college education using some of the massive wealth that Aro and his brothers had accumulated over the centuries. Carlisle and Rose opened a free clinic in town for the locals and everyone seemed to be content with the new regime. Of course it hadn't all been plain sailing, Stefan and Vladimir had opted to leave Volterra giving their solemn pledge not to act against the new regime and promptly started to recruit for a new army of their own.

They hadn't seemed to be quite so strongly affected by the twins influence and, as a result were brought back to Volterra to be put on trial. We hadn't wanted to appear violent or like the old Volturi in any way, but even I understood that sometimes firm measures had to be taken. If we hadn't acted, shown the rest of our kind that we would brook no resistance to a peaceful way of life then there would have been more rebellions. The two were tried and sentenced to death which the twins commuted to life imprisonment in Volterra. They were the only two vampires ever to be controlled by the twins gifts which made them compliant to our laws.

Now everything was peaceful just as we had wanted, the influence of the children seemed to spread with every visitor to Italy who took it back with them around the world. Vampires still lived on human blood, that was their nature, but they didn't terrify or torture their prey any longer and many even tried animal blood to greater or lesser success. I was happy, I had a husband I adored, three beautiful children and a wonderful home albeit a citadel but just sometimes, when it was very quiet if I were alone, I missed my parents. Sometimes the children would ask me about them, curious as all children are and I knew by severing the bonds between them I was denying both but I had no choice. That's what I told myself every time I felt the pang of guilt.

I guess I should have known that a time would come when the children wanted to go off on their first adventure alone, but I hadn't expected the twins to want Joel along.

"He's too young Jasper."

"No he's not Bella, and Sammy and Sara will look after him you know how much they all love each other. Besides its only for a few days, a week at most. Rose and Emmett will go with them to the States and they'll not be far away so if there is any trouble they can be there in hours. Besides its nice they want to experience the country of our birth. Sammy is quite excited about riding with real cowboys and Sara can't wait to meet Alice and go shopping."

"Which leaves Peter with Joel, not a good combination Jazz."

He had to agree that leaving the less than reliable Peter with our most wayward child wasn't necessarily a good idea but with Alice around he assured me they would be fine. Personally I would have been happier if we had been accompanying the children but as Jazz pointed out, they were growing up and needed to spread their wings.

"I just wished they didn't want to fly so far, that's all."

I complained.

He bribed me with talk of a second honeymoon, our first I pointed out if we were being accurate, on Isle Esme and I caved in but not before giving all three children a lecture about behaving themselves and contacting us if there were any trouble, any at all, no matter how trivial.

"Mom, we're going on holiday with Alice and Peter, not joining the Foreign Legion. We'll be fine really."

"Samuel Whitlock, while I might trust you and your sister, possibly even Alice, I do not trust Peter to stay out of trouble. Remember how he blew up the fountain for your birthday?"

"That was an accident and it was years ago mom. Dad tell her, please."

"Don't turn to your father for help. This is important, you have to be careful, remember what you are. You'll be surrounded by humans, what happens if you make a slip? Let the humans see what you are?"

"Then I'll get Uncle Peter to blow them up, problem solved."

I groaned, sometimes Joel even sounded like his uncle!

"Joel, you notice I did not include you in the list of those to be trusted? Do you know why?"

He shook his golden head innocently, but I could see the laughter in his eyes,

"No, why? I haven't done anything for weeks now."

"Really? Care to explain how Darius' computer became locked on to a porn site in Belarus?"

"No, did it? Wow! Can I see?"

I could have strangled him, but he was as always too fast, running away down the corridor to the courtyard laughing loudly as he went. I turned back to the others,

"Please watch out for your brother. I love you all and I want you back in one piece at the end of the week."

We were due to leave the day after the children and stay for two weeks, Rose and Emmett taking charge of the children when they got back. I insisted on driving them to the airport in the end along with Rose and Emmett instead of Carlisle who had smiled at my request,

"Its hard to watch your fledglings leave the nest I suppose but they are all good children who know how to behave. I'd be concerned about Peter if I were you, after all he's got to deal with Joel, two souls that are very much alike."

"I know and that's what worries me, Carlisle."

"Bella, think about this. Peter knows exactly what will happen to him if the children, if any of them, gets into trouble. Do you really think he would want to face you? Or The Major for that matter?"

I still wasn't convinced but then I was their mother and seeing them leave me for the first time, or at least the first time they would be beyond my reach was gut wrenching.

The first time had been an overnight camping adventure with Emmett, Peter, Jazz, and Edward. Perhaps not the best combination but having just arrived from Denali Edward had insisted on joining the party. Sara stayed behind for a girls night with Alice, Rose, Esme and myself, Kate having declined the invitation and taken to her room. When the guys got back minus Joel and with a shamefaced Sammy I demanded to know what had happened. It seemed that Edward had suggested a hunt even though both Sammy and Joel lived mainly on human food. They had split up, Jazz going with Sammy and Peter, leaving Joel with Emmett and Edward. How could anything go wrong?

Joel gave the other two the slip, being the only other person who could stop Edward reading his mind and vanished into the forest at the foot of the mountain. Emmett had gone rushing after him while Edward was content to sit and wait for the errant Joel to reappear. He didn't, neither did Emmett, but when the others met up with Edward and heard what had happened they went hunting for the missing duo only to find Emmett tied upside down in a tree, struggling to free himself while there was no sign of Joel.

It seems that Joel had dropped on Emmett from the tree using his gift, or a part of mine I guess, to prevent his Uncle from struggling while he tied him up and hoist him into the tree. It was two days before our son came wandering back into the citadel with a small goat he had found wandering alone, its mother having abandoned it. What could we do? I was relieved he was home safe and although Jazz gave him a real dressing down it was just the first of many pranks, and this was the boy we were unleashing on the poor people of the United States!


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

 **Charlie**

I missed the force but since the accident I hadn't been able to work. In fact, the doctor's were amazed that I recovered as well as I did after the lengthy coma. When I came round and found out how long I had been unconscious I was shocked. I remembered nothing about the accident or what happened after and from time to time my memory was still a little hazy but apart from a weak chest Bella had been the biggest shock that I had to come to terms with.

Being a police officer, well ex police officer I understood that sometimes you just never found a missing person. I read the paperwork although I remembered nothing about it. Bella's phone was found in a park. It felt like I was reading a story, not a crime sheet about my own daughter. I had contacted Renee only to find she too had been in a coma for weeks, it was eerie, but there were no suspicious circumstances surrounding hers any more than mine. We talked occasionally, but I always got the impression that she blamed me in some way for Bella's disappearance. I guess because she'd been in my care at the time Renee was entitled, but it didn't help either of us come to terms with our loss.

I had plenty of time on my hands now. I received a pension from my job, had the house. I was getting along OK I guess, but I spent a lot of time on the res with my friends there. It was better than staying in the empty house with reminders of Bella all over the place. I had finally cleared out her room, or at least boxed up most of her things and shut them in the closet, but I couldn't bear to take down the photo's. I found myself staring at them when I was home, remembering the short time I had her living with me. Oh, I knew that I couldn't live in the past, and I decided to believe that my daughter was still alive somewhere but unable or unwilling for some reason to make contact. It hurt less than the thought her body might be rotting in some unknown grave or at the bottom of a river.

I couldn't hunt any longer, shaking hands and a rifle just don't go together very well, but I could fish and did, a lot. The freezer was packed with my catches, but I rarely bothered to cook the fish. Sue provided me with some meals and others I ate at the Diner remembering Bella's lectures about eating better when she first arrived to live with me. Well, I'd remembered those words, I cut out a lot of the fried stuff and I weighed less than I had when she was here.

Of course being in a coma for so long had helped considerably, I'd been like a rake when I woke up. The weakness had frightened me the most, it had driven me in the early days, I spent hours in the physio gym and hydrotherapy pool learning to use my legs again as the muscles slowly strengthened. Later, when I learned about Bella I had given up for a while. Sue had sat me down and given me a real tongue lashing about how Bella wouldn't have wanted this, how she would be expecting me to get off my ass and get back into gear. So I did although now I spent my time in the garden or doing odd jobs I'd put off for years in the house. I felt old and useless as if my life had no purpose and I guess with no family left it was to a large degree.

Renee had fared better but then she'd been born stubborn. She built herself back up to full strength, got herself a new career helping other women who'd had life-threatening conditions like her coma, a new apartment, and a new boyfriend. It was as of everything that had been in her life before, was thrown out. This was a new Renee and I found she had discovered a way to cope with Bella's loss. She pretended our daughter had never existed. She sent me all the photo's she had of Bella. She bundled up all her belongings and donated them to a local thrift store, and refused to hear anything about Bella at all. I didn't like it, I didn't think it was healthy, but it was her decision, not mine.

I hadn't heard from her in months when she phoned me out of the blue sounding disturbed.

"You OK Renee?"

"No, I'm not. I had some kids here asking about Bella."

"Kids?"

"Well, you know what I mean. Like college kids. They said they were doing research on strange disappearances and wanted to talk to me about Bella."

"What did you tell them?"

"What do you think I told them, Charlie? Come in and sit down, I'll make milk and cookies, now what is it you wanted to know?"

Her voice was getting higher and more shrill, the sarcasm heavily underlined.

"I told them to get the hell off my doorstep and go bother someone else and in the morning I'm going to ring the college and give them a piece of my mind."

"I don't suppose they meant to upset you, Renee. They probably thought after so long you might be willing..."

"What? Whose side are you on Charlie? You think I should have invited them in? Made small talk about the daughter I lost? I rang to warn you just in case they try contacting you, I obviously shouldn't have bothered."

"Renee, I didn't mean that I was just saying..."

"What? Saying what Charlie? You might be able to pretend Bella's disappearance didn't ruin your life, you might be happy to talk to strangers about your daughter. I can't, I won't and I don't appreciate you tutting about my behavior Charlie Swan, I should have known better."

There was no stopping her when Renee was in this kind of mood so I sat sipping my coffee while she ranted on about how insensitive everyone/ kids/ I was these days. How she was going to make a formal complaint to the college about allowing/encouraging students to turn up uninvited and I suddenly felt sorry for her feeling that she was close to the edge.

"Did you find out where they came from?"

"No, they didn't say when they rang."

"Rang? I thought you said they turned up on the doorstep?"

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Well, hardly Renee. What did they say to you?"

"Does it matter? They said they were doing research and would I be willing to talk about my experiences."

"Right, well I'm not sure anyone would find that unacceptable Renee although I understand it upset you."

"Oh so you'd have invited them round would you? Spent hours talking about our daughter when we have no idea what happened to her or where the bastard who took her hid her body."

"You don't know that she's dead Renee."

"Oh grow up Charlie. You were a cop, you know the odds. It's about time you faced facts. Now I don't want to discuss it any further."

"Hey, you rang me not the other way round."

There was a short silence and then she spoke again,

"Right, well I've told you. Bye."

I sighed and put the receiver back shaking my head, Renee was getting worse. She'd get herself all wound up and by the time she finished black would be white and up would be down. I wondered how I would have felt if they had rung me.

Would I have been upset or would I have jumped at the chance to talk about Bella? Well, I guessed I wouldn't get a chance to find out. Sighing I got up went through to the kitchen to put my mug in the dishwasher, a new acquisition after I kept dropping and smashing things and went upstairs to bed. Tonight I would probably dream about my little girl, at least I hoped I might, it kept her alive to me.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

 **Joel**

I knew I would be in big trouble but that was nothing new and it hadn't been easy to slip away from Peter. Sara and Sammy had been really upset that our grandmother wasn't prepared to speak to them. But Rose and Emmett had made them promise that if she refused they wouldn't push her. After all she thought her daughter was dead and might be too upset to talk about her. Like them, I wanted to know about my grandparents and while I understood mom's reasons for letting them think her dead I found I wanted to know them so much it hurt.

I had found out my grandfather's phone number and when they had no luck I decided to try myself. If he agreed then I could decide whether to tell the others or not. I slipped out while she and Sammy were playing chess, or their version of, which was much more complicated, based on the fictional 3D chess played by Mr. Spock on Star Trek. It still took me a few minutes to pluck up the courage to dial the number but when it started to ring I felt thrilled as well as apprehensive.

"Swan residence."

"Hello, is this Chief Swan?"

"It was, not any more though, it's just plain Mr. Swan these days. How can I help you?"

"Hi there, I'm doing a project on mysterious disappearances for a school project and as I'm staying with my aunt in Port Angeles and heard about your daughter I wondered if you would let me talk to you about it. I understand this is a little unusual, but I just thought I'd see."

He cleared his throat and I waited for the refusal to come, but I was wrong,

"You want to talk about my daughter? What kind of thing do you want to ask?"

"Well, I was really interested in how not knowing has affected how you remember her, sir. I thought perhaps you might be willing to just chat to me about her."

"I see, well...I guess it couldn't do any harm. When did you want to come?"

"Oh, you will? Thank you, sir. Whenever it's convenient for you. I can come anytime over the weekend."

I gave myself a couple of days to find a way to sneak off.

"OK then. How about Saturday about ten thirty?"

"That would be great, thank you, Sir."

I knew his address of course but I took it anyway and thanking him again I rang off with a feeling of excitement, I was actually going to meet my grandpa in person, I'd already spoken to him and it felt good.

Luckily Sara went shopping with Aunt Alice on Friday and Sam wanted to go to the movies so all I had to do was say I wanted to stay in and read the book Uncle Peter had given me when we arrived all about my dad when he was human. They looked at me a bit suspiciously but then left and I gave them time to get well away from the hotel before I hailed a cab for the ride to the airport.

I had the spending money dad had given me so I could afford the flight although it might be the last one for several decades once they found out what I had done and grounded me! I was on edge waiting for my flight, I expected Peter or Alice or even Emmett to come looking for me so I didn't relax until the plane was actually in the air and even then theoretically I wasn't safe from Darius' reach. He was gunning for me after I sabotaged his internet connection but like I said, I was only putting into operation things he'd taught me!

In Seattle, I had a slight problem, how did I get to Forks from here? A cab would be way too expensive and if I ran all the way I would be soaked, it was raining steadily and I wasn't as fast as my siblings, more human in my make-up or so they said. Then someone took pity on my bewildered expression and asked me where I was going. On hearing I was visiting family in Forks, a surprise visit, I hadn't been before she offered me a lift as far as Port Angeles.

It was nice driving with this old lady who had lived in Port Angeles all her life. I found out a lot about the area and more importantly about Forks where her late husband's family had lived. She asked me who I was going to see so thinking quickly I explained my mom had a cousin in Forks, Chief Swan. I just hoped she didn't know this was a lie.

"Chief Swan? You mean Charlie Swan? He's not the Police Chief anymore son. He had a terrible accident a few years ago and got medical retirement. Not long after his daughter Isabella went missing I think."

I asked her if she knew anything about Isabella, but she shook her head,

"I only saw her once, when she was a babe in arms, he was so proud of that little mite. It was a real shame they split up. Still he would marry some flighty thing from down south."

Once in Port Angeles she dropped me at the bus station with a cheery goodbye and waiting until she had driven away I went across to one of the small motels close by and booked a room for the night. The guy in the office looked at me suspiciously but once I spun him a story about visiting relatives in Forks for a surprise party he nodded and handed me a key. My money was quickly running low, but I couldn't be worrying about that now. I was so close to meeting my grandpa for the first time, so close I could feel the excitement building up to exploding point, just a few more hours.

I slept a little that night, one of the perks of being a little more human than the others. I didn't need sleep but, in this case, it whiled away the hours before my big day. I'd brought a change of clothes and a clipboard and pen so I looked the part and then caught the bus to Forks, butterflies in my stomach as I'd been too nervous to eat. I gazed out the window wondering what he looked like, what kind of man he was and if he would feel anything when he met me. Would there be some kind of special bond? Would he somehow recognize me as family? I pulled myself up short, Joel man, stop being so stupid. Go, learn what you can about your mom and your grandpa and leave. It's more than you had any right to expect and at least you got further than Sara and Sam.

I got off the bus opposite the Police headquarters and stood for a minute staring at it, the place my grandpa had worked ever since he graduated as a police officer. He must have been good at his job to become Police Chief. As I walked through town I recognized some of the places my mom had mentioned on the few occasions she spoke about her life before dad. The school, Newtons store where she had her Saturday job, the diner and then I turned into the street where she had lived with her dad. There on the corner was the house, her bedroom window just visible, I was finally here and about to meet him in person. As I walked up the steps to the porch the door swung open and there he was, a tall man with thick dark hair just graying at the temples and a mustache but the thing that I noticed, that brought me to a halt were his eyes, he had my mother's eyes.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One**

 **Charlie**

The boy on the porch was slightly younger than I had expected but he cleared his throat, put his hand out and spoke politely enough although with a slight accent that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Hello Mr. Swan, it was very good of you to agree to speak with me, my name is Joel, Joel Whitlock."

I shook his hand noting it was slightly cooler than I expected but then it was raining and cold.

"Come in, let's get you out of the rain."

I looked round for a car but there wasn't one,

"Did someone drop you off?"

"No, I caught the bus. It was a nice ride."

Well, it was the first time I'd heard the trip from Port Angeles to Forks called nice.

"Joel, that's an unusual name. You don't hear it often."

"I'm named after my great grandfather."

Now that was strange, it had been my father's name although he never used it, preferring Joe.

I steered him into the lounge and left him to make coffee and when I went back in he was standing looking at the photographs of Bella on the wall.

"Yes, that's my daughter Bella."

"She's very pretty."

I smiled, she had lost none of her magic in the photographs despite their coating of dust.

"She is although she wouldn't believe you if you told her. Bella was always shy, a little self conscious but she was kind and loyal and she had a heart of gold."

He pointed at a photograph of her at a school barbecue, standing with Edward Cullen and her friends.

"Was Edward her boyfriend?"

I nodded,

"Nope, she had more sense than that. Anyway, sit down and drink your coffee. You like some cookies? They're home made, not by me I hasten to add. A friend on the reservation makes them for me."

He took a cookie from the tin and bit into it just the way Bella used to, nibbling the edge and I smiled then caught myself,

"Right well what did you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me really sir. I didn't know there were so many young people who went missing just like that. I thought most were runaways who were never traced. But Bella wasn't a runaway was she?"

"No, Bella would never have left us worrying for so many years if she could have let us know she was OK."

"Do you think she's..."

"Dead? No son I don't."

"Why is that?"

He seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying which was a refreshing change,

"Because if I believe my daughter is dead then I have nothing left. Besides, when you become a father you'll understand what I am about to say, I know if she were dead I would feel it in my gut. I would know without a doubt. Some people call that living in vain hope, wishful thinking even, but I think it makes sense. You create a child, you see it born and watch as it grows, although I missed much of her development. You know her mother and I parted soon after she was born?"

He nodded, eager for more it appeared,

"Well anyway no I don't think she's dead. I just think maybe she's in a position where she can't come home. I don't know. Tell me about your parents Joel."

Joel

I was fascinated by Grandpa, by his belief in mom's being alive, his love for her which reminded me strongly of her love for us. A love she had learned at his knee.

"My mom loves us very much. She's kind and thoughtful, a little crazy at times I guess. My dad, well he shows his love in different ways, he's always there for us even though I drive him crazy at times. I guess I'm not the best son in the world. I tend to get carried away sometimes, a little mischievous."

He laughed,

"You sound like me as a boy. You said we, do you have brothers or sisters?"

"One of each, twins that are older than me. Sara and Sam. They're the well behaved ones usually."

He got up,

"More coffee?"

"Thank you yes I'd like that very much."

As he went out he gestured to an album that lay on the coffee table,

"Take a look, its got more photo's of...Bella in it."

I noticed his hands trembling and moved to take the mugs from him,

"Let me carry those for you Sir."

We were so close I could smell his blood and it was so like my mothers that I felt a pang, I was missing her and would I be upsetting her if she knew where I was right now? I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to know, I had a right to know my grandpa just like the other two had tried to meet with grandma although they didn't have any success, not like me.

Putting the mugs on the counter top, I went back into the lounge and picked up the album opening it carefully. This was a treasure, photographs of my mom as a baby, as a little girl on a boat, paddling in a shallow creek, holding a little fish, her nose wrinkled the way it did when she found something distasteful. I watched her grow from a baby, through toddler, to gawky school girl with plaits and braces into a young woman, a woman who had captured my dad's heart. There were a couple more group photographs taken at Forks high and I spotted, dad, Uncle's Edward and Emmett and Aunts Alice and were only a few photographs of mom with Grandpa, one with him in uniform and I wished I could keep it, take it away with me but that would be stealing, I couldn't do that to my grandpa. I was still gazing at it when he came back with fresh coffee and sitting down I persuaded him to tell me more about mom as a kid and when she lived in Forks. Hearing that she had a small rebellious streak made me smile, so the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree then! I was captivated and asked question after question all of which Grandpa answered without a pause.

When he got up next I could see he looked tired and winced as he stretched,

"I'm sorry Sir, I must be outstaying my welcome."

"Nope, it's good to have someone to talk to. Are you expected back at a certain time?"

"No, the others have gone out for the day so I'd only be on my own but I understand if you have had enough of me and my questions."

"Tell you what, how about we go to the diner, we can talk more as we eat, if you're hungry that is."

I could hardly believe my luck and was quick to reassure him I was starving although it meant I wouldn't have enough money to get back to Port Angeles later unless I ran, but that wasn't important right now. Spending time with my Grandpa was and there was no way I was going to miss such an opportunity.

We earned a few questioning glances when we walked into the diner together, but Grandpa didn't bother to introduce me just handed me a menu and sat back in his chair with a smile of recollection,

"You know son, this is the same table Bella and I sat at the first time we ate here when she moved to Forks. She lectured me about my diet that day and took over the shopping and cooking straight away. I miss her cooking, it was mighty good. Your mom a good cook?"

"Yes she is, she makes great pasta dishes."

"Really? Pasta dishes? They were Bella's favourites too. Got the taste from my side of the family, way back of course."

Our meal was served quickly and it was surprisingly good, I preferred human food to blood although I hunted with the others from time to time, Sara was the most vampiric in her diet while Sam was happy either way. Grandpa continued to talk about mom as we ate and even pointed out a couple of her old friends from school who were visiting Forks. A Jessica and Mike Newton.

"Oh the guy from the sporting goods store"

"That's right, you've got a good memory Joel. Now how about some pie and cream?"

By the time we left the diner, Grandpa refused to let me pay, I was stuffed and very contented to have spent half a day with my Grandpa.


	82. Chapter 82

****Chapter Eighty Two****

 ** **Charlie****

I was enjoying Joel's company, I felt relaxed, even warm towards the boy and it suddenly struck me why, he reminded me so much of Bella. Not so much his looks, more his mannerisms, his way of speaking. He was certainly polite and well mannered, even making coffee when we got home and bringing me a glass of water so I could take my tablets.

"Are you sick sir?"

He sounded concerned,

"I had an accident like I said and its weakened my chest, left me this tremor too, its a nuisance, but I've learned to live with it. Anyway, you don't want to be hearing about me and my troubles. You came here to talk about Bella and her disappearance so I guess we should get down to it Joel. We've spent a lot of time talking about Bella but not her disappearance."

"Of course, the rest has been great background, though sir."

We talked on, his questions about the search for Bella and my feelings when I realized we weren't going to find her were intelligent and keen. It was as if he wanted to know everything, he would make one hell of a reporter if he ever decided to become one when he finished his education. Even when he ran out of questions he seemed happy to just sit here, leafing through the album but stopping each time at the photograph of Bella and myself.

"I've got a scanner or at least Bella had one and I kept her computer stuff, would you like a copy of the picture for your project?"

His eyes lit up as if I had offered him a thousand bucks and I stared at him hard before smiling,

"You know how to use it? At work, Deb's used to make copies I needed so it leaves me cold. It's in Bella's old room."

He nodded left the room and I heard his soft footfall as he ran up the stairs.

 ** **Joel****

I couldn't believe my luck, I was going away with a photograph of my mom and Grandpa so I could show the others what he looked like, at least it was something and I had a lot of stories to relate. I'd taken plenty of notes, but I also had a vampire's memory so I wouldn't forget a single word he had said to me or the glorious day I had spent with him. Standing in what had been my mom's bedroom, I looked around, trying to imagine what it had looked like when she lived here. The walls were a pale lilac, maybe the same color she had chosen, the single bed and desk probably hers too and I wondered how many papers she had written on it for school. While the scanner did its work I looked back on the history, thanking Uncle Darius in my prayers for teaching me all about computers. Not only did I find her old school papers but some more photo's too. Of her and Uncle Edward, the rest of the family at what looked like a birthday party and thinking quickly I sent copies to my own email address unable to pass up the opportunity.

I printed out the photograph of mom and Grandpa and took it from the printer just as Grandpa came through the door.

"You get it all right?"

"Yes thank you, sir."

I held it up for him to see then switched off both printer and computer, but he hadn't moved from the door, he was looking at me as if he could see into my very soul, the kind of gaze I got from my mom when she knew I'd been up to something even though there was no way she could have. I was half convinced she had spies in every room, either that or she was psychic!

Finally, he nodded and turned,

"Do you have time for a quick drive?"

Not sure what he meant but happy to be with him as long as possible I nodded,

"Yes, of course, sir."

I followed him downstairs retrieving my coat while he struggled into his and grabbed his car keys from the dresser in the hall.

"It's not far, just a short drive, but there's something I want you to see."

He was right, it didn't take long and the rain had eased up for a while so although the roads were still slick with water we didn't get soaked walking from the car to the spot in the cemetery where he stopped indicating a plaque in the ground.

I knelt down to read the inscription in gold on black polished marble below a photograph of mom.

"Sweet are the memories that never fade.

Isabella Swan"

"Bella's mom insisted on a memorial, but I wouldn't let her put any dates or mournful crap on the stone."

"It's beautiful, thank you for showing me."

I could feel the prick of tears in my eyes as I stood up.

"Yeah, you think she'll like it?"

I looked up confused by his question and saw in his face that somehow he knew.

"Come on boy, let's get back to the house and then you can answer a few questions for me."

I followed him unsure what else to do. By coming here I had put my Grandpa in danger but I couldn't find it in my heart to regret my actions. We didn't speak on the short drive back to the house nor when he let me in and took my jacket hanging it up beside his own, just like we were back from a fishing trip or something. I followed him back into the lounge where he opened a dresser and took out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, pouring out a large one for himself and a small one for me,

"I think we could both do with this."

He clinked glasses with me and took a sip before sitting back down in his battered armchair.

"How did you know?"

"That you are Bella's boy? I was a cop for years, Joel, I watched and I listened. You made a few mistakes quite apart from how much you remind me of her. You named Edward in the photo on the wall, you almost called Bella mom once and you knew where to go to find her bedroom. They were the main ones. I always knew she was still alive and I wondered if I would ever know for sure. You said you have a brother and sister, I take it they were the students who rang Renee?"

"Yes sir, we just wanted to meet you but mom wouldn't have allowed it so we had to sneak around. Is it so wrong to want to know your family?"

"I don't think so son, but your mom must have had a good reason for not wanting it."

"She does, she's scared it will put you in danger. It's all been to keep you safe, she loves you very much."

 **Charlie**

I felt myself welling up and took another sip of whiskey before continuing,

"So, what do you think now you've met your grandfather?"

"I'm glad I did sir. I just wish we could be a family."

"Is your mom happy? I guess she's with the Cullens, after all you recognized Edward, but he's not your father?"

"No, thank goodness."

I laughed, he sounded like me suddenly.

"Can I ask who your father is then?"

"I'm not sure, I guess so. It's Jasper Whitlock but I doubt you've ever heard of him sir."

"I see, well I guess there's no point in asking where you live or why its dangerous for me to know about you?"

A new voice spoke from the doorway,

"No, it's not, although it's also a little late to salvage anything now isn't it Joel? I should have known you were up to something, but it wasn't until Darius found your name on a flight to Seattle that we worked out what you were doing. Your parents are going to hit the roof, not to mention me."

I looked at the stranger standing in the doorway, pale and wearing aviator shades that looked a little out of place in Forks!

"And you are?"

Joel stood up looking nervous,

"Grandpa, this is my Uncle Peter."

The stranger turned to me,

"Hello there Chief Swan, it seems you are in a spot of bother care of your youngest grandson."


	83. Chapter 83

**Seems I did it again, many apologies, I have reposted. I have to say I am fighting a chest infection right now but I will try to ensure there are no more slip-ups. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Eighty Three**

 **Bella**

It was bliss, just Jasper and I, no children, no one else at all. We could wander the island naked, make love where we chose, and not have to think about anything but ourselves and we were both selfish enough to enjoy it and not miss the kids, much as we loved them all.

"Do you think Texas will survive Joel?"

We were laying on the white sand close to the water cuddling after an exhausting bout of lovemaking which we fully intended to repeat shortly. Jazz kissed my throat,

"Texas is tough, it'll roll with the punches. Why? Are you really concerned?"

I shook my head half-heartedly,

"It just makes me nervous, the idea of Peter and Joel in the same state alone... together."

"They aren't alone, there's Alice...Sara...and Sammy."

Each name was punctuated by a kiss and for a while I forgot all about my worries and thought only of the sexy man I was mated to and who had ways to take my mind off anything but himself and lust.

We had a week of this and I was looking forward to the second when we got a call from none other than Alice and she sounded concerned.

"Now Bella I don't want you to worry but..."

"I don't want you to worry but" Seven words guaranteed to make me worry big time, and I knew without being told that this concerned my youngest.

"What's Joel done now? Blown up Texas? Demolished the Statue of Liberty? Sold the Pentagon to the Chinese?"

"No, nothing like that, nothing so catastrophic but it is Joel. Or at least...I think you'd better come home. He can explain in person and..."

"There's more? Just tell me one thing, is Peter responsible for any of this?"

"No."

She even sounded shocked at the very thought while I was even more shocked that he was the innocent party, at least according to his mate!

When I told Jasper he just shrugged,

"We could just leave it to them to sort out, they were in charge after all and you owe me another week's hot steamy sex darlin'"

I groaned, I really wanted to stay but if they had thought it necessary to phone then maybe we should get back. Before we could make any decisions we got another call, this time from Joel himself and he sounded genuinely concerned,

"I'm really sorry mom, I never thought for one minute he'd realize who I was but once he did I couldn't deny it and what were we supposed to do?"

"Joel, be quiet."

He stopped talking and I picked my way through the words gasping as it hit me, what he was talking about.

"You went to find your grandparents didn't you? That's why you were so eager to go to the States. After everything I said Joel... and now he knows about you?"

"He knows everything mom, although in my defense he already knew you were still alive before I got there."

That hit me hard, but then I thought about it, wouldn't I know, if God forbid, I lost one of my children? Of course, I would, so why should Charlie and Renee be any different?

"Where are you now?"

"Still in Forks. Peter didn't know what to do so he rang Alice and said we would sit tight."

So Peter was involved after all!

"And where are your brother and sister? Are they in Forks too?"

"No, they're with Aunt Alice, in Florida."

"Florida? Oh God, does Renee know too?"

"No, they rang her to ask if she would speak to them but she refused, they never told her who they were. I didn't tell Grandpa either, but he worked it out. I like him."

I was sure he would, there was nothing not to like in Charlie and suddenly I felt a pang of longing, to see my dad again. This was a real mess and somehow we had to get it sorted out and quickly before anyone else found out what had happened and sent for Charlie to be brought to Volterra. After all the fact he was my father and their grandfather didn't make him immune from our laws.

After telling Joel to stay by the phone, I explained the situation to Jazz who was already packing and looked thunderous.

"I swear to God I will give that boy a thrashing he won't forget. How dare he disobey our orders to stay away from his grandparents. Has he any idea what damage he's done? That he's put them in serious danger?"

"Well, he wasn't the only one. It seems the twins planned the same kind of approach with Renee, but she refused to see them. Something about a project on mysterious disappearances and the effect on the family."

"Then they'll get the rough edge of my tongue Bella, Those two especially should have known better."

We took the small speedboat back to the mainland saying a sad farewell to the island and flew straight to Forks to sort out the mess Joel's actions had caused while instructing Alice to go straight back to Volterra with the twins. They understood how much trouble they were in and agreed to go without a word, knowing they would be in for it when we got home but also hoping Joel had received the brunt of our anger, saving them somewhat. Peter and Joel met us at Seattle and drove to a motel for the night, so we could hear exactly what happened and to give Joel his due as soon as we were settled he spoke up in Peters defense.

"Uncle Peter had no idea what I had planned and I used my gift to persuade him to go with Sammy to the movies."

I glared at Peter who to my way of thinking should have known better, Joel was always the most likely to get into trouble and needed watching especially keenly.

However, I held my tongue while Joel explained exactly what he had done and I could see in his eyes how excited he had been at the thought of actually meeting his grandfather and the pleasure he had gained by spending time with Charlie. I was secretly pleased, not only that they had met but that Joel and Charlie had gotten along so well. When he finally finished explaining, throwing uncertain glances at his father Peter took up the tale.

"Your dad was actually really cool about it. He said he understood that you must have your reasons for allowing them to think you dead, but he was really pleased to find out he'd been right all along. Funnily enough, he didn't ask many questions. He just wanted to know that you were OK, happy and had a good husband and home. He did ask that we not tell Renee, she's pretty fragile mentally and he doesn't want her upset, especially if nothing comes of it. I think he understood he would never see you again, but he did ask if it were at all possible that he be allowed to keep in contact with Joel, he said he wouldn't ask any questions and he wouldn't tell a soul."

That sounded just like my dad, accept that you couldn't always know all the answers but the fact he wanted to keep contact with Joel told me how much I was denying both him and my children in insisting that they keep away from each other. Jasper put his arm around me and I felt his calm wash through me. Then he turned on Joel,

"In exonerating your Uncle you showed at least some sense but what were you thinking? Don't you understand what you have done? You know our laws, Joel. Its illegal for a human to know of our existence and having seen you Charlie knows there is something very strange going on."

"He doesn't know anything about vampires, I never said a word. He only knows mom had a good reason for keeping her secret for so long. He hasn't broken any of our laws, neither have I."

"No, but you have put your mother in an impossible situation. Do you have any idea how hard it has been for her, keeping her life a secret from her own mother and father? What is she supposed to do now? Don't you think Charlie will want to know more? And your mom will want to see her dad, you've just opened old wounds."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four**

 **Charlie**

It was a terrible wrench watching my grandson leave with Peter, but I understood that there were secrets best left unspoken. I had no idea if I would ever see Joel again and I had nothing to remember him by but memories of the few precious hours we had spent together and the fierce hug he had given me before leaving. I heard the priceless word "Grandpa" just the once as he left and then, he was gone.

The fact that Bella was still alive and had a husband and family pleased me, it also proved my own belief, but it was a secret I knew I had to keep to myself. I had no way of knowing why she had run away and disappeared or who the danger came from, only that I had a family out there, grandchildren I would never see, or see again. Ones whose lives I didn't figure in, or wouldn't again. Not if Peter's reaction to Joel's activities had been anything to go by. I wasn't worried about my own safety, my life meant little to me these days, but I would never do anything to put my daughter or her family in danger, whether he chose to believe that or not, his warning had not been necessary.

The house seemed so empty and for the first time in years I took my bedtime tot of whiskey into Bella's room and sat down on the bed thinking about her. Sighing I nodded to myself.

"Don't worry kiddo, your secret is safe with me and that's a great boy you have there."

I sat thinking until the room became dark, not bothering to turn the lights on even though I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight. It was a long lonely night, not the first nor yet the last if experience were anything to go by.

The next day I tried not to hope I would see Joel again, but it was hard to acknowledge that what I had yesterday was all I was going to get. Then Renee rang and this time it was pretty obvious that she had been drinking although she started off sweetly enough asking how I was. It wasn't long however before the topic of the students came up.

"Have you heard from them?"

"Who?"

"Those students, asking about their stupid project."

"Ah, no but then I guess they were local students."

"No, they weren't. Unless the colleges were lying to me."

I groaned when I realized Renee had rung all the colleges to complain about the phone call which, of course, they knew nothing about.

"You'd think they would be more sympathetic, but I just got pushed from pillar to post. They thought it was quite acceptable for students to make contact with strangers and bring up an upsetting situation for their own fun. "I'm very sorry if you were upset by the students actions Mrs. Swan but I can assure you the students were not from this college although from your explanations I would say they acted responsibly enough." That was the answer from all the colleges I spoke to. I'm considering complaining to my congressman."

I closed my eyes, trust Renee to react out of all proportion!

I tried to calm her down and slowly she did so, her words becoming more slurred as she drank more wine but at least she stopped complaining. Instead, she told me she had joined a support group for parents who had lost children which sounded like a good idea until I realized they were mostly people whose children had died young to accident or illness.

"Are you sure this is the right kind of group for you? Bella wasn't a kid and we don't know she's even dead."

I felt a twinge at this point but telling Renee the truth just wasn't a viable option.

"It's my group Charlie, I started it to help myself. They don't need to know my daughter wasn't like their children and for the last time stop pretending everything is good and Bella's living in a fairytale land, she's dead Charlie and it's all your fault."

It was finally out in the open, the accusation that had hung between us all this time. I had known she blamed me despite her silence on the subject. I didn't know what to say now it had been uttered and there was a long awkward silence between us, then the phone went dead. Either Renee had thought better of her words and cut me off or decided she had said what she really felt and there was nothing left now to say.

Of course, she could have passed out and dropped the phone but I doubted that. If I hadn't just met Joel I think I might have decided I'd had enough and blasted my brains out about now. I might never see him again, or meet the other grandchildren but just knowing that they existed, that Bella was still alive and happy kept me going. I wouldn't speak to Renee again, that had been the final straw between us, she would have to make it on her own from now on, same as me.

I was supposed to go to the reservation for the weekend, but I made my excuses. I didn't feel like socializing and there was a tiny part of me that wouldn't accept I might never hear from Joel again. The smallest flicker of hope that he might ring me, and I wouldn't miss that call for the world. But as I should have expected there was no call, no knock at the door, and I sat alone with the TV on but muted although I could hardly fail to hear the bell or the phone, I wasn't deaf! I lay awake all that night and by dawn I was beginning to think I might have dreamed it, that wanting something badly enough had made it seem true.

I was shattered the next day and almost decided not to bother getting up, but I knew from bitter experience that if I didn't have my medication then the tremors would get worse and my chest would give me hell. Both legacies of the long time I had spent in a coma as a result of the accident. I wondered as I shook the tablets into the palm of my hand how strange it was that both Renee and I had been involved in serious accidents resulting in coma's. Could it have had anything to do with Bella's strange disappearance? I didn't see how but then there was a lot I didn't understand these days. Renee had been luckier than me, she might have a scar on her forehead, but she had escaped the tremors. The doctors had told both of us that chest problems were often the result of spending a long time in a comatose state so it wasn't surprising she suffered with hers too.

I should have driven to the store, stock up the cupboards, but I didn't have the energy, I couldn't be bothered and I did not want to be confronted by anyone who had seen me with Joel, after all I couldn't answer their questions. I did wonder though what their reactions would have been if I turned and introduced him as my Grandson! Old Charlie Swan a Grandpa! Well, it was certainly a role I had never expected to play, not once Bella was gone. I was far too damn old to start all over again. Kids were OK, provided they were someone else's and not causing any trouble. I stopped at this point to chuckle, I sounded just like my own dad before Bella was born!

I'd been dozing in the chair when I was woken by a soft tap at the front door and struggled up from my chair yawning, probably Sue coming to check up on me as she did from time to time, like I was some doddery old fool...hell, maybe I was! I certainly felt like it sometimes. I opened the door without looking out the window first and froze as it revealed Joel standing on the doorstep, along with two other young people who could only be twins but my attention was taken by the woman standing behind them. My voice was a shocked whisper,

"Bella?"


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

 **Bella**

We had discussed it for hours, Joel, and the twins who had not flown back to Italy but joined us in Texas instead. They desperately wanted to meet their grandfather having been rebuffed by Renee and begged me to allow it. Joel's argument that he hadn't done anything that could put Charlie in danger they considered a sound argument. Apart from the shocking news I was still alive, which he pointed out Charlie knew anyway, Joel had let nothing slip about where we lived or what we were.

He has another potent weapon in his arsenal after speaking to Carlisle. Charlie was on tablets for a serious chest complaint which had been caused by the coma Rose had put him in to keep him safe.

"You have to let us meet our Grandpa before something happens to him. Besides now he knows about Joel what's the difference if he sees us too?"

I was torn, I wanted to see my dad, of course, I did, but I was a vampire now, would he see the differences in me? At least he wouldn't see I hadn't aged at all. Staying human until Joel was no longer a baby had made me older than Jasper though to him it didn't matter at all.

"I would love you just the same if you were a hundred Bella, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in my world."

In the end, we decided that as Joel had already made contact we should make a decision right away. Carlisle, helped by a little computer hacking from Darius, had accessed Charlie's medical records and told me that my dad didn't have that long.

"If you want to see him, or the children do, then you should do it soon. Your father is sick and getting weaker. I don't think he has long to live Bella."

Rose had felt awful, coming to beg my forgiveness for what she saw as her fault.

"I should never have given your parents that drug, I had no idea what the long term side effects would be. It's all my fault, Bella. I am so sorry."

"Don't be, you did what you could to save them from the Volturi. You had no idea what would happen and I don't blame you, Rose. In fact, I'm grateful for all you did for them. Besides I guess in a way it makes things easier for me. Charlie can meet his grandchildren, I can see him and know that it won't be putting his life in jeopardy, not if he is already dying."

Seeing my dad's face as he opened the door would have had me crying if a vampire could shed tears but instead I smiled and walked forward, the twins moving aside, and put my arms around him apologizing over and over for all that I had done. I could feel the tremor in his hands as he held me and hear the rattle in his chest, yes Charlie was sick, but at least I had seen him again, he would know I was OK. Eventually, he pulled back still smiling and tears trickled down his cheek, which he brushed away with the back of one hand.

"Come in, all of you."

The others followed us in Charlie keeping a hold of my hand as he walked slowly back into the familiar lounge. He sat down and the others settled on the sofa looking nervous, all except Joel who was grinning at Charlie.

"This is my dad"

Charlie stood and gravely shook hands with Jasper,

"Pleased to meet you."

Jasper nodded smiling as Charlie sat back down and Joel took over once more,

"And these are my brother Sam and sister Sara, the ones I told you about."

Charlie went to rise again but they stopped him, getting up and kneeling beside his chair, Sara taking one hand and Sam the other and talking to him quietly, telling him how great it was to finally meet him. I looked at Jasper who stood behind the sofa watching as Joel joined the little huddle and he winked at me, telling me I had made the right choice. He had told me it was up to me what I decided to do about Charlie. That he would back me whichever way I decided to handle it but I think he was secretly pleased that I had agreed for the children to meet their Grandpa.

Once the children had settled down again, Sam resuming his seat with Joel while Sara continued to sit on the arm of Charlie's chair holding his hand I tried to explain as best I could what had happened and why it had been vital for me to appear to have vanished, possibly even died but after listening for a short while Charlie lifted a hand to stop me.

"There will be time for all that later Bella, for now I just want to enjoy my Grandchildren."

Joel picked up an album from the coffee table and the three of them converged on Charlie once more to study the photographs with their Grandpa giving them a running commentary which wasn't necessarily the truth or even close but they were having great fun and we left them to it for a while going into the kitchen to make Charlie coffee and something to eat as it was obvious he hadn't yet eaten that day.

Jazz set out the mugs, making coffee for the kids too, luckily being hybrids they could eat and drink as humans while I hunted around in the fridge and freezer for some food. I found the fixings for a carbonara and set to work, finding it strange to be cooking again in this kitchen although I'd kept my hand in with the children eating human food, as well as drinking blood. Jazz took the coffees through and was smiling as he returned,

"They've got all the photographs spread out on the floor and Charlie is busy telling them stories of your childhood. I didn't know you'd fallen off a fishing boat into thick mud and got stuck so they had to haul you out with a rope."

I groaned, did Charlie have to remember all my childhood accidents in such detail? I could hear the laughter coming from the other room and it felt right. Renee may not want to think about me, or talk about me and I was pretty sure that she would have a fit if she thought she had three grown-up grandchildren, but Charlie was different, family meant a lot to him as I could see and hear right now.

Later the kids went out to explore Forks with strict instructions not to tell anyone who they were, just say they were visitors. They were not to go outside the town, especially not in the direction of the Quileute reservation and Jazz made Joel promise that he would stick to the rules this time. Once they had gone I told Charlie the truth as far as I could. He had worked out for himself that the children were too old to be mine unless there was something very strange happening but that for all that, they were.

Feeling I had little choice after his calm acceptance, knowing it's what I wanted, I told him what we were, what his grandchildren were, and he accepted it without too many questions. He was proud that they were almost like royalty though they didn't act it and wanted to know all about the prophecy and the vampire world.

"You don't seem phased by any of this Chief Swan."

"Its Charlie Jasper, just plain old Charlie these days. I guess I knew there had to be a reason for all this and it couldn't be a normal every day one so why not vampires and struggles for power?

They are good kids, sensible, they'll do a good job I'm sure, especially with you two to guide them. Joel reminds me of me in a way. Believe it or not, I was a bit rebellious in my youth. Sara is like her -great grandmother, my mom, she thinks a lot and she strong-willed, but she's kind and thoughtful and Sam? Well, he's just like his mom. You've been very lucky, both of you."

He hesitated,

"How long can you stay?"

I could hear longing in his voice and decided on the spur of the moment,

"A few days, if you can put up with us that is. We can book in at the motel and..."

"Motel my ass, you and Jasper here don't sleep so you don't need a room and there are two spare ones upstairs. The kids can have those if they need them. I'll just have to organize food that's all."

I grinned,

"I think you made that MY job when I lived here didn't you?"


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

 **Charlie**

It was like a dream, Bella standing in the kitchen cooking just like the old days although back then she wasn't a vampire and would have been eating along with me. But even that didn't matter today, I had my grandchildren joining me instead. Sara insisted in sitting beside me and served me the crispiest garlic bread, just the way I liked it and making sure I got grated cheese and not Parmesan although how she knew was beyond me, maybe some super hybrid sense!

"I could get used to this you know. I haven't been spoiled like this in years."

The boys kept me amused with stories, mainly of Joel's many exploits although I did learn a little more about Gemini and life in Volterra.

"Why don't you come back with us Grandpa? There's plenty of room and we could see you every day."

The conversation stopped dead at Sara's suggestion.

I looked at Bella who wasn't sure what to say, but Jasper seemed un-phased almost as if he had expected it. I took another mouthful to cover my awkwardness then shook my head slowly,

"You don't want me under your feet, trust me. You only have to ask your mother, she'll tell you what a terrible dad I was."

"Actually mom always said you were the best dad in the whole world. Come back with us Grandpa, please."

"That's enough, all of you. Stop badgering your grandfather and finish eating. Then you can go to the store in Port Angeles and stock up after all you three seem to have done a really good job of clearing the cupboards."

They looked at their father but didn't argue, I got the impression that they knew when he was joking and now wasn't one of those times.

"When you get back you can teach me another card game but no betting, you already wiped me out once."

"Hey Grandpa, we know you've got another pack of cookies, besides we're going shopping. Chocolate chip or Oreos?"

"Better get two of each or we'll be out again in half an hour. Oh, and Sammy, you old enough to buy beer?"

Sam waved an ID card Darius had obtained for him,

"Sure am Grandpa, and drive so I get the car keys."

It looked like his sister was going to argue, but she glanced quickly at her mom and thought better of it. I watched as they left then stretched out and smiled watching Bella clearing up helped by her husband Jasper.

"They are good kids Bella, you should be proud of them, you too Jasper."

"We are Charlie although it hasn't been easy for them, not with this prophecy being fulfilled and the burden it puts on young shoulders. I know they haven't taken their places yet, but it won't be long now. They are about ready for the responsibility, at least Sam and Sara are, I'm not quite so sure about young Joel."

"Oh I don't know, you might find it's just what he needs to steady him, a bit of responsibility. Besides it's not easy being the youngest, especially with the other two being twins. It's easy to see how close they are."

Bella came and sat down placing my tablets and a glass of water in front of me as well as a mug of coffee.

"Dad, about what Sara said."

I waved my hand,

"Look., I understand. Your world is a different one to mine. I've always lived in what I thought was the real world and all this talk of vampires well it still seems pretty far fetched even though I know it's true. You have your lives to lead and you don't want a sick old man slowing you down or embarrassing you. They'll understand. I'll speak to them when they get back, make them see it might sound like a good idea here and now but..."

"I wish you'd think about it, dad."

That stopped me cold.

"You want me to think about moving with you to Italy? To live with a town full of vampires?"

"The town is actually full of unsuspecting humans Charlie. The safest in the world as a matter of fact. No one is allowed to hunt in Volterra."

"Right, hunt? As in humans?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's a fact of life Charlie and one you need to be aware of although more vampires now live on animals and there are strict rules about creating new vampires. Some still hunt humans, though, mainly in the less salubrious parts of towns and cities. We try to guide them to be a help to mankind by killing criminals, you know the type, muggers, murderers, drug dealers. It isn't perfect but we are making headway and of course once the kids take over and use their gifts it will be even more so."

"Yes, gifted too, I guess I should ask if you have a gift."

"Yes dad, you gave me the gift of life and love, the greatest gifts of all."

I felt myself tearing up and excused myself to use the bathroom but at the door I turned back,

"Just one question. If I did go back with you would I have to become a vampire too?"

"No dad, the choice would be yours alone. Stay human or become a vampire, only you can decide."

 **Bella**

Once dad was out of earshot I turned to Jasper,

"How could they put Charlie in that situation? Or us for that matter?"

He pulled me close for a hug,

"You should be happy they want Charlie in their lives, Bella, he is their Grandfather and they seem to genuinely care about him as much as he loves them. Besides it's what you want too really isn't it? Or you wouldn't have asked him to think about it. Now let him decide, there's no rush, and stop worrying. Whatever he decides the children will accept, they understand it's his choice."

"What if Joel persuades him it's what he wants?"

"Joel may pull many stunts but using his gift like that is not one of them. He understands that is a very serious thing."

Of course Jasper was right, Joel did many things, but he would never abuse our trust or his Grandfather's like that.

When they got back laden down with food and beer we were watching a home movie I had forgotten all about. It was the last camping trip I took with my dad after mom and I left Forks. I remembered it in vivid detail, every cut and bruise, Poison Ivy rash and the piece de resistance when I fell overboard from the canoe and landed in about two foot of muddy water. Of course, Harry had caught it all in glorious color! They insisted on watching it through so I left them and went to put the stuff away while Jasper went hunting in the mountains promising to be back in a few hours. I knew he was giving us some time alone with Charlie and I loved him all the more for it.

After the film, they settled down to play cards while I sat watching, a warm feeling in my stomach at seeing such a beautiful family scene and just how much Charlie's eyes sparkled as he looked at his grandchildren. This had been the right thing to do, for all of us. When Charlie called a halt to catch his breath and have a beer Sara spoke up, asking once more the question that was on all their minds,

"Grandpa, have you thought about what I said?"

He took a sip of his beer and then put it down slowly on the table.

"I have and I still am, will you let me sleep on it? Only us poor old men need their sleep or the brain seizes up."

They all nodded,

"Sure thing Grandpa, no sweat. I guess we should probably go up now anyway, it's late."

Looking at the clock I realized it was well after midnight, Charlie hadn't wanted to waste a moment of his time with them.

"Good idea and no horsing around."

"OK mom, is it OK if we use the computer Grandpa?"

"Sure, and I'll speak to you all in the morning."

They kissed him goodnight and went upstairs and after finishing his beer he got slowly to his feet, his breathing somewhat labored and came to give me a kiss.

"I'm proud of you Bella, real proud."

Then he turned, and a few minutes later I heard his bedroom door shut quietly behind him.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

 **Darius**

This was getting to be something of a regular thing, arranging medical transport and filing death certificates and paperwork in all the appropriate places. Luckily with Carlisle having plenty of connections in medical circles it wasn't particularly difficult. We had Charlie transferred to a Swiss Medical Center for a trial of new treatment for his lung condition, at least on paper, and there he died. All nicely wrapped up for any friends and, of course, the ex-wife if she should bother herself although Charlie didn't seem to think she would. We sent his "ashes" back to Forks and the Police held a memorial service for him which I found on a local TV station and recorded for him to see. Life with Bella and The Major was certainly never boring!

When Charlie finally arrived in Volterra with Carlisle and Rose, who had met him in Seattle to make the exchange from private ambulance to Volturi jet, he looked pale and drawn, for a human that is. I think they were worried about him, especially after Carlisle had a chance to examine him properly on the flight. Rose explained that it was her fault he was sick but said she thought there was something she and Carlisle could try that would help him if he didn't want to become one of us.

He had finally decided he would prefer to finish out his human life, but he was more than happy to get some "vampire" help to prolong it a little if there were any going. It meant a couple of weeks bed rest while this new drug that Rose and Carlisle had been working on was slowly introduced into his system and he had to be kept sedated, but there wasn't a single moment he was alone in all that time. Either Bella or one of the kids were by his bed every second.

Then he had another two weeks of bed rest but this time he knew about his guardian angels and Bella hardly got a look in. Joel especially had become very attached to Charlie and often snuck in when Charlie was supposed to be resting just to sit with him, usually holding his hand and whispering to him although no one heard what he said. By the end of the second week, he was climbing the walls and when he finally got up he looked a different man. Whatever they had done, it worked and though he still had a slight tremor in his hands he could breathe fine. In fact, it wasn't long before the kids were taking him on a guided tour of first the citadel and then the town of Volterra. Luckily their skin meant they could go out during the day among the humans.

I wondered if he might change his mind and decide to become like us in time but for now he was just enjoying feeling healthy and meeting everyone who had made his death possible. When we met he gave me the strangest look then smiled,

"You know if I were still a cop I'd be watching you."

"Nah Charlie, locking him up more like."

Of course, Peter always liked to wind a situation up if possible.

"Why is that Charlie?"

"You look like trouble, but then so does my son in law, so I guess looks can be deceptive."

"You think he looks shifty? Wait till you get a look at Aro Volturi, now there is one creepy motherfucker."

 **Charlie**

In all honesty when I arrived in Volterra I hadn't known what to expect, what kind of a reception I would get and if I would be able to fit in among all the vampires but it didn't take long to forget what they were. I even got used to the red eyes among them, marking out the human hunters. A lot of these were the old Volturi guard who had stayed on under the new regime but had been human drinkers for years, some even centuries.

Being able to speak to people with first-hand knowledge of such places as Ancient Greece and Rome, Saxon England, the lands of the Norsemen was an amazing privilege. I tried not to spend too much time monopolizing my grandchildren or my daughter and Jasper. I didn't want to be the Grandpa who wouldn't leave them alone, but I found myself dragged into most of their exploits. Having my lungs work properly gave me a new lease of life and I found myself enjoying hiking and fishing again although hunting left me a little nonplussed as I was the only one who needed a bow or a rifle!

Deciding I should do something with this new life and all it held, I started some research with the aim of writing a book on crime and punishment through the ages. When Joel took me down to the archives I decided I must have died and gone to heaven after all, it held the kind of original documents a museum or library would be on their knees begging for and I was free to use all of it. Sara and Sam came down from time to time to help or just see how I was doing and chat but they had begun to take over the leadership of the Volturi from their parents and spent a lot of time away from Italy making sure the more far-flung of their subjects met them and understood the new laws and the penalties for flouting them. Sara had a way about her, she could talk and you found yourself waiting for her next word. She could hold an audience in the palm of her hand, the ultimate politician while Sam was better one on one, but together they were something else.

I flew with them to Egypt and the Sudan, two places I'd never visited and Egypt one I had often dreamed of over the years. It was like a dream, jetting around the world, experiencing different cultures and speaking to law officers if I could, my cover story as an aspiring author got me some very good interviews with officials far higher than I expected or maybe that was down to my grandchildren's influence!

I found myself with another stranger, assistant, Aro Volturi. I had expected him to be bitter with Bella and family, after all he'd lost his position as head of his world, but I guess being immortal gives you a different outlook on life. After all, there was plenty of time for the wheel to come full circle although he wasn't looking for it. I found him extremely helpful in finding the more obscure information, he had a quick mind and, of course, much quicker reflexes than me and could comb a room full of parchments in a twentieth the time it would take me to get through one shelf!

I'd never been one for big celebrations like Christmas or birthdays, hell most of my life I'd been alone and I got through those family times by working which allowed those with family to spend time with them. All that changed here, though. It seemed the whole population of the citadel were one family and as such any excuse for a celebration was eagerly pounced on, especially by the kids. Food and drink were a secondary consideration bearing in mind the diet of ninety-nine per cent of the inhabitants but with everything else they went way over the top. I swear I had never seen such a Christmas tree, so many decorations and not only the gaudy tinsel and bright twinkle lights of our own culture but many other more natural and organic ones too and with so many different backgrounds it was a wonderful mixture of Scandinavian, Asian, European, South American, and more or less every culture that celebrated the festive season.

Of course, the most important thing to Joel and the other two were the games. Watching as twenty burly men were blindfolded and then left to find the rest of us who were scattered around the citadel was something to behold as were charades which took on a whole new meaning with the many and varied languages they were written in. I had found myself a little out of my depth until Sara attached herself to me as a team, then we started wiping the floor with the other individuals and I admit to a sense of achievement and warmth at having her at my side. Life was good. I'd made the right choice although I knew the kids still wanted me to join them fully in their world but somehow it just didn't seem right and I was enjoying the time I had with them, however much or little that might turn out to be.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

 **Charlie**

It seemed impossible, but I had been here over ten years and now I had just watched my granddaughter get married. When Jon turned up in Volterra wishing to use the archives for a paper he was writing as a perpetual student I thought Sara seemed a little attentive but then maybe I just wanted to see my grandkids settled down before I died. He was a nice enough guy, a German who had accompanied Anne of Cleeves on her journey to England for her wedding to Henry 8th. He had stayed and married an English girl Amy who died along with their infant in childbirth and had been attacked and changed by a vampire on his way to Canterbury to visit her family. Over the centuries, he had tried his hand at many things, including as a knight in tournaments across Europe, as a monk in France and a cowboy in the 1840's in the Mid West. He had a kind of rugged face that I could see would appeal to the ladies and though her father was not enamored of him at first even he had to bow to the inevitable in time.

Sam had beaten his sister to it however by finding his mate, I still wanted to call them husband or wife in my old fashioned way, six months earlier on a return trip to Egypt where a new member of Amun's coven, Samia, had caught his eye. I found out later she had only been a vampire for a few decades, taken by another to be his wife, a bad move as he found when she woke up to find that she had a gift. She could make others ill, kind of like the ill wishing legendary of old witches and he soon let her go. She and Sam didn't get married officially which I knew had saddened Bella so Sara's decision to go the whole hog had pleased her beyond measure. When Jon had asked me to be his best man, as he had no one else, I was thrilled although Joel who had been hoping Jon might ask him got his own back by sewing up the sleeves and pants legs of my suit. A little prank I was determined to return as soon as I could think of something suitable. Of course, the best person to ask would be Peter...or possibly Emmett. Both of those were up for mayhem at any possible opportunity.

 **Charlie. Eighteen Years in Volterra**

I had thought things were quietening down, I'd published my book which was, while not a best seller, well received by some of the critics, and we had celebrated that for quite a while but then I got the biggest shock of all. Joel came to see me one evening as I sat out in the courtyard with a glass of wine chatting to Carlisle. He and I often enjoyed an evening together if the girls were busy and he had been pushed out of their suite for a mysterious girl's evening in this time. Like every man before him he had learned not to question such things, just go with the flow, it was less painful in the long run! Joel looked uncomfortable, nervous and I wondered what exactly he had been up to now. Bella's youngest had never really grown up, he remained the spontaneous, fun loving one of the three although he took his position on the ruling council very seriously. He looked at Carlisle and cleared his throat,

"Carlisle, do you think I could speak to Grandpa for a minute?"

Carlisle nodded getting up and excusing himself before disappearing into the citadel. Joel took his seat and looked around nervously,

"Sorry to interrupt Grandpa but I wanted to ask your advice."

"Mine? Why? What have you done Joel? Are you in trouble?"

He squirmed on the seat then smiled nervously,

"Yeah I am, deep trouble actually and I have no idea what to do. When my parents find out they are going to kill me."

"Right well I guess you'd better start at the beginning but before you do, pour me another glass of wine, just in case I need fortifying."

He filled my glass to the brim so I knew it was going to be bad, especially as his hands were shaking worse than mine. I thought it might have something to do with his habitual disappearances which started some twelve months ago. He leaned forward and started to speak very quietly, almost a whisper, which I had to strain to hear but by the time he was finished I understood his dilemma. Yes, his mother was going to be upset but I tried to reassure him that it wasn't the end of the world. When he left after persuading me to stand with him when he broke the news to them I thought he looked a little happier, relieved that he had told someone his secret.

 **Bella**

When Joel asked if he could speak to Jasper and me in private I began to worry, in fact if Edward had been here I might have been tempted to ask him what he could hear in my son's thoughts. As it was I just had to wait until he joined us for a walk outside the town walls one evening and I was confused when he appeared with Charlie. Seeing my expression Joel jumped to his Grandpa's defense.

"I asked Grandpa to come for moral support."

I groaned and Jasper took my hand,

"You think you're going to need it son?"

He nodded in reply to his father's question although Charlie kept silent, just sauntered along like he was on a simple stroll after dinner which did not make me feel any calmer. It wasn't until we were about a quarter mile from the town that Joel found somewhere for us to sit and even then he seemed to hesitate looking around uneasily.

"Joel, if you don't tell us what the hell is going on, your mother will have a fit."

 **Charlie**

He looked at me and I winked and nodded,

"Go on Joel, tell them. Get it over with son, you'll feel a lot better after you do."

He jumped up and rubbed his face then took a deep breath,

"I wanted you to come away from Volterra so we could talk in private. I have no idea how you are going to react to my news and I really didn't want an argument in public."

"So can I take it that your mother and I are not going to be very happy with this news?"

"Probably not but like Grandpa said, I can't keep it a secret much longer."

He hesitated, glancing at me again then rapped the words out so quickly his parents could only just catch them,

"You're going to be grandparents. I have a girlfriend and she's pregnant."

The silence following this announcement was profound!

 **Joel**

Now I'd told them I went to sit beside Grandpa, my shield against parental disapproval. Mom was silent, her eyes wide with shock but dad...well his face was unreadable and I waited for their response.

"I see, and who is the young lady? Someone we know?"

I shook my head, Next hurdle approached,

"No mom, she lives in town, her parents run the hotel in the main square. We met when I went to a party there last year and we've been seeing each other ever since. I wasn't sure you would approve so I didn't tell you. After all she's a human. Then a couple of months ago we found out she was pregnant and I knew I'd have to tell you."

My mom turned to Grandpa,

"And just how long have you known about this dad?"

"Oh, a few days that's all. Joel was worried about your reaction but as I pointed out to him you were human when you and his dad first met and you had his siblings."

She glared at Grandpa just like I thought she would although he was right, then dad spoke up.

"Well, I guess we'd better meet her if she's going to have our grandchildren. Do you two plan on getting married?"

I nodded,

"Of course but not until after the baby is born. I'm scared, scared there might be complications with her being human and me a hybrid."

"Does she know? Joel, have you told her what you are?"

"Not exactly but she knows I'm different, she's heard rumors about the citadel too but nothing about vampires. Was it dangerous mom? When you fell for the twins, were you scared? I was hoping maybe Aunt Rosalie might help us."

Mom looked at dad and sighed,

"Well, I always said if anyone was going to cause us headaches it would be him so I guess I was right. Let's get back and maybe we can meet this girl. I guess you'll want Dad there to protect you again."

I grinned, of course, I did, he was magic!


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

 **Bella**

We met Kristina the next evening when she came to visit with Joel after he had dinner with her father, her mother having died some years ago. I had done some research on the family, or Darius did so for me and found out her family had lived in Volterra for generations. Her mother being native while her father who she had met and married while at college in Pisa was actually from southern Italy. It sounded like he was a hard man who worked his daughter hard preferring to use her to do most of the jobs he would otherwise have needed to employ locals to do. So she did most of the cleaning and laundry while at the same time cooking the breakfasts and serving in the bar in the evenings unless her father decided to take on that task for himself. He had been much older than her mother and was not in good health himself. He had told Kristina if it had not been for her he would sell the hotel and move back south to his kin but she was his responsibility and it was easier to make money off her back than move.

She was a pretty if not stunning young girl of twenty with long wavy raven colored hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Her smile was shy and her demeanor matched but then she was meeting the grandparents of her unborn child for the first time in the citadel which was something of an overwhelming event for her. Of course, she was puzzled as neither Jasper nor myself looked old enough to be Joel's parents and she seemed more at ease talking with Charlie who laid on the old Swan charm thickly. I suppose it was only natural that Jasper thawed first, after all he could feel her terror at the meeting while I wanted to see her together with my son to gauge for myself how much he loved her. Within minutes it was obvious they were deeply in love and I melted a little too after all the baby was a reality that we had to come to terms with.

We eventually got around to discussing the future and found out that she had not yet told her father the news, scared at what his reaction might be. He didn't like the people in the citadel, he resented the way they helped the poorer members of the town, in short he thought we were rich eccentrics.

"I'm afraid he might throw me out Mrs. Whitlock, or even disown me. He doesn't like any of you and only tolerates Joel because he is a paying customer."

"Do you think he would allow you to come and live here with us?"

She looked around the room, we had chosen one of the smaller suites on the ground floor nearest to the main entrance so as not to overawe her with the size of the place.

"Here? Oh, I don't know, but I'm old enough to leave home and find work somewhere else until the baby comes although I'm not sure anyone else in Volterra would employ me, they would be afraid of him. It's such a small town, everyone knows each other."

She stopped, blushing crimson,

"Oh, I'm sorry, you know the town well I'm sure."

Jasper put a hand on Joel's arm,

"I think perhaps we should have a word with Kristina's father don't you son? Just to point out that his daughter is also your girlfriend and the mother of your baby. Perhaps he might like to sell up and move back south. We might be able to arrange something in the way of an incentive.,"

Joel visibly relaxed as he saw that we were accepting Kristina into the family.

Of course you should move quickly, how long have you known you were pregnant Kristina?"

The girl blushed again as she answered,

"About a month, we were scared to tell anyone, but I'm already putting on weight though I shouldn't be really yet, should I?"

I looked at Jasper and he nodded, Joel had really pushed this to the limit. If Kristina's pregnancy followed the same path as my own she only had about two months left.

I took her hand in mine and smiled reassuringly,

"I think perhaps you and I should speak to Rosalie, she's a doctor and she will be able to explain things as you don't have as long as you think. Joel has a lot of explaining to do but for now I think he and his father should speak with yours. In the meantime come with me, we can talk about your hopes for the baby and the future, you can meet the rest of the family too. Dad, perhaps you would go with Joel, you seem to be good at all this kind of thing."

 **Jasper**

Joel was uneasy leaving Kristina here but once she was out of sight, after a kiss and reassuring cuddle, I turned on him,

"You, young man should have said something sooner, do you have any idea how much work we have to do in a very short time?"

He looked at me wide eyed and shook his head and it suddenly occurred to me he had no idea, he'd had no experience of a pregnancy here in Volterra, his sister hadn't conceived, she was married to another vampire and Sam too had a vampire mate. The only pregnancies he would know anything about were human ones.

"But, it's usually nine months isn't it?"

"For a human yes. For a hybrid birth, it's between three and four. It's a good job you told us now or there would have been some questions to answer. Come on. Charlie are you happy to come along? I'm sure I can manage."

"Oh I'm sure you can but let's try it the human way shall we? From what I hear, her father is a bully so let's take Emmett and Felix if they're free, just for window dressing, it's dark enough they can go out into town."

 **Bella**

I chatted away as I took Kristina to meet Esme and Rosalie so she could tell them her good news. It would come as a shock but then so had my pregnancy so they would roll with the punches and both would help her, Esme especially had that mothering touch that I sometimes found it hard to summon up, like when Joel did something particularly stupid or irritating yet he was still my little boy and always would be. As I suspected it didn't take long for Kristina to relax with Esme and even when I explained who our guest was they didn't bat an eyelid just played their parts as excited women with a mom to be.

"Joel and Jasper have gone to speak to Kristina's father and I told her that you would help her with the medical side of things if she's willing. There is a lot Joel hasn't told her yet so maybe you could just check that everything is OK if that's alright by you, of course, Kristina?"

The girl told us that she had been afraid to seek medical help for fear of word getting back to her father and she was relieved to have someone who could make sure everything was OK with her baby. It wasn't quite the introduction to the family I would have wanted for the poor girl, but Joel had left us no option.

By the time the guys got back Krissy, as she asked us to call her, was sitting with a glass of milk chatting away with Esme and Rose as if they were old friends. Helped along by Esme's sweet nature and excitement at having a baby in the family once more. They were talking about all the equipment that would be needed and I knew by morning the magazines and internet would be well worked to get the best. Joel joined his mate while I steered Jasper out into the corridor to hear what had happened.

"Well?"

He shrugged,

"We made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

I groaned,

"Tell me you didn't take Peter with you, please."

"Couldn't find him. Anyway, Charlie had a nice friendly talk with him about his daughter's future and how he could now sell up and move back home without any worries. He even offered for us to arrange the wedding so it wouldn't cost him."

"What about the baby?"

"Baby? Damn, I knew there was something we forgot to tell him."

I shook my head,

"You just told him his daughter was running off with our son?"

"Something like that, I forget the actual words."

"I'll bet, and he just agreed like that?"

"Yes...well after Joel's two Uncles put in an appearance, funny them calling in for a glass of wine just then."

"Hilarious. Who?"

When he told me everything became clear although I was sure Jasper would have given him a helping hand financially and later I found out I was right when the deeds to the hotel were added to our portfolio!


	90. Chapter 90

**Hi there folks, well this is the end of another journey, sad to see it end but I promise we will have another story ready to post by Friday. Thank you to everyone who read the story and all those who took the time to review, we appreciate all of you. Love Jules and Kat xx**

 **Chapter Ninety**

 **Bella**

Krissy was understandably shocked when she heard what she was getting into, but her obvious love for Joel and the unborn baby saw her through it, especially when he showed her to their quarters, a suite of rooms with its own personal courtyard for their child to play in once it was old enough. I think she was more shocked by the knowledge that she did not have nine months to get ready for the baby only mere weeks and I think like me she had clung to her mate, Esme, and Rosalie, for guidance and support.

She was still unsure how to treat Jasper and myself, bearing in mind that we didn't look that much older than her yet, we were her in-laws but after a time I think she understood that more than family, we were all friends helping each other and she relaxed.

The baby arrived six weeks after she moved here, a beautiful dark haired boy they named after his great grandfather. Dad was thrilled and this time was able to hold the latest addition in his arms from the time of his birth. He refused to be called Great Grandfather and as little Charlie started to refer to him as Cha, the closest he could get to Charlie we turned it into Chief, a name he had answered to for many years, rather like Jasper who answered as readily to Major as his given name.

Given the choice to leave Volterra or make a home here Kristina chose to say in the town of her birth although having decided on a date for her transformation when Charlie reached the age of three, she knew Volterra would never be quite the same. She was a kind and loving mate and mother with infinite patience for her little boy who almost from birth showed many of his father's more mischievous traits, but the person little Charlie wanted to be with if not his parents was dad. Whenever Joel and Krissy went off alone for a few hours The Chief stepped into babysit, something that upset Esme a little at first. I'm not sure she trusted him with a baby, especially Joel's baby, but it turned out he was a natural.

With all our children finally off our hands and the government of our world now safely in their hands Jasper and I took ourselves off on an extended and very belated honeymoon. We spent a month on Isle Esme and then moved on to Chile, Cuba, and finally Australia although the weather there did make things difficult for us from time to time, not that we couldn't find something to occupy ourselves with when the sun was out!

We kept in contact with Volterra and heard that dad was teaching Charlie to fish, the only problem being that little Charlie was rather too fond of water and insisted on getting into the river to catch the fish. Of course, his gift, which started to manifest itself around this time came in useful. He could generate heat, not too much yet although we were all a little concerned that a mini Joel with his very own heat generator could be somewhat dangerous if it ever got to the point he could ramp it up, but that was a worry for the future. For now it just meant he could dry off his clothes before going home to his mom and keep himself and dad warm while they sat on the river bank.

We had been away for six months when we heard the first piece of worrying news, dad had been laid up with a fever which had left him weak and slightly breathless. We went straight home and of course dad made light of the whole thing, but I noticed he was looking old and tired. I had forgotten that he was still aging, and for the first time I worried about losing him. Carlisle assured me that he was OK but did underline that any illnesses at dad's age could be potentially dangerous.

Of course dad took no notice, he still had his fishing trips with Charlie and they were often to be found in the evenings before Charlie's bedtime going through the photograph albums which had grown since he moved here. I hadn't realized how much of a camera freak my dad was if he wasn't fishing he was taking snaps and there were hundreds now of all of us but Charlie's favorites were those of the two of them.

He was growing fast now just like Joel had and within four years he was a teenager, something I knew Krissy found hard to accept having lost two years of him growing while a newborn. She had taken a long while to calm down and as her son was a hybrid with human traits including blood in his veins it was too dangerous for her to see him until she had. I had been very lucky and I felt for her, but it had made no difference to Charlie who absolutely adored her.

Jasper and I had kept a slight distance from our grandson, not because we didn't love him we did, but because I wanted dad to have some time with Charlie. The time we had denied him with his own grandchildren. There would be time for us to become more involved and unfortunately as one year became another that time was fast approaching.

I guess we didn't think too much of it when dad threw a family party for his birthday. I just thought he was getting a bit old for the large scale affairs we were used to. Sara and Krissy helped him with the food and cake while Sam, who had been taking lessons from Edward volunteered to organize the music. We all sat around a large circular table, our places marked out by a place name which included a photograph of that member of the family with dad. Usually some funny pose or memory that made us all laugh and as we ate the music in the background was soft, tunes from dad's youth at first slowly becoming more up to date.

Once the meal was over, only Jasper and myself not eating although we both forced down a sip of the toast which was given by Joel to

"The most wonderful Grandpa ever."

Sam sat at the piano and dad danced with each of his girls, luckily we could all waltz or at least pretend to!

He had asked us not to buy him presents,

"What's an old man like me want with more stuff? I've got my family around me and that's the most precious gift of all."

But as we left he handed each of us a small package with strict instructions not to open them until the time was right. When Charlie asked The Chief when that would be he just patted him on the shoulder,

"You'll know son, you'll know."

Not long afterward Dad became ill again, a stupid cold that turned into something more sinister. Carlisle called in to tell us that dad had taken to his bed voluntarily. It was the first time he had ever done that. Worried I hastened to him only to find Charlie already there sitting beside a flushed and chesty dad. He got up and offered me the seat and I took it gratefully telling him I would let him know when I was ready to go and he nodded walking out and shutting the door very quietly.

Dad looked up and took my hand in his weak grip,

"Well Bella, I guess it's that time. Not that I'm complaining. I had a lot more than most people. I even got to be in my great grandson's life, I'm tired now and I'm ready to rest."

My eyes were stinging, but I smiled,

"I'm glad you came with us, dad. I'm gonna miss you."

I stayed a while as dad slept then left allowing Charlie who had been hovering in the background to resume his place beside dad's bed. He smiled at me and whispered,

"I'm gonna miss The Chief too."

I had to smile, even when he grew up and could have called dad something else he continued calling him The Chief and I think dad appreciated that, they had been almost inseparable again these last few months.

I went to get Carlisle although I knew there was nothing he could do, grateful to hear he had rung the rest of the family so they could get back in time to say goodbye. I needed Jasper by my side, but he was away with Sam and Joel hunting. They rarely got time together alone but as Alice had dragged his mate away for a shopping expedition along with Krissy they had taken full advantage of the opportunity. I just prayed they would get back in time. For now all, I could do was wait so I took my place beside dad who was sleeping again, one frail hand in Charlie's.

His breathing became labored as the hours passed and I was so relieved when the door opened and Jasper appeared. I flew to him taking comfort from his strong arms around me. We went out so the others could go into dad's room although Charlie didn't budge, he was determined to stay with The Chief to the bitter end. The girls turned up soon after and the boys came out happy that dad had woken for a few minutes to speak to them although talking was now very difficult for him.

When the girls came out Krissy was supporting a sobbing Sara and I knew it was almost over. Walking back with Jasper to dad's room I saw Charlie come out and knew my dad was finally at peace. He went past head bowed and when I went to comfort him Jasper held me back,

"You go say goodbye to your dad, I'll see to Charlie."

I did as he said, all the arrangements having been made by my ever practical dad some time ago. He wanted to be cremated and Charlie along with Joel would scatter them at his favorite fishing spot.

When I came back out the place seemed deserted except for Charlie who sat in the courtyard, head down, clutching the small gift that dad had handed him at his birthday party. He looked up at me and I could see he had been crying, a blessing denied to pure vampires like myself, but he managed a wan smile,

"The Chief was right, he said I'd know when it was time."

He undid his gift with shaking fingers and took out a small photo album containing all the photo's of dad and himself. On the front in gold lettering was engraved a single word,

"MEMORIES."

Later that night I came across Sara who had her own book of memories from Grandpa and I sat down beside her putting my arm around her and hugging her.

"He did these for all of us and everyone has memories and Grandpa's thoughts and ideas, even some advice. I guess he thought we might take more notice if we read them after he was gone. I'm going to miss him, mom."

"We all will darling."

I opened my own small book late that night, sitting with Jasper who had been my rock, especially today, to find it filled with dad's familiar cramped writing. As I started to read it a smiles replaced my sad expression. My book was full of our history since my birth in photo's. He had also kept a journal of his life in Volterra and beyond and most of it was funny, much funnier than I had expected from my dad. Interspersed were sayings and musings about all his grandchildren and, of course, myself and Jasper. By the time I finished I was laughing which I knew had been his intention all along. At the very end, he had written a quotation.

"I told you I wouldn't leave.

My memories, my thoughts are imbedded deep in your heart.

I still love you.

Do not for one moment think that you have been abandoned.

Love does not diminish; it grows stronger.

I am the feather that finds you in the yard,

the dimmed light that grows brighter in your mind,

I place our memories for you to see.

Please don't feel bad that you can't see me.

I am with you wherever you go.

Continue your life with the enthusiasm and zest that you had

when we were together in the physical sense.

You owe this to me, but more importantly,

you owe it to yourself.

Life continues for both of us.

I am with you because I love you."

 **The End**


End file.
